We're back!
by Greendogg
Summary: Sequel to my previous crossover All of Us. Krypto and his friends along with the Justice league get ready for another adventure, which may prove to be harder than the last one.Story title based on a film with the same name.May contain parodies.
1. Back in town again

**NOTE: Well here it is, the sequel to my fan fic "All of Us" this one is titled "We're back!" hope ya like it. I DON'T own any of the Justice League or Krypto the Superdog characters. They're all property of Cartoon network, Warner Bros. and DC comics. Anyway here it goes:**

**Nacho the greyhound/whippet mix (Voiced by: Cree Summer)**

**(This time chapter one has a theme song!)**

("We built this city" by Starship plays)

_Chorus 1: "We built this city…We built this city on rock and roll, built this city…we built this city on, rock and roll…"_

_(Music continues)_

_Male singer: "Say you don't know me… or recognize my face…Say you don't care who goes, to that kind of place…knee deep in the hoopla…sinking in your fight…too many runaways…eating up the night…"_

_Male singers: "Marconi plays the mamba…listen to the radio…don't you remember? We built this city…we built this city on rock and roll…"_

_Chorus 2: "We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll…built this city…we built this city on rock and roll…"_

_(Second line)_

_Chorus 1: "Someone always playing… corporation games…who cares? They're always changing… corporation names…we just want to dance here…someone stole the stage…"_

_Male singers: "They call irresponsible…write us off the page! … Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio...don't you remember? We built this city…we built this city on rock and roll"_

_Chorus 2: "We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll…built this city…we built this city on rock and roll…"_

_(Brief electric guitar solo)_

_(Third line)_

_Chorus 1: "It's just another Sunday… in a tired old street…police have got the choke hold… Ohhhhhh…and we just lost a beat…"_

_Male singer: "Who counts the money? …underneath the bar, who rides the wrecking ball in two rock guitars?"_

_Chorus: 1: "Don't tell us, you need us… 'cause we're the ship of fools…looking for America...coming through your schools"_

_Radio reporter (talking): "I'm lookin' out over that golden gate bridge, out on another gorgeous sunny Saturday and I'm seein' that bumper to bumper traffic…"_

_Male singer: "Don't you remember?... 'member? 'member?"_

_Radio reporter: (talking) "What's your favorite radio station? In your favorite radio city… the city by the bay, the city that rocks… the city that never sleeps…"_

_Male singers: "Marconi plays the mamba, listen to the radio…Don't you remember? We built this city… We built this city on rock and roll…"_

_Chorus 2: "We built this city…we built this city on rock and roll, built this city… we built this city on rock and roll…built this city… Whoo-hoo-oo…we built this city on rock and roll; built this city… we built this city on rock and roll…"_

_(Final line)_

_Chorus 3: "We built; we built this city…yeah!"_

_Chorus 2: "Built this city"_

_Chorus 3: "We built, we built this city…we built, we built this city, yeah!"_

_Chorus 2: "Built this city"_

_Chorus 3: "We built, we built this city…we built, we built this city, yeah"_

_Chorus 2: "Built this city"_

_Chorus 3: "We built, we built this city…we built this city, yeah"_

_Chorus 2: "Built this city"_

_Chorus: We built, we built this city"_

_(Song fades)_

(Ok here's a little narrator parody… If one of the characters in this story narrates a certain part it'll be in bold font, I know it may seem confusing but please bear with me on this!)

"**My name is Krypto… and this…this is home"**

(News paper lands on doorstep as paperboy rides by on his bike)

"**It's been my home for 2 years now, and I gotta admit these have been the best two years of this dog's life. Except for one little incident in the Gobi desert but…maybe everyone already knows that story…like I was sayin' I get treated pretty good here, 3 square meals a day, a warm place to sleep at night and… all the rawhide bones I can eat, but even in a place like this, sometimes a dog can get a little restless…"**

(Drops bone)

"**And every now and then I wonder if there is something else out there…wait, there is something out there I can smell it, don't panic I'm going in"**

((End of narration)

(Narration quotes are based on lines from the movie: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco)

"All right… now I gotcha Cardinal, there's no escape this time" Streaky said to himself as he was about to pounce on the red bird. "Yo Streaky!" a voice yelled, Streaky screamed and fell off the brick wall, hitting the ground with a small "thud". "What do you want, Theo? Can't you see you let my snack away?" the orange tabby cat replied. "Sorry, I just hope you remember that next week we're having an event in the park" Theo answered. "What event?" Streaky asked, Huntress came over to the fence "Here's a clue…happy anniversary" she said to Streaky (Quote from the movie: 'The brave little toaster to the rescue"). "That's right" Streaky sighed "Next week is the anniversary of when we all teamed up" Theo explained. "We'll be there" said Krypto, "We're counting on you" Huntress added, "Yeah, after all you're one of the founding members of the Superpets… see ya" said Theo as Huntress drove off on her motorcycle. "Wow, that's a cool ride" Streaky said to Krypto, "You know Huntress…" he replied. "She's got style" Streaky concluded. "You said it" Krypto agreed.

Meanwhile in Kansas…

"So…you goin' to Metropolis next week?" Martha Kent asked. "Yeah next week is actually when we…" Kara was cut off, "Kara! Get out here, that dog of yours is chasin' the chickens again" Jonathan Kent shouted. Kara groaned "Dusty" she said to herself as she went outside.

(Chickens clucking)

C'mon I just wanna chew on a few wings" said Dusty (Based on quotes from the movie: "Homeward bound: The incredible journey") "Dusty! Leave those chickens alone" said Kara who stuck her head out of the door before walking off the porch. "Hold it, Kara, let her do it" said Jonathan "But you just said…" Kara stopped short "Just watch" he told her. "Heh- heh this is fun" said Dusty, "Whoa!" she shouted and stopped in her tracks. "Oh Hi Marty" she answered with a nervous laugh.

(Angry clucking)

"AAH! Get way!" Dusty yelled as the black and grey rooster chased her across the yard. Even though she was larger than him, Marty had sharp claws and Dusty had learned to stay away from them after her first encounter with the chickens. She began to yelp and let out a loud "Ohh!" as Marty pushed her out of the yard , Dusty landed at Kara's feet with a small "Thud" "See ya tomorrow" she told Marty. Once she turned around, Dusty saw the angry look on Kara's face. "Uh-oh, I know that look" Dusty said to herself, "I'll let you handle this one, Kara" said Jonathan who went back in the house. "Dusty" Kara said angry to her K-9 companion who whimpered in response. "No Dusty that's not gonna work this time, girl" Kara continued. Dusty got on her back and continued to whimper. Kara sighed and got down to Dusty's level. She licked Kara's right cheek which caused her to giggle "Ok, ok but you're gonna have to promise not to chase the chickens again, Pa Kent said he'll put you out" Kara warned as she rubbed Dusty's stomach. "Please, that was the last time…plus with you and Martha around there's no way I'm getting' put out of this farmhouse" Dusty replied. "Yeah, you're right" Kara agreed as she continued to stroke Dusty's soft fur.

Back in Metropolis…

"Streaky I can't believe you forgot next week is the anniversary of when we all became a group…everyone in town is gonna be there" Krypto explained. "Sorry I…" Streaky was cut off "Did I mention fans from Central city, Gotham, Midway city and Smallville will be coming here?" Krypto added. "No kidding?" Streaky asked, "Nope, fans of Flash, Hawkgirl and Batman will be here" said Krypto. "Awesome, oh no that means my fan club will be there, too" Streaky concluded. "That reminds me, I gotta see if Smokey and Blaze are still coming, I'll be right back" Krypto replied before taking off. "Great now what am I supposed to do?" Streaky asked himself. He glanced over at the brick wall and saw the cardinal he had been following, "So that's where my snack went" he continued before going after the bird. Meanwhile at the fire station, Krypto was checking up on Smokey and Blaze. "Hey Smokey how's it going?" he asked. "Oh just great Superdog…Blaze is doing just fine" Smokey replied. "Uh…Smokey how long do I have to stay up here like this?" Blaze asked. Smokey looked at the partly grown Dalmatian pup and laughed, "Take a break, Blaze" he told him. "Kay" Blaze sighed before climbing down from the ladder and sitting beside Smokey. "He sure has grown in the past few months" Krypto pointed out, regarding the fact Blaze was now half of Smokey's size. "Yeah, he reminds me of myself when I was his age" Smokey admitted. "Anyway, I just wanted to check to see if you guys are still coming to the park next week" Krypto explained.

"For that anniversary event? Sure the whole crew is coming" Smokey answered. "Sounds good…well I better get a move on" Krypto sighed, "Same here, Blaze and I still have to run on the track" Smokey added. "Oy…" Blaze groaned. "See you guys" said Krypto "Bye" the two Dalmatians replied simultaneously as Krypto took off. "Hey Superdog" a voice shouted, "Huh? Who said that?" Krypto wondered. "Down here" the voice called once more, Krypto went in the direction of where the voice came from and landed on the rooftop of a building. "Hey Thunder-mutt, what's up?" he asked to black and tan German shepherd, "Just wanted to known if you remember I'll be making a guest star appearance at the event in the park next week" the German shepherd replied. "I haven't forgotten about that, of course don't be surprised if the league gets a bit more attention than you do" Krypto warned. "Yeah…I know, but hey you guys have saved the world dozens of times, I've only done it in the movies" Thunder-mutt admitted. "True…see you, Thunder" said Krypto before he left "See ya" Thunder-mutt called out.

"Wow, things are going great…everyone seems to be looking foreword to this event" Krypto said to himself. "I'll say" said a familiar voice, at first Krypto was a bit startled but then he recognized the voice. "Oh, hey there Clark" he said, the voice turned out to be Superman who was flying alongside Krypto. "Checking in with next week's event?" he asked, "Yes, I just spoke with Thunder-mutt" Krypto answered. "The K-9 actor? I remember when he was your rival at one time" Superman added. "Yeah, but…it was a trick planned by one of my enemies" Krypto pointed out, "I see, you know I had a rival once, too" Superman told him. "That's right you did, Captain Marvel…heck, I remember when his Brittany spaniel, Sorento tried to make a competition out of every rescue mission I did" Krypto explained. It was true, Sorento, a male Brittany spaniel became Krypto's rival.

Eventually the two Superdogs worked it out and were no longer rivals, although Sorento did turn out the offer of joining the Superpets of America. Although Krypto hoped Sorento would change his mind and join the group at some point. "Sounds just like his owner" said Superman, "Darn right it does" Krypto agreed. "Well…anyway I'll see you, Krypto" Superman continued "Ok, bye" Krypto replied before the two heroes went in separate directions.

Meanwhile in Nebraska…

(Western style music playing in background)

Stargirl stood in the middle of a circle of men wearing hockey masks. "So you think you got the drop on me? Well think again" she told them before letting out a few karate yells, kicking them and scaring the men off with her staff. "Yaah!" she shouted as she kicked two of the men out her way one of them tried to sneak up from behind her but she shoved him. "Hey! Jump back, kiss myself" she said triumphantly, as she kissed her staff, "Courtney, earth to Courtney" Pat called She eventually came around. He whistled to her, "It's your move" he said as he pointed to the checker board that was at his feet, "Oh great" Courtney replied with a sigh, she and Pat were outside on the porch of their house in Blue valley, Nebraska playing checkers. "You were sleep fighting again….almost smacked my face" Pat continued as Courtney moved one of the checkers. "Wow, heh…it just seems like all the other superheroes are out there fightin' bad guys and taking names!" Courtney replied before letting out another karate yell. She accidentally hit one of the support beams that held the awning over the porch letting out a small "Ouch!" "Who put this here?" she wondered. "Oh c'mon Courtney, this ain't no dodge city but...we get our share of adventure around here" said Pat.

The duo glanced over at their neighbor's house "Hey Sherman! Been waitin' along time to give you this…note" said Maurice, Sherman jumped at hearing Maurice's voice. "Oh hi Maurice…I didn't see you there for a second" Sherman replied. Maurice went on to read the note which was: "Dear Sherman, got crazy eyed Joe, bringin' him today, have Pat Dugan ready…sighed Atom" "Whoo-hoo! Ray caught another one already….I might as well give him a plane ticket to France" said Sherman before he went in the house. Sherman and Maurice were Cherokee Native American brothers who had moved from Nevada to Blue valley. Since then the two had become close friends with Courtney and Pat and knew that they were Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E, they also knew about the league's founding member's identities. But had promised to keep it under wraps.

"Ya hear that Pat? Ray's coming" said Courtney, "Yeah Ray" he replied regarding his stepdaughter's comment "I'm old, I ain't deaf" Pat continued. (Scenes and quotes based on lines from the movie: "Home on the range"). Just then the two were alerted by a loud noise; they looked up and saw a javelin in the distance. "Well…c'mon we better go" said Pat "Yes!" Courtney replied triumphantly. A short time later they caught up with Atom. "Well, Pat he's all yours" he explained as he handed over Crazy-eyed Joe, he mostly was known for selling boot-leg copies of movies in Europe and Canada. "Thanks a lot, Ray" Pat answered, "You got any missions for us today?" Courtney asked. "Not today, Courtney, maybe tomorrow" Ray replied. (Based on a quote from the TV show: "Hey Arnold"). "See you guys" said Ray before he left, "This sucks" said Courtney, she was wearing her Stargirl costume for nothing. "Courtney, c'mon, last month we all worked together to stop Hro Talak" Pat reminded her. "I know" she sighed, "And the following week we're supposed to make an appearance at the animal shelter adoption fair in Metropolis….after that event in the park" Pat explained. He knew Courtney was a bit of a thrill seeker and that she also missed living in Los Angeles. Blue valley wasn't very appealing to her, she even found it to be…well…boring. "Right, the anniversary thing, I remember" Courtney continued, the duo paused for a few minutes before Pat broke the silence. "So, you think you might a dog at the adoption fair?" he asked, "Maybe" Courtney said in a dull tone.

In Central city…

"I'm telling you Breezy, this party is gonna be great!" Swifty told his female friend. "Well you can be sure I'll be there and will Jet, isn't that right?" Breezy replied. "Whatever" Jet answered in a sort of undertone. "Jet!" Breezy yelled, "Ok, sorry! Geez Breezy you don't have to get so bad" the male black greyhound continued to say. "He's not the most positive greyhound is he?" Swifty asked, "Nope" Breezy sighed. The two dogs paused for a few seconds before Breezy continued to speak "So…how is Flash handling this?" she asked, "Well…" Swifty replied slowly, the two sight-hounds looked down from the hill they were standing on and saw Flash. "Ladies please, c'mon you're killing me" he said to some of his fans. "Well, heh…that answer's my question" Breezy concluded, Breezy and Jet were two greyhounds Swifty often raced with at the track. No sooner did he get there the two hounds became friends. As for Jet, he and Swifty have a bit of a love/hate friendship. "Uh, yep" Swifty replied, "Swift-hound, yoo-hoo!" a beige and white Italian greyhound called out and waved to Swifty. As he waved back Breezy looked at him, "What?! She's fan…Breezy I'm telling you, you're attitude will get you no wh…" before Swifty could finish he was alerted by someone calling out his name. "Swifty!" the voice cried, just then a black and white figure knocked down, causing the young sight-hound to scream. "Hola brother" said the figure who turned out to be a black and white greyhound/whippet mix, like him. "Ay Chihuahua, Nacho you almost crushed me" Swifty sighed, as he looked up at his sister. "Just working on my pouncing" she replied, "And it shows" Swifty added. Nacho was a bit smaller than Swifty. Instead of being with black spots like him she was all black, her paws, underbelly, snout, chest and the tip of her tail were all white. She also had Emerald green eyes.

"Well I gotta go, you know how worried my owner gets when I'm not at home" she continued. "Yeah…bye Nacho" said Swifty once he was able to get up, "Bye Swifty, bye Breezy….I'll see you at the party next week" Nacho shouted as she trotted out of the park. Breezy smiled, "Little sister?" he asked, "Not quote…she's the runt of the litter and has a lot of energy" Swifty explained. "That's obvious" Breezy pointed out, "Yeah, I'll say" Swifty agreed. Just then he heard Flash whistle to him, "Gotta go, see ya, Breezy"" Swifty called out, "See ya, Swifty" she shouted back. She watched as he ran down the hill to catch up with his owner, "I don't know what you like about him, I mean the guy's a show off" said Jet who had left for a moment. "Yeah…but I like him, he's a good friend" Breezy admitted, "Hey! I'm a good friend" Jet told her. "Sure, whatever you say, Jet" said the female tan and white greyhound before she started to walk home.

Jet sat down and thought about what Breezy had just told him, "I don't get it" he said to himself.

At Wayne manor…

"So…you find anything interesting to do with Tasha?" Batman asked. He and Ace the Bat-hound were both down in the bat-cave. "Not so much, she's just a friend" Ace replied, He was working on his racer, and Batman was changing the oil on the bat-mobile, at the moment the two weren't facing each other. "Anything interesting happen with you D...?" Ace was cut off "Nope" Batman quickly replied. There was an awkward silence between the two, but it only lasted a few seconds. "Did she call while I was gone?" he continued, "She and Tasha left a message on the answer machine upstairs" Ace explained. "I'll check it out, later" said Batman, just then he was alerted by a small "thump" "Did you hear something?" he said out loud, "Nope" Ace answered. There was another "thump" "There it is again" Batman pointed out, "Now I hear it" Ace admitted, "C'mon" said Batman who got up from where he was. "Somebody's here…Alfred is that you?" Ace yelled. His voice echoed through out the cave, "Doesn't seem like he's respond….aah!" Batman cried out as he was knocked down.

"Gotcha" said a female voice, "Hey what the…?" Ace sputtered, "Got ya!" another voice called out. "Ohh, Parker" Ace groaned once he was able to see who pounced on him. "Hi Ace" she answered cheerfully, her tail began to wag rapidly. "Barbara..." Batman started to say, "Hey Bryce. What's up?" she asked. "You two really need to work on being quiet" he pointed out, "Sorry" Barbara replied as she helped Batman up. "Hey Batgirl" said Ace, "You're dog can talk?" she asked, "Remember last month onboard the watch- tower?" Batman asked, "Oh, that's right….I know Parker had to be somewhere with you and Ace" Batgirl concluded. She had forgotten about the fact Ace as well as the other Superpets could talk since they had communicators. "So…my invite to Metropolis Park is still…" Batman cut her off "Don't worry about it, you and Parker are fine" he told her. "Ok….well, I better get home" she answered, as she and Parker headed for the stairs, "I guess now would be a bad time to tell him you ran over his mail box" said Parker.

"You did what?!" Batman yelled, "Run, Parker" said Batgirl, the duo quickly ran off. "Thanks, Alfred" she continued before closing the door behind her. "Alfred, she…" Batman stopped short "I've got an extra mailbox, Master Bruce" Alfred explained before walking away. "I'll pay for the next one, I promise!" Barbara called out before she drove off. "At least she's honest" Ace pointed out, "Yeah, she is" Batman sighed.

(Based on scenes and lines from the following sitcoms: "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, The Cosby show and Kenan & Kel").

Back in Metropolis…

"Back so soon?" Streaky asked, "It only took a few minutes and…Streaky are those bird feathers on your face?" Krypto replied.(Based on a line from the movie: "Open season"). Streaky wiped off the red feathers that were on his face and hid them under his paws, "What feathers?" he answered. Krypto shook his head "Never mind" he sighed "Ok" Streaky continued "I'll see you later" said Krypto before he went into the house to wait for Kevin. "No problem K-dog" said Streaky before he hiccupped "I gotta get rid of these feathers and quickly before…" Streaky stopped short when he heard a loud yell "Streaky, I'm home!" the voice called out, "Andrea finds out" he concluded.

At STAR labs…

"So, Buddy have you been called to help out Superdog, recently?" a male Doberman named Marley asked. "Not so much" the mixed breed replied, the two dogs paused for a few seconds. "Now where you think he's going?" Buddy wondered, "C'mon let's follow him" said Marley. (Based on a quote from the movie: "Homeward bound: The incredible journey"). "So what are we following him for?" Buddy asked once they were inside STAR labs. "Buddy, rule number 1 when you follow someone and you don't want 'em to know it…Keep quiet!" Marley told him. "Sorry" the mixed breed dog replied, "Now come' on" said Marley as they tried to catch up. (Based on a scene and lines from the movie: "Beethoven")

(Door closes)

"Oh no , it's locked!" said Marley (Based on quote from the movie: "Toy story 2"). "Isn't this for employees only?" Buddy asked, "We are employees here" Marley pointed out. "I meant the humans" Buddy added, Right..." Marley sighed. There was an awkward silence between the two dogs but it only lasted a couple minutes. "Shh, hold it!" Marley whispered. "What is it?" Buddy replied, "Listen" the black & tan Doberman answered. The duo had their ears against the door; "Of course I'm alone" said a voice from the other side, the person the two dogs had been following was Professor Hamilton! "Wrong" Marley thought. "She'll be fine in a few weeks, I can promise you that" Professor Hamilton continued. (Quote from the movie: "The pebble & the penguin"). "She better be…hang on that's my other line, I'll talk to you later" said Amanda Waller before she hung up. "Well I suppose I better get started" Professor Hamilton concluded, before putting his cell phone back into his pocket. "He's coming, Marley run!" said Buddy, "Right behind you!" the Doberman replied before the two ran off.

"What the…?" Professor Hamilton sputtered, he thought he had just heard some noises and looked around to be sure "Oh well" he sighed before heading off down the hall way.(Quote from: "Fresh prince of Bel-Air"). "This is crazy…who do you suppose he was talking to?" Buddy asked, as the two dogs ran, "That's easy….Amanda Waller" said Marley. "How do you know that?" Buddy asked once more. "Before I came to STAR labs, I was one of the guard dogs who worked on her property, Hamilton is one of the people she calls on a regular basis" Marley explained, "I never knew that…." Buddy replied, "Now that we heard him talking on the phone, we've gotta do something about it" Marley continued, the two of them stopped running to think. "But what?" Marley wondered, "We gotta tell Superdog!" Buddy pointed out, "Of course! If he can report this to Superman and the league, they'll get to the bottom of this for sure, c'mon!" said Marley before the duo continued to move on.

Meanwhile…

"You see, Darter you just take the arrow and pull it all the way back and…let it go!" Green Arrow explained. The arrow he threw landed on a piece of cardboard that had been tied to a tree, "Now you try" he continued. Darter did as he was told and stepped forward. "Ok…here it goes" he sighed, "Yo, Ollie!" a voice shouted to him "Aah!" Darter screamed as he let go of his arrow. "Get down!" Green Arrow shouted, the arrow hit a tree that was across the street. "You gotta watch where you throw those things….you can poke somebody's eye out with that" Black Canary pointed out, "Thanks for the tip, I was showing Darter how to…" Green Arrow was cut off. "Use the arrows? That's obvious" Canary said to him. They were standing in a vacant lot, "Just trying to help him improve, you helped Monday with controlling her voice…that high pitched howl of hers is pretty loud" Green Arrow explained. "It certainly is" Black Canary sighed, the two looked at the black and white corgi who was watching a grasshopper that was in front of her. "So what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Darter asked, "We're meeting Huntress and Question for lunch today, remember?" Black Canary answered. "We've gotta go get home and change, I suggest you do the same" said Monday, regarding the fact the 4 of them were still in their costumes. "We will" Darter and Green Arrow replied simultaneously, a short time later they caught up with the others. "So here are we goin' today? Uncle Chang's Chinese take out?" Darter asked. "Nah, it's red pepper café…it's the only where our pets can go" huntress answered, "Yeah, outside" Monday pointed out, regarding the fact they'd all be sitting outside.

"Uh-huh" Huntress replied, "But this time, you guys mind takin' it easy on the hot sauce?" Green Arrow asked. He and Darter knew that Red pepper was a Mexican restaurant. "Oh don't worry, Canary told me and Question all about your little hot sauce episode last week…it was actually enjoyable to listen to" Huntress replied with a laugh. Green Arrow was shocked, he noticed Black Canary was standing next to him, she was also laughing. "You didn't" he said angrily "Yes, I did" she replied. "Aw, does Green Arrow have a sensitive stomach?" Quizno teased. "I think he does" Question agreed before the two started laughing. "Eh, don't listen to 'em Ollie…I understand, my stomach's sensitive too" said Theo. "All right, knock it off! You've had your fun" Green Arrow said in a sort of angry tone. He was embarrassed that Huntress and the others knew about his…er…hot sauce problem. Arrow paused for a moment, but Darter broke the silence, "You got that pepto- bizmol handy?" he asked. "Oh yeah" Green Arrow replied.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter one, how you liked it. Chapter 2 should be up at some point, so be sure to look for it! Also for those who don't know who Buddy is, he's a mixed breed guard dog who works at STAR labs, he's also a superhero known as "Stretch-O-Mutt" a sort of K-9 Elongated-man.

Aside from that…

Please read and review!


	2. Barks in the park

**Here's chapter 2! Glad to see I got one review. Also the title to chapter one is actually based on a song called "Back in love again" by LTD. Anyway here it goes, hope ya like it:**

**Mel the Labrador/Clumber spaniel mix (Voiced by: Kel Kimbell)**

**Ramon (Voiced by: Jeff Townes, aka DJ Jazzy Jeff)**

**Mattie (Voiced by: Jennifer Hale)**

"This is Jim Sharp reporting live from Metropolis Park. If you'll look behind me you can see a crowd of fans waiting for the arrival of the founding members of the justice league along with the superpets of America…"

(Crowd cheering)

"Oh! And here they are!"

"Hello Metropolis" Krypto said to the crowd who cheered, "Nice to see you all here tonight…I'm looking foreword to meeting some of the fans who came here just for this…you know when I started off being Superdog, it was enjoyable but over time I made a few friends along the way. C'mon up here, guys" Krypto continued. The crowd cheered and clapped as the other superpets came onto the stage, "Now I'd like to turn the microphone over to another close friend of mine…Superman" Krypto announced.

(Clapping)

"Knock 'em dead, big guy" he whispered before stepping off the stage with the other pets. Superman nodded, "Thank you, Superdog" he said.

(Applause)

"Anyway as you all know, around this time last year earth had yet another encounter with the Thanagarians….you all probably thought how is the league going to handle it? Well we did, but this time we had some from a few close friends…the Superpets of America" Superman explained.

(Cheering & applause)

"They all worked hard to help out when we needed it….although it was tough we got through it and have formed a truce between earth and thangar…today marks the 1st anniversary of when we teamed up….we also made some new friends during that time" said Superman who looked over at Tsukuri, Star Sapphire, Toshi, Diamond and the Dogstars. "So, everyone…enjoy yourselves" he concluded.

(Applause)

So far that night, everything had been going well but it was about to get interesting. "Kara, Dusty you guys made it!" said Krypto, "Hey, I'm a member of the team too, ya know…so is Dusty" she replied. "What's the matter with her?" Superman asked, "Just a little shook up from the plane ride" Kara answered. "Well, what happened?" said Krypto…

A few hours ago….

"Dusty, come' on the taxi's gonna be here any minute to take us to the airport…." Kara shouted from downstairs. "Ok, ok I'm coming" Dusty called back, it didn't take her long to come down the stairs. "Sorry I had to find my squeaky bone…uh….squeak toy" Dusty explained, she smiled nervously. "You've had that old thing for a long time; don't ya think it's about time to get rid of it?" Kara asked. Dusty lowered her head and whimpered, Oh, right…sorry D" Kara replied. She remembered that the red bone Dusty had was a squeak toy she had on Argo as a puppy. Even though it looked pretty worn out it still 'squeaked' and Dusty didn't have any plans on getting rid of it soon since it was the one of the things that reminded her of her old home. "Kara, Dusty c'mon! The cab's here" Jonathan Kent shouted from outside. "C'mon let's go…" said Kara, "I managed to get first class tickets, this time" she explained. "Awesome!" Dusty replied, "Uh Dusty…you're not flying first class" Kara announced, "I'm not?" she asked. "You can't fit under a seat so…I'm sorry to say this, but…you're flying cargo" Kara explained. "What?! Cargo? You can't be serious" the young superdog answered. "I'm sorry, girl but don't worry the flight to Metropolis shouldn't be long" Kara pointed out. "She must be kidding, there's no way this dog is going in the cargo hold…" Dusty thought

At the airport…

"Ok so I'm going in the cargo hold, big deal" she said to herself as her cage was being loaded onto the plane.

Back to present time…

"Never again" she sighed, "She'll be ok, I guess she had a few nightmares on the ride here" Kara continued, "She slept through the plane ride?" Krypto asked. "Well sure, I had to give her some sleeping pills before we checked her in at the luggage desk" Kara explained. "Ok…" Krypto replied, he was a bit puzzled by this, although it was a requirement for owners to give their pets tranquilizer pills before a flight.

Later…

"Enjoying the party?" Braxton asked, "Oh yeah, it's great" Tonto replied, "Hey guys!" a voice called out. "Mr. Terrific, you made it" said Braxton, "Hey, I wouldn't miss being here with my friends" he admitted, "That's great" said Stargirl. "No offense, but some of the food sucks" Braxton continued, "What are you talking about? It looks ok to me" said Mr. Terrific who picked up a cracker with some salmon on it. "Uh-oh…the pepper's moving" Stargirl told them. It didn't take long for Mr. Terrific to spit out the salmon.

"That is the last time I buy sushi out of the trunk of a car" Stargirl concluded. Braxton and Mr. Terrific just looked at each other; they couldn't believe Courtney did something like that. Meanwhile, Braxton and Mr. Terrific weren't the only ones who were having an awkward moment.

"Hey GL, I'd like you to meet Perry, my boss" said Lois, "Nice to meet you, Perry" said Green Lantern as the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you, too and you can call me Whitey" Perry replied. GL paused for a brief moment "I think not" he answered, "Well all my friends do, because of my white hair" Perry explained. "Oh! I get it, very clever" GL continued, "Hey guys, what's going on?" Vixen asked. "Vixen, say hello to Whitey" GL told her "Hello Whitey…" she answered, "GL, why am I calling Perry, Whitey?" she continued.

(Based on scenes & quotes from the fresh prince episode: "How I spent my summer vacation")

"Hey Ryen" said Krypto, "Hi Superdog, so… how's it going?" she replied. Krypto had revealed he was Superdog several weeks after he met Ryen who promised to keep it a secret but her neighbors managed to figure it out. "Oh pretty good, things on the watch-tower have been running smoothly and…" before Krypto could finish his sentence he heard some shouting "Superdog! Superdog!" Marley & Stretch-O-Mutt called out simultaneously (at the same time). "Hey Stretch-O-Mutt, glad you and Marley could make it" Krypto told them. The two dogs had stopped to pant, "Superdog, we may have a problem" said Stretch-O-Mutt. "Well, what is it, Stretch?" Krypto asked, "Me and Marley were outside talking when all of a sudden some guy named Hamilton walked right in front of us" Stretch-O-Mutt explained. "So what did you do?" Krypto replied, "We followed him, that's what" Stretch continued, "He went into one of the rooms where the humans are allowed in and locked the door" Marley added. Just then Krypto thought of something, "Hold it…Stretch, you say the guy is named Hamilton?" he asked. "That's what Marley said" Stretch-O-Mutt answered, "Hmm…" Krypto wondered. it didn't take him long to realize who the person was, "I know a guy with that name" he admitted. "You do?" Stretch & Marley replied in unison, "Uh-huh, his real name is Professor Emil Hamilton, but….I've never met him" Krypto explained.

(Based on quotes from the cartton series: "Little Bill")

"You haven't?" Stretch asked, "No, but Superman and Supergirl have" Krypto answered. "Really?" Marley continued, Krypto nodded. "What do you know about Professor Hamilton?" Superman asked, he had overheard the conversation between the 3 dogs. "Before I became a guard dog at STAR labs, I was one of the dogs Amanda Waller had on her property…being one of her watch dogs, I had full access to her entire house" Marley explained. "So did you find anything while you were there?" Superman replied, "Well…" Marley started to say.

(Flash back begins)

"I did see some papers and files in her brief case once and I do remember that Hamilton is one person she called on a regular basis" Marley answered.

(Flash back ends)

"Do you remember what she talked about?" Superman asked once more, even though Marley was a dog he seemed to know a few things about Amanda Waller. "Something about a project they had worked on, but it backfired…twice" Marley told Superman, "I wonder what it could be" said Krypto. "Did you find out anything else?" Superman asked Stretch-O-Mutt, "Sure he said some like….of course I'm alone….she'll be fine in a few weeks, I can promise you that" Stretch-O-Mutt explained, his impression of Professor Hamilton's voice almost identical! "And then what?" Krypto asked, "And then he said…well, I better get started" Stretch-O-Mutt continued. "Get started on what, exactly?" Krypto asked once more, "We don't know…as soon as we heard him coming we ran off" Marley explained. "Thanks for the info, guys but…why didn't you tell us sooner?" Krypto replied, "We had to work overtime at STAR labs" said Marley. "I understand…we'll get to the bottom of this as soon as possible" said Superman; "Thanks a lot, guys" Stretch-O-Mutt sighed. "You know, since you guys are already here…why don't you stay and enjoy the party?" Krypto suggested, "Ok, thanks" said Marley, "See ya!" said Stretch-O-Mutt before the two dogs ran off. "Good thing they told that, this could be serious" Krypto pointed out. "If it involves Professor Hamilton and Amanda Waller, it probably is…we'll have to tell the other members about this later" Superman added.

Later that night…

"Roulette, I don't know why you dragged me here" said Lex Luthor. "Hey! I gave Black Canary and Green Arrow some info those Hawkpeople had and it helped them beat those guys…" Roulette explained. "Coming here was…" Lex cut her off "The worst idea" he told her. "And another thing, if the league hadn't done anything about the Thanagarians…we'd still be in that same scenario" Roulette added, she wasn't a fan of the justice league either, but she had done something to help them out. "That's true… but still…" Lex stopped sort "Shut it" Roulette said firmly she was getting tired of him complaining. "Ok" Lex sighed, he paused for a moment, "What are you looking at, Whitey?" he asked angrily, Perry decided not to say anything. He knew that getting involved wouldn't help. (Yet another quote from the fresh prince episode "How I spent my summer vacation").

"What the…? Roulette what are you doing here?" Black Canary asked.

"Listen, I helped you and Arrow out by giving you that paper with the numbers so…I thought I might as well come here" she explained. "Thanks" Canary replied in a dull tone, "But tomorrow…" Roulette started to say, "The truce is over" Black Canary finished for her. "Right" Roulette sighed. She got up from where she was sitting and left a small box on the table where Black Canary was. "I bet you something is gonna jump outta here" said Vixen who was poking the box with a straw. "Hey Danny, you got a luggage sniffing dog back there?" Vixen asked, "One luggage sniffing dog coming up" Danny answered before he left; Vixen and Canary looked at each other. The two were a bit surprised that Danny took Vixen's joke seriously. (Scenes & quotes based on lines from a sitcom called: "Wanda at large").

After some time most of the league members and superpets began to open the gifts their fans and friends gave them. "So, what did you get?" Huntress asked, "A thermometer, thanks! I love it, Brisbane" said Mr. Terrific. "Yeah well, I wanted to give you something personal…you know that was my first rectal thermometer" the black & tan coonhound replied. "Mother..." Mr. Terrific sputtered before removing the thermometer from his mouth. "I'm gonna miss that bad boy" said Brisbane, "Ok guys, hit it" said Lois.

(Krypto and Brainy Barker's lines are in bold, Flash's lines are in italic and Green Arrow's is in bold italics, Vixen's are in normal font, I know it might be confusing but please work with me here):

"**Happy anniversary to you…"**

"_You live in a zoo…you look like a monkey"_

"_**And…"**_

"**You smell like one…"**

"Two"

(Laughs)

It didn't take long for Bulldog to spit out the water he was drinking when he heard this. "I say…" he replied, "Oh c'mon, you're embarrassing me and yourselves…" said Superman "What are you talking about? We worked on that all week" said Flash as he picked up a slice of pizza. "Hey Kara, I got ya something" said Streaky, "Thanks, Streaky" she replied. "Happy anniversary...it's a snow globe" Streaky continued, "Interesting" said Kara as she looked at the snow globe. "These aren't even on the shelves" Streaky added, as he shock the snow globe. "See? It's snowing" he pointed out, "Thanks" Kara answered in a dull tone, "You don't like it? Ohh, I shoulda got you the Supercat alarm clock…that's the big seller" Streaky answered. "No, really it's great….honestly" said Kara ask she placed the snow globe next to some Supercat t-shirts, calendars, etc… (Scenes and quotes based on lines from the movie: "Madagascar"). "Hey guys" Steel greeted, "Hey Steel" Streaky & Kara replied in unison. "Enjoying yourselves?" he asked, "Oh yeah…oh no!" Kara said to Steel as she hid behind him. "Wha? What is it? Why are you hiding?" Steel asked. "That's my old boyfriend, Ramon…."Kara answered. "So?" Steel replied, "Didn't' you hear me say 'old' we broke up and trust me he's the most annoying cheapskate I've ever met" Kara explained.

"Hey there, Kara" aid Ramon, "Ramon! I…you must have mistaken me for someone else…" Kara told him, since she was in her Supergirl costume.(Based on scenes & lines from "The suite life of Zack & Cody"). "You can't fool me, Kara...I know those blue eyes and blond hair anywhere" Ramon pointed out. "Aw, crud!" Kara said to herself, "Ramon, just….leave me alone, ok?" she continued, "Kay, by the way….I got ya a gift" he told her as he placed a small box in front of her before walking away. Kara looked over at Steel, "Think I should open it?" she asked. "What if you check it out with your X-ray vision?" Steel suggested, "He could've put lead in it, ya know" Kara pointed out. "Want me to check?" Steel offered, "Please…" said Kara, Steel opened the box, "Well, he wasn't kidding" Steel answered, Kara gasped, "My old necklace, it's fixed!" she replied, "Fixed? How long have you had it?" Steel asked. "Since I was a kid, it's all I've got left…of what my mother gave me" Kara explained. "Really?" Steel replied. "Yeah…back on Argo, the females all had necklaces with their names on it, but those aren't rhinestones, though" Kara added. Regarding the fact that the letters in her name where made of diamonds.

"Interesting" said Steel, "It also made it easier to remember certain female names" Kara pointed out; the two paused for a moment. It didn't take long for them to burst out laughing. "Hey sister" said a familiar voice, "Aresia! You made it, where's Tonya?" Wonder Woman asked since it had been a while since she saw her 'niece'. "Oh, she and Wilona have been taken care of" Aresia explained.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe I'm stuck here, babysitting" Lindy said to herself as she glanced at Wilona and Tonya.

Back in the park…

"So, they're ok" Aresia continued, "Great, and you?" Wonder Woman replied. "Well…you know me" Aresia answered, "Yeah" Wonder Woman sighed, the two started laughing, meanwhile everyone else was getting some information about Ramon. "Hey, ya'll forget about me?" said a voice, "Flex!" Shayera & Vivian called out simultaneously. "Hey there, Viv….Shay" he greeted, "Hey Flex, how's it going?" Shayera asked, "Eh, it's going ok…the whole truce thing is running smoothly" Flex explained. "That's good" Vivian replied, "Hey guys check it out….there goes the creep Steel was talking about" said Vixen. "Creep? What's creepy about him? He's just a guy…. With his dog" Shayera pointed out. "Just a guy with his dog? That's Ramon and his dog, Mel" Jimmy answered. "You know them?" Vixen asked, "Yeah they used to be together…but then they broke up" Jimmy explained regarding Kara and Ramon who were some distance away from each other. "Really?" Vixen answered, "Yep, although the guy's not a creep, he's more of a cheapskate" Jimmy added. Vixen and Shayera replied with a small "Ooh" "He and Mel can be real jerks sometimes" Jimmy continued.

"I've met several jerks throughout my life and I have a few stories I can tell you" Vixen admitted. "Same here" said Shayera, "Hey Dusty" said Mel, "Go away Mel and…how did you figure out that I'm Superpup?" she asked. "Easy, both of you look alike, sound alike and….smell the same" he explained to her. "Darn it!" Dusty said to herself, "Mel look…" he cut her off "I got you a rawhide bone" he said to her. "Oh wow! Thanks!" said Dusty before she started to chew on the bone. "I dug it out of my own backyard" Mel answered, at that moment Dusty stopped chewing, after hearing this she wondered where it had been and if some other dog might have chewed on it. "Well it's the thought that counts" she told Mel. At the moment Dusty had a nervous grin on her face. The two dogs were alerted by Ramon who whistled for Mel to come, "See ya!" he told Dusty before running of. "What a loser" she said quietly before hiding the bone underneath one of the tables.

"Guess I'll see you later" said Ramon "Finally…" Kara said to herself, "Well, bye Ramon" she told him. "Later, sweetness" he replied "Ok, Ramon don't get me started" Kara answered firmly. "Can't stand that guy, huh?" Wonder Woman said to Kara, "Nope, I sorta regret being nice to him" Kara continued. Wonder Woman raised her right eye brow at hearing this, "How'd that get started?" she asked. "I met him at school in Smallville, in our class he was always the guy nobody would talk to…infact nobody sat next to him at lunch" Kara explained. "But you did?" Wonder Woman answered, "Well…no although he did sit with me and my other friends and…I felt sorry for him and….we just started hangin' out together" Kara continued to explain. "You did a nice thing, Kara…you made friends with Ramon" Wonder Woman pointed out. So far she didn't find anything wrong with the two being friends but when Kara added more details she understood why the two didn't talk to each other that much.

"Yeah but our friendship was kinda short lived…in way" said Kara, "Uh-huh, so you two were just friends or did you have a relationship?" Wonder Woman asked. "Well, we didn't have much of a relationship…I mean we did stuff together but it was mostly with our dogs….like taking them for walks, ya know stuff like that…for the record I NEVER kissed him" Kara continued. "Did he kiss you?" Wonder Woman continued to ask, "No, but I think he probably wanted to" Kara answered right that the moment it WASN'T the type of image she wanted to think about.

"Interesting story…" Wonder Woman concluded, the two heroines paused for a moment but then Kara broke the silence. "Got any more questions?" she asked, "Last one, how did the whole 'boyfriend' thing get started" Wonder Woman answered. "Oh that's easy" said Kara.

(Flash back begins)

"A lot of my classmates noticed I was hanging out with Ramon so…they kinda thought we had a relationship going"

(Flash back ends)

"Eventually, rumors started being tossed around about us, I tired to ignore them but it was hard and…" Kara was cut off "So you both eventually split up" Wonder Woman concluded. "That pretty much covers it, but he wasn't really my boyfriend…he was just a friend" said Kara. "Who happens to be a boy" Wonder Woman pointed out. "Yeah…" Kara sighed (Based on quotes from a sitcom called: "Phil of the future"). "Ok, that's all I need to know" said Wonder Woman before she went to look for Batman. Kara snapped out of her thoughts when she heard some one calling her "Hey Kara!" a familiar female voice shouted. At hearing her name she turned around and smiled once she saw who it was "Hi Barb, how's it going?" she asked. "Great... I brought Parker with me" she replied. "Hi Parker, I know Dusty's around here somewhere" said Kara, she whistled for Dusty to come, within a few seconds the young Superdog was at Kara's side "Hey guys…Parker, you made it!" she said before hugging her close friend. "Hey there, Barb" Dusty greeted, "Hi…" she answered. "So, everything going ok from your side of the street?" Supergirl asked, "Yeah…but…Bruce is a little upset cause I ran over his mailbox" Batgirl explained, Dusty and Kara let out a small "Ooh" in response, they had gotten in similar trouble with Superman and Krypto in the past.

"I haven't seen you in a while, I heard you joined the league" Batgirl continued, "Yeah, I did…what about you?" Supergirl answered. "Nah, but I want to.." Batgirl paused and looked at Kara for a moment aside from the new blue & red costume(basically the one she wore in "Far from home") there was something different about the blonde heroine. "Wow, you've really grown" Batgirl pointed out, regarding the fact Kara looked a bit more 'mature' "You have too" Kara added, she also noticed Batgirl had changed a bit as well. Her costume was still the same but now she looked more like a grown woman than she did the last time the duo met.

(Quotes from the movie: "The Fox and the Hound").

"I'm glad we can see each other again" said Kara, they hadn't talked in a while and so far their little reunion was going well until Stargirl decided to butt in. "Well it looks like we're gonna…" Batgirl was cut off "Hey Batgirl" Courtney called out "Oh no…not Courtney" said Kara as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You know Stargirl?" Barbara asked, "Yeah, we aren't what you call friends, if ya know what I mean" Kara explained. "I get it" Batgirl replied."Hey guys I…" Courtney was cut off, "Uh, Courtney, we were in the middle of something" said Supergirl. "Later, wow this is so cool…ya know I've always wanted to meet you, Batgirl" said Courtney. "Thanks, the name's Barbara by the way and..." Batgirl stopped short "Excuse me for a moment…what are you still doing here?" Stargirl asked. "Hey! Barb's my friend and Dusty's too" Kara pointed out, "Whatever Supergirl, why don't you go play with your future roommate" Stargirl replied in a sassy tone. Supergirl tried ignoring the insult as best as she could, "Look here, Blondie I'm not leaving and neither is Dusty, Parker's our friend too" Kara said angrily.

"Uh-huh sure…if you don't mind, even if you do mind, go away" said Courtney "Hmph!" Supergirl replied before she and Dusty walked away. (Based on quotes from the fresh price episode: "Get a job") "Look, Stargirl I know you said you wanted to meet me but…" Barbara was cut off "My name's Courtney" Stargirl she told Barbara "Ok, look…Courtney, Supergirl and I are friends and we've been that way for a while so…excuse me for saying this but…what you just did was rude" Batgirl explained. "Yeah, so?" Courtney started to say…"Well, Parker and I didn't like it and I don't think Kara and Dusty did either…" Batgirl concluded. Courtney's facial expression changed from shocked to guilty "I understand…I'll be right back" she sighed. "What's she gonna do?" Parker asked, "Probably went to find Supergirl" Batgirl answered. "Hey Supergirl" Courtney called out; she turned around for a second and then put her back to Courtney.

"Um, Kara look… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have driven you away like that…if you won't forgive me I'll understand" said Stargirl. Kara looked at Dusty, then at Stargirl. "Ok, we forgive you, but if you ever come between me and Dusty again like you just did I promise you I'll…" Supergirl stopped short "Won't happen again, I promise!" Stargirl answered nervously. "All right Courtney, you managed to get yourself outta this hole…for once" said Supergirl before she walked back over to Batgirl and Parker. "You guys made up?" she asked, "Yeah, sorry about that" Supergirl replied. "Don't worry about it" said Batgirl, just then the trio and 2 dogs were alerted by Flash whistling to them. "Hey guys, c'mon we're about to sign autographs" he told them. "C'mon, let's go" said Batgirl "Ok" Kara & Courtney replied simultaneously.

Later…

"How you coming along?" Batgirl asked, "Ok" Supergirl sighed, Barbara glanced at the picture Supergirl was signing and felt curious about it. "Say, who's that one for?" she asked "Oh, a friend" said Kara. "Oh, ok…hey! Are those hearts and a smiley face?" Batgirl continued. At hearing this Supergirl quickly covered up the picture "Wh-what are you talking about?" she stuttered. "Sounds like that picture is for more than just a friend" Batgirl concluded. "Uh…uh...I…heh-heh funny you should mention that, Barb" Supergirl sputtered, she grinned nervously at her friend. "You got a crush on somebody?" she asked, "What made you think that?" Kara asked, "You had that relaxed day dreaming look in your eyes and you let out a sort of, oh" Batgirl explained. Kara raised her left eye brow "Point being?" she replied, "There's someone around here that you like" Batgirl pointed out. "So what?" said Supergirl, "Relax, I won't ask…I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy the show" said Barbara. "All right, and Courtney you better not tell her, either….you run, I'll find you …via X-ray vision" Supergirl warned.(Based on quote from: "Hey Arnold").

"No problem…" said Courtney "Psst…you know any lead buildings nearby?" she asked Batgirl who snickered. A short time later the group was almost finished signing autographs. "Well that about does it, I'm out of pictures" Flash announced, "Except that one" said Wonder Woman... "Oh! That's for a friend" Flash answered, "Really? Then why do you have heart shaped stickers on it?" Vixen asked. "Nothing for you to know about" Flash replied angrily. "The picture is for Kara isn't it?" Vixen concluded. "Maybe" Flash answered sheepishly. "Whatever you say, Wally", Flash rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. It was obvious that Vixen had figured it out. After sometime he gave the photo to his 'friend' "Hey Kara" he greeted her, "Hi Wally…" the two paused for a moment but then Kara remembered what she wanted to do. "Uh…someone didn't get their autographed photo of me so…" Flash cut her off "I got one too" he told her as the two exchanged pictures. "Thanks" he answered, "No problem…" said Kara who slightly giggled, "Thanks for the autograph" she continued, there was an awkward silence between them. It didn't take long for Kara to break it when she began to purr, she and Flash smiled at each other. She slowly moved closer to him but stopped short "Man, isn't this sweet?" said Stargirl who got right between the duo. "Courtney!" Flash and Supergirl shouted at the same time, she had completely ruined the moment. "Ok, ok I'm going" she replied before leaving them alone.(Based on a scene from the movie: "Shrek").

Kara laughed "Well anyway, thanks again for the autograph" she sighed before giving Flash a hug. They were both alerted by a loud "Aww" coming from their friends, and teammates. They both responded with a nervous laugh.

30 minutes later…

"Ladies, please c'mon" said Flash he and Swifty noticed several of the fans were in front of them, most of them were girls and female dogs. "Oh please? Just one more time" a black haired girl begged, "Ok, I guess one more time couldn't hurt" said Flash as he and Swifty gave the fans their trademark grins. The girls and their dogs gasped and swooned. "Golly, we're good" Flash said to Swifty. (Based on quotes and scenes from the movie: "101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London adventure")

MORE TO COME…

The title of this chapter is based on a dog event called "Bark in the park" (I think)

Well that's a wrap for chapter 2. Chapter 3 should be up sometime next week or later. Until then…

Please read & review!


	3. Shelter Dogz

**After the long wait, here's chapter 3, sorry for the delay. Once school's out I'll probably have more time to work on it. Aside from that here's the rest of the story:**

**Characters introduced in this chapter:**

**Rio the Alaskan Klee Kai (Voiced by: Steve Zahn)**

**Al the Smooth coated Fox terrier (Voiced by: Hank Azaria)**

**Stephanie the Wire coated Jack Russell (Voiced by: Brenda Song)**

**Gator the Rottweiler (Voiced by: Cedric the entertainer)**

**Butch the Newfoundland (Voiced by: Kenan Thompson)**

**Cowboy the Australian Cattle dog (Voiced by: Jeff Bennett)**

**Freda the Red & White Irish setter/ Dalmatian mix (Voiced by: Karen Malina White)**

"Wow, that was some party" said Swifty, "Sure was" Breezy agreed. It was getting close to 10:00pm and most of the crowd had left with the exception of Jimmy, Lois and Ryen. "I hate to interrupt but there's something you all should know about" said Superman. Swifty, Breezy and Flash looked at each other for a moment and then back at Superman. A few minutes later the young hero and his K-9 companion joined the rest of the group, "Ok, what's up?" Flash asked. "Superdog and I just got some information from a couple of his friends" Superman explained. "Stretch-O-Mutt and Marley" Superdog added, the two dogs who were sitting some distance away waved. "What do you guys know?" Wonder Woman asked. "When we were outside at STAR labs, Professor Hamilton walked right by us….we followed him inside and he went into some room and locked the door…" Marley explained. "We eavesdropped on his phone conversation" Stretch-O-Mutt added, "With who?" Wonder Woman continued. "I'm guessing it was Amanda Waller…before I went to STAR labs I was one of her guard dogs so I had full access to her house…I remember seeing some papers and files in her brief case once and Hamilton is the one she calls regularly…" said Marley who repeated the story.

"One of the things she talked about what some project that backfired twice" He concluded. "What project was it?" Wonder Woman answered, "I don't know, I'm a guard dog I didn't really snoop around her place" Marley continued. "Thanks Marley" Wonder Woman sighed "Although there was an envelope with a word on it" the black & tan Doberman replied, "What was it?!" Dr. Light asked in a sort of excited voice. I don't think I should tell you that…ya might freak out, but if you want to know I'll blab it out" said Marley. "Oh c'mon Marley, would you just tell us? I mean really, what could happen?" said Vixen, everyone all nodded in agreement. "Ok... the word was…Cadmus" Marley announced, he was alerted by someone's coughing. "Cadmus? Whoa!" Mr. Terrific answered before he fell off the brick wall he was sitting on; he dropped his slice of pizza in the process. Jimmy nearly choked on the noise maker he held between his teeth. "See I told you, you'd freak out" Marley admitted. Jimmy gagged as Lois carefully squeezed him; he eventually coughed up the noise maker he was choking on. (Based on scenes and quotes from: "Madagascar").

"You don't think…?" Steel started to say, "Waller and Hamilton are probably up to something" Superman concluded. "Not this again" said Kara, (Quote from "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "They could be up to something, but what?" Shayera wondered.

At STAR labs…

"Well…?" Amanda Waller started to say, Professor Hamilton removed the ear piece of the stethoscope to explain. "I'm working on it…honestly you can see for yourself if you want to…" he answered regarding the 'patient' he was checking on. "No need to, I just want to make sure you're keeping this quiet from everyone else" Amanda explained, she didn't want the other employees reporting any information to the league. "Not a problem" Professor Hamilton sighed, "Has Mattie been working with you on this?" Amanda asked, "Yes she has…so far we haven't had any problems, yet" Professor Hamilton continued. "Alright just let me know how things are coming and…aah!" before she could finish her sentence Jimmy the rat darted between the two humans. "Has the exterminator been here recently?" Amanda continued to ask, "Not to my knowledge" Professor Hamilton answered as he rubbed the back of his neck (Quite from the Kenan & Kel episode: "The tainting of the screw"). "Either that or one of the lab rats got out" Amanda concluded. "I doubt that, most of lab mice and rats are white" Hamilton pointed out.

Meanwhile outside Jimmy was running as fast as he could, "Oh man I gotta tell Superdog and Bat-hound…but where could they be?" the middle aged rat told himself. He stopped to catch his breath and noticed a flyer that had been attached to a telephone pole. Jimmy read what was on it which was this:

"Anniversary event at Metropolis Park…..with the justice league and the superpets of America"

"That must be where they are!" he concluded before he headed off towards the park. "We still need some more information" said Ace, "And I think I've got it" Jimmy announced. Everyone turned around and noticed the gray rat standing a few inches away. After explaining the whole scenario, the superpets and their owners were slowly figuring out the problem. "So that's all you know?" Ace asked, "Yep, I was walkin' around the lab minding my own business until I heard those two humans talking" Jimmy explained. "About what?" Ace replied, "Beats me, one of 'em asked about some girl named Mattie" Jimmy continued, "Mattie? Hmm…never heard of her" Superman answered. "I have, she's one of the scientists at STAR labs…."Stretch-O-Mutt admitted, "Do you know what she looks like?" Superman asked. "As a matter of fact I do…." Before Stretch could finish his sentence GL cut him off "Think you can give us a description, like hair color? Eye color?" "She's just you know….normal…red hair, almond colored eyes and glasses" Stretch explained.

"And a white lab coat?" Question added, "Yep….she's from Ireland, she's a pretty nice human" said Stretch. "Looks like Stretch gave us the description of an Irish girl" said Huntress who was doing an impression of an Irish accent. "Knock it off, Huntress this is serious" said Question, "I've never heard of Cadmus, who are they?" Star Sapphire asked. "I think you better sit down, this is a long story" GL explained.

A few minutes later…

"So that's it" Tsukuri concluded, "Pretty much" said Green Arrow once they got through the whole Cadmus story. "What we need is somebody who can sneak into STAR labs, basically we need a fly on the wall" said Superman. Just then the group heard someone whistle. It was Ray Palmer (aka Atom), "Perfect!" said Superman, he knew Atom was the best member for the job due to his abilities to shrink. "Guys, this is Rio" Atom announced as he introduced the small dog standing next to him. "What kind of dog is he?" Stargirl asked, "He's an Alaskan Klee Kai" Atom answered.

(Silence)

Atom sighed, "He's a miniature husky" he continued "Oh, he's cute" said Stargirl. "You wanna pet him?" Atom asked, Stargirl gulped nervously. "Sure" she replied, she extended her right hand and began to rub Rio behind his ears. Within a few seconds he started to wag his tail, Stargirl giggled a little, "He likes me" she pointed out. "Rio has a trick too…show 'em what you can do, buddy" said Atom, Rio nodded. Soon after, Rio began to shrink, "Whoa! That's incredible" said Supergirl. "And that's not all he do" Atom admitted, at hearing this Rio changed. "He can grow into a 10 foot dog" Atom answered, the superpets and their owners were shocked. It didn't take long for Rio to shrink back to his normal size once he was convinced the others had seen enough. "That's amazing" said Stargirl, "Ray, you know we're against animal testing in labs…" Wonder Woman was cut off "Oh no, this isn't my work….you see guys, Rio's originally from New Orleans…he was used at a lab that did different experiments on him…they were trying to see if they could get him to chance his size." Atom explained.

Wonder Woman raised her right eye brow, "And…?" she replied, "Well the experiments worked, but the lab was closed down. If I hadn't been on the scene, Rio wouldn't still be alive" Atom announced, "You mean they were gonna euthanize him?!" Supergirl asked. "Sadly, yes but….I brought him with me, figuring that Atom-dog would make a great addition to the team" Atom admitted. "Atom-dog? That's very original, Ray" said Wonder Woman, she noticed Rio was wearing a smaller version of Atom's costume. There was an awkward silence but it was short lived. "Rio seems a little quiet tonight" Wonder Woman pointed out, "He's kind of shy, he'll come around" Atom replied. "Great, now we've got two people to work with" Superman announced, "3" said Jimmy. Both groups smiled, even though he was a rat they couldn't leave him out.

The next day…

"We've got one problem, if Amanda saw Jimmy she'll probably recognize him if he goes back into STAR…" Shayera was cut off "No problem" said Streaky who found a can of white paint and a brush. "This is great, she'll never know the difference…I hope" said Jimmy once Streaky had finished painting his gray fur. "Just stay away from water while you're there" Shayera warned. The group was standing right outside the STAR labs' entrance; so far they hadn't been spotted. "In a few seconds we'll be the size of fleas….so watch where you step, Kay?" said Rio, the others all nodded in agreement(Quote from a cartoon series called: "Kim Possible"). It didn't take long for Rio and Atom to shrink "Where'd they go?" Stargirl wondered. "Down here" Atom called out, "Where?" Stargirl replied. "Stop!" Rio shouted, "Sorry" Stargirl answered, she almost stepped on Rio!

"Want a ride?" Jimmy offered "Sure" Atom sighed as the duo got on Jimmy's back "We'll be back soon" he said to the group before climbing through one of the air vents. "We'll follow 'em" said Marley, "Let us know what you find when you get in" said Shayera. "Will do" said Stretch, "Ok, first off keep quiet and secondly just lay low…ya got that?" Marley explained. Stretch-O-Mutt nodded. "Good now c'mon" Marley whispered. "Oh, there you are Mattie, how's everything going?" Amanda Waller asked. "Fine" Mattie replied in a dull tone, "That's it?" Amanda continued, "Look Waller, when I came to this country I was nervous, even though I have American relatives here and…" Amanda cut Mattie off "So what's you point?" she answered. "I hadn't thought about working with you, to be honest I had never wanted to get involved with your lot in the first place" Mattie admitted.

"Well, it's a little late for that now, isn't it?" Amanda pointed out, "Aye, but still I didn't know when I was hired to work at STAR labs I didn't know I'd wind up with you and Professor Hamilton" Mattie admitted. "You like working with him don't you?" Amanda replied, "I suppose, he does respect me but…he does spend a lot of his time around her" Mattie explained. "Her?" Amanda asked, Mattie pulled back the curtain that covered a small glass window "Her" she sighed. Amanda finally saw what Mattie meant. (Based on a scene & line from the movie: "Babe: Pig in the city"). "Ohh….I see, listen Mattie don't let it bother you, ok? You've worked with her before…why can't you do it again?" Amanda suggested "Alright, alright I'll do it…but once I get me check I'm outta here!" Mattie. She may have been a timid red head from Ireland but she did have a lot of spunk. "Whatever you say" Amanda replied before the two went their separate ways.

"I wonder what they meant by her, you think it might have something to do with the project?" Stretch-O-Mutt said to Marley. "Yeah, I think so….c'mon maybe the others found something" Marley suggested as the two dogs want down one of the hallways looking for Jimmy and the others. Meanwhile, Jimmy, Rio and Atom didn't find anything….or so they thought. "Ok, we'll split up that way we can cover more ground" Jimmy suggested. Just then the trio was alerted by the sound of a door opening, "Or not" Jimmy concluded. They quickly went over to the vent and looked between the openings. "I'm telling you, they'll be alright in a few days" said Professor Hamilton, "Ok, just make sure She'll…" Amanda was cut off "Don't worry, she'll be perfectly fine" he answered. The two were alerted by some moaning noises coming from behind a plastic curtain. "C'mon, we shouldn't disturb her, she needs the rest" Hamilton pointed out "You're right, let's go" Amanda agreed before the duo left the room.

"What do you suppose is behind those curtains?" Jimmy asked, "I don't know but whatever it is we know one of them is alive" said Atom, "They all might be" Rio pointed out. "Think we should go down there and look?" Jimmy suggested, "No, because they might hear us" Atom explained. "Oh yeah….but what about the paint?" said Jimmy, "If we get out of the vent and someone sees you, they'll probably think you're one of the lab rats" Atom continued. "That's true" Jimmy agreed, just then the trio was alerted by some moaning noise. "I don't know about that moaning" Jimmy said nervously, "Me neither" Rio added.

(Door opens)

"Let's go!" Rio continued and with that the 3 of them took off running. "Relax, you're going to be fine" said Professor Hamilton, the only response he got back was a small whimper. "Just rest…ok?" he sighed, the person he was talking to was obviously behind one of the curtains and was the one who was moaning. "That's it" he whispered once he heard the sound of snoring, he got up from where he was sitting and looked back at the curtain one last time. He snickered at seeing the silhouette behind it; he knew the person he had been talking to was a female. It didn't take him long to leave the room, meanwhile Jimmy, Rio and Atom were now half way out of the ventilation system. "Ok, so now what do we do?" Jimmy asked, "Easy, we find the others and tell 'em what we found" Atom answered. A short time later they caught up with Buddy (aka Stretch-O-Mutt) and Marley. Eventually they headed outside and explained what they found, "So that's it, huh?" Shayera concluded. "Yep" Jimmy replied. "So you guys heard moaning?" Stargirl asked "Yeah, it was real creepy too, like in those old movies" Jimmy added. "Like which one? The rat who got scared?" Stargirl answered with a laugh. Shayera elbowed Stargirl which caused her to let out a small "Ow!" "Hey! Those are my ribs" she pointed out as she stroked the left side of her body. "Watch your mouth, Stargirl" Shayera said angrily.

"Ok…sheesh! You don't have to be so sensitive" the young blond heroine replied. "So, Stretch you guys saw Mattie?" Streaky asked. "Yes" Buddy replied, "And get this, she doesn't want to get involved with Amanda Waller and her group anyway..." Marley added. "Really?...hmm, that's interesting we'll have to talk to the other members about this" Shayera told them. "And Jimmy, you're free to go" she continued, "Thanks, if ya need me…" Jimmy was cut off "We'll check the alley on Main St and 3rd" Streaky finished for him.

"You got it…now all I need to do is figure out how to get this paint off me" said Jimmy. "That's gonna be a challenge" said Marley, "You better believe it, ciao!" Jimmy replied before he ran off.

The next day…

"All I can say is Waller and Hamilton must be planning something" Superman concluded he and the other founding members had spent the last half hour talking about what Atom and the others found out. "And we don't know who else might be involved" Wonder Woman added. Meanwhile at STAR labs, Professor Hamilton, and Amanda Waller weren't the only ones who were up to something. "How's she doing?" Amanda asked, "Fine, she just needs more rest" Hamilton explained. "Does she need any medication?" Amanda continued, "No, but she does need a few more pain killers, but still our finances…" Hamilton was cut off "Don't look so good I know and since I've spilt up our deal with Lex Luthor that's out the window" Amanda pointed out. "Not necessarily" said a female voice, "How did you get here?" Amanda replied, the voice turned out to be Roulette. "The staff entrance door was unlocked" Roulette replied, "Unlocked?" Amanda wondered, just then the trio saw Marley and Buddy run by. It was obvious the two dogs probably had something to do with the entrance being unlocked.

"Never mind…look, you guys seem like you have a bit of a problem said Roulette. "Actually we do, so what's your point?" Amanda answered, "I've got a few problems myself…rent, bills you get the idea….so what do you say we make a deal?" Roulette asked. Amanda raised her left eye brow at hearing this "So what your say is….?" She stopped short, "I can help you out….for a small fee" Roulette offered. "Ok, I'll just drop the fee" she replied. She grinned nervously at seeing the angry look on Amanda's face, "Alright, c'mon let's talk about this" Amanda sighed. Roulette looked back the plastic curtains that were in the room she was just in. She tilted her head to side and looked pretty curious. "What the heck is that?" she asked herself, "Roulette are you coming?!" Amanda called out. "I'm on my way" Roulette shouted back before she went to catch up, "I'd still like to know what's behind those curtains" she said to herself as she looked back at the door.

The next week….

"I'm Snapper Car"

"And I'm Jim Sharp and today we're reporting live from the Metropolis animal shelter for their annual adoption fair…every year the shelter receives hundreds of homeless animals including: dogs, cats, birds, exotic pets and many others….standing be us are: Superdog, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E."

"Let's see if we can get a moment with the heroes…Superdog how do you feel about the adoption fair?"

"Well I think it's great, Jim….there's lots of animals here that could use some good homes"

"That's nice to hear, weren't two of you teammates a couple of strays?"

"Yes, Green Collar and Bangkok dog were both strays at one time…but they found good homes with a couple members from the justice league"

"Great…this is Jim Sharp from action news reporting live from the Metropolis animal shelter"

"And, cut! Let's go" said the cameraman. About an hour after the adoption fair ended, most of the superpets and their owners were getting ready to leave. They were pretty much done with signing autographs, taking pictures with fans and doing interviews with the press. "Well let's take a look around" said Pat (aka S.T.R.I.P.E.) "Pat, are all these dogs really homeless?" Courtney asked. She and Pat had changed out their costumes a while ago, "I'm afraid so, Courtney" he replied. (Based on quotes from: "The Proud family"). "We better get started" he sighed, the two walked around looking at the various dogs that were up for adoption which ranged from purebreds to mixed breeds. "I guess I'm not gonna find a dog today" Courtney said to herself. So far she didn't find a dog she wanted to adopt. Most of the dogs that were left for adoption were middle aged or senior dogs since the puppies were always adopted out faster than the others. Courtney stopped at one particular cage and saw an 8 month black and white terrier puppy in it. "Well, what do we have here?" she asked, the dog looked up and went straight to Courtney. The look on her face changed from sad to happy, "Hey there, what's your name?" Courtney continued, she looked at the sign that hung above the cage door "Stephanie, huh?" she wondered. The dog yapped at hearing her name, "Hey Pat, c'mere" said Courtney "Yes?" he replied. "Look at this dog" she told him, Pat glanced at the young terrier whose tail was wagging she was also scratching on the cage door. "I don't know Courtney, she looks kind of wild to me" said Pat. "I'll train her, I promise" Courtney offered. Pat could tell his stepdaughter was really interested in the dog and he couldn't turn her down.

"Well…alright…check out this fella, his name is Al" Pat explained as he showed Courtney the 2 ½ year old dog he was holding. "Great, now they won't be alone" Courtney added, "Actually those two came here together, we just had to separate them because of age and gender….what you got there is smooth coated fox terrier…the one in the cage is wire haired Jack Russell terrier" one of the handlers explained. "She's so cute" said Courtney, "She's a little fiery…but if you want her…" the handler was cut off "Can we see her?" Courtney asked. "Sure" the handler replied as she unlocked Stephanie's cage door, "C'mon out girl, the young lady here wants to see you" no sooner did the handler finish her sentence Stephanie ran straight to Courtney and licked her face. She laughed "Hey, stop it! That tickles" said Courtney. "Well I'll be doggoned" said Pat, who was a bit surprised at how much the dog liked Courtney and vice versa. "They're both house broken, up to date on all their shots and have been micro-chipped in case they happen to get out, that's how we found out they had names" the handler explained. "We'll take 'em" said Pat "Really?!" Courtney asked. Pat nodded "Ya hear that? You guys are coming with us!" Courtney announced, Stephanie continued to yap. She and Al had been in the shelter for over 3 weeks and so far no one had wanted to adopt them. But now that all changed. Courtney struggled to pick up Stephanie who was excited about being adopted.

"Now all that's need is your signatures" the handler replied, it didn't take long for Courtney and Pat to sign the adoption papers, "And they're yours to keep" said the dog handler. "Awesome! Thanks!" said Courtney before she and Stephanie headed outside, "They go together, don't ya think?" the handler asked Pat, she had a bit of a southern accent. "They sure do, heh it's gonna be hard for me and Al to keep up with them" he agreed. "That's for sure" the handler pointed out, meanwhile outside Courtney introduced her teammates to Stephanie. "Hey guys, check out my new dog" said Courtney. "Aw, she's cute…you know, you're not the only one who adopted a dog…this is Freda "said Fire. Next to her was a 1 ½ year old Red & white Irish setter/ Dalmatian mix, the dog looked like a setter except she had small black spots mixed her with her red patches of fur. "You're not alone, Fire… guys say hi to Butch" said Steel "Hi Butch" said Courtney as she stroked his long jet black fur. "He's a big dog" Fire pointed out.

"Butch is a Newfoundland…trust me, if you try to run, he'll sit on you" Steel explained, at that moment they all began to laugh. Vigilante whistled to get their attention "Anybody forget me?" he asked. "No Vig, nobody's forgotten about you" Steel replied, "That's a relief, anyhow I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Cowboy" he explained. Cowboy, a Blue ticked Australian cattle dog greeted the superpets and their owners with a friendly bark. "Whoa! Take it easy, Gator…" said Mr. Terrific who was trying hard to hang on to to his dog's leash. "Rottweiler?" Steel asked, Mr. Terrific nodded, "Would you believe that he actually ran in front of my car and survived?" Mr. Terrific explained. "You mean he got run over?" Courtney asked, "Yeah, but he's fine now…he had a broken leg, I paid for his vet bill and…nobody came to claim him so…I took him in and we've been together ever since" Mr. Terrific replied.

"Well looks like Dusty will have a new friend" Supergirl said to Courtney, "Puh-lease like I'd let Stephanie play with that old mutt of yours" Courtney said in a rather sassy tone. "Well that's true she is a...hey! Dusty's not old….what makes her different from Stephanie?" Supergirl continued. "You got a point; they're both dogs except…Stephanie's a purebred terrier" Courtney pointed out.(Based on quotes from: "Spongebob Squarepants"). "So you're just gonna make a big deal out of the fact Dusty isn't a purbred dog?" Supergirl asked. Courtney raised her right eye brow, "I thought so" Supergirl concluded(Quotes from: "Little Bill'). "Look, how 'bout we see what the dogs think of each other?" she suggested. "Alright" Courtney sighed before the two backed away from their dogs. Stephanie and Dusty looked at each other for a brief moment, it didn't take long for the two dogs to begin sniffing each other. After that the both sat down seeing that there ddin't seem to be any thing wrong. "Ok, what was that about?" Courtney asked. "I guess they've just got to get used to each other for a while….that's all" Supergirl answered. "Well, I see you two are spending time together" said Pat, "Not exactly, S.T.R.I.P.E. I was trying to introduce Dusty to Stephanie" Supergirl explained. "And?" Pat started to say, "They need a little more time" Supergirl answered.

"Maybe you'll hit it off with Al, here" Pat suggested, "Too late" said Kara, who noticed Al and Dusty's tail's were wagging. Al's fur was light grey except for his "V" shaped hears which were a darker shade. He also had a large dark grey spot in the middle of his back(this is sometimes called a saddleback mark). His eyes were a bit of a maroon color. Stephanie's ears were the same shape except her fur was white black patches she also had dark blue eyes. Her coat was a bit wirey which gave her a sort of "scruffy" look like most terriers both her ears as well as Al's flopped forword.

"I guess we'll have to see how she is with the other dogs" Supergirl told Pat, regarding the fact Dusty and Stephanie needed to get to know each other a bit better. After sometime the shelter employees began to pack up the empty cages, at this point the league members who had stayed to help out with the clean up went home. Krypto noticed the sun had started to set "This is great, we had a lot of adoptions to day" he sighed, "Ya'll sure have" Vigilante added. The duo paused for a moment, but then Vigilante broke the silence. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked. "Just thinking…that's all" Krypto replied, "I understand" Vigilante answered. Meanwhile Courtney and Pat were back home although the duo had one problem. "Well, here's your new home" said Courtney as she flipped on the lights. Stephanie sniffed the floor, she was a bit eager to go exploring around the house.

"Courtney, Pat is that you? cause I... yikes!" said Mrs. Dugan once she saw Al and Stephanie. "What are those dogs doing here?" she asked, "Think Mom, adoption fair in Metropolis" Courtney answered, trying to make an attempt to refresh her mother's memeory. "So these are the dogs you adopted" her mother replied, "Right" said Courtney who smiled nervously. "I see you both got terriers" Ms. Dugan pointed out, "Yeah, we did…Stephanie's a Jack Russell and Al's a fox terrier"Courtney explained. "Well, keep in mind they have a lot of energy and….where did the other dog go?" Mrs. Dugan asked. "Oh no, you don't!" said Courtney who quickly grabbed Stephanie, "Heh-heh…sorry" Courtney said nervously(Quote from the movie: "Cats don't dance").

"Watch her, Courtney" Mrs. Dugan replied firmly "No problem, Mom" Courtney answered with a sigh… "You wanna see my room?" she asked Stephanie who nodded. "C'mon" said Courtney who went upstairs, "Pat, we agreed about adopting 'a' dog not two" Mrs. Dugan pointed out. "Don't look at me, Courtney's the one who picked the dog out" said Pat, "Well….I suppose it won't be so bad at least she'll have something to do" Mrs. Dugan concluded. "That's true" Pat agreed, "So...getting back to these dogs…." Pat cut his wife off "They had to be adopted together" he told her. "I understand…I just hope Courtney knows what she's doing" she sighed.

Meawhile, upstairs…

"So, what do you think?" Courtney asked, she noticed Stephanie's tail wagging. "You like it, huh?" Courtney concluded. "Yeah" said Stepahnie, prior to them coming home Courtney had placed an intergalactic communicator on Al and Stephanie's collars. Although the two dogs weren't the only pets who had communicators."That's good, anyway I…" Courtney stopped short to let out a yawn, "Better get some sleep" she concluded. Just then she was alerted by a small "Thump" "Hey, that's my bed, you're gonna get your germs all over it" said Courtney.(Quote from the movie: "Monsters Inc."). Stephanie looked at Courtney with pleading eyes and whimpered. Courtney giggled, she couldn't resist Stephanie's expressive blue eyes. "Ok" she sighed as she stroked the young terrier's soft fur. "Courtney" a voiced called out "Yes Mom?" she replied, "If that animal goes on the rug you're gonna have to clean it up, Missy" her mother explained. "Alright" Courtney groaned.

"You didn't tell her I'm house broken?" Stephanie asked, "Nope, look we'll go over the details later….right now it's getting late and I can certainly use a good night's sleep" Courtney explained. She noticed Stephanie yawn, "You could too" she added. "Please I'm…" Staphanie stopped to stretch "Not even sleepy yet" she sighed.(Based on quote from the movie: "101 Dalmatians"). Courtney snickered "We'll see about that" she told her furry campanion. A short time later after changing into her pajamas Courtney noticed Stephanie was very quiet. "Stephanie, you've been kinda quiet, are you…?" Courtney stopped short. She was alerted by some loud snoring and glanced at Stephanie who was fast asleep. Courtney smiled and quietly got into bed, being careful not to disturb the young dog who was sleeping at the end of it. After turning off the light, Courtney slowly went to sleep.

5:00 am…

"Courtney, Courtney wake up!" said Stephanie, Courtney groaned and turned her lamp on "What is it Stephanie?" she asked in a drowsy tone. "I have to go" the young Jack Russell replied, "Go where?" Courtney answred.(Based on lines from the movie: "Lion King 1 ½ "). "Courtney let me out, I have to go outside" Stephanie explained. "Ohh, ok…'cmon" said Courtney, once she realized what Stephanie meant. She opened the door, the hallway was pretty dark "My parent's room is down there so keep quiet " Courtney whispered. Stepahnie nodded, the duo went down stairs. "Alright, go on out there" said Courtney once she opened the back door. Stephanie went outside, after making her 'rest stop' she came back in the house. "Ya finished?" Courtney asked, "Yeah" Stepahanie sighed. "Hard to believe you got me up at 5 in the morning" said Courtney as she closed the back door and locked it. "Hey! if you left your door open, I wouldn't have to" Stephanie replied.IBased on quote from the Proud family episode: "Behind family lines"). "Speaking of doors, remind me to tell Pat we need to install a dog door later today" Courtney pointed out. "Ok sure, no problem" said Stephanie before they both went back upstairs…

In Midway city…

"Hey Vivian" Shayera greeted her maned wolf campion, "Hi" Vivian replied. The two often got up early to watch the sun rise. There was an awkward silence between them but then Shayera broke it. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked "Sure" said Vivian. Shayera got up from where she was sitting and went to look for Vivian's leash. "Nice day" Vivian pointed out, "Sure is" Shayera agreed. Shayera was alerted by a loud hawk-like screech, she looked up and saw a female Thanagarian fly by and called back to her. "Somebody you know?" Vivian asked "Yeah" Shayera sighed before the two continued walking through the park.

In Gotham city…

"Morning, Parker" said Barbara "Hey Barb" she replied with a yawn. "So did the…" Parker cut Barbara off "Already got the paper" she answered. "Thanks, Park" Barbara continued as she rubbed Parker behind the ears. "What time is it?" Barb asked, "Almost 6: 00 am" Parker told her. Barbara groaned at the thought of it, "You hate getting' up early, huh?" Parker concluded "Yeah...well, laying around here is going to help, c'mon" said Barb who got up from where she was sitting.

Meanwhile…

"It is now 6:15 am in the big city, today's weather is a pleasant 70 degrees which is good news for you reptiles…so it seems like a perfect day to lay in bed, sleep in or simply….work out that flab that's hanging over the bed! C'mon Ollie!" said Darter.

(blows air horn)

Ollie screamed at hearing the noise, once he was fully awake he groaned. "I don't believe I asked for a wake up call, Darter" he told his Alaskan Husky.(Based on scenes & quotes from: "Monsters Inc"). "Oy….get with the program we work with the league, we gotta stay in shape, also you remember what happened the last time you went to the doc...?" he was cut off "Don't bring that up Darter, please" Ollie replied as he got up. Dater rolled his eyes in the opposite direction "No problem" he sighed before stretching out his somewhat long yet thick body. "By the way, I've got a surprise for you…" he announced, the two were standing in the living room when they noticed Black Canary and Monday. "Wanna go for a jog?" she asked, Ollie's mouth was hanging open, he also blinked a couple times before he replied. "Yes…wait here" he told Canary before he went to change his clothes. "See?! I told you it would work" said Darter, once Green Arrow was out of site. "You had be worried there for a second" Canary admitted "When have I ever left you hangin'?" Darter asked.

"5 months ago on Wednesday" Monday pointed out Darter's facial expression changed from happy to angry "That doesn't leave the room" he told her. (Based on quote from the Fresh Pirnce of Bel-Air: episode: "I, done part 2"). While Darter and Monday went out on morning jog with their owners, Freda was trying to make friends with Ira which wasn't so easy. "Hey Ira, I was hoping we could get to know each other…" said Freda, the young Supercat looked at Freda and simply walked away. Freda sighed, "I guess it'll never work" she said to herself. "Ira, you aren't jealous are you?" Fire asked, "Me? Jealous? heh-heh why would I be jealous?" Ira replied. "Cause you seem to ignore Freda every time she wants to talk to you…you also seem angry" Ice pointed out. "So what?" Ira said angrily before jumping down from his stratching post. "He'll come around" said Fire, "I hope so" Ice sighed, "Yeah, I mean he better be careful…after all you're the hand that feeds him" Fire added. It didn't take long for the duo to start laughing.

Meanwhile…

"Ok, let's see….the blue wire goes next to the red wire and the gray wire goes..." Mr. Terrfic mutered to himself, just then Gator sneezed. In the process he aciddentally let go of the wrench he was holding "Ouch!" Mr. Terrific shouted when the wrench landed on his right shoulder blade. "Sorry" said Gator, "No problem, just… go get the first aid kit" Mr. Terrific. "Ok" Gator sighed and went to go get it, "Gator?" his owner called, "Yes?" the black & tan Rottweiler replied. "Be careful" Mr. Terrific said in a meek voice, Gator nodded and went to look for the first aid kit.

"There's no escape, Jessie, well….what are you gonna do now?" Cowboy asked. He had Jessie cornered in a small alley. "Look out!" Jessie shouted. "Puh-lease I'm not falling for that…hey!" Cowboy replied once he noticed he had been roped. "When will you ever learn, Cowboy?" Vigilante answered with a laugh. "C'mon" he sighed, "See you later, Jessie" said Cowboy "So long" the female Abbasynian cat replied. Cowboy watched as she leaped onto the fire escape and climbed up to the open window of her owner's apartment. "Why'd you put a rope around me? Does this look like a rodeo to you?" Cowboy asked. "Nope, but it was the only way I could think of getting you attention at the moment, now let's get going" said Vigilante. "Whatever you say" Cowboy said in a rather dull tone, "Hey Cowboy, that's a good look for you" said Butch who started laughing as he trotted home.( Based on yet another quote from: "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "This is so embarrassing" Cowboy said to himself "Oh is it?" said a female voice, "Sapphire, you can scare somebody poppin' up like that" Vigilante pointed out. "I wasn't trying to" Star admitted, "I'm watching you" Vigilante said firmly. Star Sapphire simply rolled her eyes, "Doggone English folk, can't tell weather their comin' or goin" Vigilante muttered. "I heard that!" Star Sapphire called out. "Since when did she get super-hearing?" Cowboy asked, "You were talkin' out loud" said Diamond. "Oy" Vigilante & Cowboy replied simultaneously.

"Did I miss anything?" Tsukuri asked, "Nah, just Vig and Cowboy, you can guess what that was about" Star Sapphire explained. "Don't paint a picture" said Toshi(Based on quote from the movie: "Roll bounce"). "No problem" said Star Sapphire before they started to head back home.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's chapter 3, hope ya like it!

Sorry if I used the raised eye brow thing too much, I guess you could it was sort of a running for this chapter. Also I don't know the first name of Courtney Whitmore's Mom. The storys gettign interesting, isn't it?

**Spoiler warning:** Next chapter introduces new characters.

Although chapter 4 is already in the process of being typed it might be a week or so before I post it, I've got homework to finish so my computer will be limited during the week. Until then...

Please review!


	4. Meet Cindy

**Well here's chapter 4, hope ya like it!**

**Character(s) introduced in this chapter:**

**Cindy the mutt (Voiced by: Sabrina La Beauf)**

Three weeks after the event in the park things had been pretty quiet or so it seemed. Buddy (a Stretch-O-Mutt) was trotting around the STAR labs entrance whistling, he stopped short when he heard a car door slam. It was Professor Hamilton, although he wasn't alone this time. A large white dog was following him; the dog had brindle spots on the upper part of her left front leg and on her right hind leg. She also had small ones on her right ear, tail and a large one on her back. "Who is that?" Buddy asked "Must be Hamilton's dog…I didn't know he had a pet" Marley answered. "Hi there" Buddy greeted, the female dog just walked right passed him, as if he wasn't there! "She didn't even look at us" Buddy pointed out. "Only one word can describe that….stuck up" Marley explained. "That's two words" Buddy replied, "Whatever, c'mon let's follow 'em but remember…keep it casual" said Marley(Based on quoote from the movie: "Toy story").

Once inside, Marley and Buddy got more than they bargained for when they caught up with Professor Hamilton. "Morning Mattie" he greeted her "Hi" was the reply he got back from the red headed Irish employee. "Something wrong?" Hamilton asked, "No, I'm alright" said Mattie. "I'm guessing you've already checked on….you-know-who" Professor Hamilton concluded. Mattie rubbed the back of her neck; she felt a little uneasy and answered with a small "Uh…" "You didn't check did you?" Hamilton continued. Mattie shook her head; Professor Hamilton had managed to keep his cool and decided to take it easy on Mattie, letting out a small sigh he slowly calmed down. "Come 'on, Mattie" he told her, "This could be our big chance on gettin' something good, let's go" Buddy whispered. Buddy and Marley followed the two humans, making sure to keep quiet; they finally stopped at a door. "What the heck is going on here?" Marley wondered (Quote from a cartoon called: "Catdog").

"So this is what he probably meant by 'her' "said Buddy, "Must be, if we wanna find out more about this, we're gonna have to go….through there" said Marley who pointed up the ceiling. "An air conditioner vent? Do you have any idea how many germs and dust is in th…?" Marley cut Buddy off "Save it, Buddy…now give me a boost" he answered. (Based on scenes and quotes from: a cartoon called: "Ed, Edd 'n Eddy").Meanwhile in the room Professor Hamilton and Mattie were checking on 'her'. "She should be feeling ok by now" Professor Hamilton explained. Just then he noticed some movement "I think she's coming around…welcome back, Lass" said Mattie. "Wha? Where am I?" the person Mattie was talking to turned out to be Galatea! Mattie smiled "You're at STAR labs, you've been sleeping for nearly 3 days now" she explained. "3 days?...I've…. been asleep for 3 days? Phew…" Galatea replied, she was surprised at how tired she really was. (Based on quotes from the movie: "The pebble & the penguin"). After pausing for a few seconds Galatea broke the silence "Alright, where is she?" the young blond asked "Who?" Mattie replied. "Supergirl, I know she…" "Beat you" Mattie finished for her.

"You know?" Tea continued, "Aye, Lassie I do know" said Mattie "After you were injured, the league sent you back here…I think Supergirl is still back on the watch-tower" Professor Hamilton explained.(Lass/Lassie is Irish for the word: "Girl"). "Ohh, she is so…that does it…I'm…" Tea stopped short and shook her head, she really needed to get herself together. "Calm down, Lassie" said Mattie, "Calm down?! Grrr! Let me at her, let me at her!" Tea answered angrily. Mattie laughed "Take it easy, young blood; I know you're upset but you need to rest…" Mattie continued. "Rest? What are you talking about? I feel fine" Tea insisted. Like Supergirl, Tea had a stubborn streak and was just as determined as Kara was. As she tried to get up Tea yelped once her foot touched the floor, "What's wrong me?" she asked, "You don't have…" she cut Hamilton off "No problem…a little pain doesn't bother me" she paused and thought about what Professor Hamilton was trying to say. "Wait a minute…were you trying to tell me something?" she asked.

"Actually, yes…Galatea, you're…" he stopped short "What is it? Something wrong?" she asked Hamilton in a sort of nervous tone. "Calm down, since you've been hurt your super strength, hearing and everything else isn't working right now" Hamilton explained. "You mean….I'm normal?" Tea concluded, "Exactly….but you'll probably be ok in a few days" Professor Hamilton pointed out. "A few days?!" Tea replied in a rather shocked tone. (Based on quotes from the 101 Dalmatians: the series episode: "Ya love 'em, ya flea 'em"). "Don't worry about it" said Mattie, "Ohh, c'mon" Tea groaned. "Listen, just take it easy and rest" Mattie insisted "But…" Hamilton cut Tea off "Would you relax for a minute?" he answered in firm tone. Tea had never heard him talk to her like that and decided not to argue since it probably wouldn't do any good. She sighed and felt a bit disappointed. "Ok, I guess I could use a break" she admitted, even though she still wanted to go out and look for Supergirl. Seeing that she was submissive Professor Hamilton sat down next to her. "You'll be fine" he said to Tea as he gently rubbed her soft and silky blond hair. She managed to smile, "Thanks, Dad" she told him "Dad?" Mattie wondered as she raised her right eye brow. "Don't ask" said Professor Hamilton, before he got up and left the room. Mattie snickered, she knew he often treated Tea like she was his daughter but actually hearing her call him 'Dad' was pretty hilarious.

"So that's…." Buddy sputtered, "She must be that project Waller was talking about" Marley concluded. "Maybe" said Buddy, Marley did have a point everything started to make sense. The information Rio, Jimmy and Atom had seemed to have a connection with everything else. Just then Buddy sneezed which alerted Tea, "What was that?!" she sputtered. Mattie looked up at the vent "I don't see anything" she answered, "Ok" Tea sighed, she glanced at the hospital gown she was wearing. "I never liked wearing these things…" she admitted. "Really?" Mattie asked, "Yeah... they make me itch" said Tea who began scratching the back of her neck. While the two of them talk Marley and Buddy had climbed out of the vent, but they stayed close by.

Tea glanced at Mattie for a brief moment, "Uh…what's your name again?" she asked. "Mattie" was the response she got back, "That's right, I forgot" Tea admitted, she did feel a little embarrassed at the moment. "It's ok, lots of people forget things" Mattie pointed out, Tea nodded in agreement. "So…how do feel?" Professor Hamilton asked, Tea looked up and noticed he was standing in the door way and gulped nervously. "A little sore and…what's on my leg?" she replied. "Just a bruise, it'll go away..." Hamilton explained. "Good" Tea said to him, "I'll be back in while, maybe you better relax" he suggested before leaving the room. "I've noticed he treats me like a kid sometimes" Tea admitted, "You mean you feel like he does" Mattie corrected her. "I guess" Galatea concluded, "How do you fee about it?" Mattie asked. "Eh, it's ok…he's been pretty nice to me…" Tea answered. "I know" said Mattie. "When I saw him for the first time, I was actually scared of him…but then…once he explained her wasn't gonna hurt me, I felt a bit more relaxed" said Tea. One thing she never forgot about was the day she opened her eyes for the very first time. At the time, she was only a few minutes old after being removed from the glass tank she had been developing in.(The conversation is actually a referance to a scene in my upcoming fan fic called: "The episode formely known as..."). "Really?" Mattie asked, "Yeah but sometimes he…" Tea stopped short, "What?" Mattie replied. "Never mind" Tea continued as she shook her head, "Kay" Mattie sighed.

Later…

Tea turned over and opened her eyes "You still here?" she asked Mattie. "Actually, I left once you fell asleep…" Mattie answered. "I didn't even hear you leave" Tea admitted as she rubbed her eyes. Mattie snickered, "When I left, you were totally knocked out…and…you snore" she explained. "I do not!" Tea said angry, "It's true" said Professor Hamilton who was back in the room "Yeah right; like I really do…" she stopped short when she heard some noise. "That's me?" she asked, "Yep" said Mattie. What the trio heard was a Tea's snoring which had been recorded with a hand held tape recorder. "Ok, so you got it on tape" Tea answered, she felt a bit embarrassed when she heard Mattie and Professor Hamilton snicker. "Sure did" Mattie answered, regarding the tape.

"So...are you still feeling sore?" Hamilton asked, "Yeah" Tea replied in dull tone. Professor Hamilton got up from where he was sitting "I have someone for you to meet" he announced. "Really, who?" Tea asked, she was a bit surprised to know she was about to meet someone. But then again, whoever it was would probably run away. "Wait right here…" Hamilton told her, he turned around and looked at her for a moment (Based on qoute from: "The Proud family")."Are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked. "Yes, I'm alright…honestly" said Tea. "O…Kay…I worry about you sometimes" Professor Hamilton admitted before he closed the door behind him (Based on a quote from: "The Cosby show"). "Is that what you were trying to tell me earlier?" Mattie asked, Tea nodded in response, she had a feeling Mattie had guessed what she meant by Hamilton treating her like a 'kid'. "He does care about you….there's no doubt about that" Mattie pointed out, "Yeah, so?" Tea replied, "I was just curious, I've noticed you sort of follow him around sometimes" Mattie admitted. Tea grinned nervously, "Ye-yeah I do" she answered with a sheepish laugh.

(Door opens)

"I'm back" said Professor Hamilton; he looked over at Mattie who was laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "I gotta know…she called you Dad" Mattie started to say, "About that, Mattie…" she cut Hamilton off "I'm guess you guys have a sort of Father/Daughter relationship…" she concluded. "Yes" Hamilton sighed, Mattie giggled a little, "Oh, that's cute" she added before she continued laughing. "Stop it, Mattie" Professor Hamilton said in firm tone, he didn't like being laughed at. "Ok, ok I'll stop….I can't wait to get this on DVD" Mattie replied before she headed out the door. (Based on a quote from the Proud family episode: "Mm, tastes like…"). Professor Hamilton and Galatea looked at each other for brief moment, but then Tea broke the silence between them. "So, you have someone who wants to meet me?" she asked once more. "Not exactly but…I think you'll like her" said Professor Hamilton, before he opened the door "C'mere girl" he said to whoever was waiting outside. "What is that?!" Tea asked, she sounded a bit frightened. (Quote from a sitcom called: "Three's company").

"This is Cindy, my dog" Professor Hamilton answered(Based on quote from a Wallace & Gromit short film called "A close shave"). "Your dog? I didn't know you had a pet" Tea admitted. "Well, I've never brought Cindy to any of the locations where Cadmus was so…" Tea cut Professor Hamilton off "I get it" she sighed. "I'm sure you'll like her" Hamilton continued before he headed out the door. "I'd like to see how this turns out" Buddy whispered "Meet too" said Marley, once Hamilton was out of site the two managed to glance through the key-hole of the door. Once alone with Cindy Galatea began to feel a little uneasy around the 2 year old dog. "Alright, don't come any closer….I mean it" she said nervously.(Based on line from the movie: "Homeward bound the incredible journey"). Cindy whined and began to wag her tail as she slowly approached Galatea. "Hey! Get away!" the young blond shouted, Cindy barked and began to sniff Tea causing her to growl. "Get out" she said angrily. Cindy whimpered, her ears drooped as she slowly walked away from the angry blue eyed blond. "What'd I do to her?...nothing" Cindy thought.

"So, how's everything going?" Professor Hamilton asked, he looked around the room and noticed Cindy. He sighed, "C'mon Cindy" he told her. Cindy did as she was told and followed her owner out of the room. "I don't get it, all Cindy was doing was being nice" said Buddy. "I guess Galatea doesn't like dogs…c'mon, now that we got some dirt we can report this to Superdog" Marley pointed out, Buddy nodded in agreement. Once outside the two dogs noticed something. "There's something that seems odd" Buddy told Marley, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Didn't Galatea remind you of someone?" Buddy asked. "Let me think…" said Marley, just then it dawned on the two of them. "Supergirl!" they answered simultaneously.

Meanwhile at Lex-corp…

"What's he up to now?" Ignatius asked himself, he was in his tank as usual which was behind Lex Luthor's desk chair. Just then the two were alerted by someone knocking on the door. "Who's there?" Lex asked "It's me, Roulette" was the reply he got back. "You can come in" Lex answered, within a few seconds the door opened. "Nice office" said Roulette, "Thank you I actually…who let you in here?" Lex said as he looked up from his paper work. "I gave your assistant downstairs a $50 and he let me in" Roulette explained. Lex rolled his eyes in the opposite direction "So much for that" he muttered to himself. "I know that look…what's wrong?" Roulette, "Nothing…I'm…" Lex stopped short and looked at Roulette he knew he couldn't lie to her. "Alright, I guess I've got a bit of a mental block" he admitted. "Are you serious? Maybe I should call 9-1-1" Roulette teased. Lex raised his right eye brow at hearing this "Only kidding" said Roulette, "That wasn't very amusing, Roulette" Lex replied. Roulette was probably the only woman he knew that teased him, at the moment it was pretty obvious he disliked it. "Uh-huh" she replied in a dull tone, she glanced at the tank behind Lex's desk chair "Is that a fish tank?" she asked.

"Nope…this is my iguana" Lex answered. Roulette shudderd at seeing Ignatius "I never was really a big fan of reptiles" she admitted "But you…' she cut Lex off "Zip it" Roulette answered firmly, she knew Lex was talking about the snake she had tattooed on her body. (Qupte from: "Clifford's really big movie"). The duo paused for a moment but it didn't take long for Lex to speak up, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Maybe I just dropped by to say Hi…."Roulette answered in an attempt to get Lex Luthor's 'good' side. She let out a sigh of frustration "Oy, he's a tough nut to crack" she thought. "I've got some news for you" she announced, "Go on…wait a second, you aren't pregnant are you?" said Lex. Normally Roulette probably would've laughed at hearing this but she decided to keep a straight face. "No…anyway you know Amanda Waller?" she started to say, "Yes…wait a second what'd you do?" Lex answered. (Based on a scene & quote from: "The Proud family"). "Well….I stopped over at STAR labs and Waller's group was having a little financial trouble" Roulette explained.

"Are you talking about Cad…?" Once again she cut Lex off "Oh yeah…they had some problems with being in debt so…I helped 'em out" she continued. "And?" was the reply she got back from Lex "Apparently you guys had a deal of some sort…but anyway I got you off the hook" Roulette answered. "You did…what?!" Lex answered in angry and yet shocked tone. "I got you off the hook" Roulette said once more, she gulped nervously, "Look, I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have told you that" Roulette added, "I'm glad you did" Lex admitted. It didn't take Roulette long to smile at hearing this. (Based on quotes form the movie: "Balto"). "I'll see you around, Lex" she told him. At the moment she was so caught up in the moment she accidentally bumped into the door, letting out a small "Oof!" in the process. She heard Lex snickering and responded with a sheepish laugh before closing the door.

Lex let out a sort of peaceful sigh, but then his mood quickly changed he noticed Ignatius was watching him. "What are you looking at?!" he asked angry, Ignatius hide behind one of the rocks in his tank. He knew that somehow Roulette and Lex liked each other, even though neither one of them wanted to admit it. "Sheesh! He's a little upset today" Ignatius said to himself.

Later that day…

"So that's all you know?" Krypto asked "Yep…oh yeah, there was this blond girl" said Buddy (aka Stretch-O-Mutt). Krypto and some of the J.L. members were at some distance away from STAR labs. "Blond girl?" Superman wondered, "Think you can describe her?" Green Arrow asked, "She's just your normal blue eyed blond and…." Buddy stopped short "Why does that seem so familiar?" Green Arrow asked himself. "Quote from "Courage the cowardly dog") "Did this girl look like any of our teammates?" Question asked. "Yeah, she looks like Supergirl" said Marley, Supergirl's eyes bucked at hearing this. It wasn't long before she began to spit out the can of Dr. Pepper© she was drinking. "You gotta be kidding! There's no way she's still alive" Supergirl sputtered. "Oh, she is" said Buddy "Oy…" Supergirl groaned. "Her name's Galatea" Buddy added, "We think she might be the project Waller's been talking about" Marley admitted. "She could be" Superman added, "If she comes within 10 feet of me, I'm getting a plane ticket out of this country" Supergirl admitted, "Kara, c'mon you can't be that scared of her" said Green Arrow, "Think about it Ollie…that jerk almost knocked me out" said Kara. "She did a number on me, too" Steel pointed out. "Thanks for telling us, guys" said Superman "No problem. We better get back to the lab before anyone notices we left" said Marley. "Go ahead" said Krypto, and with that Buddy and Marley ran off, "See ya!" they both called back.

A few weeks later…

"This is Snapper Car reporting live from in front of the Daily planet. Where earlier today Daily planet employees Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen claim to say they've seen a group of unidentified Superdogs, and here's the photos, courtesy of Jimmy Olsen himself"

The photos shown were actually Butch, Freda, Cowboy, Gator and Rio in dog versions of there' owner's costumes. They're hero names were also given:

Iron-hound

(Butch)

Fire-Dog

(Freda)

Valiant

(Cowboy)

Terrific Dog

(Gator)

And

Atom-Dog

(Rio)

"Quite a site isn't it? Looks like the Superpets of America is going to have some new members"

After watching the report, Stephanie turned off the TV, "Boy wouldn't that be the life? Workin' with the Superpets, kickin' bad guy behind" said Stephanie.(Once again from: "Home on the range). Al simply shook his head, he knew 'normal' dogs like him and Stephanie probably wouldn't even qualify to work in a group like that. "When are Courtney and Pat coming back?" they should've been here by now" Stephanie continued. "You think so?" Al asked, "Yeah, they do this almost every night…c'mon" Stephanie replied. "Where are you going?" said Al, "Let's go find 'em" Stephanie suggested, "Alright, I guess we ain't got nothing better to do" Al concluded before he got up. "This is gonna be so cool!" the young female Jack Russell replied. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Al asked once they were outside. "Course I do, why wouldn't?" said Stephanie. She paused for a moment "Ya got Courtney's cell phone number?" she asked. Al groaned "Maybe we oughta try sniffing 'em out' he suggested.

"Good idea" Stephanie agreed, within a few seconds she had her nose to the ground and began to sniff. "Ok, I smell something…aha! Got it" she continued, "Hey! That's me you smell" Al pointed out as he moved Stephanie away from his chest. "Oh right" the young terrier replied. She tried sniffing once more and finally found Courtney's scent and howled. "C'mon" she told Al before running off.

Later…

"We're getting close" Stephanie announced, "I hope so" Al sighed as he sat down on the pavement. "What are you doing?! Come'on Al" Stephanie told her step-Dad. "Stephanie, we've been running for the last half hour" the male fox terrier replied. "So?" the young dog continued to ask "C'mon, I'm an old dog" Al admitted. Stephanie shook her head she knew she couldn't win. "I guess we could sit down" she sighed. Just then the two terriers were alerted by a familiar voice. "And where do you think you're going?" the voice asked (Quote from a cartoon called: "Timon & Pumbaa"). "Hey, that sounds like Courtney" Stephanie pointed out. She and Al got up and looked out of the corner of the Volvo that was blocking their view. "Hi-yah!" Stargirl yelled, the two guys she was chasing after screamed, "And next time I might not go so easy on ya" the young blond told them. (Based on quote from a cartoon called: "Jungle cubs"). "That's Courtney…wait a second" Stephanie wondered, "Great job, Stargirl" said S.T.RI.P.E. "Pat and Courtney are Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E.?! there has to be some mistake" said Stephanie. "Doesn't look like it" Al added.

"Yeah…c'mon let's go back home" Stephanie sighed before the two left. A short time later, Pat and Courtney came back, "Phew! That was a work out" she said to Pat, "I'm sure it was Courtney…. Or should I say…Stargirl?" Stephanie asked. "How did you know?" the startled blond replied, "Let me think…you and Pat are gone almost every night, we hardly see you around during the day sometimes….plus we followed your scent" the young Jack Russell explained. "You did?!" Courtney answered in shock, Stephanie nodded in response "Well…we were gonna tell you guys…eventually" Courtney admitted. "This is so cool! Hey, ya think maybe we can join the superpets?" Stephanie asked. Courtney snickered; she could see Stephanie's tail wagging. The excited expression on the young dog's face reminded her of how she felt when she and Pat were given an offer to join the justice league. She was excited, eager and could hardly sit still. In short, she was a bit anxious, "You'll have to talk to Superdog about that" Courtney replied. "You know him don't you?" Stephanie answered, "Yeah sure" said Courtney. "Listen, we're supposed to meet up the league tomorrow…if you want to tag along…" Pat started to say. Stephanie replied with an obvious: "Yes!" "C'mon let's go' said Courtney as she went upstairs to change out of her Stargirl costume. "Pat, I dunno how you do it" said Al, "I guess I just have a way with kids" Pat concluded.( Quote from the movie: "Hounded").

Upstairs…

"This'll be so cool! If Al and I can join the superpets, we can be closer to you" said Stephanie. "Yep" Courtney agreed "Wouldn't that be something?" Stephanie continued. "Yeah, it sure would, but keep in mind you don't have superpowers" Courtney pointed out. "But you do?" Stephanie asked, "Nope, I use this staff, without I'm up the creek without a paddle" Courtney explained. "That sucks" said Stephanie, "Tell me about it" Courtney agreed.

The next day…

"So let me get this straight, you wanna join the Superpets of America?" Krypto asked. "That's correct" Stephanie replied. "But Krypto they don't have any super…" Streaky was cut off "Streaky!" Krypto shouted, regarding the fact not ALL of the superpets had 'super powers'. "So can we join?" Stephanie asked, "Sure you can but… it looks like you'll need a couple things" Krypto explained. "I can help with that….no problem" Mr. Terrific offered.

A few days later…

"Well that oughta do it" he concluded, "You think it will actually work?" Batman asked. "Hey! We designed and built this stuff, why wouldn't it work?" Mr. Terrific replied. "Remember that time you changed the oil in of the javelins?...next thing I know you were cover in oil and…" Batman was cut off. "The directions were in Chinese..." Mr. Terrific answered.(Based on quore from: "Rugrats"). "Sure…." Batman said in a sarcastic tone. "Ok, come take a look" Mr. Terrific told Courtney. "Wow, this looks awesome!" she answered as she looked at the dog sized mecha suit Mr. Terrific had built for Al. They also made a collar for Stephanie which worked the same way as Stargirl's staff did. "Here's a list of instructions, you need" said Batman as he handed Courtney a pair off binder note books. "Thanks, see ya!" the energetic young blond replied. "Honestly you'd think she had something with a large amount of caffeine" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "Good point" said Batman. "She keeps you on your toes doesn't she, S.T.R.I.P.E.?" Mr. Terrific asked. "Yep" he sighed.

Later…

"You know Steph, you really should be reading the instructions" Al pointed out as he looked up from one of the binder note books he was reading. "Who needs instructions? I'll just wing it" Stephanie replied as she tried on her new collar. "Steph, I really don't think you should be doin' that" Al continued. "Relax there's nothin' to it, see? Whoa!" said Stephanie as she went into reverse after testing out the collar's flight feature.

(Thud)

"I'll go get the first aid kit" said Stargirl who left, Al sighed he DID warn Stephanie. "Kids these days" he muttered to himself "Al can ya help me? I think my head's stuck" Stephanie said in a sort of muffled tone. Al shook his head but nonetheless went to help Stephanie who was stuck in a tree trunk.

Meanwhile…

"What are you looking at hairball?" Galatea asked angrily, "Can't you at least try to make friends with her?" Mattie asked. "And why would I want to do that?" Tea replied, "Well for one thing, dogs are nice pets and on the plus side you won't be lonely" Mattie pointed out as she stroked Cindy's soft fur. Tea glanced at Cindy, "Well I can see that didn't work" Mattie concluded. "Nope, it didn't" Galatea admitted before she walked away. Cindy whined, her ears also drooped, Mattie sighed. "She's still not interested in Cindy is she?" Professor Hamilton asked. "Nope" said Mattie, "Well so much for that" Professor Hamilton continued. "Yeah" Mattie agreed, meanwhile outside Cindy had her own chat with Marley and Buddy. "Hey Cindy, what's wrong?" Buddy asked, "Hamilton's trying to get me to become friends with that blond girl but….she doesn't seem to like me" Cindy explained. "Oh, well give her some time, she'll probably come around" said Marley.(Based on line from: "Daddy day care"). "Yeah right, it's been almost 3 weeks since we've met…" said Cindy, "I understand" Buddy sighed. "I'll see you guys later" Cindy replied before she got up from where she sat and left. "She looks pretty sad" Buddy pointed out, "Yep" Marley agreed.

The next day…

So far Professor Hamilton's attempts to get Galatea to befriend Cindy hadn't worked in the last 3 weeks. But once the duo was up and about, it changed. Tea yawned as she woke up and stretched, her vision was blurry at first but she noticed a figure standing beside her bed "Huh?" she wondered. "Sleep well?" Amanda asked, "I guess so" Tea relied after rubbing her eyes. "Good….get dressed, the professor says you should be able to use your super-strength again" Amanda explained. "Yes!" Galatea replied triumphantly. Tea sometimes thought that when she was injured everyone she knew thought of her as being well…. useless. But Professor Hamilton and Mattie usually told her that no-one said anything like that. "Hurry up…. Oh, by the way you have a visitor" Amanda pointed out. "Visitor?" Tea asked, she raised her left eyebrow at hearing this. She was also alerted by a friendly bark from Cindy. "Ohhh" Tea growled, after taking a shower, getting dressed, etc…. Tea was once again alone with Cindy. She glanced at the newspaper on Amanda Waller's desk. Normally, Galatea didn't read the newspaper or anything else for that matter, but if it was something she was interested in, she read it. Sure enough there was something in this particular paper that drew her attention.

"Ooh, I can't stand her!" Tea said in a sort of angry tone. (Quote from: "The Proud family") She noticed in the picture was Supergirl, Mr. Terrific and Tasha (aka Wonderdog). "Got anger management issues?" Cindy asked "Sort of, actually that's what everybody's been saying…who said that?" Galatea sputtered. "Down here" said Cindy, Tea looked down and noticed Cindy sitting at her feet, "Hi" Cindy greeted. Tea gasped and nearly fell over "You can talk?" she asked, "When I get some air I can talk" Cindy answered sarcastically (Quote from the Proud family episode: "Don't leave home without it"). Tea raised her right eyebrow, "How?" she continued, "With this, it's intergalactic communicator" Cindy explained as she showed Tea the small object that was attached to her collar. Seeing the communicator gave Galatea an idea, "Really?" she answered, Cindy nodded "Say….how'd like it if…nah, that wouldn't work" Tea concluded. "What is it? Tell me" Cindy replied, Galatea sighed "Ya wanna be friends?" she asked. "Sure" said Cindy, Tea grinned "Ya know, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship" she admitted as she rubbed Cindy's back. "I don't like that look on her face, something's fishy" said Buddy, "I'll say…" Marley agreed. The two had been watching the whole thing from a nearby window. Buddy and Marley had a feeling Galatea only wanted to be friends with Cindy for all the wrong reasons, but nonetheless the duo decided they'd tell Cindy about it later.

"Uh-huh, yeah the old warehouse is fine. Ok I'll see you there G….bye" said Roulette who had just finished talking to Giganta on her cell-phone. "A friend of yours?" Amanda Waller asked, "Yeah, I actually found a few more people to help out…" Roulette explained. "Like who?" Amanda asked once more, "You'll meet 'em later today" said Roulette who grinned nervously. "O…Kay" Amanda sighed, she accidentally bumped into Galatea, "Oh, Galatea I'm glad I found you" she told her. "Listen, Waller I..." she cut the young blond off, "Later, come'on…there's a few tests we need to run on you" Amanda explained. Tea gulped nervously "Tests?" she asked, Tea sometimes felt uneasy about tests since she remembered during one of them the person who touched her had cold hands(you probably guess how that check-up went, LOL).

A few minutes later…

"C'mere for a second" said Amanda, "No! I'm not doing anymore of your crazy stunts" Tea answered angrily as she folded her arms (Quote from a Disney channel TV series called: "The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh"). "Relax, would you?" Amanda sighed (Quote from: "Rugrats"). Tea sighed and decided to go along with it, what did she have to worry about? She allowed Amanda to blindfold her, "I can't see" she replied in a dull tone. (Quote from: "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "That's the point, we're testing out your super-hearing…I'll be over there" Amanda explained. There was an awkward silence in the room but only for a few seconds. "You should be able to hear something soon" Amanda pointed out. "Well?" she asked, "I can hear you breathing and….who's cell-phone is ringing?" Tea asked. "Oh, that's mine, heh-heh sorry" Roulette replied (Once again quote is from: "Cats don't dance"). Once Roulette was out of the room Amanda decided to move on to the next test. "Ok, let's move on" she sighed. About 20 minutes later they were outside, "Alright now let's see if you can take off" Amanda continued. Tea jumped up but quickly hit the ground with a small "thump". "Hmm…." Amanda thought, "Maybe you need a running start" Professor Hamilton suggested, Galatea got up and coughed a little, "Ok" she replied.

A few seconds later she tried a running start, "Ok then…go!" said Amanda, Tea did as she was told and started running. "What's this all about?" Buddy wondered, he gasped when he looked up and saw what Galatea was doing. "I gotta find Superdog!" he said to himself before running off. (Quote from: the Spongebob Squarepants episode: "The artist formerly known as Squidward"). "Well?" Tea started to say once she was back on the ground, "Looks like there's nothing wrong with your ability to fly…let's go" said Amanda. "Something wrong, Galatea?" Professor Hamilton asked, "Nah, I just thought I something" she answered.

1 hour later….

Tea was panting; the next test was a bit harder than the last two. "Is that all you got?" she asked (Quote from a sitcom called: "The Simsons"). "You sure you can handle it?" Mattie asked "Hey, I just started" Galatea reminded her. (Based on quote from: "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "Technically that was an hour ago, but…I guess we'll let that slide….ready?" Amanda asked, Tea nodded, "Ok, watch your back" Amanda explained.

(Door closes)

"Watch my back?" Tea wondered, just then she heard a noise coming from behind her. "Aw nuts" she said in a sort of frustrated tone (Quote from the movie: "The chipmunk adventure"). Tea used her heat vision, once the robot got closer to her, once it stopped moving she began to pant once more. "She's doing pretty well so far" Amanda Waller pointed out. "Yes, she sure is….but still I think she could use some time off" Professor Hamilton admitted. "How many days are we talking about?" Amanda asked, "About another week" Professor Hamilton sighed, he noticed Amanda looking at him angrily. "Ok, if she continues to pass her tests, I guess she'll be ok in a couple days…give or take 3 to 5" he added. "I understand… but still..." Amanda stopped short when the two heard Tea whistle. "Guys!" she shouted, "What is it?" Amanda asked, "You mind letting me out, now?" Tea replied. "Alright, take a break Galatea, you did good" said Amanda. "Phew!" Tea sighed; she was still panting but not as hard as she was earlier. "You look beat" said Mattie, who was standing in the entrance of the simulator. "Ya think so?" Tea asked, her panting slowly came to stop. "Doggone it, I'm sweaty" Tea answered with sigh as she wiped the sweat off her face with a towel. "I'll see you, Mattie" she continued before leaving the room.

After a quick shower, Tea felt a bit relieved. She shook her head, although she knew it probably wouldn't help her hair dry off, it felt good and did get rid of some of the excess water. "Ah, that's better" she sighed. "Good" said a familiar voice, "AAH!" Galatea shouted, she jumped a little. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" she asked. (Quote from a movie called: "The Wild"). Even though she had a towel around her, she sometimes disliked if someone walked in on her. Professor Hamilton snickered, "Sorry" he told her the two paused for a moment, "We'll test out your super-strength tomorrow" he announced. Tea replied with a simple: "Kay" "Also, I want to show you something…get dressed" Hamilton told her.

Later…

"Ok, what is it?" Tea asked once she was dressed, "C'mon" Hamilton told her. The two walked down one of the hall ways. Tea recognized the room once she was in it. It was the same place where she had been lifting weights just before Amanda Waller showed her the new Ultimen. "Cindy?" she asked in surprise, the dog looked up at hearing her name and waited to hear what the duo had to say. "Now don't leave just yet, I want you to see something" Professor Hamilton told her. He winked at Cindy who knew that was cue to lift up the weight. "Cindy! What are doing? That thing's too heavy for you to…" Tea was cut off. "Let her do it" said Professor Hamilton, "O…Kay" said Tea who was still trying to figure the whole thing out. She gasped when she saw Cindy could lift the weight all by herself! "Alright, put it down" Professor Hamilton told her. Cindy was now on standing on her hind legs hold the edge of the weight between her teeth. She did as she was told and dropped it; Tea stared at Cindy, it was obvious she was in a bit of shock. "You see, Cindy isn't an ordinary dog, she has same abilities as Superdog and Superpup" Professor Hamilton explained. "Who?" Galatea asked, as she raised her left eye brow, Professor Hamilton sighed. "It's a long story…c'mon I'll tell you about it" he said to Tea, the two left the room with Cindy walking behind them. "There's something funny goin' on" Marley said to himself as he watched the trio from the corner on a separate door way.(Quote from the movie: "Robinhood"). Once they were out of site, he trotted down the hall way to find Buddy.

Meanwhile…

"How are you doing?" Butch asked "Fine" said Steel; he had just gotten through a mission with Vixen and Maxine and was sitting on the curb. "Dang! What happened to you?" he asked, "Don't ask" said Mr. Terrific who had a few bruises obviously from when Stargirl was teaching Stephanie how to use the flight setting on her new collar. In short, she had a few crash landings during the process. "Should I call 9-1-1?" Vixen offered (Quote from: "Fresh Prince of Bel air"). There was an awkward silence between the group before they all started laughing except for Mr. Terrific who didn't really find the whole thing to be…well… funny. Right at the moment he was feeling pretty embarrassed.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter 4, now ya know who the project/ 'her' is. Anyway, sorry for the long delay on updating. Between my older brother visiting, running errands with my folks, everyday life, etc…you get the idea. But anyway chapter 5 should be up soon.

Just as note Tea(I think it's pronounced: "TAY-UH") is Galatea's nickname.

**SPOILIER WARNING: New characters are introduced.**

**Until then…please read and review!**

**Also I apologize for any spelling mistakes I MIGHT'VE missed.**


	5. EPAS

**Chapter 5… thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Clair the Holstein cow** **(Voiced by: Loretta Divine)**

**Brenda the Turkish Van (Voiced by: Phylicia Rashad)**

**Abby the long haired Chihuahua (Voiced by: Kim Rhodes)**

The next day started off like any other for most of the league members and their pets. But for Kara and Dusty this particular morning wasn't enjoyable. Kara's alarm clock went off, she groaned at hearing it, the noise was so….well…annoying. Although her eyes were barely open she managed to find the off button on the clock. "Phew!" she sighed once it was off, it didn't take long for her to go back to sleep. "Honestly John, I think you should just let them sleep, they've had a rough week" said Martha. "Not on my watch, Martha….Kara, Kara wake up" Jonathan Kent told her. He gently nudged her but she didn't move, he sighed and blew the whistle he had around his neck. "Yah!" Kara screamed, Jonathan snickered, the look on her face was hilarious. "Why'd you do that?" the startled Argosian asked, "C'mon get dressed" Jonathan continued. "Pa, it's 6:00 am, I need some sleep" said Kara "I told you" said Martha, "Dusty and I have had a rough week" Kara explained. "See?" Martha replied. "Well c'mon" said Jonathan who left the room, he had totally ignored what the two had said. "He still doesn't get it does he?" Kara asked, "Nope" Martha answered. (Based on quotes from: "Hey Arnold").

A few minutes later, Kara had taken a shower and was dressed for the day in her ususal blue jeans white T-shirt and red vest with the Supergirl logo on the back. "So what work have you got for us today?" she asked before take a bite out of a strip of bacon. "We're going out to the pasture today" Jonathan told Kara, "Great" Kara groaned. She knew that she had been falling behind in her chores due to being on the watch-tower and being a J.L. member. "Swell, now I'll get another scratch from somebody's hoof….again" Dusty muttered. On Argo, Dusty was a house pet, but once on the Kent farm she had to learn how to herd sheep, cattle and chase foxes that tried to go after the chickens. It was hard on both her and Kara since they missed their families, friends and their old home and the fact that during their first month on earth the duo had learned how to 'carry their own weight' the hard way. "Oh, come'on it's not that bad, it…wake up!" said Jonathan, "Wha? Oh, sorry I must've dropped off" Kara replied in drowsy tone. "Same here" Dusty sighed.

Later…

The trio was now out in the pasture, by now it was 7:30 am, the sky was a nice shade of blue, and the weather was a bit pleasant aside from a few cumulous clouds that were scattered across the sky. Kara yawned, she normally would've taken the time to enjoy a nice spring day like this particular one but it was difficult to do so since she had Dusty were tired. She leaned against the old Chevy pick up truck and closed her eyes. "You sleeping?" Pa Kent asked, Kara opened her right eye at hearing his voice. "Huh? I j-just closed my eyes… that's all" she stuttered, by now both of her eyes were open. Kara grinned nervously, "Mm-hmm" Jonathan replied. "Oy…" Kara groaned, she whistled to Dusty who started running after the sheep that were grazing.

(Cow moos)

"Huh? Oh hey Clair" said Kara who noticed a Holstein cow standing next to her. She rubbed Clair's forehead before calling: "Dusty". "Down!" Kara shouted, Dusty did as she was told and laid down flat on her stomach. Though she wasn't a Border collie, Dusty did take her sheep dog job seriously and did a decent job at herding. After laying down for a few seconds she was alerted by a high pitched whistle that only an Argosian like Kara could make. Dusty responded with a loud howl and started running after the sheep. "Over there" Jonathan called out, once all the sheep were in he closed the gate on their pen. "Well that does it" he announced. "Good" Dusty and Kara replied simultaneously, "It's that bad, huh?" Clair asked, "Are you kidding? He got us up at 6:00am" said Dusty. "Yeah he did, see you later, Clair" said Kara before she and Dusty got in the truck. "Oy…." Clair sighed as she shook her head. She had been on the Kent farm since she was a calf and knew how hard Jonathan Kent was at certain times.

Back at the house…

"We're home" said Jonathan "It's about time" said Martha "Oh it wasn't that bad, Martha…" Jonathan stopped short when he heard the sound of snoring. He glanced at the couch and noticed Kara was stretched out with Dusty laying at her feet. "I told you not to get them up so early" Martha Kent continued. "Knock it off" Jonathan replied, he sometimes disliked when he and Martha had their 'I 'm right and you're wrong' moments.

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight…you say you have friends here?" Amanda Waller asked, "Yep" Roulette answered as she unlocked the door to the old warehouse. "It took a while for them to come around but we managed to work it out" Lex added. Roulette let out a loud whistle "Ok guys, c'mon out" she shouted. Within a few seconds the 'others' came out of their hiding places. Amanda Waller and Professor Hamilton noticed that they were all secret society members which included:

Killer Frost

Giganta

Toyman

Parasite

Volcana

Captain Boomerang

Ultra-Humanite

Ivy

Cheetah

Livewire

Harley Quinn & Joker

"Are you kidding?" Amanda asked, "Nope" Lex and Roulette replied in unison. Amanda Waller figured that Roulette's so-called 'friends' were the ones she explained would help out. "Well, what do you know…Captain Boomerang long time, no see" said Amanda. "Oh, hello Amanda" he replied in a dull tone. He glanced at the door and noticed a figure quickly hide behind it. "Who's that?" he wondered, "You ok, Cap'n?" Roulette asked "Oh yeah sure, I just thought I saw something" he explained. "I don't see anything" said Roulette who looked at the door which was slightly open. "Excuse me, would you?" said Amanda, "Sure" Roulette replied. (Based on quote from the movie: "101 Dalmatians"), Amanda had a feeling Captain Boomerang spotted Tea watching the whole thing from the door way. "Where do you think she's going?" Captain Boomerang asked "I dunno" said Roulette.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"That sure was nice of Superman to let me and Andrea come with you on patrol" said Kevin; "I guess it was, just make sure you two keep your distance" said Huntress. "No problem" said Andrea, "Hang on a minute" Huntress told them, she entered the Metropolis bank and noticed a couple robbers heading towards the door "Going somewhere, guys?" she asked,. The two robbers gasped, at seeing Huntress.

Outside…

"1…2…3…" Question counted, it wasn't long before the group heard the robbers screaming. "Hi-yaah!" Huntress yelled, "Get outta here while you still can!" one of the Robbers told Question. Before the two had a chance to get away they noticed a rope around them "Huh? Hey!" the lead robber shouted. "Well, that was easy" Huntress admitted as she pulled the robbers back. "I'll say" Krypto agreed, "And since the silent alarms probably went off, it shouldn't be long before you two are hauled of to…" the second robber cut Huntress off "Don't say it" he told her. A few minutes later the two robbers were being taken away, "Officer please, I'm beggin' you!" the lead robber pleaded. "You can beg all you want but you two are going to the big house" the police officer replied. "Not the medium house" his deputy answered. "Not the wee little house…but the big house" the officer replied "Yeah" the deputy added. "Noo!" the two robbers screamed simultaneously as they got in the car. (Based on scenes and quotes from: "Timon & Pumbaa"). Kevin, Andrea Krypto along with Question and Huntress laughed. "Wimps" Huntress thought, "Wow, that was awesome!" said Kevin, Huntress smiled "Thanks Kevin" she told him. "You guys have some really exciting jobs" Kevin added, Question slightly laughed. "Yes it is exciting but sometimes it isn't always like that…" he answered. "It isn't?" Andrea asked, 'Nope, during our down time you'd be surprised at how normal our life styles really are" Huntress explained. "I can relate to that, I'm a house pet but still…. Even though I'm Superdog I have a life too ya know" Krypto pointed out. Huntress snickered "Darn right, Krypto" she agreed.

The next day…

"So, you say you've got something to show me?" Amanda Waller asked, "Yes, I think it'll work" Professor Hamilton answered. "I hope you're right, we really need someone or something that'll be…" Amanda stopped short when she saw Cindy. "A dog? This is your answer?" she asked. "She's not just a dog" said Tea; "Alright…Bobby bring in our best guard dogs" said Amanda. Bobby nodded in response, within a few seconds a mixture of Dobermans and German shepherds started running towards Cindy who growled. She snapped at them, one Doberman pounced on her. Cindy grabbed the dog's left front leg, causing her to yelp in pain. Cindy held the dog's leg with her teeth and then sent her sliding across the floor back to the others. They all looked at Cindy who snarled. The Doberman got up and ran off, the other dogs followed her and ran away yelping in fear. "Ok…anything else?" Amanda asked, Cindy began to left up the weight in front of Amanda just like she had when she was with Tea and Professor Hamilton. Amanda gasped, "You know… I think we can work with her" Amanda admitted as she rubbed Cindy's head (Quote from "Kim Possible"). "C'mon" she told the trio who followed Amanda as she left the room.

Later…

"I'd be happy to take her in, Professor…we could always use one more" said Roulette. "Well, thanks Roulette" said Professor Hamilton as the two shook hands, "I've got to warn you though… (Chuckles) she's a bit headstrong" Hamilton admitted. "Oh, now don't you worry Emil, I'm sure she'll fit right in" Roulette replied. "Take good care of her" Professor Hamilton continued, before he went to look for Amanda Waller. Killer Frost had been watching the whole thing from behind some wooden crates. She quickly ran back to the other secret society members. "Giganta! Giganta, G…Giganta, there's a newcomer at the door" Killer Frost announced as she began to pant. "Not now, Kathy" said Giganta, "But it's a blonde haired…" Killer Frost stopped short, "Everybody…this here is Galatea" said Roulette.

(Rock guitar solo playing)

The other secret society members were shocked, their jaws dropped when they saw Galatea. "She just recovered from her injuries and is ready to go" Roulette explained.

(Music ends)

After doing her sort of supermodel runway walk towards the other members Tea grinned at them. "Now I want you all to make her feel right at home, you hear me?" said Roulette before she left the room. "Hey everybody, it's great to be here with you guys…now don't speak all at once" said Tea who looked at the group. "What is this? The frozen food section?" she asked as she let out a fake laugh. "Good morning….uh….Tea, it's nice to see another female joining our group" said Giganta. Joker began to cough "Phony" he said as he coughed, Giganta immediately smacked the back of his head causing Joker to let out a small: "Ow!" "I'm Giganta…and this is Harley" she continued "Hi" said Harley who waved a little. Giganta lowered Harley's arm, "Nothing interesting to do around here I'm afraid….just hard work" Giganta explained. "Workin' stiffs, huh? Boy I remember those days" said Galatea. "Wow you're the prettiest girl I have ever seen" said Snooky, "Well thank you and if you're in charge I'll take that as a complement" Tea replied Snooky answered with a nervous: "Uh…" "Then if you're not then I guess I'll have to sit on you" Tea continued. "Run!!!" Snooky screamed, Tea quickly grabbed before he got farther away. "Hey! I'm only kidding" she told the blue kitten as she stroked him. "And you are so cute" she told Snooky before kissing him on is right cheek. The young cat blushed "Ohh…" he replied sheepishly. "Tea's kinda sweet isn't she?" Harley pointed out, "Hmph, so she likes kittens…as if she isn't soft enough" said Killer Frost.

"Hey for your information Duchess I'm not soft…" Tea answered angrily. (Scenes, quotes and music based on once again…"Home on the range"). "I'm just as tough as you are…" Tea added, Snooky began to purr, "Oh, hello there…you are really adorable" Tea said sweetly. She paused and thought about what she just said; she glanced back at the others. "Did I just say adorable?" Tea asked nervously, Killer Frost and Harley nodded (Based on scenes and quotes from a sitcom called: "Full house"). "Face it, you have a gentle side…lots of humans do" said Ivy. "But I'm not a human" Tea announced.

(Glass breaks in background)

"Didn't see that one coming" said Toyman (Quote from Foster's home for imaginary friends). "Then…what are you?" Ivy asked, Galatea sighed "Sit down, it's a long story" she told the group. She spent an hour telling the other secret society members about herself as well as when she was on the watch-tower with Supergirl and Steel. "And that's the story of my life" Tea concluded, "Wow, that really is a long story" Toyman pointed out. (Quote from: "The Proud family movie"). "So you don't like Supergirl, huh?" said Livewire. "Nope and…please try not to mention her name around me if you can help it" said Tea, "Sorry" said Livewire. "You're a pretty interesting person, Tea" said Cheetah, "You mean that?" Tea asked. "We have our sob stories now and then" said Captain Boomerang, "Uh, this isn't a sob story" Galatea answered. "I didn't exactly mean it like that….what I mean was, we all have our stories to tell and, heh it's not like we have a new secret society member joining our lot everyday" Captain Boomerang explained.

"He's right you know….you are our newest member" Killer Frost announced. She and Captain Boomerang did have a point about the group getting new members. Several of the other members had quit the secret society; as a result the group was much smaller than it was the last time. "Seriously?" Tea answered in surprise(Quote from the: "101 Dalmatians the series episode: "It's a swamp thing"). , "Yep" said Killer Frost, "Well Galatea it seems you ajusted to being here" said Amanda Waller, "Ye-yeah I have" the young blonde admitted. "That's good, because you 3 are joining my group" Lex Luthor announced to Amanda, Tea and Professor Hamilton. "Alright" the other secret society members cheered. "Welcome to the club, kid" said Killer Frost who gave Tea a noogie. "Hey cut that out" said Tea, "Whatever you say, young blood" Killer Frost replied, Tea raised her right eye brow. "Young blood? She asked, "Yeah, I mean look at yourself, you look pretty young to me" Killer Frost answered. "I guess you're right" Tea concluded as she looked at herself in a mirror. "You're not alone…next to Ivy and Harley, plus you and me, we're the youngest members of this group" Livewire explained.

"Interesting, I've hardly been around anyone close to my age group" Tea admitted. "You're gonna like it here, believe me" said Harley. "Whatever you say" Tea answered. "C'mon I'll show you around" Giganta offered, she decided to give Tea a tour of the warehouse. "Is it just me or does she seem to be a little….I don't know" said Parasite, "Out of place?" Ivy finished for him, "Well, yeah" he answered. (Quote from: "The emperor's new groove"). "Just give her a chance, she's new here…I'm sure within a week or two she'll fit right in" Ultra-Humanite added. "We could use the extra help" said Cheetah "That's true" Toyman agreed. "You've got a point but…am I the only one who has noticed that our newest member is….attractive looking?" Parasite asked. "No" the other secret society members replied simultaneously, they all had a feeling where Parasite was going with this.(Based on a scene and some quotes from "Fresh prince of Bel-Air"). "I used to have a figure like that" Amanda Waller admitted, the other secret society members just looked at her with raised eyebrows. (Based on scene and quote from a movie called: "Robots"). "So what do you think of the place?" Giganta asked, once she finished giving Galatea the tour. "Not bad…although maybe you guys should at least paint it a different color" Tea answered. Giganta glanced at the walls "Yeah, you've got a point, gray is kind of depressing" she admitted. "Guys, get over here" said Toyman, "What is it?" Giganta asked, "Just c'mon" Toyman continued.(Quote from: "Invader Zim"). Giganta and Tea looked at each other then they walked over to where the other members were. "Sit" Lex Luthor told the two of them. "Tea…I'd like to introduce you to the other members of the secret society" said Lex.

(Just a note what Lex says is in bold and what the other characters say is in italic)

"**Parasite"**

"_Hello"_

"**Toyman"**

"_Hey there"_

"And of course you know Roulette, Captain Boomerang and Livewire" Lex concluded. "Yeah" Tea replied, "We've established that already" said Ivy, "Great, so…" Lex stopped short when he heard a voice. "Hello? Anybody forget me?" the voice asked, "Oh no not Copperhead" Lex groaned. "Am I late for something?" Copperhead asked, once he got over to the other members. "No and…who invited him?" Lex asked "Don't look at me" said Joker, "Never mind" Lex replied. (Based on quote from: "The Proud family"). Copperhead glanced at Galatea who was sitting next to him, "And who is this?" he asked. "This is Tea, she's one of the newest members of our group" Roulette explained. "Nice to meet you" said Copperhead who extended his right hand out to Tea. She folded her arms; obviously she wasn't in the mood for shaking hands. "I wish I could say the same" the young blond replied sarcastically. Giganta let out a fake laugh, "Isn't she a hoot?" Giganta asked, in an attempt to cover up Tea's rudeness. "Oh yeah, sure..." said Copperhead as he rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. (Based on scene & and quotes from the Kenan & Kel movie: "Two heads are better than none").

Meanwhile…

"Thanks for the ride to school, Question" said Kevin as he and Andrea got out of the car. "Not a problem…just don't tell anyone I did this for you" Question replied. "Our lips are sealed" said Andrea, "See ya" the two shouted before walking up to the school. Huntress giggled, as she watched Kevin and Andrea leave, "You seemed to enjoy having them around" Question pointed out. "Yeah, I did…what can I say? I like kids" said Huntress. She sometimes thought about having her own kids. But since she was still a member of the justice league she decided to put the idea of being a mother on hold, at least until she and Question got married and sorted everything out. "C'mon, let's get going" she sighed before driving off on her motorcycle. "You got it" said Question as he followed her in his car. "That was so cool" said Kevin, just then he tripped, which caused him to let out a small: "Oof!" "Hey Kevin, who's your new friends? Huntress and Question?" Bailey asked. "That's none of your business, Bailey" said Kevin as he got up and wiped off the dirt off of his shirt. "Yeah…that has nothing to do with you… besides nobody would believe you if you talked about it" Andrea pointed out. She and Kevin continued on their way to the front door of the school. "Ohh man, one of these days I'll get proof for real" Bailey muttered to himself.

Later that day…

"Now that we've all been properly introduced…you got any questions?" Captain Boomerang asked. "Not really" Galatea answered, "Well I've got one" said Livewire, "Go ahead" said Tea. "Well….I was gonna ask what your powers are but…we already know that" Livewire admitted. "I guess you do" said Tea "Wanna know mine?" Livewire asked, Galatea nodded. "Watch…" Livewire told her she walked over to some loose wires that were hanging out of one of the walls.

(Electricity crackles)

"Electricity…pretty cool huh?" said Livewire once she was done giving her demonstration. Tea grinned, "Yeah" she replied. "I can drain anyone's powers from them just by latching on to 'em" said Parasite, Tea gulped nervously. "Including mine?" she asked, "Oh yeah…but I wouldn't do that to you" Parasite added. "Thanks" Tea sighed as she wiped off a few drops of sweat on her forehead. It wasn't long before the other secret society members decided to well….strut their stuff. "I have the all natural abilities of a Cheetah, including speed…watch this" said Cheetah, she got down on her hands and feet and began to run to the far end of the warehouse. She was heading for the wall but quickly made a sharp turn at the last minute. "What do you think of that?" she asked, "Dang!" Tea replied in shock. "If you think that was something you'd better brace yourself for this" said Killer Frost. She threw a blast of ice at an empty box, Tea tapped it, it was "It's solid ice" she said to herself. "Whoa!" she shouted in surprise before moving out of the way of a large flame. "Now it's water" said Volcana, it was pretty obvious that she threw the flame, "So what do you think?" Killer Frost asked. "You guys are…." Tea sputtered, "Cool?" Killer Frost finished for her. "Not exactly the work I'm looking for but….yeah" said Galatea. "Hey Red how 'bout you show G what you can do?" Harley suggested.

"No problem" said Ivy, she tossed a handful of seed which landed on Toyman. "What the…? Hey! Get this thing off me!" he shouted. Ivy snickered "Hang on, Toyman" she told him, before she walked over and pulled the vine off of him. "Ok, what was that?" Tea sputtered, "I'm gonna take this outside" said Ivy. "You want some hedge clippers?" Volcana teased. "Very funny" Ivy replied before leaving the room. "Let me guess you guys are in the circus, right?" Tea asked Joker and Harley. "Not really" said Joker, "We do call them the clowns" Giganta added. At hearing this Galatea and Toyman snickered, "Back up guys" Giganta continued, within a few seconds she was larger than her normal size. Tea replied with a small: "Whoa…" it didn't take long for Giganta to shrink back down to her regular size. "They don't call me Giganta for nothing" she answered. "Heads up!" Captain Boomerang shouted "Whoa!" the other members shouted before they ducked at the site of a boomerang heading towards them. "You can really hurt somebody with that" said Killer Frost. "Wasn't my fault I slipped" Captain Boomerang replied, regarding the fact he must've let the boomerang go by accident. "Uh-huh" Tea said in a dull tone, she noticed a stuffed dog standing at her feet. "Step away from the dog" was what she heard, obviously the dog was some sort of small robot.

"Pfft….yeah….hey Livewire take a look at this" said Tea, as she poked the dog. It wasn't long before it grabbed her hand "Hey! Get it off!" she shouted. "I got it" said Toyman who pulled the robotic toy off Galatea's hand, "No wonder why the call you Toyman" she answered as she rubbed her left wrist. "Yeah" said a familiar voice, "Huh?" Tea stuttered, she turned around and saw who was behind her. "Hi" said Bizzaro, Tea moaned a little and fainted "You ok?" Bizarro asked "She'll probably be fine, I think you just scared her a little" said Giganta. "And who wouldn't be? You are pretty scary" Killer Frost added. Bizzaro growled to demonstrate which made Killer Frost laugh. "Not bad" she told him (Based on quotes from the movie: "Dinosaur").

Just then, Cindy ran over to Tea and began to lick her face, "Hey! Who let the dog in here?" Volcana asked. Tea groaned "What happened?" she asked as her eyes opened, "You fainted, that's what happened" Livewire explained. "Oh" was the reply she got back from Tea who glanced at Cindy. "Hey girl" she said sweetly as she rubbed Cindy's head. "You know here?" Livewire asked, "Yeah, this is Cindy" Tea explained once she was standing up again. "Oh really? You know….I've got a pet too" Livewire admitted, "Ya do?" Tea asked. Livewire nodded, she whistled for a second "Rea, c'mere girl" she called (Based on quote from Balto). There was an awkward silence but it only lasted a few seconds when the rest of the group was alerted by the sound of a puppy yapping. "Uh-oh…down!" said Livewire, Rea jumped up and began to lick her owner's face. "Hey cut it out" Livewire sputtered as she started to pet Rea. "Oh, this here is Rea, she's a coyote" Livewire explained. "Cool "said Tea as she stroked Rea's thick fur. "We've all got pets, take a look" said Killer Frost. The dogs that belonged to the other secret society members greeted Tea and Cindy with friendly barks. The pets in the group were:

Tiny

(Female Great Pyrenees)

Mali

(Female Alaskan Malamute)

Twinky

(Male Toy Rat Terrier)

Rico

(Male Dingo)

Mercedes

(Female Wallaby/Kangaroo mix)

Nermal

(Female Cheetah/Margay mix)

Para

(Female Rough coated collie/Wolf mix)

And

Rea

(Female Coyote)

"Do they all have the same abilities as you?" Tea asked the other members, "Yeah, you know Amanda Waller has pets don't you?" said Giganta "No I didn't" Tea admitted. Just then the group was alerted by a cat yowling and small: "hiss" "Crazy cat" said Bizzaro. "You'll have to excuse Brenda, she can be a little moody" said Amanda (Based on quote from the 101 Dalmatians: The series episode: "Invasion of the doggy snatchers"). "I'm not moody…ok maybe a little" Brenda said to herself. "Say, has anyone seen Roulette?" Harley asked.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure we'll be able to pull this off even with Waller's help?" Lex asked. "Well you stop worrying?….sheesh!" Roulette replied before she went to sign some paper work.(Once again from: "101 Dalmatians") "Seriously, Roulette are you sure about this?" Lex continued. "Oh yeah…cause if it doesn't work out, I know I'm gonna have to mess ya'll up" she answered (Based on quote from "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air"). "Thanks a lot, Fred" said Roulette as she took a small dog from him.

(Dog yaps)

"Oh and one more thing…since you dragged the members' pets into this so did I…" Roulette announced as she held the dog up to Lex. "What is that?" he asked, "This is Abby…I just sighed her adoption papers" Roulette explained. Just then the black and white long haired Chihuahua began growling at Lex Luthor. "Stop it" Roulette said to her. "Oy…" Lex groaned he had a feeling where this was going.

Minutes later…

"About time you got back here" said Brenda who noticed Roulette and Lex had returned. "Sorry we…aah! Th-that cat can talk" Lex sputtered. "Well now she can, thanks to Snooky all the pets have been given intergalactic communicators" Amanda explained. "Really" Lex answered in a dull tone, "We've all formed our own group too" Brenda announced. "The wild dawgs" the other pets replied in unison. "Whoa, whoa hold it, I was a member of that group and the leaders quit" Ignatius explained. He was right; the wild dawgs' founding members, India and Tyson were no longer the group leaders since their owners had formed a truce between Earth and Thanagar with the justice league.

"Well, India and Tyson aren't the leaders anymore are they?... as of now I'm..." Brenda stopped short; "We" Abby corrected her. "We're in charge now; anyone got a problem with that?" Brenda asked the other pets shook their heads, "Good" Brenda sighed as she glanced that the other leaders, who were Ignatius and Abby. "Well now that we've got that settled, let's move on" said Lex before he went to join the other secret society members to go over the plan. Stretch-O-Mutt gasped at what he just saw. He had been watching the whole thing from a small dusty window; he went back to Ryen to tell her what he heard. "Oh, we're doomed" he groaned. "Ok, besides that, please give me the particulars" said Ryen before taking a bite out of a beef jerky strip. "We've gotta spread the word!" Stretch-O-Mutt told her. "And the word would be?" Ryen asked, "That Lex Luthor is planning something with those secret whatevers….the league and their pets are through, canned, fired, out on their butts!" Stretch announced.

"Unbelievable!" Ryen answered. "Ryen, it's time to activate the E.P.A.S." said Stretch-O-Mutt, "Which would be?" she started to saw. "Numbskull, the emergency pet alert system" Stretch continued. "Ohh….oh yeah" Ryen agreed, before she and Stretch ran down an alley. Stretch-O-Mutt removed the lid of a trash can laying on its side. Ryen began to bark into the trash can. Though it wasn't an ordinary trash can. It had a long black cable attached to back; the cable wrapped around a pipe used for draining rain water of the roof tops of buildings and houses. The other end of the cable was attached to what looked like to be a small outdoor P.A. system. The P.A. system was on the roof top of a brownstone apartment as well. Krypto had suggested to Superman about installing the P.A. system so that the pets of Metropolis could easily contact him and the other superpets for help.

"What the?" Braxton sputtered he realized the noise was coming from the E.P.A.S. system. Immediately he began to bark, Parker was the next one to hear the barking, she yapped back to Braxton before running off. She continued running down the street past the Daily planet, she barked loudly to alert the other dogs nearby, Braxton eventually caught up with her and joined in the barking. It wasn't long before the sound of dogs barking could be heard throughout Metropolis. Meanwhile on the outskirts of the town, Butch and Steel were alerted by the noise as well as the sound of howling. Butch began to bark as well, "What is it Butch?" Steel asked.

Later…

"This is crazy" said Krypto, he and a few of the other superpets had responded to Ryen's call and were all in the alley. Bat-hound was also with them, since he had heard the dogs in Gotham city barking as well. "I dunno what else to think of" said Ryen, "If we can't figure this out, what are we gonna do?" Darter asked. (Based on scenes and quotes from the movie: "Balto 3: Wings of change"). "This calls for a meeting" said Superman "I'm way ahead of you, Big guy" Krypto agreed. "Everyone meet onboard the watch-tower in half in hour" Superman explained. "You got it" said Green Lantern, and with that the superpets ran off to find their owners and the other members to tell them the news. "I'm not to sure about this…" Wonder Woman admitted, "Me neither" Superman replied, after hearing what Ryen and Stretch-o-Mutt had told them about the secret society and the new group of wild dawgs. "Are you two coming or what?" GL asked, he and Quincy were waiting on Superman and Wonder Woman. "C'mon let's go" said Superman, the trio took off with Tasha, Quincy and Krypto following them.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it for chapter 5. Hope you liked it. The rest of the new wild dawgs will be introduced as well the meeting onboard the watch-tower. Chapter 6 will probably up sometimes next week…or sooner! Doing this chapter was somewhat easy since it wasn't so long.

Also just as a side note in the comics Killer Frost's real name. In the comics there were two different versions of Killer Frost, the first one was named Cathy Frost(I know I spelled it with a K, sorry!). Cathy eventually died, after some time her assistant, Louise Lincoln became the new Killer Frost. She wore the same costume as the original but later switched to a short shirt- hip hugger jeans garb. Judging by her personality, the Killer Frost who has appeared on Justice league/ Justice league unlimited is probably the Louise Lincoln version (Info from the Killer Frost on the show might be the Louise Lincoln verison at the time I wrote I this chapter I wasn't aware of that. In short, when this chapter was written I guess you could this Killer Frost is the same as the Louise Lincoln version from the comics but has the same name as the original Killer Frost, Cathy.(Sorry if it's a bit confusing).

SPOILIER WARNING: The superpets get some new members.

Be sure to look for chapter 6!…until then…

Please read and review!


	6. Work it out

**Chapter 6**

**Characters introduced in this chapter:**

**Twinkie the Toy Rat terrier (Voiced by: Shawn Wallace)**

**Para the Wolf/Collie mix (Voiced by: Regina King)**

**Mercedes the Wallaroo (Voiced by: Keke Palmer)**

**Rico the Dingo (Voiced by: Geoffrey Rush)**

**Rea the Coyote (Voiced by: Raquel Lee)**

**Mali the Malamute (Pamela Segall) **

**Alma the Saluki (Voiced by: Jennifer Lewis)**

**Benji the Kai dog/ Husky mix (Voiced by: Travis T. Floy)**

**Tiny the Great Pyrenees (Voiced by: Jennifer Tilly)**

**Linda the German shepherd/ Malamute mix (Voiced by: Ruby Dee)**

After responding to Ryen and Stretch-O-Mutt's E.P.A.S. call, Superman decided to round up the other superpets and their owners for a meeting. An hour half later the J.L. members and their pets were all onboard the watch-tower. At the moment, the members of both the justice league and superpets of America were whispering amongst each other. "Can everyone calm down here, please?" said Superman. The various conversations continued but came to a stand still when the others were alerted by a loud: "Ahem" coming from Superman and Krypto. "Good, now before we get this meeting started, there's a few rules we need to over…rule #1 cell-phones at meetings are strictly prohibited.

(Phone rings)

_Electronic voice: "'Ello Motto"_

(Motorola ring-tone plays briefly)

The other members looked at Stargirl angrily, Courtney grinned a little before she answered her phone:

"Hello?"

"**Hey Courtney, glad to hear you…listen about those nikes you wanted…"**

"Listen Buck, can you call me back? This kind of a bad time"

"**Wait, no no not over there…no!"**

(Crash)

"**Hang on a sec…Frankie, Frankie c'mere I'm not…no I'm not gonna hurt you"**

(Slapping noises)

"**I told ya never to do it again, for as long as I live!"**

(Slapping stops)

"**Sorry Frankie had a little problem, now about those nikes; I know you wanted them in dark blue"**

"I have to go now Mr. Jordon air" said Courtney, Buck grinned he knew Courtney was taking about: Air Jordon shoes. "Got it" he replied, after that Stargirl hung up. "Whoops! Sorry wrong number" she explained before shutting off her cell-phone. "Thank you" said Streaky who picked up the phone send placed it in a box. (Based on scenes & quotes from a movie called: "Barnyard"). "As I was saying…from what Stretch-O-Mutt and Ryen have told us….Lex Luthor has formed a new secret society" Superman explained. "No problem, we can take 'em" said Supergirl (Based on line from Balto 2: "Wolf quest"). "It is a problem, Kara….Livewire, Ivy and Harley Quinn have joined the group as well…" Superman added. "And let me guess, my 'sister' is involved in this too?" Supergirl asked, Superman nodded. "Ohh, man" Supergirl groaned, this would be the 4th time she would see, her so called 'sister' Galatea. The 3rd and last time the two saw each other was before the league sent Tea back to STAR labs. Kara remembered that moment; Tea had a few bruises on her and looked pretty hurt. She also remembered when Tea glanced at her before closing her eyes. "It sounds like Luthor patched things up with Waller and they've teamed up…again" Batman concluded.

"Not only that, but they've got a new group of wild dawgs" Krypto added. "We're going to need extra help if we plan to work this out" said Superman. "But…who can help us?" Krypto asked, "You'll see" Superman replied. About an hour later the meeting came to a close, the founding members had gone over their plan although Superman had one last thing to try out. "So it's agreed, we'll all be working together…now it may not be easy but I think we have a good chance of pulling this off. But we'll need some extra help, Kara, Krypto….I'm giving you a job to do, I'll explain the details later" said Superman. "Ok" Supergirl and Krypto replied simultaneously.

The next day…

"So you sent Kara and Krypto to Metropolis?" Question asked, "Yes" Superman answered. "For what?" Huntress asked, "You'll find out" said Superman.

In Metropolis…

Kara (aka Supergirl) sat on the curb, Krypto was next to her. The two had been waiting for about an hour and so far it was pretty boring.

(Piano playing background)

Supergirl looked at her watch and sighed, it was now 2:15 pm, she knew what to do next. She picked up a piece of paper she brought with her along with a black marker and wrote on it. Once she was done she tied the note to Krypto's collar. "Go get 'em, Krypto" she told him. Krypto replied with a couple barks before running off.

(Music picks up)

Using his super-speed Krypto ran as fast as he could to Gotham. He leaped over a wire fence, letting out a loud bark as he jumped; Krypto was now in a baseball field in Gotham Park. "Krypto what's up, pup?" Barbara asked, she glanced at the note. "Get Barb it, get it!" a brown haired boy shouted. Krypto barked to alert her, "What about your mitt?" the boy asked. "Don't worry about it" said Barbara. She removed her baseball cap, surprisingly the ball landed in it! She tossed it back to her teammates before running off. She Krypto went in different directions.

(Krypto barks)

Barbara had read then note and went home to get her Batgirl costume. So far Superman's plan was working.

(Little Rascals theme playing in background)

Krypto continued running down the street to his next stop. "Hey Superdog" a truck driver greeted him as he ran by. Krypto reached a small suburban neighborhood and rang the door of one of the houses. Speedy opened the door and glanced at the note on Krypto's collar. "Be back later, Mom" said Speedy; he grabbed a gym bag containing his costume as well as his arrows and other supplies. After closing the door he ran off down the street.

Krypto went to his final stop: Dakota city.

(Music ends)

"Got anything, Richie?" Virgil asked, "Not a bite, V" Riche replied. The duo known as Static and Gear were sitting on the dock of a small lake. Virgil groaned, he and Riche had been sitting on the dock for almost an hour and so far they hadn't caught one fish. Under the water their fishing lines were tangled up. Riche pulled his line, "I got something! I got something!" he said in a rather excited tone. "Me too a big fat one" Virgil replied. The two continued to pull on the lines unaware they were actually tangled!

(Whatever Rich says is in bold and whatever Virgil says s in normal font)

"**Whoa"**

(Pulls fishing line)

"Whoa"

(Pulls fishing line)

"**Whoa"**

Richie continued to pull his line, at this point Virgil almost fell off the dock. "Whoa!" he shouted as he got closer to the water. He was then alerted by a loud bark. "Yo, Krypto c'mere" he told him. Krypto grabbed Virgil by his sweater and pulled him back. "Thanks Krypto" said Virgil. "Whoa!" Riche screamed as he fell into the water causing a fairly large "splash". It only took a few seconds for him to come back up. "Yo Richie, look a note" said Virgil. "What's it say?" Richie asked. Virgil handed Riche the note, he looked at it although the letters were now hard to read since the ink had smeared. The message on the note was:

"Meeting in Metropolis come A.S.A.P.

Signed, Supergirl"

"We gotta learn to read" said Richie. Krypto barked to get their attention he later explained about the meeting in Metropolis.

(Theme music continues)

"You're ok….go on in…where's you I.D.?" Speedy asked. Stargirl pulled out her Justice League I.D. card and showed it to Speedy. "Go on in" he told her. Richie, now in his Gear costume pulled out his I.D. although it didn't have his picture on it. "Wrong I.D., Richie" Speedy pointed out. It didn't take long for Richie to find his student I.D. "Go on in" Speed continued. He looked up and saw Metallo and Captain Cold in the distance. He took a deep breath and blew a raspberry at the two villains, making a loud "Pfft" noise. "You little creep" Metallo said angrily before Speedy closed the door on him and Captain Cold.

(Music fades)

(Scenes, quotes and music from the movie from: "The little rascals")

"Thank you all for coming today, anyway…" Superman was cut off "We still have someone missing" Batman pointed out. "Who?" Superman asked.

Somewhere in Bludhaven…

(Smooth jazz playing in background)

A young boy and his dog were walking down the sidewalk when they spotted a girl and her Maltese pass by. "Hmm" the boy wondered. He and his dog climbed up on a taxi cab. "Psst…psst..." Nightwing continued, the brown haired girl and her dog finally heard him and turned around. The boy, Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing) and his dog, JD grinned at them. The duo made a few kissing noises, "Hiya" Dick said to the girl. "Oh, hmph!" was the reply he got back from her as she and her dog crossed the street. "Ooh-la-la" Dick said in a dull tone, obviously the girl and her dog weren't impressed with is appearance as well as JD's. The two chuckled at the scenario, though their moment was interrupted by some noise. "What is this? Looks like somebody's tryin' to mess with o'l Louie, could be time for Dick to turn this into a total catastrophe" Dick said to himself. JD nodded in agreement, he had a feeling of what was coming next, the two were already in their costumes. After getting off the roof of the taxi cab they went to help Louie. "Boy you sure picked the wrong day to mess with this dude" said Nightwing. JD, a male English springer spaniel came up from behind Nightwing and began to bark. A fairly large male Bull Mastiff growled at him, "Hey dog" the robber sputtered as JD ran circles around him and his dog. It didn't take long for Nightwing to tie up the duo.

(Music, scenes and quotes from the movie: "Oliver & company").

"Phew! Thanks Dick, that was a close one" said Louie, "Hey, it was no problem…it's the least I could do for letting me rent out the loft on your brother's land" Nightwing replied. "Which reminds me…your rent is due next week…ciao!" Louie answered. Louie moved from Bangkok to Bludhaven about 2 years ago. He opened a dry cleaning shop a few blocks away from where Dick and JD lived. He knew Nightwing was really Dick Grayson but it was a secret between the two of them. "Oh crud" Nightwing said to himself, normally he didn't forget about paying his rent but this time he did. Just then he and JD noticed a couple shadows standing close to them. The duo turned around and saw who it was. "Hey Dick" Batgirl greeted, "Barb? What are you and Parker doing here?" Nightwing asked her. "Batman sent me to get you, is that ok?" she answered. "I guess" Dick replied in a dull tone. "Oh c'mon don't give me that 'I just lost my best friend' look…let's go" said Batgirl.(Based on quote freom "Fresh prince of Bel air"). She and Parker started to walk ahead of him but noticed he and JD weren't following. "Dick, come'on let's go" she insisted, seeing that he wasn't moving she sighed. "Move it Night boy" she said as to him as she grabbed Dick by his right arm.

Later…

"Barb, why'd you drag me and JD into this?" Nightwing asked, "Because Batman said he needs our help, that's why….look Dick we've been friends a really long time and….I don't want to ruin that" Batgirl replied. "You just had to go there" Nightwing said angrily, "Only because it's true…." Batgirl paused for a moment but then spoke up "Uh…we're still friends aren't we?" she asked (Based on quote from: "The Cosby show"). "Sure" Dick sighed as he placed his hand on Barb's right shoulder. "Ok, that's enough" she said nervously as she removed Dick's hand, "C'mon" she sighed. Nightwing glanced at JD (aka Night-hound) "What do you think, JD?" he asked. "Nightwing! Let's go!" Batgirl shouted, "Coming" he replied before he went after Barb. "This is the place? Where's the watch-tower?" Nightwing asked "We'll go there later, right now we need to talk..." said Batman. Nightwing noticed that Batman as well the other founding members and their pets were in the same room. It turned out that they were all in Squeaky's clubhouse. "About what?" Nightwing asked, "Sit down" said Superman, Nightwing did as he was told and sat down on a wooden bench. Superman sighed before he went on to explain the whole situation.

"As you all know, I sent Superdog and Supergirl to find you…" Superman stopped short when he noticed Speedy raise his hand. "Yes…Speedy?" he replied (Quote from the movie: "Over the hedge"). "You actually sent Superdog not both of them" Speedy pointed out. "Yes he did send both of us, I'm the one who wrote the note and tied it to Krypto's collar, I was just waiting for him to come back, that's all" Supergirl explained. "I see…so what do you need me and Benji for?" Speedy asked. "Funny you should mention that…we found out that Amanda Waller and Professor Hamilton might be up to something but we're not sure what..." Superman explained. "The Cadmus thing? I thought we were already through with that" said Speedy.

"Well apparently not, so we're gonna need some extra help, that's were you guys tie in" Green Lantern answered. "No problem, we'll help out right guys?" Batgirl added, "Right" Static & Gear answered simultaneously. "Ahem" Batgirl continued "Ok, ok I'm too…sheesh!" said Speedy. "And what about you Dick, are you in?" Batgirl asked. "I appreciate your offer but…I'll pass" Nightwing replied. "Dick, c'mon we can use your help, you heard what GL and Superman said" Speedy added. "And need I remind you that Batman is still in the room" Supergirl pointed out; at that moment everyone else started laughing. (Based on quote from: "The Cosby show").

"So what? JD and I work alone, c'mon boy we're going…" said Nightwing, he turned around and noticed JD wasn't following him! "JD?" Nightwing asked in surprise, "Hmm, looks like someone wants to stay" Supergirl added. "Well he can't" Nightwing said in a rather firm tone. "Nightwing, c'mon…let's look at this as a chance for adventure" said Supergirl (Based on quote from the 101 Dalmatians: The series episode: "Goose pimples"). "What do ya say?" Supergirl continued, Nightwing chuckled "Ok, you got me, I'll join you" he admitted, the younger JL members cheered at hearing this. "That's great" Speedy replied, "I'll say, um…Kara, you're n on this too, right?" Booster gold asked. "Me? Of course I am" Kara replied, "Why wouldn't she be?" Speedy answered with a laugh (Based on quote from "Rugrats").

Supergirl sighed and slapped both Speedy and Booster gold on the back of their heads. "Ow!" the two heroes shouted at the same time. "Quit staring at me" Supergirl said angrily. "Don't look at me" said Booster gold as he rubbed the back of his head. "Speedy, you guys know how I feel about people staring at me" Supergirl continued. "You're talking about guys, right?" Speedy asked. "No, you'd be surprised at the way some people look at me…they act like I'm something they saw on the Discovery channel" Supergirl explained. "Funny you should mention that, cause last week they had this documentary on outer space, it was really quite interesting" Green Arrow added. "Oh really?" Supergirl answered, "You know, I saw that...you remember the segment they did on Superman and Supergirl? that was so…" Batgirl was cut off "Don't worry about it, I know it was funny I got it on DVD" Green Arrow admitted. "Now, this segment on Superman and Supergirl…was it about us or some other Superman and Supergirl?" the blond heroine asked. Speedy snickered he could tell Green Arrow was probably having a hard time answering Supergirl's question. "Well I guess it was about us then, huh?" she concluded. Green Arrow gulped nervously "Good guess" he replied. "Busted" Speedy said in a sing-song tone.

Green Arrow rolled his eyes in opposite direction, "Anyway we're not the only ones who need help, the superpets of America can use some too" Superman added. "So that's why you wanted us to bring our dogs" Speedy concluded. "Right" said Superman, Speedy glanced at Supergirl for a moment. "I thought you went to future…" he told her "I did but…I came back" she answered. "Why? Weren't you happy there?" Nightwing asked, "I was but, I missed my friends too much, I also thought about how Dusty would feel being alone and secondly…it just didn't seem to work out" Supergirl explained. "How do you think they're doing without you?" Speedy asked, regarding the fact at how the legion of superheroes were adjusting to Supergirl being gone. "I dunno" Supergirl replied.

Meanwhile…

"I still don't get it, if she liked it here, why would she leave?" Brainiac 5 sighed. "Brainy, c'mon I know how you feel, I miss her too but…don't sweat it, pal" said Bouncing boy. "Whatever you say Chuck" Brainiac replied before he got up from where he sat. "Wait… you aren't putting on that CD again are you?" Bouncing boy asked.

(Song starts up)

_Male singer: "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, only darkness everyday…"_

"I better go get my ear plugs" Chuck said to himself.

_Male singer: "Ain't no sunshine when she's and this house just ain't no home, anytime she goes away…"_

Back in Metropolis…

"They're probably holding up ok" said Speedy, "Maybe but…" Supergirl stopped short, "Hey guys" Flash greeted.(Based on quote from the Proud family episode: "Wedding bell blues"). "Hey Flash, me and Kara we're just talking about…Kara? Hello?" Speedy continued.

(Snaps fingers)

"Wha?" Kara sputtered, "Never mind" said Speedy as he shook his head. "Hey Flash" said Kara, "Hi" he answered. The two stared at each other for a moment, "You guys are hopeless" Speedy said to them. "Hey! He's my friend" Supergirl answered. "Don't worry about it, Kara" Flash said to her, "I won't" she sighed. She moved closer to him and began to purr, the duo was alerted by a loud: "Aww" coming from Stargirl and Speedy. "That's enough!" Supergirl said angrily. There was an awkward silence between them, "Thank you" she sighed before walking away. "Sounds like she likes you" Speedy pointed out, "Yep" Flash replied sheepishly. "And you like her back" Nightwing added, "Hey! That's none of your business" Flash sputtered. "Whatever you say" Nightwing answered. "Now this is just…" Stargirl was cut off, "Knock it off, Courtney" said Wonder Woman. "Kay" Stargirl sighed.

"Ok, let's get this started" said Superman, after the meeting, everyone agreed to help out. "So you think you can handle it?" Krypto asked. "Relax, K-dog I think I've got it under control" Benji replied. "Don't be so cocky, Benji" Krypto told him. "Who said I was?" the Kai dog/husky mix replied. "Never mind" Krypto sighed.

Meanwhile…

"So you can drain a person's superpowers?" Cindy asked, "Yeah, and I can use them too" said Para. Para, a Wolf/Rough coated collie mix was a small project Professor Hamilton worked on prior to the Ultimen. Though due to being mistreated by her handlers at STAR labs she escaped and Parasite took her in. "Interesting" Cindy replied, "Yep" said Twinkie, "Oh, hello Twinkie" Cindy said in a dull tone. "Hi Cindy" the Toy Rat terrier replied. "Excuse me, I have to go…somewhere else" Cindy continued, before she got up from where she sat. "Ok, see ya!" said Twinkie. "Uh, Twinkie…I think she just said that cause she doesn't wanna be around you" said Para. Twinkie's ears drooped "Oh" he sighed, "Face it, Twinkie you're just too soft" said Rico. "And what's wrong with bein' soft?…I kind of like it" said Tiny. "Whatever floats your boat, farm dog" Mali answered in a sassy tone. Tiny growled, she knew Mali was making fun of the fact she used to be a sheepdog before she met Giganta. Mali barked back "Hey, y'all break it up over there" Cheetah called out to the duo. (Based on quote from a movie called: "Bebe's kids"). "Mali's a tough girl, she can take care of herself" said Killer Frost as she glanced at her Malamute.

"Cut it out, Frost" Giganta answered firmly "G, c'mon look at your dog…she's too soft" Killer Frost continued. "Yeah but…I like her the way she is" Giganta admitted as she stroked Tiny's long snow white fur. "Give her somethin' to do and she'll take it seriously" Giganta added. "Same with Nermal" said Cheetah she rubbed the young Cheetah/Margay mix behind her ears. Nermal purred, "Ooh, a cat" said Mali she was about to chase Nermal but Killer Frost stopped her. "Mali, don 't do it" she told the grey & white sled dog "Aw" Mali growled as she sat down, Mali wasn't the only one who was bored. "I'm bored" Mercedes sighed "Me too" said Rea. "Hmm" she wondered as she glanced at the tennis ball in front of her. She gently whacked it "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin' ?" Rea asked. "I think so…c'mon!" said Mercedes.

"Whatcha doin'?" Snooky asked. "C'mon" Rea told him, "Ok" Snooky sighed as he followed the young coyote. "Alright, who's up for soccer?" Rea asked, "One problem…we're not outside" Snooky pointed out "True" Rea agreed. "And secondly, that's a tennis ball" Snooky added. "Ok…new idea...everybody get Snooky!" Rea announced, Snooky screamed when he noticed he was being chased by Rea and Mercedes. Their laughter echoed through out the warehouse, alerting some of the secret society members and their pets. "Oh what a bunch of…say, that doesn't look so bad, hey y'all wait up for me!" Para called out before she ran off. "Aw, look at that" said Harley, "Think we should break them up?" Giganta asked. "Nah, let 'em play around a bit…it's keepin' them occupied" said Parasite.

"Sure is" Giganta agreed. It wasn't long before the laughter coming from Rea, Mercedes and Para came to a stop. "Alright, who caught Snooky?" Rea asked. "Would this answer your question?" Para asked through her teeth. She was holding Snooky by his tail, "Hey! Put me down!" he sputtered. Para did as she was told, "I meant gently" said Snooky, regarding the fact Para dropped him. "You guys are so immature" Cindy told the group. "What do you mean by that? We're all still young, Cindy" Para pointed out. "Pfft…whatever" Cindy scoffed "Hey, leave 'em alone they're just kids…they've got a lot to learn" said Mali. "Mali's right, give 'em a break" Dogwood agreed. "Alright" Cindy sighed. "You like to play games too, don't you?" Rico asked. "Me? Puh-lease" Cindy replied, just then she saw the tennis ball Rea was playing with in front of her. "Excuse me" Cindy continued before she picked up the ball and trotted up to Tea. She let out a small bark to get her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, "I think she wants you to throw it" said Killer Frost. "Oh, ok" Galatea sighed; she took the ball from Cindy and threw it. Cindy barked happily as she chased the ball, it didn't take long for her to bring it back. "Again?" Tea asked, "I just threw it" she added. "Well she wants you to do it again…it's called fetch" Professor Hamilton explained. "Try it for a while, you might like it" Amanda Waller added. "Ok" Tea said in a rather dull tone, she wasn't really playful. She picked up the tennis ball and threw it, though it wasn't long before Cindy went after it. Just then, Tea had an idea "Hmm, hey, Cindy go long" she told her. "Look at her go" said Volcana, "Dang, that girl can run" Para added. "You said it" Alma agreed, Cindy brought the ball back only this time she was panting. "Ok, take 5" said Galatea, "Phew!" Cindy sighed before she collapsed on the floor. Linda laughed, "You play hard, don't you?" the female German shepherd/Malamute mix asked. "Uh-huh" Cindy replied. "I was just like that back when I was a pup" Linda admitted. "What about you, Brenda?" Linda asked. "Oh yes, when I was young I was playful then one day…I noticed I was grown up" said Brenda.

"Same thing happened to me….one summer, I just went through the roof" said Roulette. (Based on quote from "Stuart Little").

Meanwhile, Superman and the other founding members had finished up the meeting with Speedy, Static, Gear, Batgirl and the other young heroes and heroines who decided to join the group. "So you all up for this?" Superman asked them, "Sure we are" said Static. "That's great but first…there's someone you need to talk to" GL added. The other members groaned at hearing this. "Not all of you…just Static and Tyriq" GL continued. "What you talkin' 'bout, Willis?" Static asked (Quote from a sitcom called: "Different strokes"). "You'll see, c'mon" said GL who got up and followed everyone else outside. "What do you think?" Supergirl asked, "He's stew meat" said Quincy. "I heard that!" Static shouted back.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's it. I haven't watched any episodes of Batman the animated series episodes that feature Nightwing but I'll see if I can find some online, at the time I wrote this I only had fan fiction from this site to with, regarding his attitude. In the comics, Nightwing had a dog called Night-hound, though wikipedia didn't have a lot of infomation about the dog(it didn't even say what breed he or she was).

This'll probably be last update till next week... I'm going to L.A. I'll be leaving Thursday morning but will return on Sunday. So this story will be on hiatus for the time being. Chapter 7 will be up possibly sometime next week or the week after. Until then….

Please read and review!


	7. Together again

**New chapter! along with some characters.**

**Pontiac the terrier mix (Voiced by: Simon Prebble)**

**Sorento the Brittany spaniel (Voiced by: Will Ferrell)**

**Tyriq (Voiced by: Marc John Jefferies)**

**Jazz (Voiced by: Will Fredle)**

So far things had been going well, but now Static and Tyriq left to find the person Green Lantern wanted them to talk to. "Hello? Ms. Tsukuri?" Static called out, He noticed a plank of wood sitting on top of two cinder blocks. "Hiya!" he yelled as he tried to karate chop it. "AAH" he groaned.

(Karate yell)

He tried stepping on it, it worked but the whole thing hurt his foot. Static glanced at a wooden pole hanging on the wall "Naah!" he said as he picked it up and swung it around. "Chang, you have offended my family…now I must deal with my brother's death!" Static said with an Asian accent. "Having fun?" Tsukuri asked, "Oh, oh…I'm sorry I was just…" Static was cut off "That's ok; everybody likes to do that….what the heck happened to my coffee table?" Tsukuri continued. "Oh, um...sorry listen I came here to talk to you" Static explained. "Oh well I…" Tsukuri was cut off "Hey girl, I want to be able to help" Static told her. "Oh, you want to be a pest" Tsukuri replied, Static paused at hearing this. Tsukuri let out a small laugh "I'm just kidding" she continued, "Ok" Static answered nervously. (Based on scene and quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Love hurts"). Over the next 20 minutes Static told Tsukuri what she wanted to know and vice versa. "Alright, now there's one more thing we need to do" she sighed. "And what's that?" Static asked. "Run" said Toshi, "You want me to run?" Static asked once more.

"Both of you" Tsukuri added. "Why?" Static continued, he was confused about this. "Just run" Tsukuri told him. "Kay" Static sighed, by now they were all outside. Static and Tyriq jogged down the side walk, once they got a few feet away Tsukuri and Toshi went after them, "C'mon" said Tsukuri, "Alright, now what?" Static called back "Perfect!" Tsukuri replied. Static and Tyriq turned around and saw Toshi and Tsukuri catching up to them. "Uh-oh I'm busted" Static muttered. (Quote from the movie: "Cats don't dance"). At that moment Tyriq and Static took off running, Tsukuri and Toshi were some distance away. It didn't take long for Static to notice the fence in the alley way he and Tyriq ran down. The duo quickly hopped the fence, by now Static had started to pant, "Gotta keep moving" Static panted, after some time he noticed Tsukuri and Toshi had stopped following them. "Phew! Great we've lost 'em" Static concluded.

A few seconds later Toshi and Tsukuri caught up with them. "You're pretty quick, Static, hopping the fence was a good move" said Tsukuri. "So….what was the point of us runnin' around like that?" Tyriq asked. "If you are being chased and had to get away…as long as you're ahead most likely you won't get caught" Tsukuri explained. "Good…alright, now what?" Tyriq replied, the 4 of them were pretty exhausted. "Let's go find Star Sapphire" Tsukuri continued "Kay" Static sighed; it was obvious they needed a break.

Meanwhile…

"So you can grow any kind of plant?" Cindy asked, "Sure" Dogwood replied. The two were alerted by muffled growling noise. "Sorry" Cindy replied nervously, the growling was coming from her stomach, "No problem" said Dogwood, just then an apple grew from a small branch on his back. "Here ya go" he said to Cindy as he held the apple out to her. Cindy stared at, "Don't worry it's safe" Dogwood explained. "Okay" Cindy replied before she took a bite out of the apple. "Say…this is pretty good" she admitted. "I would know" Dogwood answered, Cindy raised her right eye brow at hearing this, "You mean you eat fruits and vegetables?" she asked. "Yes and…you don't?" Dogwood continued. "Not so much, back on Krypton all I was given was canned dog food and kibble….then occasionally I got whatever table scraps the kennel employees threw out." Cindy explained. "You lived in a kennel?" Roulette asked, "With two brothers and a sister" Cindy added. (Based on quote from "101 Dalmatians: The series"). "What was that like?" Galatea asked, "Noisy but it was nice" said Cindy, although being in a kennel wasn't something she enjoyed she did love being near her siblings. "Where are you're brothers and sister now?" Giganta asked, at hearing this Cindy lowered her head. It wasn't long before Giganta figured it out, "Oh…they're gone, huh?" she concluded. "Mm-hmm" Cindy answered, as tears ran down her cheeks. "Sorry to hear that" Livewire said in a sympathetic tone, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the 2 year old Kryptonian dog.

"I'll get over it" Cindy concluded, she got up from her the place where she sat and moved to the other side of the warehouse. "Cindy sad?" Bizzaro asked her but she didn't answer, "C'mon you guys….let her be" said Giganta, the other members nodded in agreement and decided to let Cindy have some time alone. "I wonder if someone else feels like she does right now" Roulette said to herself as she glanced at Cindy.

Somewhere in Metropolis…

"You ok, Kara?" Star Sapphire asked, "Yeah, I'll be ok don't worry" the young Argosian replied. "Ok then" said Star Sapphire before she left, Kara sighed. "I wish you were here" she said as she glanced at the photo she had in her hands. It was a family photo that had been taken back when Kara and Dusty lived on Argo. "Why'd it have to us?" Dusty asked, she missed her family as well. She sniffled, at that moment Kara put her left arm around her K-9 companion, with the exception of Cindy and Galatea, Superman and Krypto were the only relatives Kara and Dusty had left.

Later…

"Alright people, now that we've got everything settled there's one last thing I haven't checked off my list" Superman announced. "And what is that?" Static asked, "Supergirl and I have a couple people we need to talk to" Superman explained. Kevin and Andrea were out in the backyard playing with Krypto and Streaky. "Can you believe summer vacation starts in 2 weeks?" Kevin asked, "Yeah, it's gonna be awesome" Andrea agreed. "I'm sure it will" said a familiar voice, "Look it's Superman!" Kevin exclaimed, "And Supergirl" Andrea pointed out. "What are you doing here?" Kevin asked, "I'm glad you asked, we're going to need Krypto and Streaky's help" Superman explained. "To save the world?" Andrea asked "Naturally" said Supergirl. "Cool! So when do they leave?" Kevin continued "Tonight" said Superman. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Mulan 2").

Shortly after Superman and Supergirl left, Kevin and Andrea decided to help Krypto and Streaky pack for the trip. "Hey guys, whatcha' doin'?" Rosie asked. "Getting ready to go on a trip" Krypto answered. "Packin' up for another, adventure, huh?" Rosie concluded. "You bet" said Streaky, Krypto went over what he had packed so far "Let's see… dog dish, rubber bone, toothbrush" Streaky cut him off "You use a tooth brush?" the orange tabby asked. "Sure, just as long as I have someone to brush for me" Krypto explained, regarding the fact he didn't have thumbs. "I rest my case…" Streaky replied he too went over his list of belongings to pack. "Ok, lemme see…catnip, dish, my rubber mouse…" Streaky held the mouse between his teeth and squeezed, causing it to let out a small: "squeak" in the process. "I can't help but think I'm forgetting something" Streaky said to himself. "You'll need this" said Andrea, "My scarf? Are you serious? it's the middle of June" Streaky pointed out. "Hey! Where-ever you guys go it could be cold" Andrea added, "She has a point, Streaky, Krypto's taking his scarf" said Kevin. "Well…if K-dog's taking his scarf, I guess I could take mine" Streaky concluded.

"Streaky" Krypto started to say, "Yes?" Streaky replied, "You better take your raincoat too" Krypto pointed out. "I'll go get it" Andrea offered before she went in the house. "At least I left my sweat on the watch tower" Streaky muttered to himself. Andrea's mother made the sweater for Streaky last winter though he didn't like wearing it since it was made wool and constantly made him itch.

That night…

"So, you're leaving tonight" said Kevin, "Yep" Krypto replied. He and Kevin had finished packing some of his belongings to take on the trip in Kevin's old backpack. "Krypo go bye-bye?" Melanie asked, "Uh-huh" Krypto answered. "We'll miss you" Kevin continued. "Don't worry about it, whatever case this might be, I'll probably be closer to home" Krypto explained. Just then the trio looked up and saw Supergirl and Superman waiting for Krypto and Streaky. "Well, I guess that's it then, bye Kevin...bye Andrea" said Krypto. "Bye" they shouted simultaneously. "See ya" Streaky called out before he and Krypto took off. "Think they'll be ok?" Andrea asked, "You can count on Krypto, he'll be fine" Kevin replied. "I sure hope so" Andrea sighed, (Quote from the movie: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco"). "You made it, and you're both on time" Superman pointed out. "Thanks, we had to say our last good byes, though" Krypto admitted. "I understand" said Superman, Supergirl sighed "Kay change subject, please" she said to her cousin and Krypto. "To what?" Streaky asked, at that moment Supergirl did a flip in mid-air.

"Whoa! That's pretty cool" said Streaky, "Thanks, I love nights like this…it's so pleasant, I mean look" Supergirl replied. "Full moon" Streaky pointed out. Just then they were alerted by the sound of a dog howling. "Hey look it's Rosie" Krypto pointed out, it wasn't long before they heard more howling. "And the downtown dogs" Streaky added. "And look, There goes Melanie and Brisbane" said Krypto as he glanced at the black and coon hound and his Labrador/Irish setter mix neighbor. He was then alerted by another dog howling "And…Ryen" Krypto said to himself. He laughed nervously "Excuse me" he told Streaky and Supergirl as well as Superman. Ryen stood outside howling at the moon, she was alerted by another dog's howling.

She stopped abruptly and noticed it was Krypto. "That's quite a voice you have there" he told her, "Why thank you" said Ryen who giggled (Quote from the cartoon series: "Timon & Pumbaa"). "Anyway…I'm leaving tonight….I hope we'll see each other again soon" Krypto explained. "Same here" said Ryen before she licked Krypto's left cheek. It didn't take long for him to lick her right cheek "Good bye Ryen" he said to her. "Bye, Krypto" she said in a sort of sad tone. He walked a few inches away from her before he glanced back at Ryen. The two dogs let out a final howl before Krypto took off. "Another pit stop?" Superman asked.

Krypto felt a little embarrassed at the moment and answered with a small: "Yep". "Hey, ain't that Superdog?" Beane asked, "Sure is, and look Superman and Supergirl are with him!" Mutsy pointed out. "So is Supercat" Jimmy added.

Back at warehouse…

"I mean like it was ok and everything but…"Volcana stopped short when she heard the dogs howling. "What the heck is that?" Tea asked, "It's the dogs, they're howling" Professor Hamilton answered. "Howling?" Galatea wondered, "It's sort of like singing but there's a difference" Amanda Waller explained. The trio glanced at Cindy who was sitting on a crate near the window baying at the moon. "Well it's no wonder they're howling….there's a full moon out tonight" said Captain Boomerang who was by the window. "No kidding" Killer Frost added. Meanwhile, the other justice league members and their pets had gathered in field on the outskirts of Metropolis. "'Bout time you got here" said Green Lantern; "Sorry, we had to make a pit stop" said Superman. "Forget about it, you showed up, now we can go" Batman replied. "Yes, we can I…" Superman stopped short when his super-hearing picked up some familiar voices "I can't believe he just left without saying good bye" said Lois "Tell me about it" Jimmy answered. At that moment Superman took off and headed back in the direction he came from. "Hey! Wait a minute!" GL called out, "Where's he off to now?" Mr. Terrific asked. Wonder Woman smiled "I think I know" she replied. "If only I had a chance to say good to him" Lois sighed, "Now you do" said a voice coming from behind her. Lois turned around and gasped, Superman was standing in the door way of her brownstone apartment. "I don't believe it! You actually came back" said Lois, "Yes, well…I heard you so…" Lois cut him off "Darn super-hearing" she muttered.

"Did you honestly think I'd leave, without saying good-bye to you?" Superman asked. (Quote from the new adventures of Winnie the pooh episode: "A bird in hand"). Lois laughed "No" she replied as she hugged Superman, the two were alerted by a small: "Ahem". They looked at the door and noticed Supergirl leaning against the door frame along with Krypto, Streaky and Dusty. "And of course I didn't forget you" Lois told the quartet "Heh-heh, it's ok...I understand" said Supergirl in rather casual tone. "So…you're all leaving tonight" Lois concluded. "That's the plan…but this time we'll probably be a little closer to home" Superman explained. "Sounds great, we'll miss you" said Jimmy. "Same here" Superman replied. He glanced at Ryen for a brief moment. "Looks like me and Kara aren't the only ones who will be missed" Superman pointed out. "You've got that right" Lois agreed, she knew Ryen and Krypto were friends and could see that two dogs cared about each other.

"Well, I guess this is it" Lois continued. Streaky sniffled, "I'm not gonna cry" he said in a sad tone (Quote from: "Stuart Little 2"). "Me either" said Supergirl as she wiped the tears off her eye lashes. She let out a somewhat loud: "Ooh!" when she felt Jimmy's arms around her. "Thanks, Jimmy…I need that" she admitted as she hugged him back. "See you around, Jim" said Dusty before she got up on her hind legs and licked Jimmy on his right cheek. "Good-bye" they said simultaneously "Bye" Lois and Jimmy called out as Superman and the others left. "Bye Krypto" said Ryen as she licked him once more "Good bye Ryen" he replied, "See you" said Dusty, before the two Superdogs took off to catch up with Superman and Supergirl. There was an awkward silence for a moment the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing. "Wanna finish the rest of that paper?" Jimmy asked, he and Lois were working on another report for the Daily planet before Superman and the others showed up. "Maybe later" Lois told the young red-headed photographer. (Based on quote from the movie: "The Land before time 8: The big freeze").

Meanwhile…

Sorento, a male Brittany spaniel stood on the roof top of a nearby building. He watched as Superman, Supergirl and the trio of Superpets fly by, letting out a small sigh Sorento continued looking at the sky. "Well…looks like, while Superdog's away I'll have to keep an eye on things here" he concluded. Sorento was owned by Captain Marvel, like Krypto he was also a superdog. He was mostly called "Marvel-dog" or sometimes "Captain Marvel –dog". Sorento got his super- powers from touching a piece of kryptonite-X that had been thrown out by a lab employee at Lex-corp. After that incident Sorento realized he had the same Kryptonian abilities Superdog had. Although he used his abilities to help people and other animals, like Captain Marvel Sorento sometimes liked to show off.

Just then Sorento was alerted by a voice coming from behind him. "You'll do no such thing" said the voice. "Say what?" Sorento replied, he turned around and noticed a large dog about his size pounce on him. Hey! Get off me, what are you some kind of freak?" the orange and white spaniel asked. "You don't know how tired I am of hearing that…do you?" the other dog answered. Based on quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Will's Misery"). "G-guess not, now can you get off me please? You're standing on my lungs" Sorento sputtered. The other dog got off of him and allowed Sorento to get up, "Alright spaniel" the other dog sighed. The dog was about Sorento's size and was slightly taller than him. The dog also had the markings of a Jack Russell terrier. His fur was white all white with the exception of the brown fur on his ears and around his eyes and on his forehead. He also had a large brown spot in the center of his back and smaller one near his tail.

"Why'd you do that?" Sorento asked the other dog, the terrier mix glanced at his claws before answering Sorento, "Do what? Pounce you? Heh…I'm actually looking for Superdog is he around?" the terrier mix answered. "Can you be a bit more a specific?" Sorento continued, he was hoping the other dog would leave soon. The terrier mix sighed, "Is he here or what?" he asked once more. "Last I heard he left with the justice league and their pets" Sorento explained. "And went where?" The mixed breed dog continued. "I can't tell you that" Sorento confessed. Feeling frustrated the terrier mix decided to look for Superdog elsewhere. "Fine" he said in a sort of angry tone. "Where are you going now?" Sorento asked, "Oh, there's a certain group I'm looking for...hopefully I'll find them" the other dog replied. He was looking for the Secret society and the wild dawgs group.

"Find who?" Sorento asked once more "So long, spaniel" the terrier mix replied before he took off. Sorento was shocked to see that the dog could fly and judging by the way he pounced him the other dog probably had super-strength. "Hey wait! You didn't answer my question!" Sorento shouted. The other dog didn't answer him, just then Sorento noticed something on the dog's collar about the size of a pocket dictionary. He gasped when he saw that the object had Brainiac's logo on it! He remembered what Krypto had told him about Brainiac and decided find out more about the dog he just met. "That can't be, could it?" Sorento wondered (Quote from the movie: "The Fox and the hound"). "Oh brother…I gotta tell Superdog" Sorento concluded before he took off.

Back in the field everyone was about ready to leave. "We should be able to get to the watch-tower without a problem" said Superman, "Good…" Braxton sighed "Hey big guy, what's up?" he asked Krypto. "Nothing much" said Krypto, "I see" said Braxton. "Can you believe this? Static and Gear on another whorl wind adventure… I love it!" said Static, he and Gear weren't going with the other league members that night, they still had to go home and pack for the trip as well as study for their end-of-the-school-year exams. "Ugh! Ain't no stopping us now, whoo! We're on the move" Steel sang. (Based quotes from the movie: "Shrek 2"). "What's the matter?" Streaky asked, "I dunno, something doesn't feel right" said Kara. "Now that 'cha mention it…yeah, you're right" said Streaky. "Ever getting the feeling you're being watched?" Kara asked. (Bugs Bunny quotes) "Sorta" Dusty replied, Streaky looked around but didn't see anybody other than his teammates and their owners. "I don't see anyone" he admitted. "Whatever you say" Supergirl replied with a yawn. "Sounds like somebody's getting tired Superman pointed out. "Me? Tired? Puh-lease….really I'll be…" Supergirl stopped short to stretch, "Fine" she concluded. "Courtney!" S.T.R.I.P.E. shouted, "Wha? Are we moving again?" she sputtered (Quote from the suite life of Zack & Cody episode: "The hotel inspector").

"You were sleeping on the job" GL pointed out, regarding the fact Stargirl was leaning against one of the javelins and was half asleep. "Oh, sorry" she answered and grinned nervously. "Let's face it, we're all probably tired, once we go back to the watch tower we should all get some rest" said Batman. "Batman's right" Superman agreed, "I'm surprised Aquaman here isn't sleeping with the fishes" said Stargirl. "Ok, I was with you until you made that sleep with the fishes crack" Aquaman replied. (Based on quote from: "101 Dalmatians: The series"). At that moment he was alerted by Supergirl snickering. "What? It was funny" she replied, Aquaman simply shook his head and didn't say anything. "Well…c'mon everyone, we're leaving" Superman announced. "Now?" Stargirl asked, "Of course not Courtney, yes! We're leaving now" said Superman. "Courtney, I don't think now's the time for sarcasism, now pick up your bag and let's go" Green Arrow told her. "Alright, already sheesh!" Courtney replied before she got onboard one of the javelins with Stephanie close by. "Hmm…this could be interesting….I'll have to tell the secret society about this" the terrier mix said to himself. "No you won't!" said Sorento "Hey!" the mixed breed dog shouted as Sorento stuffed him into an empty trash can.

"That's for pouncin' on me, you jerk" said Sorento before he walked away. "Wait! Please! Let me out!" the terrier mix begged from inside the trash can. He let out a small sigh "I guess I'll wait until morning to get out" he said to himself. Meanwhile, the league was approaching the watch-tower, "Well…we're almost there g…" Vigilante stopped short when he noticed the younger league members: Supergirl, Speedy, Nightwing and Batgirl were asleep. He slightly chuckled "Kids" he thought to himself, a few minutes later they had reached the landing bay. "Kara, wake up we're here" said Vigilante, Kara moaned in response, she wasn't ready to move anytime soon. "K-girl, c'mon" said Black Canary who nudged her a little, "Just 5 more minutes, Ma" Kara mumbled "Ma?! Hmph must be dreaming" Black canary concluded. "I know what'll get her up…yo Kara, there's a peanut butter sandwich out here with your name on it" said Huntress. "Really? Where?!" Kara asked, she was now fully awake. "Well, would you look at that…she woke right up" Vigilante pointed out. "Alright where is it…hey! Wait a minute, was this some clever trick?" Kara asked. "It worked didn't it?" Huntress answered. "I suppose" Supergirl sighed. "C'mon let's go to bed" Huntress continued before letting out a small yawn. After sometime the league members went to their dorm rooms, their pets were close by. "See you tomorrow, Kara" said Huntress, "Yeah…see ya" the blond Argosian replied (Quote from the movie: "Open season").

"You feelin' alright?" Vixen asked, "I'm just thinking" said Supergirl "About what?" Vixen continued. "'Bout stuff" Kara replied, "I see, so it's personal" Vixen concluded, Kara nodded in response. "Well if you ever want to talk about it, I'm next door" said Vixen "Ok, thanks Vixen" Kara replied. "No problem, Kara, good night" she replied. "'Night" Kara sighed before Vixen closed her door. "What's buggin' you?" Stargirl asked, "Courtney please, I'd rather not talk about it" Supergirl answered. "Oh yeah?! Well why not?" the young blond insisted. "You wouldn't understand, this was one of the worst moments of my life…mine and Dusty's" Kara explained. "Then, why don't you tell me and Stephanie about it?" Courtney continued to ask. "No" Supergirl said firmly, "C'mon" Courtney begged she even threw in a small grin. "I said no" Supergirl answered. "But…" she cut Stargirl off. "Ask me that again" Supergirl said angrily, at this point Courtney decided not to ask anyone. (Based on quote from the Cosby show episode: "A shirt story"). She remembered the last time Kara spoke to her in that tone and decided that messing with an angry full grown female Argosian wasn't the best idea.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…c'mon Steph, we're leaving" said Courtney who turned around and headed down the hall to her dorm room. "Phew! Glad that's over" Supergirl admitted. "I'll say" Dusty agreed, Supergirl opened the door to her room. "Let's go to bed" she told Dusty, once in the room Kara removed her Supergirl shirt and started to put on her pajamas. "So…" Dusty continued with a yawn as she stretched out Kara's bed "What do you suppose we're up against?" she asked. "Eh…just the secret society, a new group of wild dawgs and my worst nightmare" Supergirl explained. "Who or what is that?" Dusty asked, "It's a long story, I'll tell you all about it later" Supergirl offered. "Ok" Dusty answered with a small yawn, back on Earth Dusty and Kara weren't the only ones who were exhausted. Professor Hamilton looked at Galatea; it was obvious that she needed some rest. "Tired?" Hamilton asked her, Tea blinked "A little bit" she answered in a drowsy tone. "Well….get some rest…you'll need it" Professor Hamilton told her "He's right, G" Livewire agreed. "Alright" Galatea sighed, she didn't argue about it, she knew she was tired and decided not to hide it.

Later…

"Well, this is it…make yourself at home" said Parasite, who showed Tea a section of the warehouse that had been converted into a sort of dorm room. Normally she would've preferred to go back to STAR labs and sleep in her room but Amanda Waller thought it would give Tea a chance to get used to her new teammates by spending one night with them. Parasite noticed Tea was about stretch out on a mat on the floor "Oh! Um…sorry…uh...here take my spot" he offered which was nothing but an old dark blue couch. Tea was about to say something but Parasite stopped her"No, no no…I don't wanna hear it, I'll take the floor…no problem" he offered. He stretched out on the mat, "This is awesome" he said to himself. "See you tomorrow" said Bizzaro, "Yeah…good night" said Harley before they went off in separate directions. Parasite noticed the worried look on Galatea's face and chuckled. "Don't worry, it'll be ok" he told Tea as her patted her right shoulder.(Based on quotes from: Foster's home for imaginary friends: The pilot").

It wasn't long before the lights were flipped off, Galatea sighed she had a feeling this night wasn't going to be enjoyable. She was quickly alerted by her teammates' snoring "Oh great" she groaned before taking her pillow and covering her head. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself, just then she had an idea. Using her super-hearing Galatea attempted to listen to the other sounds outside the warehouse. She could hear the traffic outside but it wasn't something she liked hearing. She glanced at Cindy who was laying at her feet; the 2 year old Kryptonian dog had already fallen asleep.

"Huh, dogs can sleep through anything" Tea muttered she finally decided to lay down and close her eyes. A few seconds later, she was asleep. Back on the watch-tower the other league members and the superpets had fallen asleep as well. Aside from the sound of snoring coming from certain dorm rooms where: Flash, Superman, Stargirl and a few others, the watch-tower was pretty quiet. Kara looked at Dusty and rubbed her behind the ears, "I'll see ya tomorrow, Dusty" she told her Super K-9 companion. "Night, Kara" Dusty replied before laid her head on Kara's ankles though she didn't keep it down for long. "Kara?" Dusty started to say, "Yeah?" the young blond replied, "I'm glad I'm your pet" Dusty admitted. "Pet? Dusty, you're more than my pet, you're my friend" said Kara as she pulled Dusty closer to her, "I care about you, girl" Kara continued, "I care about you, too" Dusty answered. Her tail slightly wagged, Dusty had been living with Kara since she was an 8 week old puppy. Since then, the two had grown up together and become close friends. Dusty finally laid back down, but then she had one final question. "Kara?" she continued, "Yeah Dusty?" Supergirl answered. "Do you think Mom and Dad would be ok with what we've been doing?" Dusty asked. "Yours or mine?" Kara replied, "Both" said Dusty. "Well…maybe Mom had always told me to…" Kara stopped short "To what?" Dusty asked once more, Kara shook her head and sighed. "Take it easy" Kara concluded, "Yeah... I mean we work hard on and off the farm" Dusty added, "Darn right we do, Dusty…and…." Kara stopped to let out a yawn "I guess our parents might've been ok with our lifestyle…but then again you know how my Mom felt about me wondering off" Kara explained.

"My Mom felt the same way" Dusty admitted "Yeah" Kara sighed; the two had often wondered how their families would feel about them being Supergirl and Superpup. They knew how their mothers were, Kara and Dusty had a feeling they wouldn't approve of it. Although, Krypto, Superman and the other league members looked out for them.

(Flashback begins)

"Kara? Kara?! Where were you?" Kala asked. "Just over that hill, Mom" Kara replied, "Kara, you know I don't like you venturing out that far" Kala-In-Ze told her. "Mom, please…hear me out…I like being here but…don't you just ever want to find out what might be out there?" Kara asked as she looked up at the sky. "Well…yes" Kala answered with a laugh as she looked up at the stars. "What's so funny?" Kara continued, "I just find it funny that you're a lot like me" Kala replied. "Well Dad says I take after you" Kara announced. "Did he really?" Kala asked, as she glanced at Zor-El who simply started whistling, in an attempt to cover up the whole thing. "Ay Chihuahua" Kala groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Kara sighed, "Oh boy" she said as she rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. "C'mere you!" said Kala, "Hey!" Kara shouted as her mother grabbed her and brought her close. "Mom, let me go….Mom, no not the head-lock, please!" Kara begged she enjoyed having playful moments with her mother. "Kara…what should I do with you, hmm?" Kala asked, Kara simply licked her mother's right cheek. Kala giggled, "You little…" she started to say, Kara laughed, though it wasn't long before Kala joined in.

(Flashback ends)

"Man, those were some good times" said Supergirl, "Yep, they were" Dusty agreed as she stretched once more. "They really were" she sighed. "Night, K" she told Kara who giggled. "Night, D" said Kara who turned off her nightstand light. A few minutes later the two had fallen asleep.

The next day…

"Alright, what are we up against?" Galatea asked, she got through the night in one piece and was dressed and ready for the day. "Hold on a minute, young blood…we're not going anywhere just yet" said Amanda Waller, "Oh, ok" Tea replied. Amanda could tell Tea was eager and possibly restless from being… well… off the job. Tea sat down in a nearby chair, she was about to bite into a strip of bacon she picked up when she heard Cindy whine. "Nah-uh" the young blond replied as she shook her head Cindy continued to whine and look at Galatea with a begging look on her face. She sighed and gave into Cindy's begging; she broke off a piece of bacon and gave it to Cindy who was happily chewing on it. Captain Boomerang chuckled "Dogs are beggars aren't they?" he told Tea who had just finished the other half of the bacon strip. She swallowed hard before answering him. "I guess so…this is my first dog" Galatea admitted, "Really? Well, heh…she's taken a likin' to ya that's for sure" Captain Boomerang pointed out.

"Yeah, she sure has…" Tea sighed as she glanced at Cindy who next to her. Back on the watch-tower, most of the league members were up and about and getting ready for the day. Huntress yawned, before stepping out of her room "Mornin' Vix" she greeted "Morning Helena" Vixen replied as she walked by. As Huntress got farther down the hall way she passed by Question's dorm, his door was closed she could also hear him snoring as well as Quizno. "Aw, sleep tight my little amigo" she whispered before continuing down the hall. (Based on quote from: "Spongebob Squarepants"). Kara let out a small grunt as she turned over she also let out a small yawn as she stretched. "Mornin'" said a familiar voice; Kara was startled at hearing the voice, "Flash? And…Swifty?" Kara sputtered "Hola!" the black & white sight-hound greeted her. "You know…you look so peaceful when you're sleeping" said Flash, "How long have you been watching me and Dusty?" Kara asked. "About 5 minutes" Flash and Swifty answered at the same time.

"Uh-huh" Kara replied in a dull tone, "Go figure" said Dusty as she stretched and yawned "So…what's up?" she asked. "Eh…nothin' much…" said Flash as he moved closer to Kara and stroked her soft blond hair "Flash you know I don't like…" Kara stopped short to purr. "Don't like what?" Flash asked, Kara purred happily "Never mind" she sighed. "Your hair's pretty soft and silky" Flash pointed out "And long" Dusty added. "That too" Flash agreed. Swifty scratched his right ear and let out a small yawn "Ok…c'mon let's before all the waffles are gone" he told Flash as he started to leave the room. "You comin' Kara?" Flash asked, "We'll be there" Kara answered before Flash and Swifty left. "Dusty, if I was back on Argo right now I'd be looking for a mate" Kara told her. "Uh-huh and…what's your point?" the young Kryptonian dog asked. "What do you think of if I chose Flash to be my mate?" Kara asked. "Well…he may not be from Argo, but he's a pretty nice guy" said Dusty. "Yeah, so is Swifty" Kara agreed. "C'mon, let's get up…there's no way I'm missin' out on waffles again" Kara continued as she got out of her bed.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! How's about you hurry it up in there?" Green Arrow shouted, "Yes! And save some for the fish!" Steel yelled. He and Green Arrow were in their bathroom robes standing in line to use the shower. The others were already filled up by the other male league members so they had no choice but to wait. A few seconds later the shower door opened "Sorry guys" said Booster gold who was rapped in a towel. "Oh, now you decide to leave…" Green Arrow groaned, "Don't hate me because I'm handsome" Booster gold continued. (Based on scenes and quotes from: "Hey Arnold"). Green Arrow continued to groan, he knew Flash sometimes liked to show off but Booster-gold took it to another level. "Forget about him, let's just hope he hasn't used up all the hot water" said Steel. "I can't believe that the pipes in our rooms need to be repaired" said Green Arrow, "The techs said they should be ok by tomorrow" Steel explained. "Oh joy" Green Arrow replied sarcastically. Over the last 6 months the dorm rooms had been renovated so the league members had their own personal bathrooms. But currently the pluming systems in the bathrooms of the male league members' rooms needed to be fixed. As a result they had no choice but use the showers outside the gym room (funny how the females' room weren't effected huh? LOL).

Later…

Dusty was busy chewing on a waffle in her dog dish. She and Kara were ready for the day and were now in the cafeteria with everyone else. "This is great…nice spot with a view and me eatin' a waffle with my owner, could this get any better?" Dusty asked Kara. "It just did" said Flash who sat down across from Supergirl. "Me and my mouth" Dusty muttered to herself. "Hey Dusty, how's it goin'?" Flash asked, "Fine" Dusty replied. "Funny runnin' into you here" Supergirl said nervously "Ye-yeah I suppose so" said Swifty. He paused for a moment, something didn't feel right, the 4 of them looked around and noticed their teammates staring at them. "Why is everyone looking at us?" Swifty asked. "Guys, look as much as Dusty and I would like to sit with you…I think you guys better move before everyone starts to get the wrong idea" Supergirl suggested. "I think you're right…bye Kara" said Flash before he and Swifty got up. "Still think you want him for a mate?" Dusty asked, "Yeah….but…I dunno" Kara replied. Flash noticed, Speedy and Nightwing snickering. "Shut up, guys" he told them, "What's the matter does da Flash like Supergirl?" Speedy teased. "Speedy, knock it off….of course I like her, she's a nice girl" Flash admitted. "I wonder what you kids would look like" said Nightwing. "Dick please…..that's not really the kinda thing I wanna think about right now…" Flash told him. "Aww…" said Stargirl who was sitting with S.T.R.I.P.E. "Don't start Courtney, please" Supergirl said firmly. "Man, you know how to take the fun out of…" Stargirl was cut off "What? Teasing me? Courtney…I don't need that right now…I'm sorry but…" Supergirl stopped short and let out a sigh of frustration.

"I just need to be alone" she concluded, "Pfft…whatever Ms. Mood-swing" Stargirl answered in a sassy tone, "Excuse me?!" Supergirl said in shock, "Can't hear you" said Courtney as she walked by. "Grr" Supergirl growled, once Stargirl got close enough Supergirl stuck her right foot out in Courtney's path, causing her to trip. Stargirl let out a small "Ooh!" as she fell over, Kara rolled her eyes in the opposite direction; she didn't really notice look on Courtney's face when she got up.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, so are we ready?" Amanda Waller asked, "Not yet..." said voice, she and the other secret society members turned around. "Hey there" said the voice who turned out to be Metallo. "Metallo, what are you doing here? And who did you bring with you?" Amanda asked once more. "Captain Cold and Catwoman" Metallo replied, "Hmph…I see, well now that you're here, we'll let you in on our plan" Amanda announced before walking over to Lex and the others. Tea groaned in pain, "Guys?" she started to say, "Not now, Galatea" Amanda told her. "But guys…" she continued, "Can you give us 5 minutes?" Professor Hamilton asked. "Shoot, I don't think I'll even be able to last for 2 minutes" Tea said to herself. She continued to groan in pain, "So what's the plan?" Metallo asked. "First off, before I tell you anything…can you answer one question?" Amanda replied, "Hit me" said Metallo "What are you doing here?" Amanda continued. "Well, you see word on the street is that you..." Metallo was interrupted by a loud scream. "Sheesh, what's the matter with her?" Captain Boomerang wondered. "It's the kryptonite" Ultra-Humanite pointed out, "Kryptonite? I don't see any kryptonite" Captain Boomerang replied, "It's Metallo's battery" said Parasite. "Put that away" Lex and Amanda said in unison. "No problem" said Metallo who quickly covered up his kryptonite battery.

"Are you ok?" Giganta asked, Tea panted "Ye-yeah I'm fine" she stuttered. "Tea hurt?" Bizzaro asked, "I'm ok Bizzaro" Tea told him, she managed to smile at him. "He's a pretty nice guy" said Giganta, "Yeah…he is" Galatea agreed as Giganta helped her up. "Nice place you got here" said Catwoman, "Really? Cause we're thinking of adding of curtains and a few flowers" said Roulette, Catwoman just looked at her with a surprised stare. "I was being sarcastic" Roulette told her. "I dunno, I mean a fresh coat of paint would probably brighten up the place" said Captain Cold.

(Cricket chirping somewhere in the warehouse)

"Hey! I painted my upstairs apartment last week, which is up for rent" Captain Cold explained. "How much you asking for it?" Volcana asked, "$500 a month" Captain Cold answered, "I'll call you" said Volcana, right at the moment she didn't have an apartment, even though she had been staying with Giganta she felt better having her own place. "Well…heh that was…" Killer Frost stopped short, "Weird?" Captain Boomerang finished for her, "Uh-huh" Killer Frost replied, "So Metallo did you bring anyone else along?" Roulette asked. "Me..." said Sonar, he had worked with Roulette before so she wasn't really surprised. "Actually us" Dr. Zoom corrected him, Roulette gagged, she knew Sonar liked her but she just said they were friends. "Dr. Zoom? Aren't you that nutcase who?" Roulette was cut off. "Invented the suit that makes me run fast like the Flash? Yes" Dr. Zoom replied. "Sorry I called you a nutcase" said Roulette, "I forgive you and…who is this?" Dr. Zoom asked. "This here is Tea, she's…somewhat new to the group" Livewire explained, "Hi" Galatea answered nervously. "Hello" Dr. Zoom greeted her, Metallo snickered" Don't worry, we don't bite" he told Tea, it was obvious she was slightly afraid of them. "I know" Tea replied.

In Dakota city…

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" Robert Hawkins asked, "Dad please, I'm fine…me and Ty can handle it, can't we boy?" said Virgil, at hearing his name Tyriq barked in response. "Just be careful" said Sharon, "Didn't you just hear the boy? They'll be fine…he'll be with Green Lantern and the rest of the justice league, ain't nobody gonna bother him….or Tyriq" Robert added. "O…Kay" Sharon sighed before walking away. "Nice save, Dad" said Virgil, "No problem, I use that same tone to get out of doin' the dishes on Tuesdays" Robert explained. "I heard that!" Sharon shouted from the kitchen "Now you've done it" Virgil continued as he closed his suitcase. "Well, I'll see you Dad" said Virgil, "Take care of yourself out there, son" Robert replied. "I will" Virgil answered, "And Virgil" Sharon started to say, "Yes, Sharon?" he asked. "Call us" she told him. "Sure thing!" he said to her, "Think he'll be ok?" Sharon asked, "Yeah, sure probably so" Robert answered. There was an awkward silence as they watched Vigil and Tyriq walking towards Richie's house.

"Say Dad, if something happens to Virgil, can we convert his room into that private home theater I was talkin' about?" Sharon asked once more. "Sure…when you're 33 and have your own house" Robert answered with a laugh, "Hey wait a minute!" Sharon continued, "Richie are you sure you'll be ok?" his Mother asked. "Mom, me and Jazz are gonna be ok, we'll be with Virgil and Tyriq don't worry…see you Mom, bye Dad" said Richie, "Bye son" Mr. Foley replied. "Richie" Mrs. Foley called out, "Yeah, Mom?" Richie answered,"Be careful" Mrs. Foley continued. Richie smiled, "I will, c'mon Jazz" he replied, Jazz answered with a friendly yap before following Richie out the door. "Phew! I thought we'd never leave" said Jazz, "Yeah, I know tell me about it, you know how my Mom is" Richie told his Golden retriever companion. "Reminds me of mine" Jazz sighed, the two sat down on the curb waiting for Virgil and Tyriq.

Minutes later…

"Hey Richie, what's up?" Virgil asked, he and Tyriq were both in their costumes. "Nothin' much, my Mom's so worried about me leavin' and all…and you…?" Richie answered. "Same thing with my Dad and sister…GL and the others should be gettin' here soon" said Virgil "Yeah" Richie sighed.

(Watch ticking)

The 4 young superheroes waited, but so far they didn't see Green Lantern or anyone from the league. Richie let out a small sigh, "How long have we been waiting here?" he asked, "I dunno…15…maybe a little over 20 minutes" said Virgil as he looked at his watch. "What could GL be doing that takes over 20 minutes?" Richie wondered, "Well maybe he…" Virgil started to say…

Meanwhile in Metropolis…

"C'mon John, where's your sense of adventure?" Shayera asked, "I must've left it at home, somewhere…" he panted "Well, then let's go…I haven't raced you in a long time" said Shayera, "I can tell" said GL who continued to pant. "C'mon GL, I'm not getting any younger here" Shayera insisted, "Ok you win" Green Lantern replied. "Whoo-hoo!" Shayera shouted before she flew ahead of him, "If I didn't know better I think she's tryin' to kill me" GL said sarcastically. (Quote from: "The Far side" comic strip).

Back in Dakota city…

"Nah" Virgil and Richie concluded, a short time later the two spotted a javelin in the sky. "Hey look, there's our ride" said Static, "Hey guys" GL greeted them "Wow…is this a new javelin?" Static asked, "Yep" Shayera replied, "Cool, c'mon!" said Richie as they got onboard. "GL, what happened to you? Ya look like you just ran a marathon" Static pointed out. "He did…against me" Shayera announced, "Who won?" Gear asked, "Don't ask" GL answered, it didn't take long before they all started laughing, except for GL. It was pretty obvious who won the race, "So, the league has new members now?" Static asked, "Quite a few, you'll be able to meet some of them soon" GL told him. "Awesome! So…is the watch tower still up?" Static answered, "If you mean the old one then, no…" Shayera replied. "What happened to it?" Static continued, "Long story, but I think you'll like the new watch-tower just as much" GL explained.

"Yeah right, like me and Gear would really…whoa!" said Static "Yeah, that's what everybody says when they come up here for the first time" Shayera pointed out as they approached the watch-tower, "Dang! Let me guess, Batman finances this whole thing, right?" Static concluded, Shayera and GL snickered. "You could say that…" GL admitted (Quote from a cartoon called: "Sitting Ducks").

"You better brace yourself, we'll be docking in a minute" Shayera announced. "Alright! So Richie who are you lookin' forward to meeting?" Static asked, "Oh, I don't know" Richie replied. "He's been dyin' to meet Stargirl" Static teased, "I have not!" Richie shouted. "Just kidding, Richie" said Static who restrained his laughter.

Later…

"Well...we're here" said Shayera as they all got off the javelin, "Wow, even the landing bay is huge" Static admitted, "If you think that's something, you should check this out" Shayera continued, "Check out what?" Static wondered, "You'll see" Shayera told him. A few minutes later they reached the main room, "What do you think?" Shayera asked, "Shut up! There's no way that all these people can be members of the justice league" said Static who was amazed at the various superheroes and heroines he saw in the room.

"Oh, but they are" said GL "Get outta town!" said Gear "Hey is that…? Is that Supergirl?" Static asked, "Yep, I've been tutoring her" GL answered. "Man, she has grown, look at her and..." Static stopped short and snickered but then it changed to a full-fledged laugh. "What's so funny?" GL asked, "Has there been something going on between her and Flash?" Static continued. He hadn't really had a chance to get to know Supergirl or anyone of the other young heroes and heroines. "Might be, they've been kinda hush-hush about it, but it's easy to see they like each other" GL explained as the two glanced at Supergirl who was having a conversation with Flash. "I see…" said Static. After a tour of the watch-tower and unpacking their belongings in their dorm rooms, Static and Gear went to join the other justice league members.

"So let me get this straight, the Superpets of America meet up here too?" Static asked, "That's right" said Superman, "So you doin' ok?" Flash asked, "Yeah, I'm ok" said Supergirl in a rather nervous tone. "Kara" Flash continued, "I don't wanna talk about it, Wally" she explained. "Ok, maybe later?" he replied, "Yeah, maybe" Supergirl answered and grinned nervously. Flash chuckled and rubbed Kara's hair "Hey!" she shouted, "Catch ya later, Flash" she told him before bumping into Static "Yikes! Static you scared me" said Supergirl, "Sorry" Static replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Lemme guess…GL brought you up here, right?" Supergirl asked. "Yeah" Static replied, "I see…well I'll catch ya later" said Supergirl, "But me and Richie just got here" Static pointed out, "Later…" Supergirl called out as she got farther away. "Dang!" Static and Tyriq said simultaneously.

The next day…

"So this is the old warehouse?" Static asked, "It's actually several…they could be in any of them" Batman explained. He and Static as well as some of the other league members and their pets were searching for where Lex Luthor and the secret society were hiding. "Well it shouldn't be so hard to find them" Superman admitted, "Why's that?" Batman asked. "Because one of them obviously has lead shielding" Superman continued, "Darn X-ray vision" Batman muttered with a sigh. "C'mon" he told the others as they began to walk up to the back of the warehouse. "Ok, we'll go this way and rest of you…" Batman started to say "We'll meet you around the front" Superman finished for him. "Uh…right" was Batman's reply before climbing into an air conditioner vent. "I don't know if I like it in here, it's dark, small and…oh, I think I just saw a cockroach!" said Huntress. (Based on quotes from: "The wild Thornberrys"). "Just keep it down" said Batman as he continued moving farther down the vent, "Uh, Huntress…you've got a…" She cut Nightwing off "I know Dick, just get it off me, now" she told him. "Ok" Dick sighed as he removed the cockroach off Huntress' left shoulder. "Where'd you put him?" she asked, Nightwing snickered and pointed to Batman, Huntress managed to silence a laugh, "Dick, you are so wrong" said Batgirl who laughed. "What is it?" Batman asked, "Don't mind us" Huntress replied.

"Alright just be quiet…and Dick…here's a little gift for you" said Batman who flicked the roach in Nightwing's direction, "Ew!" he shouted as the roach landed on him. Huntress and Batgirl began to laugh, even Batman chuckled a little "C'mon let's go" he told them. Batgirl silenced her laughter, "Don't say a word, got it?!" Dick told her, "I wasn't" Batgirl replied.

Later…

"It has been pretty quiet today hasn't it?" Amanda Waller asked "I'll say" Lex Luthor agreed, just then the two were alerted by a loud "clang" "Did you hear something?" Lex asked, he looked up and saw the vent filter swinging back and forth, it had been opened! "I thought we had that thing fixed" he continued, "Apparently you didn't" said a voice, "Well look who's here…have you brought any friends?" Amanda asked, the voice turned out to be Batman. The trio heard someone sneeze in the distance, Giganta quickly moved one of the large wooden crates, "Hi" said Huntress who grinned nervously, obviously the crate was her what she was hiding behind. Just then the front door to the warehouse opened, "Who left the door unlocked? Toyman?" Amanda asked, Toyman chuckled sheepishly and quickly went over to the other side of the warehouse. "Well it looks like…" Supergirl stopped short, "We won't be leaving anytime soon" Batgirl finished for her; she gulped nervously at seeing the other secret society members. "Would ya look at who's here, Super-geek and Brat-girl" said Livewire, "And look, they've grown up" Ivy added, "You have too" Supergirl pointed out. "She's right, they aren't the only ones who have filled out" Giganta agreed, everyone else snickered at hearing this. Supergirl and Batgirl along with Livewire and Ivy felt a bit embarrassed at the moment, though they knew Giganta was right, the 4 of them had somewhat changed since they last met.

"I don't get it" said Metallo; "It's a girl thing" said Vixen, a few minutes later things changed. "Alma, I thought I told you to stay on the island" Krypto said to the orange & white saluki. "Yeah, well you did but…me and Volcana here got bored" Alma explained before throwing another flame at Krypto. "Oh! So you got tricks?" Freda asked "Well so do we!" said Hotdog before he began to heat up, Freda also 'ignited' herself she slightly resembled a dog version of her owner, Fire. In short she had neon green flames on her body, "Yeah, like what are you gonna do?" Alma asked the two Fire-dogs. Though it wasn't long before some water hit her body. The water instantly put out the flames on her front paws. "Grr!" Alma growled, "You're lookin' a little steamy right about now, Alma" Vixen teased Alma shook herself and continued to growl, Freda and Hotdog were just a distraction. "Going somewhere?" Tea asked, Stargirl stopped in her tracks and stared at the young blond in front of her. "I've heard of you….you're the one who led those freaks that attacked the watch-tower" Stargirl pointed out regarding the incident with the watch-tower and the Ultimen. "That's right, the name's Galatea" said the blond as she introduced herself, "Are you called by anything else?" Stargirl asked.

"Tea, my other nickname is G" Galatea explained, "Interesting" said Stargirl. "Would you quit yapping already?! Get her!" Lex Luthor shouted. Tea instantly snapped out of her thought, "Oh right, c'mere!" she told Stargirl. "Yaah!" Stargirl yelled before she flew up. "So you got superpowers too, huh?" Galatea continued, "No, I don't it's the staff" Stargirl explained. "Oh really?" Tea asked, she quickly flew up to Stargirl's level and grabbed the staff "Give it here" she growled. "Hey, let go!" Stargirl told her ,she grunted as she and Tea pulled on the staff, Galatea managed to get a hold of the staff and pushed Stargirl. "Oh! Oof!" Stargirl sputtered before she hit the floor, Tea threw the staff over to the opposite end of the room and went back down to the floor. "Now I got you right where I want you" she told Stargirl as she approached her. Stargirl whimpered at Galatea got closer to her. Supergirl was alerted by a loud scream, "Courtney?" she wondered "Somebody help me!" the blond heroine shouted. "I'm comin'!" Supergirl called out before pushing Toyman out of the way. Stargirl moaned as Tea picked her up by her shirt, "You're not so tough now, are you?" Galatea asked. "Let her go!" a female voice yelled, Tea turned around and saw Supergirl standing a few inches away from her. "Excuse me?" Tea continued, "I said let her go" Supergirl answered. Tea did as she was told and dropped Stargirl who let out a small: "Ow!" Tea walked over to Supergirl, the two were now standing face-to-face. "Who are you?" Galatea asked, "You don't recognize me? I'm Supergirl!" Kara replied, Tea's eyes bucked at hearing this "Supergirl?" Tea sputtered. "Yeah" Kara replied, "You can't be, the Supergirl I remember looks a bit shorter than you" said Tea. "Tea, wake up and smell the coffee…I just grew up, that's all" Supergirl explained (Based on quote from the movie: "Paulie").

"You gotta be kidding…you must be 20 years old now" said Galatea, "21 going on 22" Supergirl corrected her. Tea looked at Supergirl for a moment, "Wow" she stuttered... she was shocked that her 'sister' was fully grown and was now the same height as she was. Tea snapped out being in shock and pushed Supergirl who let out a small grunt. "21 or not, you're still the same" Tea told her, Supergirl quickly stood up. "No I'm not, you'd be surprised at how much I've changed since you've been gone" Supergirl answered. "Yaah!" she shouted as she pushed Tea who let out a small: "Oof!" as she fell. "Ok so that's one move, big deal…here's one of mine" said Tea who whistled. Just then a large dog growled and came running, it quickly pounced Supergirl causing her to fall over. "Cindy?" Supergirl sputtered, the dog continued to growl, "Cindy, it's me! Kara…don't you remember me?" Supergirl asked. Cindy stopped growling, "She knows you?" Tea asked "Yes" Supergirl sighed as she gently moved Cindy off of her body.

"I gave her to Professor Hamilton…" said Supergirl before she quickly grabbed Tea and pinned her to the wall, "What have you done to her? Huh? What have you done? Tell me!" Supergirl asked, Tea looked at her nervously she could tell Kara was serious. "I didn't do anything, all I did was her about you and I guess she picked up…" Galatea was cut off "You told her the negative side of the story didn't you?" Supergirl answered. Tea nodded, Kara let out a growl of frustration, "Now she doesn't like me anymore….she hates me!" Supergirl continued. "That's about it….Stupid-girl" said Tea who noticed Supergirl had loosened her grip. She grabbed Supergirl by her cape "Hey! Let me go!" Supergirl sputtered. "AAH!" she screamed as Tea tossed her to the other side, Supergirl hit the wall and moaned as she tried to get up. Dusty looked at her owner and then growled. "You hurt my owner" she told Tea, "So what?" Cindy asked she immediately pounced on Dusty and pinned her to floor. "Anything I should know about you, Supermutt?" Cindy continued, she had her left paw on Dusty's throat. "Don't do it, Cindy!" Supergirl shouted, "Kara stay out of it, don't get involved" said Dusty, she didn't mind her owner helping her but at the same time she was trying to handle Cindy herself. "Don't do it, guys!" Kara insisted, "And why not?" Cindy replied, "Because you're sisters!" Supergirl confessed. "What?!" Dusty, Cindy and Tea answered simultaneously. Everyone else let out a: "Huh?!" at that moment they all stopped what they were doing.

"What did you just say?" Tea asked (Quote from: "Spongebob Squarepants"). "Cindy and Dust…uh…Superpup are sisters" Supergirl answered. "What proof have you got?" Professor Hamilton asked, "It says so in Cindy and Superpup's pedigrees" Supergirl explained. "Anything else?" Amanda Waller asked, "Cindy came to earth when her escape pod crash landed into a cornfield" said Supergirl.

(Flashback begins)

"I found her, she fainted when she saw me…after that I took her to Supergirl and she stayed with and Dusty for a few days" Superman explained.

(Flashback ends)

"Well, if she stayed with you, then how come she's with Professor Hamilton?" Amanda continued to ask. "Because Supergirl said she had to find a home for her so she gave Cindy to me" Professor Hamilton explained. "Did you know that Cindy had super-strength and all the other abilities Superman and Supergirl have?" Amanda replied. "Yes…I did, I was often afraid Cindy would do something to me…but she never did" Professor Hamilton admitted as he rubbed Cindy behind the ears. "Well, that's interesting" said Galatea, "I'll say" Volcana agreed. "Goin' somewhere? Ice-cat?" Mali asked, "M-Mali l-long time no see" said Ira who grinned. "Yeah…c'mere!" the female gray & white Malamute shouted "Aah!" Ira yelled as he ran. "Hands off the cat" said Freda who threw a bright green flame at Mali "Whoa!" she yelled before she ducked. Mali growled "Ohh, you little…" she sputtered before she jumped on Freda "You're gonna…hey! Whoa!" Mali shouted as she got off of Freda who had 'ignited' herself once more "Didn't expect that did you?" Freda asked, "Nope" Mali admitted, she glanced over at Tusky Husky. "What are you looking at?" Freda asked, "So, you're trying to mess with me, eh? Gotcha" said Tusky Husky as he picked up Rico by his tail. "Hey! Put me down ya big dope" said Rico, "Well, hello there" Mali greeted the duo.

"Huh?" Tusky wondered as he let go of Rico who quickly ran off, "Tusky Husky…it's been awhile…" said Mali as her tail began to wag. Tusky gulped nervously "I suppose it has" he sputtered. "Anyway…I hope it doesn't ruin our relationship, sweet 'n low" Mali continued (Quote from: "Fresh prince of Bel-Air"). She placed her right paw on the back of Tusky's neck and ran her claws through his thick and yet soft fur. "W-well…would you look at the time, I think I'm needed elsewhere" said Tusky who quickly ran off. "Rats! I almost had him…I was so close" Mali said to herself, although they were different Mali liked Tusky the day she met him. "Mali, why don't you just face it? he has no interest in you" said Para. "We'll see about that, Para" Mali answered in a sort of frustrated tone as she walked away.

"Geez, and I thought Luthor was the one with anger management problems, guess not" Para said to herself…

Later…

"Superdog, look out!" Streaky shouted "Gotcha! Oh no you don't, not today" said Quincy as he caught Para "Grr! Lemme go, Collar" Para replied, referring to Quincy's hero name: The Green collar. Para struggled to get free and managed to succeed, "Let's see, who can I grab next?" she asked herself. "Bat-hound, no, Black Corgi? Nah…Wonderdog…perfect!" said Para she growled as she leaped and grabbed a hold of Tasha. "Hey! Get off me" said Tasha she tried to shake Para off her but the young wolf/collie mix had a firm hold on her. Tasha howled in pain as Para drained part of her super-powers from her. Once done Para loosen her grip, Tasha groaned, she felt a bit weak from the whole thing. "Got anything to say?" Para asked, "See ya" said Tasha "What?" Para answered in surprise she let out a loud: "Oof!" as Vivian pushed her out of the way. "Thanks Vivian" said Tasha "Don't mention it" the female maned wolf replied. Just then the two were alerted by the sound of yelping "Dusty!" the two said in unison, the young superdog whimpered as Tea moved closer to her. "What's the matter Supermutt? You scared?" Tea teased. Supergirl glanced at Dusty "Oh no…hey! Let me through" she said to Volcana and Parasite. She grunted as she made her way over to Dusty.

"You're such a wimp" Tea continued, " I am not!" Dusty exclaimed she tried to stand up but collapsed. "You can't even stand up" said Cindy she was about to pounce on Dusty but stopped when she heard Supergirl's voice. "Leave her alone!!" Supergirl shouted at the top of her lungs, Cindy and Tea turned around, Supergirl growled as she zigzagged in mid-air before crash landing into Tea "Whoa!" Tea called out she let out a small: "Oof!" she rolled over once she hit the floor. Supergirl was also on the floor and was panting heavily, "Huh?" Tea muttered, she also began to pant and laid down on her right side. "I…" Supergirl started to say before she collapsed. "Kara!" Green Lantern called out "Is she ok?" Fire asked "Call an ambulance" said Steel. "Relax you guys, she'll be ok…she just needs some rest….going that fast probably wasn't the best thing to do" said Superman. Supergirl continued to pant, "I didn't even know she could go that fast" GL admitted, regarding at the speed Supergirl was flying at before she collapsed. "Neither did I" Wonder Woman added, "She'll be fine once she's rested up" Superman explained. Kara was still panting but not as hard, her eyes also began to close. She could hear her teammates talking amongst each other, "Shh…let her sleep" Superman told them, he had Kara in his arms, her breathing had returned to normal.(Based on scenes and quote from an anime series called: "Silver legend: Weed")

Superman glanced Dusty who also looked worn out, "Looks like Superpup is tired too….someone needs to take them back to the javelins" said Superman, "I got it" Shayera offered. "I'll do it" said Flash, "But Wally I…" Shayera was cut off, "Shayera, let him do it" Superman told her. "Ok" Shayera sighed as she picked up Supergirl and handed her to Flash, "You got her?" she asked. "Yeah" Flash said to Shayera. "C'mon, Swifty" Flash told his sight-hound companion who nodded; he was carrying Dusty on his back. "I don't get it….why did he…?" Shayera muttered "I think he just wants some time alone with her" Superman concluded. "Aw, isn't that sweet? Flash cares about Supergirl" Lex Luthor teased. "Knock it off, Lex" Superman said firmly, "Gee, I wonder what their children would look like" Lex continued. "That's enough!" Superman shouted. "Time out!" Green Arrow called out "Stay out of this!" Lex and Superman answered simultaneously.

"Excuse me…people? Can anyone hear….?" Amanda Waller stopped and sighed "Never mind" she continued, obliviously everyone was caught up in whatever they were doing. "Guys" Superman started to say, his teammates all turned around to look at him. "That's enough, we're going" Superman announced, "Now?" Wonder Woman asked, "Yes, Stargirl's hurt and Supergirl's exhausted…let's go" Superman answered. "So, you're just giving up?" Lex asked, "No, we're not and you probably aren't either" Superman told him. "Nope" was the reply he got back from Lex, "Well then…see you tomorrow" said Superman before he took off through an open window. Lex could here the other secret society members and their pets laughing, "Shut up" he told them, within a few seconds they all stopped.

"Come to think of it, Supergirl isn't the only one who's worn out" said Professor Hamilton who glanced at Tea. She moaned a little and tried to get up, "Ouch! My leg, it hurts" she announced.(Based on quote from the online comic: "Faux Pas"). "Take it easy...let me look" Professor Hamilton offered, Tea yelped in pain as he touched her right leg. "You probably strained one of you muscles" he told her "Either that or she pulled a hamstring" Lex added. "I can't even get up…" Tea admitted, "Alright, give me your arm" Hamilton told her, he managed to help her up. "I think you should sit down for awhile" he suggested, Tea nodded, she limped a little as she walked. She let out another small yelp in the process. "Weird…" said Copperhead, "What's weird?" Professor Hamilton asked. "She yelps…like a dog" Copperhead continued. "She does that when she's hurt" Professor Hamilton replied, "Think it might have something to do with Supergirl?" Lex asked. "Probably…I've never heard Superman yelp when he was in pain but I guess Supergirl does and well, since Galatea is a bit like her in some ways…you can guess the rest" Professor Hamilton answered. Lex nodded. With the league and their pets gone, he and the others went back to what they were doing prior to the league's arrival.

In the javelin…

Flash looked over at Supergirl who was still asleep, "Wow, she's so beautiful" he said to himself. He watched her stomach move up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. Supergirl finally woke up; her moaning alerted Flash and Swifty. "Huh?" he wondered he glanced at Kara who yawned as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and slowly opened them "Oy, I'm exhausted" she sighed, "You probably are…moving that fast probably drained a lot of your energy" said Flash. "Flash? What are you doing here?" Supergirl asked, "After you collapsed Superman said to take you and Dusty back to the javelin…" Flash explained, "He did?" Supergirl replied. "Yep, Shayera was going to take you back but…I offered to do it" Flash continued. Supergirl now realized she was sitting on a stretcher in the back of one of the javelins. "And all this time you were just watching me sleep?" she asked. "Nah, I did read the latest issue of TV guide magazine" said Flash as he smiled at Supergirl.(Once bsed on quotes from: "Faux Pas"). She blinked and answered with a simple: "O…Kay" before titling her head, she could feel and her bones cracking. "Ahh, that feels better" she sighed after cracking her neck. (Based on quote from the movie: "Napoleon").

"Glad to hear it" said a voice, "J'onn?" Supergirl answered. "We were worried about you" J'onn replied, "Really?" Supergirl asked, "Yeah sure….you're part of the team" said Green Arrow, he and a few other league members had entered the javelin to see Supergirl. "You feeling better?" Stargirl asked, Supergirl stretched her body, "Yeah…and you?" she replied. "I'm ok, I got a few cuts and bruises that need some covering up….other than that I'm fine…so, Tea…that's your…" Stargirl stopped short "My crazy half sister" said Supergirl.

Green Arrow silenced a laugh, "Good one" he told her, "She is crazy" Supergirl continued. "That's an understatement" Steel added, "Yikes…hey wait a minute, has anyone seen Nightwing?" Batgirl asked. "Oh no, he must've gone off somewhere" Batman groaned. He was right; Nightwing and JD were crouched down on a ledge outside the warehouse. "They're up to something, I just know it" said Nightwing, "Yeah, but what is it?" JD replied, "Uh-huh, yes….bring them over…ok thank you, good bye" said Amanda as she hung up her cell-phone. "There has to be something we haven't tried yet" said Lex, "What's the matter, Luthor? Cat got your tongue?" a voice asked, Lex turned around at hearing this. "Who are you and…?" he stopped short and gasped, "That's Brainiac's logo, why are you wearing it? Wait, there's no way you can be..." Lex was cut off "No, I'm not Brainiac I'm his pet, my name is Pontiac" the person Lex was talking to turned out to be the Terrier mix that Sorento had met!

"Pontiac?" Lex wondered, "His pet?!" JD and Nightwing said at the same time, they were also shocked. "Somebody pinch me" JD continued, "You're his…pet? What are you? Some kind of android or robo…" Lex started to say "No I'm not a machine, I'm just like any of the other dogs here…except of course being from Krypton I have several different abilities…like Superdog's" Pontiac explained. "Well, that answers my question" Lex admitted, "Yeah but…what's that thing you got around your neck?" Roulette asked. "My personal laptop, I can download files from other computes as well as upload my own to a normal PC" Pontiac answered "So what was the whole thing about you and…" Lex stopped short "Brainiac? Well it went like this..."

(Flashback begins)

"On Krypton I had a normal life with my siblings and parents…then one day it all changed…by the time I was 3 months old I was adopted and trained, I eventually worked with several watch dogs who stayed outside around the building where Brainiac was kept" Pontiac explained.

(Flashback ends)

"Then what happened?" Lex asked, "I was later moved inside and was close to Brainiac"

(Flashback starts)

"We had a few interesting conversations and then it happened…" said Pontiac "What happened?" Lex asked once more. "Apparently Zypto had figured out that I knew Brainiac's plan to leave Krypton so, he tried to stop me…I got away with a few cuts and bruises…I then proceeded to launch my shuttle into space minutes before Krypton was finally gone.." Pontiac continued.

(Flashback ends)

"So...that's what happened" Lex concluded, "Yes…" Pontiac sighed, "Anything else happen?" Amanda Waller asked.

(Flashback continues)

"After seeing Krypton one last time, I then activated the shuttle's hibernation system…I remained in hibernation till I arrived on earth" Pontiac answered.

(Flashback ends)

"Did you ever get lonely?" Tea asked, "Sometimes, I knew all my friends and family members were…well…you get the idea…while on earth I sometimes wondered around the city, to see what your kind was like….it wasn't my idea of what you'd call…fun, but it kept me busy" said Pontiac. "So, all this time you've been alone?" Lex asked, "Not exactly, I later came across my owner, Brainiac…I told him about what happened to me and vice versa" Pontiac replied. "Interesting story" said Lex, Captain Boomerang yawned "Yeah, it sure was" he answered. He noticed Lex staring at him with a somewhat angry look on his face. "What?!" Captain Boomerang asked in surprise, "Am I boring you? Cause if I am then…" Pontiac stopped short when he heard the secret society members started talking amongst each other. Pontiac simply shook his head, he had a feeling everyone else was afraid of him even though he didn't mean to frighten anyone. He removed the pocket dictionary sized object from around his neck. Pontiac lifted the top of it, on the other side was a small screen below it was a keyboard and built in mouse. He started typing on the keys but then noticed Lex Luthor looking over him right shoulder, "Um…do you mind?" Pontiac asked. "Sorry, I'm just curious" Lex replied, "I understand" Pontiac sighed, "Why did you come here anyway?" Lex asked. "I figured you'd know something about Superdog" Pontiac answered.

"We do have a file on him, don't we?" Lex continued, "Right here" said Amanda Waller who placed a light yellow folder on the table. The folder had a label with "Superdog" written on it in bold red letters. "So, if you're Brainiac's pet then….hang on a minute" said Lex before he quickly left the room. "Where's he going?" Livewire asked "Don't ask me" said Toyman, "I got it…here" said Lex once he got back. He had some scrap pieces of metal and computer parts, Pontiac sniffed them and then looked at Lex. "What is this?" he asked, "Brainiac…or what's left of him" Lex explained, he smiled nervously at Pontiac. "Uh-huh…so what do you want me to do with this?" Pontiac replied, "I don't know, can you fix it or something…?" Lex answered. "I suppose I could, I have a few spare parts from laptop that might work but, I dunno" said Pontiac.

"Mind if I take a look at your laptop?" Lex continued, "Go ahead" Pontiac told him. Lex picked up the laptop and looked at it, "Wait a minute…this is Kryptonian, I can't read this" he pointed out. "Aw, is Luthor having a hard time?" Pontiac teased. "Ok, so I can't read it but you probably can" said Lex. "Sure, I lived on Krypton my whole life, reading this is easy" said Pontiac. Although he hadn't lived in Metropolis for long he had heard about the secret society as well as their pets and the justice league and the superpets of America. "Can you translate it for me?" Lex asked. "Sure I can but…" Pontiac stopped short, "Alright, what's this going to cost me?" Lex sighed, "Nothing, because I'm not doing it" Pontiac told him. "What?! Why you little runt I..." Lex stopped and let out a small sigh, within a few seconds he calmed down. "How about we make a deal?" he offered, "I'm listening" said Pontiac. "If you translate what's on that computer, I'll tell you everything I know about Superdog" Lex explained, "Deal" was the reply he got back from the terrier mix.

"Why'd you do that?" Roulette asked, she and Lex were now some distance away from Pontiac. "I have several reasons…if Pontiac can do this for me this should…" Lex was cut off "Crash and burn" said Livewire. "Nobody asked for your opinion, Livewire" Lex told her. "We gotta tell Superman!" Nightwing concluded, he and JD had seen and heard the whole thing from a window that was slightly open. "Guys, wait up!" a voice called out, it turned out to be Sorento. "Whoa! Oof!" he sputtered as he crash landed on the ledge. "I gotta work on my landings" he said to himself, "Who are you?" Nightwing asked, "My name's Sorento…but I'm most called…Captain Marvel-dog!" the Brittany spaniel replied. "O…Kay, listen we're going to head back to the watch-tower…why don't you come with us?" Nightwing continued. Sorento sighed, "Ok…I'll have to notify my owner when we get there" Sorento explained, "Let's go" he told Nightwing and JD. "You got it" said JD before the trio jumped of the roof. They started to head back to the javelins, "So, how are we gonna tell Superman?" JD asked. "We'll think of something, JD" said Nightwing. The next day, the league and the superpets meet some new friends as well as old ones.

MORE TO COME…

Sorry it took me so long to update, this was a long chapter to write. Also just as a note, Zypto is the name of Krypto's father, he was mentioned in Superboy #126(1966) along with Nypto (grandfather) and Vypto (great grandfather). Info is from also I know Pontiac is the name of a car, I chose that name cause for one thing it was the only name I liked that was close to Brainiac. Other words like Maniac for example didn't seem to really fit; Sorento is also the name of a car as well as Mercedes. I thought the names were sort of different so...well you get the idea. Aside from that, Chapter 8 will probably up in another week or two.

Also just as a note Sonar is the name of a villain featured in the Justice league unlimited episode: "Grudge match" Kala-In-Ze is also Kara's mother, her first(and probably only) appearance is in the Superman the animated series episode: "Little girl lost, part 1" this episode can be found on the Justice league unlimted episode can also been seen on if I might've over used the whole grunt, growling, etc...sounds as well missed any spelling errors.

This chapter is named after the song: "Together again" by saxaphone play, Daz Koz.

(Song can be heard on warning: The next chapter introduces some old friends of the justice league as well as some other characters.

Until then…

Feel free to review!


	8. Old cats, new tricks

**Next chapter!**

**Character(s) introduced in this chapter:**

**Paulo the Finnish Lapphund/Smooth collie mix (Voiced by: Cuba Gooding Jr.)**

**Kizzy-Desoto (Voiced by: Kirstie Alley)**

**Irma (Voiced by: Soleil Moon Frye)**

**Zor-El (voiced by: Ray Ramono)**

**Tero (Voiced by: Malcolm Jamal Warner)**

**Zara (Voiced by: Vernee Watson Johnson)**

**Jara (Voiced by: Erica Hubbard)**

**ZJ (Voiced by: Earthquake)**

The next day started off like any other but this particular morning was about to get interesting. Green Lantern, entered the cafeteria panting heavily he had just came from the gym room on the other side of the watch-tower. "Hey, I haven't played ball that hard since I left home, man" he panted as he walked by Mr. Terrific and Steel. He picked up a bottle of orange and sat down with them, "That dude was no joke, man I ain't never playing with him again…he was pushin' me around and shovin' me and kickin' me and all that stuff, the dude was a monster" GL explained before he took a sip of some orange juice. Just then Static came into the room "Hey, I thought you wanted a rematch" he said to GL. "Forget it, man pick on somebody your own size" GL answered. Static rolled his eyes in the opposite direction, it was obvious that he and GL had been playing one-on-one basket ball in the gym room. "Hi Kara" Static greeted her, "Hi Static" she replied. Kara had to get a new I.D. since her old one had expired; it also still had a picture of her in her old Supergirl costume. Right at the moment she was filling out a form to get a new I.D. "Say…I got half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my pocket with your name on it" said Static.

Kara glanced at the sandwich which had some pocket lent on it, "No, No thanks" she answered. "Wanna my grill?" he asked "I think I'll pass" said Kara, "Man, those lines kill 'em at gym class" said Static, "You know it 's funny how you are so much like me" GL replied. "Why, cause we're both down with b-ball?" Static asked, "No, cause don't nobody want to see my grill neither" GL answered. Just then Static's watch started to beep. "Oh, time for me to help Atom wash the windows, oh by the way Star Sapphire, he says hi" Static continued "Really?" Star Sapphire replied. "Nah I just wanted to see the Julie Andrews run through your veins" Static answered with a laugh. "When we have children like that in England we encourage them to emigrate" Sapphire explained. (Based on scenes and quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Something for nothing").

Later…

"Ok, you ready?" Tsukuri asked, "Yes" Stargirl replied. "You sure?" Tsukuri answered, "Yes!" Stargirl insisted "Ok, yaah!" said Tsukuri as she went after Stargirl. "Hey! Hey! Hey! I wasn't ready" Stargirl sputtered. "You know what? Let's take a break" Tsukuri suggested "Sounds great, I'm tired anyway" Stargirl admitted. Tsukuri was helping her work on how to get away from anyone that tried to go after her. Though Stargirl already knew how to do so she decided to try it on someone like Flash or Supergirl even though she couldn't out run either of them.

Back on earth…

"So, Pontiac how long have you been Brainiac's pet?" Lex Luthor asked. The terrier/ Kryptonian pointer mix glanced at him for a moment. "Why do you ask?" he replied, "Do you mind that I'm curious?" Lex answered, Pontiac simply shook his head, he wasn't really used to having someone ask him some many questions. "One question, who is Zypto?" Lex asked once more. At that moment, Pontiac snapped out of his thought "Zypto?! That idiotic twit is the father of Superdog!" Pontiac explained. Lex had a feeling Pontiac was probably annoyed and decided not to ask any more questions for the time being. "Well… that answers my question" Lex replied, "Sorry to interrupt you 2 but they're here" Amanda Waller announced, "Who's here?" Lex wondered just then he heard a voice: "I don't know why they dragged us into this but..." the person stopped short when he saw Luthor. "I've heard of you, you're that nut the justice league tried to…" Lex cut the voice off "Enough" he said firmly. "No problem" said the voice who turned out to be Wind-dragon! Standing behind him were his teammates, Juice, Downpour and Shifter. Lex as well as the other secret society members were shocked. "They're not the only ones I've brought with me" Amanda added, "C'mon Irma" said a red headed woman who was behind Amanda, Irma whimpered as she followed her mother. The red headed woman looked a bit like Lana Lang; she had tan colored skin and lavender colored eyes. "This is Kizzy" said Amanda, "So? Why is she here?" Lex asked, "Kizzy is a female Kryptonian SPARK labs captured a few years ago" Amanda explained.

"Ok…I…wait a minute did you say…female Kryptonian?" Lex answered in surprise Amanda nodded "Kizzy's shuttle landed on earth a long time ago….Irma is a Kryptonian/human mix but she has the same abilities as her mother" Amanda added. "Really?" Lex replied, "Yes, though her abilities aren't as strong as her mother's, she can still take care of herself" said Professor Hamilton. "So... Irma think you can tell me a little about yourself?" Giganta asked. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Irma glanced back at her mother "Go on" Kizzy whispered, she had a feeling Giganta was just trying to be nice. "I'm a bit of a gentle person" Irma answered, "Well that's sweet" said Giganta. "Yeah, I'll say" Killer Frost said sarcastically, "Must you always be so cold?" Volcana asked, "Pardon me, Flame" Frost replied. "You know, just for that crack I'm letting it go" said Volcana, "I gotta work on my self control" she said to herself. "Ya know, maybe you oughta hang out with Tea, she's kind of…nice" said Giganta who glanced at the young short haired blond.(Based on a scene & quotes from the movie: "Kicking & Screaming"). "I'm sorry are you talking about her acting nice or being nice looking?" Ultra-humanite asked. Captain Boomerang laughed at hearing this "Good one" he pointed out as he lifted his arm to give Ultra-humanite a high five. "I'm serious" Ultra-humanite replied "Oh..." Captain Boomerang sighed before lowering his arm; "Hi" Irma greeted Tea "Hi" she replied. She glanced at Irma and raised her right eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?" Tea asked, Irma raised her left eyebrow "Tea, look Irma is my daughter…she and I have been around humans for several years, plus she's just curious…and friendly" Kizzy explained in a serious tone. "Hey! I'm friendly too…sort of" said Tea, "Well so am I, but Irma…just be nice to her, ok?" said Kizzy, Tea nodded. "Great" Kizzy sighed, "Just don't expect me to baby sit her" Galatea continued, "That's enough" Kizzy told her. "She ain't kiddin'" Captain Boomerang said quietly, "Nope" Toyman added.

Meanwhile…

"So anyway, like I was saying, it looked pretty bad out there...Captain Boomerang was on my lift, Bizzaro was on the right" Dr. Light explained. "So what'd you do?" Vigilante asked. "The only thing I could do" Dr. Light answered, "And that was….?" Vigilante continued, "I ran" Dr. Light said in a sort sheepish tone. "Oh that's a smart move" Vigilante said sarcastically. "Alright Cowboy, let's you come up with a plan where your superpowers were drained by Parasite and Superman and Aquaman are using you as bait" Dr. Light replied. The two of them were in the employee's lounge on the watch tower. Right at the moment Dr. Light was telling Vigilante about when she had to help out Superman, Aquaman and Black Canary when they were in the Miami, FL 2 months ago. "Sorry Dr. Light…heh, guess I've been watchin' too many old movies" said Vigilante. "I'd say so" Dr. Light answered with a laugh. "She has a point, Vig" Aquaman told him. "Yeah, yeah I know…don't remind me ok?" Vigilante replied, Dr. Light giggled, "I'll catch you guys later, ok?" she continued. "Ok," Vigilante replied, "See you…" Dr. Light called out before she left. "Oof! Oh, hey GL" she greeted him after the two ran into each other. "Dr. Light, funny running into you here" said GL, "Why is that?" Dr. Light asked. "Never mind, uh look I was just heading over to the…" GL was cut off "Hey guys, if you're goin' to get lunch I'd get over there before Flash does…you've all stood behind him line" Shayera pointed out. "Oh, I know" Dr. Light sighed, "So do I" GL admitted, "Yeah, well…you better get to the cafeteria while you still can…see ya" Shayera replied before she turned around and headed down the hall way.

"She's right" said GL, "Let's go, then" Dr. Light replied, as the two continued walking Dr. Light glanced at dog and her owner looking out the window. "Huh?" she wondered, it didn't take her long to realize it was Kara and Dusty. "But first…one pit stop" she told GL as she pointed over to the young duo. "What's the matter, Kara?" Dr. Light asked, "Yeah, why do you look so sad?" GL added.(Based on quotes from: "Rugrats"). "I was just thinking…this is close to around the last time I saw my family" Supergirl explained. GL and Dr. Light looked at each other for a moment, then they looked back at Kara. "You mind telling us what happened? It's been a long time since we heard you talk about it" said Dr. Light. Kara sighed "Well…" she began.

(Flashback begins)

"It was freezing cold, so far it was just us…our neighbors and our dogs" she explained.

"Think anyone will ever find us?" Kara asked "I don't know" Kala replied, "If not then..." Kara's brother started to say, "Tero" Kala called out to the young male Argosian. "Shutting up" Tero replied, "Kala, the kids are right what if nobody finds us? A female Argosian named Jara asked. "Jara, I have a feeling someone will" Kala sighed. "And then what if nobody finds us in like…10 years? we'll just be real, real fly skeletons" said Tero.(Based on quote from the fresh prince of Bel-air episode: "Did the earth move you?"). "Tero, Jara that's enough…it's bad enough that we're freezing…I just hope Zor-El comes back with that fire wood" Kala said in a sort of firm yet worried tone. "Guys!" a voice shouted "Zor-El! Phew! You're back" Kala replied. "Listen, Rusty and I didn't find any fire wood but we did find some shelter…look, we gotta move before the wind picks up" Zor-El explained. "Alright, c'mon kids we're going" said Kala, Kara shuddered she had been sitting on a snow covered log for awhile and was pretty cold. "Come'on Dusty, we're going" she told her K-9 companion. The two got up and followed their friends and family members.

"At that point, it looked like we were gonna be ok, but then it happened" Kara continued to explain. "What happened?" GL asked. "What happend?! Jara went missing that's what happened" Kara exclaimed.(Based on quote from the movie: "Open season").

"Jara? Jara?" Kala called out, "Has anyone seen Jara?" Kala asked. "Where's Zara?" Kara asked "Zara…Zara!" Kara yelled, her voice echoed, she wondered what had happened to her best friend. "Mom, you don't think they…?" Kara started to say, "I'll come back and look for them, right now we gotta get out of this wind" Zor-El continued. Just then Dusty was alerted by a loud "Thud" she turned around and noticed the middle aged blue & white spaniel behind her was gone! "ZJ? ZJ…ZJ!" she called out, though he was older than her and was a male dog, ZJ was Dusty's best friend. But he didn't reply, like his owners Jara and Zara he was missing. Dusty could hear her voice echo, "ZJ where are you?!" she called out once more, her eyes were now filled up with tears.

"We finally got out of the storm but our friends, didn't quite make it" Kara continued.

"Did you find them?" Kala asked, "No, the snow's too deep, plus the wind has really picked up" Zor-El explained. He shuddered a little, "You don't they…?" Kara said once more, "I'm sorry, Kara" said Kala, Kara sniffled. "That's it! I've had it with freezing…Zara and ZJ are gone and so are everyone else!" Kara said angrily as she stood up "Kara…" Kala was cut off "This sucks!" said Kara before she started sobbing; Kala put her arms around her daughter. "I know, Kara…I know, but you need to relax" said Kala before she gently rubbed Kara's back in an attempt to calm her down.

"So what happened after that?" GL asked once more, "After that Tero and I went to sleep, except I wasn't really tired so Dusty and I went to eavesdrop on our parents" said Kara. "I'm sorry Kala, I know how close you and Jara were" said Zor-El. Kala sniffled; she and Jara had been friends since they were in the 4th grade. "Zor-El, we can't keep living like this…I'm sorry but…looks like we'll have to go with the plan after all" said Kala. "Kala you gotta be kidding" Zor-El replied, "Then what do you propose we do? As crazy as this might sound Tero had a point, if no one finds us they'll probably find our bones laying about" Kala said in a frustrated tone. "Alright…I'll tell the kids in the morning" Zor-El sighed. "Well…I guess that's it, then" Kara concluded, she noticed Tero was standing next to her along with Dusty's brothers and sisters. "I really thought they had a plan" said Dusty as she glanced down at her parents, Donna and Rusty. "Yeah, so did I" Kara answered with a yawn, "C'mon let's go back to bed" she told Dusty, within a few seconds the two left the scene with their siblings.(Based on quotes from the movie: "The Aristo-cats").

"Anyway our parents told us the plan…and we went along with it, but when some one finally found us, Dusty and I were the only ones left" Kara explained.

(Flashback ends)

"Our families didn't make it" Supergirl continued as she wiped some tears of her left eye. "We never saw them again" she concluded, "Geez, that's awful" said Dr. Light "I feel for you, Kara I really do…you and Dusty" said GL. (Based on scenes and quotes from: Charlotte's web 2: Wilbur's great adventure"). Kara sniffled, "Thanks guys, I'll see you later" Kara replied. "Poor girl" said Quincy, "Yeah" Akeelah sighed.

That night…

Supergirl was asleep in her dorm room tossing and turning in her bed. "No, no not again…no!" she muttered in her sleep. It was obvious she was dreaming:

(Flashback)

"What are we gonna do?" Kara asked, "I don't know, Kara I don't know" Kala replied.

Dusty was also dreaming "No, not again" she said in drowsy tone:

"ZJ, ZJ ZJ? ZJ!" she called out, her voice echoed.

(Goes to next scene)

"I'm here to help you" said Superman, "Really?" Kara asked, Superman nodded, "Alright! This is great, wait till I tell my parents and brother" Kara said in a rather excited tone. "Kara, wait! There's something you should know "Mom, Dad, Tero guess what, this guy is hear to…Mom, Mom? Mom!" Kara screamed at the top of her lungs (Based on scene and quote from: "Silver legend: Weed"). At that moment Kara woke up.

"Aah! No!" she yelled, at that moment she started to pant. "Kara, what's wrong? I heard you scream" said Vixen as she came in the room holding a flash light. "Just had a bad dream" Kara answered, "Well, it's over now…try and get some sleep" Vixen replied.(Based on lines from thre movie: "The land before time 6: "The secret of Saurus rock"). "Ok Vixen, thanks for dropping by" said Kara. "If you need anything Maxine and I are two doors down the hall" Vixen explained. "Ok" Kara sighed before Vixen left with Maxine not far behind her. Once the door was closed Kara glanced over at Dusty who also looked a bit disturbed. "Let me guess, you had the dream too, didn't you?" Kara asked, Dusty nodded and replied with a dull: "Uh-huh". Kara sniffled once more "Oh Dusty" said Kara as her voice started to break, she hugged the young dog and started sobbing. For the next half hour the two sat there crying.

The next morning…

"I had that dream again Ollie, you know the one I've been telling you about" Supergirl explained as she walked down the hall way.(Based on quote from a cartoon series called: "Dave the Barberian"). "Oh, you mean the one where you and Dusty…?" Green Arrow stopped short, Kara nodded. "I just…" she stopped to let out a sigh "I miss them so much" she admitted, "Well, you'll always miss 'em" said Darter.(Based on qutes from the movie: "The Land before time"). "Darter, stay out of it!" Supergirl growled before she and Dusty left. "I was just tryin' to help" he called out to them two of them. "It's ok, Dart…I know" said Green Arrow. He remembered Supergirl telling him as well as the other league members about the dream she and Dusty had about their families. Later that day, Supergirl was still having a hard time. "Huh?" she sputtered, she glanced over at Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. in the cafeteria "Yeah, sure no problem, Dad" said Stargirl before she got up. "What's eatin' you?" Stargirl asked, "Nothing" Supergirl sighed. "You sure?" Stargirl continued, "Doesn't sound like nothing, it sounds like something" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "Guys, please…that's enough, I'll see you" said Kara before she walked away. Star Sapphire watched as Kara walked by her, "I don't get it, she used to be so happy, now she and Dusty just sit by themselves" said Star Sapphire. "She just misses her family" Dr.Light replied, "Yeah, she's the last of her kind" Green Lantern added. Star Sapphire glanced and Supergirl and Dusty, "I see….must be hard being a loner" she sighed. "Probably, Clark is the only other person that is the same species as her, him and Tea" GL answered.

Supergirl sighed she looked over at Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. and could also hear them laughing. "That's funny" said Stargirl she looked up and noticed Supergirl staring at her. At that moment Supergirl turned around. "Yeah, I'm doin' ok Mom, yes I'm brushing my teeth everyday and…of course I'm not in trouble" said Flash, just then he heard Supergirl whimper. "So anyway…" he stopped short to look at Kara, "Uh…Mom, I'm gonna have to call you back…later, Ma" said Flash before he hung up his cell-phone. "What's up, Kara?" Flash asked, "I don't wanna talk about it, Flash" Supergirl replied. "C'mon, you'll feel better" he said to her. "I'm sad" Supergirl confessed "About…?" Wally started to say, "You're looking at it" said Supergirl, "I'm lookin at...?" Flash stopped and noticed Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. laughing "Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E.?" what about 'em?" Flash asked. "You don't get it?" Supergirl answered, "Don't get wha…?" Flash stopped short and thought about it, he looked back and forth for a few seconds then he finally got the hint.

"Ohhh…I get it, you miss your family" he concluded, "Mm-hmm" Supergirl replied. "Oh, Kara…I'm so sorry" Flash said in a sympathetic tone. "That's all I've heard today, but it's not just me, Dusty misses her family too" Supergirl explained. Dusty whined a little as she looked up and Flash and Supergirl. The sad look in her dark expresso brown eyes was pretty obvious. "So sorry….but hey, I know what'll make you feel better" said Swifty, "What?" Dusty asked, "Just watch….excuse me Vig, can I barrow this?" Swifty asked, "Barrow what? Hey! That's my hat!" said Vigilante "I know, watch this" Swifty continued before he slipped Vigilante's hat on his head. He then pounced on Bulldog "Aah! Get it off" Bulldog yelled, "Ride 'em Cowboy!" Vigilante cheered. "I got him, said Tail Terrier who quickly grabbed Bulldog "Whoa!" he yelled as he lost his grip and landed in a nearby chair, "Alright, he got me" Tail Terrier said to himself. "What do you think?" Swifty asked once he got off of Bulldog. Supergirl just simply yawned "Not funny, eh? Well, I tried" said Swifty, he started to walk away but slipped on a banana peel on the floor. "Aw no!" Swifty said to himself before his face landed in a bowl of oat meal.

(Splat)

"Smooth move" he muttered once he lifted his head up, at that moment Kara and Dusty started laughing. "Oh ya like that?" Swifty asked as Flash wiped the oatmeal off his face with a napkin. Supergirl and Dusty nodded, "So you feel better?" Flash asked once more. Dusty and Supergirl looked at each other for a moment and then back at Flash "No" they answered at the same time. "Ay-yi-yi" Swifty sighed as he shook his head. He quickly stood up "Well, man…can't say we tried" Swifty pointed out, "Nope" Flash agreed.

Back at the warehouse…

"So Pontiac…besides Brainiac, Zypto and your Kryptonian owners…who else did you know on Krypton?" Lex asked. Pontiac paused for a moment before answering "Well…there was this girl I used to hang out with" he said nervously. "Girl?" Lex wondered, "Mm-hmm" Pontiac answered with a sigh, "Reika… that was her name we…as you people put it, hung out together" Pontiac explained. Pontiac thought about Reika, he remembered what she was like: she was intelligent like he was and was a Terrier/Pointer mix like him. She was also born and raised on Argo, like Pontiac she worked as a watch dog for the building where Argo's computer system was kept. The system was a bit like Brainiac's. "Did ya like her?" Captain Boomerang asked, "Oh, some people did spread some rumors about us but….yes, I did like her" Pontiac replied. He let out a small sigh "I do miss her" he admitted "That's pretty…" Lex started to say "Sad?" Pontiac finished for him "Not exactly, but I guess we'll go with sad" said Lex. "Lex, you don't really feel…" Captain Boomerang was cot off "Yes, I do feel a bit sorry for him…but if he can get Brainiac up and running again…." Lex stopped short when he heard a loud: "Ahem". "What is it? Something wrong?" Lex asked "The repair job is just fine but…I'm missing a part" Pontiac replied, "What kind of part?" Lex answered, "A WKC 10-12-42" Pontiac told him, he noticed the blank look on Lex's face. "It's sort of like a fuse" the terrier/pointer mix explained.

"Oh….and you don't have any extras in your shuttle?" Lex concluded, "No, I don't and the last one I have runs part of the electric system on the shuttle" said Pontiac. "I'll look around, maybe I can find something" Lex offered, "Thank you" Pontiac replied. "Hmm….I think I've got an idea!" said Lex, "Where are you goin'?" Captain Boomerang asked "You'll see" Lex called out. "I wonder what sort of idea he has now" Captain Boomerang wondered, "No clue" Ultra-Humanite sighed.

At the Metropolis hardware store…

"Hey Lex Luthor, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" the store owner asked. "Listen, Marc, I'm looking for a fuse" Lex explained "Ok….model name?" Marco asked, "WKC 10-12-42" Lex replied, "Hang on a second" said Marco who went to look on the shelf, "Sorry we don't have that one, I don't think I've even heard of it" Marco answered, Lex glanced at the shelf and noticed a small fuse in a glass case. "What about that one?" he asked, Marco looked at the top shelf for a moment then back at Lex. "Oh, that? Somebody brought that in years ago, we couldn't find anyone who wanted it" Marco explained. "Well, now you have" said Lex, "And what would you want to..?" Marco stopped short when he saw the serious look on Lex's face. "Never mind, um…do you plan on using a debit card or..." Marco was cut off "Do you take checks?" Lex asked. "Sure" Marco replied.

The next day…

"Man, she's really got it bad" said Static "Yep" Vixen agreed, the two of them were looking at Supergirl and Superpup (Dusty) from a distance. "I've tried to help her but nothing seems to work" Superman sighed, "I've always thought Kara was a good addition to the league but seeing her like this is…hard to watch" Mr. Terrific admitted. "True, she and Dusty maybe grown but deep down they're still a couple of kids who miss their parents" GL added. (Based on a quote from the anime: "Silver legend: Weed"). "And their friends and siblings too" said Steel "Oy, there's gotta be something we can do for her and Dusty" Vixen continued. "I agree" said Maxine, just then an alarm went off "We'll worry about that later, right now we've got to go" said Quincy as they all headed for the monitor room.

Outside the warehouse…

Cindy sniffed around, but then she stopped short when she picked up a familiar scent. She growled and then started to bark loudly "What is it, Cindy?" Lex asked, "Alright Lex, we…." Superman stopped short, "Superman?" a familiar voice asked "Wind-dragon?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise. "At that moment everyone else in the room let out a small: "Huh?" "We thought you were…." Wonder woman was cut off "We managed to save them" Professor Hamilton answered. "Oh…" was the reply he got back from Wonder Woman, after sometime Superman and the others decided to make their exit. "These guys are hard to beat" said Supergirl "Hey!" she called out as Downpour splashed her, Stargirl started laughing. "Stop it!" she shouted as Supergirl shook off the excess water in her direction. "Stay back" Batman told the young heroines, he tossed a ball in the direction of the secret society members and the Ultimen. Within a few seconds they all started coughing due to a large cloud of dust.

Once the dust cleared, Superman, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batman and Stargirl were gone. "Where'd they go?" Lex wondered, "Going somewhere?" Tea asked, Static stopped and looked at her. "You know, I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Static" he replied. "Name's Tea" the young blond replied, she tried using her heat vision on Static but he quickly got out of the way. "Um…think you could avoid trying to fry me?" he asked nervously. "No" Galatea answered "Back off" said Supergirl, "What?" Tea asked "Leave 'em alone" Supergirl continued. Static and Tyriq were standing behind her, "As if" Tea replied "Hey! She called out "I can't see" she sputtered, "Go on guys, run!" said Stargirl, she had her hands over Tea's eyes, Tea muttered a little until Stargirl finally let her go. "What the…?" she stuttered, she turned around and noticed Stargirl was behind her. "You again?!" Tea asked in surprise, she let out a small growl. "No problem, I'll just take away your stick and…" Tea was cut off "Not this time and secondly, it's called a staff" Stargirl told her before she flew up. "Oh no ya don't" said Tea who went after Stargirl, "That does it, I….who are you?" Superman asked, he noticed a red headed woman with lavender colored eyes standing in front of him.

"The name's Kizzy…and Kal-El?" she stopped short, "How do you know my name?" Superman continued. "I'm from Krypton, boy this is awkward….Lara must've had you when I left" Kizzy explained "Left? I don't get it, you mean you survived? But how….?" Superman asked once more. "That's it, everyone stop, Kizzy c'mon we're leaving" Lex announced. He looked back and noticed she wasn't following him. "Kizzy!" he shouted, Kizzy looked at Superman one last time before she went to catch up with Lex and the others. "What's the matter?" Wonder Woman asked, "That woman I just talked to….she said she's from Krypton" Superman explained. "Are you serious?" Wonder Woman answered, "Yes, she even called me, Kal-El…I've got to know more about her, but how?" said Superman.

That night…

"Good, everyone's asleep" Wind-dragon said to himself, "What are you doing?" Shifter asked in a drowsy tone. "Get dressed" Wind-dragon answered "Why?" Downpour asked, the two were in their pajamas right at the moment. "We're leaving" Wind-dragon announced "Are you crazy?" Juice asked. "Of course not, now c'mon, we gotta hurry….Kizzy wake up" Wind-dragon continued. "Huh? What is it, Wind? Can't you see it's 3:00am in the morning?" Kizzy asked. "Get your things, we're leaving" Wind-dragon explained, "Really?!" Irma asked. "Yes, but we have got to keep quiet…c'mon" Wind-dragon replied. A short time later they all started to leave "Shifter, take off your shoes they're making too much noise and Paulo pick up your sister" Wind-dragon whispered. "I got her" Paulo replied (Based on quotes from the movie: "Johnson family vacation"). "Phew! We're free!" Wind-dragon sighed after closing the door, "Yeah, but we're also gonna get in trouble" said Kizzy. "She's right" Shifter replied, "Now the question is where are we gonna spend the night?" Downpour wondered. "Hey you guys looking for the justice league?" Booster-gold asked. "Yes, you know 'em?" Wind-dragon asked "Know 'em? I'm a member of the group, me and Red tornado" Booster-gold explained. "Hold it, Booster" Red tornado told him as he pulled Booster-gold off to the side.

"Are you sure we can trust them? I mean they could be working for Cadmus" Red tornado continued, "He does have a point" said Skeets. "No problem, I'll ask them" said Booster-gold "You guys can come but one question…I want you to look me in the eye when I ask you this" Booster-gold continued. "Did Cadmus send you…?" Booster was cut off "No" the group answered simultaneously, "Ok, well c'mon then" Booster-gold told them.

Minutes later…

"Ok, everyone is probably sleeping so keep quiet…several of the techs have been out sick so there's some extra rooms available for you guys to sleep in" Booster-gold explained. "Good…see you, guys" said Shifter before the group headed off down the hall. "Think we'll get into trouble for this?" Booster-gold asked "I doubt it" Red tornado answered. "You probably will" Skeets replied, the two both started laughing. "Thanks a lot, guys" Booster-gold said in a slightly angry tone. It was obvious he wasn't enjoy the moment.

The next day…

So far things were pretty quiet on the watch-tower, but it wasn't long before Superman and Krypto noticed they weren't alone. Letting out a small yawn Superman and Krypto walked down the long hall way towards the cafeteria "So you decided to let everyone get a later start today?" Krypto asked. "Yes, we've been getting up early the last few days so I figured I'd let everyone sleep in this morning" Superman explained. "So it's just the 2 of us" Krypto concluded "Yep" Superman replied, "Hi guys" a voice greeted them. The duo stopped in their tracks, "Did you hear something?" Superman asked. The two looked back and noticed Kizzy standing behind them she smiled at the two heroes. "Isn't that the woman you were talking about yesterday?" Krypto whispered. "Yes…hang on a minute" said Superman who went up to Kizzy. "Ok, whoever you are, you've got a lot explaining to do" Superman said in a firm tone. (Based on classic line from: "I love Lucy"). At that moment Kizzy stopped smiling, "Alright, Ok…" she replied, letting out a sigh she continued. "My name is Kizzy…Kizzy-Soto" the female Kryptonian replied, Superman raised his right eyebrow "O…Kay, do you go by any other name?" he asked.

"Oh, I have a few nicknames: K, Kiz…you get the idea, my other last name is Desoto" Kizzy answered. "You mean your earth last name?" Superman continued, "Right" said Kizzy. "Ok, listen Kizzy….I think we better sit down so you can explain this to me…and Krypto" Superman suggested.

Minutes later…

"So anyway, I was born on Argo and spent the first 12 years of my life there with my family…" Kizzy explained, "I see, so how'd you get back on Krypton?" Superman asked. "Well…" Kizzy started to say…

(Flash back begins)

"When I was 12 we moved back….and stayed there till I was fully grown" the red headed Kryptonian continued to explain. "What happened next?" Superman asked once again, "After I moved out of my parents' house, I lived on my own, got a part-time job working with Jor-El as his assistant…it went pretty well" Kizzy replied.

(Flashback ends)

"So…you knew my father?" Superman answered, Kizzy nodded "I knew your Mom and Granddad too, nice people" Kizzy continued before taking a sip of from the coffee mug she had. "So…what about you?" she asked "Me?" Superman asked in a rather surprised tone. "Yeah, what's your story?" Kizzy answered, Superman gulped nervously but nonetheless he answered her question.(Based on quotes from "101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London adventure"). "Well…I came to earth as a baby, my adopted parents showed me the rocket I had been sent in…I was in high school at the time." Superman explained

(Flashback begins)

"Once I grew up, I moved to Metropolis, worked at the Daily planet as a reporter….eventually my secret came out of the closet and that's pretty much it" Superman concluded.

(Flashback ends)

"I think I get it, everyone found out you were Superman and eventually you came up with the justice league" Kizzy answered. "Well…yeah, how'd you know?" said Superman; "Hey pal, you aren't the only one who reads the paper and uses the internet" Kizzy pointed out. So far Superman liked talking to Kizzy; she had a bit of a spunky side like Lois. "Anyway, Superdog and Supergirl came here after I did" Superman continued to explain, "Interesting case" Kizzy replied. "So how'd you get here and…what was it like on Krypton?" Superman continued "It was ok, I was often teased cause I'm…timid, I'm also very friendly" Kizzy added. "I can see that" Superman replied, "Mala and Jax-Ur were the ones that teased me the most….cause they thought I was…well….too friendly" Kizzy answered, Superman chuckled "I don't see anything wrong with being friendly" he admitted. "Don't get me wrong I'm not…" Kizzy was cut off "I know" Superman answered, Kizzy felt a bit relieved that he could tell she wasn't…well…too soft. "Anyway things were going well but then…."

(Flash back starts)

"Jor-El told me what he thought might happen to Krypton" said Kizzy. "Kizzy, I'm sorry I told you that" Jor-El told her, she sniffled a little. "It's ok" she answered as she wiped some tears off her eyelashes. "Anyway Kizzy, I have something to tell you, this'll probably be harder on me than you..." Jor-El announced. "What is it, J?" Kizzy asked. Jor-El sighed "You're going to earth" he told her. Kizzy gasped at hearing this "Kizzy? Kizzy? Are you ok?" Jor-El asked. "I…" she stuttered, she moaned a little and fainted. "So, I passed out…a few days later I packed up my stuff and got ready for my trip to earth" Kizzy explained.

"I'll miss you, Kizzy" said Jor-El, "I'll miss you too, Jor-El" she replied before giving him a hug. "Don't forget about us, ok?" said Lara "We won't forget about you" Sul-Van told her.(Quotes from the movie: "Ice age"). "Thanks guys" Kizzy answered with sigh. "Well…good bye" she said to them "Bye" the trio replied in unison. "So…after that?" Superman started to say. "My rocket was launched into space, when I farther away from Krypton that's when the computer turned on the hibernation mode" Kizzy explained.

(Crash)

"And of course the ship crash landed in a nearby field" Kizzy added. The ship's door opened and Kizzy stepped out, "Brakes were one thing Jor-El wasn't good at installing" she said to herself. "So anyway I called Jor-El from my communicator… after sometime I figured out how to get along with humans" Kizzy continued.

(Flashback ends)

"So you're reason for coming was…?" Superman stopped short, Kizzy took a small sip of coffee before answering "To see how a Kryptonian blended in with humans" she told Superman. "So far I was doing pretty good till somebody found my rocket, caught me and brought me to some place called SPARK labs" said Kizzy. "What'd they do to you?" Superman asked. Kizzy sniffled, but answered Superman's question. "Well…"

(Flashback begins)

"They ran all sorts of tests on me, I was mistreated by some of the employees so I got to a point where I was afraid of humans, but then I met Richer…" said Kizzy.

"Hey girl" Richer said in friendly tone as he rubbed Kizzy's soft dark red hair.

(Flashback ends)

"He was the only human who treated me with respect, he was also pretty kind….after some time we got really close" said Kizzy. "Judging by that wedding ring, I say so" said Superman, Kizzy glanced at the ring on her right hand and chuckled "Yeah…of course the lab people wouldn't let me go so I had to stay there….Richer did visit me though, almost everyday…a few weeks later I had found out that I was pregnant…"

(Flashback starts)

"Little did I know shortly after I gave birth that the whole thing was for a crossbreeding project….once Irma got older she was treated the same way I was…..I also found out Irma has the same abilities as me" Kizzy answered.

(Flashback ends)

"So what happened then?" Superman asked once more "We escaped from the lab but we were only free for 2 days then after that we wound up here" Kizzy sighed.

Later…

"And that's the story" Kizzy concluded, she explained how after she and Irma were caught they were then sent to the warehouse along with the Ultimen. "Wow, you've been through a lot the last few years" Superman concluded, "18 years…I came to earth when I was 20, now I'm 38, during that time you're mother was pregnant with you" said Kizzy. Before she left Krypton, Lara was pregnant and gave birth 2 weeks after Kizzy was gone. "Well, I'm sorry to say this but….Krypton's gone" Superman told her "Gone?! Ohhh…" was the reply he got back from Kizzy. "I'm sorry, Kizzy" said Superman as he patted her left shoulder, "I figured something must've happened when Jor-El didn't return any of my calls" Kizzy sighed. "Calls?" Superman wondered, Kizzy nodded "I tried calling him on my communicator a few months after I had been captured but…every time I called nobody answered, there was just silence" said Kizzy.

"I see" Superman sighed, "Listen, don't send me back to those Cadmus people, please I can't take it anymore" Kizzy continued. "Send you back?" I'm not going to that, me and the other members won't" Superman announced. "Really?" Kizzy asked, "No, Kizzy you're free" Superman told her. "I'm free?" she answered in shock, Superman nodded. Kizzy let out a small purr "Thank you!" she said happily before giving Superman a hug. "Ok, ok I know" he said Kizzy as he gently patted her back.

Later that day…

"So you came here because…?" Batman stopped short "We've had it with Waller and her group" Wind-dragon admitted, "Yeah, Long-shadow had the right idea about you" said Shifter. "Speaking of Long-shadow…." Wonder Woman started to say. "Guys!" Long-shadow said in a rather shocked tone "You're ok!" his teammates replied at the same time. "I don't think I've seen a happier ending" said Wonder Woman as she watched the 5 form a group hug. "Me either" Ace agreed.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's chapter 8, sorry it took me so long to update. Kizzy is also the name of Kunta Kente's daughter in the 1977 mini series titled: "Roots". Tero is the name of a puppy in the Japenese anime series: "Silver legend: Weed". Reika is also the name of a female Shiba Inu puppy from the Silver legend: Weed anime series. The names for 2 of my characters, Jara and Zara came from when I did a search on I use that site to look for names for my characters(this goes for my non Krypto chraters as well) for this. Oh, if you want to know what Mattie looks like there's a pic of her in my profile page. Also just slight mistake about Ryen, I actually meant to post:

Ryen the mutt (Voiced by: Janet Hubert-Whitten)

Sorry...

Anyway chapter 9 will probably be up in a week or 2. It'll probably take me longer to add later chapters between homework, errands, etc… Aside from that…

Feel free to review!


	9. Family matters

**Next chapter! Wow made it to 9!**

**Well here it goes:**

**Wynn the ferret (Voiced by: Ben Stiller)**

After seeing his old teammates things were going pretty well for Long-shadow and everyone else. Supergirl yawned as she entered the cafeteria, she was somewhat worn out from what had happened the day before. "Hey guys" she greeted Green Arrow and GL. "Morning Kara" the duo replied simultaneously, "So…where's Clark?" Supergirl asked. Ever since she had been awake she couldn't find her cousin anywhere. "In Metropolis coving some press story at Lex-corp" Green Arrow explained. "What do you suppose Lex is up to now?" Kara replied before taking a bite out of a piece of toast. "Beats me" said Green Arrow.

In Metropolis…

"So you finally decided to show your face again" said Lois, "Very funny, Lois" Clark replied sarcastically. "Uh-huh…well, let's just try to get along" Lois continued, "What are you talking about? You guys do get along…sometimes" said Jimmy; he noticed Lois and Clark looking at him as if to say: "stay out of it!" Jimmy grinned nervously "I'll be over there" he replied. A few minutes later some of the reporters had started to leave. "Mr. Luthor has it been proven that this time machine actually works?" One news reporter asked. "Not quite, we haven't ran any tests on it yet" Lex replied. As the reporters continued to talk amongst each other, Jimmy was busy snapping pictures, "Wow, this is awesome" he said to himself.

Later…

By now all the news reporters and Lex Luthor had left, the only ones still in the room were Jimmy and Clark. "That was great" said Jimmy, "Sure was" Clark agreed, "Wait a second, stand over there for a second, please" Jimmy continued. "Why?" Clark asked, "I want to get a shot of you next to the time machine, you know just for my photo collection" the red headed photographer replied. "Ok" Clark replied before he stood next to the time machine. "Alright, a little closer" said Jimmy, Clark continued to move closer "Closer" Jimmy continued as he looked through the view-finder of his camera. "Just towards the back...now stay there" he told Clark. Just then, Clark lost his balance and fell "Whoa!" he called out as he fell into the time machine. At the moment he accidentally hit one of the switches causing the machine to start up! At that moment the "click" from Jimmy's camera could be heard. "Got it!" he said triumphantly, but then he noticed something different, "Huh? Clark? Where'd you go?" he asked as he looked around the room. "Hey! What happened to the time machine?" he asked himself, the room was empty!

While Jimmy looked around the room, Clark wondered where currently was. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, "Jimmy? Jimmy? Oh no I must've activated the machine…but where am I?" he asked. He got out of the time machine and found an old wooden sign. He wiped off the dust and read was on it which was:

Welcome to Silverton city

Population: 8 million

"Wait a minute" Clark continued he wiped off some more dust and was shocked at what he read next "Silverton city…Krypton!" he concluded after reading the sign which was no longer covered in dust. What was on the sign was this:

Welcome to Silverton city, Krypton

Population: 8 million

Clark gasped "I don't believe it" he sputtered; now he knew where he was. Back at Lex-corp Jimmy was still concerned about where Clark ran off to. "Hey Jimmy, where's Clark? We were gonna get lunch in a minute" Lois said to him. "That's the thing, I don't know where he is I had him pose next to the time machine…next thing I know I heard some noise and the time machine was gone" Jimmy explained. At that moment he thought of something "Lois, you don't think…?" Jimmy started to say, "I don't know, Jim I really don't know" Lois sighed.

Back on Krypton…

"So this is what Krypton was like" Clark concluded as he looked around at the landscape. Just then he felt the ground shaking, "It's another quake!" a male Kryptonian shouted, Clark noticed people and pets running in different directions, some of them screaming. "Huh?" Clark wondered, just then he noticed two people standing in a room, one side of the house had glass panels around it. Clark gasped when he realized who it was. "Good-bye, Kal-El" Jor-El said quietly. "Hey wait!" Clark shouted, "Huh?" Jor-El and Lara answered in unison. "Who are you?" Jor-El asked as Clark brought them to the time machine. "I'll explain later but right now we…" Clark was cut off when he heard the machine starting up "What…?" he sputtered, within a few seconds he was back in Metropolis. "Phew! Glad that's over with" he sighed as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. He noticed he was back in the room where the time machine had been kept, but now Clark realized he had something...well...someone else to deal with. "Alright, first off, who are you and where are we?" Lara asked angrily. "You probably don't recognize me but…I'm your son" Clark explained. Lara and Jor-El looked at each other then back at Clark. "Kal-El?" they asked at the same time.

Clark nodded "Jor-El…pinch me…" said Lara "Ouch! I didn't mean literally" she told him. She rubbed her eyes before she continued to look at Clark. "But…how can you…?" she sputtered "Don't worry about it, I'm ok" said Clark as he hugged her. (Based on quotes from: "The Lion king") "You've really grown" Jor-El pointed out. "That's not the only thing that's happened to me" Clark added, "Really? But still, where are we?" Lara continued. "Earth, I'll explain later…but right now we've got to get out of here" said Clark. A short time later they had reached Clark's apartment, he had tried to keep Jor-El and Lara out of site on the way there. While at his apartment he told them about the Kents as well as some of the other people he knew including his teammates on the watch-tower. "So that's the whole story" Clark replied, "Interesting" said Lara, she got up from her spot on the couch and glanced at some photos Clark had on a bookshelf. "Who is this?" she asked, "Who? Her? That's Lois" Clark explained. Lara looked at him suspiciously "She's just a friend, Mom" Clark answered. Lara replied with a simple "Mm-hmm" she continued looking through the photos and found the last one. (Based on scenes and quotes from the movie: "Snow dogs"). "Is that Krypto?" Lara asked once more, "Sure is" said Clark. Lara slightly laughed, "I remember when he was a puppy" she sighed, "I almost threw him out for chewing on a pair of my shoes but oh no, you said…" Jo-El was cut off. "Don't even go there" Lara told him. Clark snickered, "I think I'm going to enjoy this" he said to himself.

Back on the watch-tower…

"Hey Kara" said Kizzy, "Who is this?" Kara asked, "This is Kizzy" said Green Lantern. "I've heard a lot about you Kara, you know your Mom and I grew up together" Kizzy explained, "You did?!" Kara replied, she perked up at hearing this. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Bambi 2"). Kizzy nodded, "How'd you like to know what your Mom was like when she was a kid?" Kizzy asked. "Oh no, not the story about the can of shaving cream" said Kara who giggled. She also was blushing at the moment. (Based on quotes from: "The wild Thornberrys"). "Looks like Kara and Kizzy have got to be close friends" Steel pointed out. "Sure does" Mr. Terrific agreed, "That's good" Green Arrow sighed, "It'll keep her mind off…you-know-what" Question added, "Her parents?" Black Canary asked, they all answered with a loud: "Shh" "Sorry" Black canary replied. Back in Metropolis things were going pretty well… "You'll have to show us around…you know, show us the town" said Lara as she looked out the window. "Alright" Clark sighed, Lara glanced over at Jor-El "I guess we could play tourists" she told him, "Very funny" Jor-El replied.(Based on wuotes fro: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco").

"Listen, I have to make a phone call, I'll be back in a minute" said Clark, "Don't worry about us, we're fine" said Lara. Clark went into the next room and picked up the phone. Within a couple minutes Green Arrow answered the phone on the watch-tower:

"Ollie here, Clark? Wait a second slow down…you said your parents are here?"

"You're talking bout the Kents, right? You're not?! Clark, have you thought about seeing a therapist lately?" Ollie asked. "You want me to do what?... you're kidding right?" Green Arrow continued to ask as he wrote down something on a post-it note and placed it on his back. "What's goin' on?" Green Lantern asked as he entered the monitor room. "I see, ok…see you in a bit, bye" said Ollie before he hung up the phone. "Lemme guess, Clark's mad at you isn't he?" GL concluded, "Yep" Green arrow replied. Static glanced at the piece of paper on Green Arrow's back and winked at GL, "Ow! What'd you do that for?" Green Arrow sputtered. "Hey, I'm just bein' polite" GL replied, the note Green Arrow had on his back was actually a "Kick me" sign. At that moment Static and GL started laughing, "Hah-ha that's funny guys, real funny" Green Arrow said in a dull tone.

Later that day…

"Honestly K-dog, I don't know what else to do about Dusty, she's in a real bad rut" said Streaky. "Just give her some time, Streaky…she's had it rough" Krypto explained, regarding the fact Dusty still missed her family. "She sure has" Tasha agreed, "I'll say" said Vivian, "_Well I'm not beggin you to stay, baby. But I know somehow, someday…someway you gonna miss my lovin', you gonna miss my lov_e..." Braxton stopped singing when he noticed Dusty standing in front of him. "Hey Dusty, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much, Braxton" the young Kryptonian dog replied, "Oh…um…let's see…I scored 100 on my agility test" Braxton added. "Really?" Dusty asked, "Yeah, it was great" said Braxton. "Guys! C'mere quick!" Speedy shouted, at that moment the two dogs came running. "What is it, Speedy?" Dusty asked, "Who touched the last of my oreos?" the young red headed hero replied. "Is that what this is about? Pfft…I'm leaving" said Dusty. "Me too" Braxton answered before the two walked out of Speedy's room. "What happened here?" Monday asked, "Oh you know Speedy…" Braxton replied. "Right…how could I forget?" said Monday. She had a feeling it was another one of those: "Why do I bother?" scenarios with Speedy. "Same here" Ira sighed, "So….what do you suppose the wild dawgs could be up to now?" Freda asked.

"I have no idea right now" said Gator, "Neither do I and I'm a detective" Parker added, "Me too" said JD. Meanwhile Dusty had another run in with Stephanie(aka Stardog). "Oof! Hey Stephanie" said Dusty, "Hi Superpup" the young terrier replied in a dull tone. "You know, Steph ever since you got here you haven't really been respecting me" Dusty pointed out. "So?" Stephanie replied, "That's not right" said Dusty, "Sure isn't" Wynn added. Stephanie's ears drooped at hearing this, "I'm sorry" told Dusty. "Just work on it, kay?" Dusty answered "Ok" Stephanie sighed. "Al, can you believe what a show off she is?" Stephanie asked once Dusty and Wynn were out of site. "Steph, c'mon just because Dusty has been a Superpets of America member longer than you have, doesn't mean she's the most popular one" Al explained. "He's right" said Cowboy, "They've got a point Stephanie, I mean I know how you feel…I used to think it was cool that I'm Aquaman's dog but…it turns out everyone already knew that" Mervis explained. "Yeah" Stephanie sighed before walking out of the lounge room. "She'll learn" said Al, "Let's hope so" Butch replied.

Meanwhile…

"So this is the watch-tower?" Lara concluded, "Yes" Superman replied, he and his parents were now on the watch-tower. "Well, I'm…" Jor-El stopped short "Impressed?" Wonder Woman finished for him. "Uh…yes" said Jor-El as he grinned, "Clark, who are these people?" Wonder Woman asked. "My parents" Superman replied, "You're kidding right?" Wonder Woman continued. "Nope" Superman answered, Wonder Woman's eyes bucked at hearing this. "In that case, I'm gonna go lie down" Wonder Woman announced before she turned around and left. "Was that one of your friends?" Jor-El asked, "Yes" said Superman. "What's the matter with her?" Lara asked, "I think she's a little shocked about seeing you" Superman explained to them "Oh" the two Kryptonians replied simultaneously.

Later…

Speedy and Supergirl were walking down the hallway talking. "So anyway, I was him I…" Supergirl stopped short when she ran into her cousin. "Oh! Hi Clark, I didn't know you had company…I'll just go, sorry to interrupt" Supergirl continued. "Don't worry about it, Kara I want you to meet them" Superman announced, "Meet wh…?" Supergirl started to say, she glanced at the two people standing behind him. "Hi" Lara and Jor-El greeted her. Kara recognized who they were; she moaned a little and passed out. "C'mon guys, move over" said Speedy, "Kara, are you ok?" J'onn asked. Kara groaned as she started to get up, "I'm fine, for a second I thought I saw…" She started to say, she looked up and gasped. "I don't believe it!" she sputtered, "Who is this?" Lara asked, "This is Kara…she's my cousin" Superman explained. Jor-El snickered, "And to think Zor-El said he and Kala hadn't planned on having a daughter" Jor-El continued. "Zor-El? That's my Dad's name, you wouldn't happen to be…?" Supergirl was cut off "I'm Jor-El" the male Kryptonian replied, "And I'm Lara….we're your Aunt and Uncle" the female Kryptonian explained. "This can't be happening, no way you guys are real" said Supergirl. "Oh, we are" said Lara before went up Kara and hugged her, "Is that good enough for you?" she asked, Kara laughed, "Yeah, it is" she sighed. She was convinced that the whole thing wasn't fake. "So is Zor-El here? I haven't seen Kala in a while either" said Lara. Kara shook her head and sniffled. "Excuse me, but I have to go…cry my eyes out" said Kara before she started to sob.(Based on quote from: "The Proud family"). She turned around and quickly ran off in the direction of her dorm room. "What's the matter? I thought she was happy to see us" Lara continued, "You'll have to excuse Kara, she's had a hard time the last couple days…you see, this is around the time she last saw her parents and brother" Superman explained.

"Ohh, you mean they…?" Lara started to say, Superman nodded. "I'm so sorry, Kal-El…why didn't you tell us?" Jor-El replied, "I figured explaining that I've been through was enough for one day…" Superman answered. "I understand" Lara sighed, "Thanks guys…Oh by the way I have a friend you might know" said Superman. Lara and Jor-El looked at each other for a moment, "Hey Kizzy" Superman said to her "Yeah?" she replied "There's some old friends that want to see you" Superman announced. He moved out of the way to let her see who was behind him. "Kizzy?" Lara asked, "Lara? Jor-El?" Kizzy answered, the trio paused but only for a brief moment. "Whoo-hoo!" Kizzy shouted happily as she went to hug them "I thought you were long gone, how did you….?" Kizzy stopped short "It's a long story" Jor-El told her "Long enough for everyone to hear" Superman added.

Later…

"So that's the story….any questions?" Superman asked. He managed to round up his teammates and their pets into the main room on the watch-tower and told them the whole story about what happened at Lex-corp. "Yes?" Superman continued, he noticed Wonder Woman had her hand up. "If the time machine is at Lex-corp, wouldn't Luthor know about it too?" she asked. "I doubt it, the only ones in the room were me and Jimmy" Superman replied.

That evening…

"This is getting to be…" Lex stopped short "Frustrating?" a female voice asked. "Not exactly but….Oh, hello Mercy" said Lex who looked up from his desk. "Listen, if you're that bored why don't you hang out with your secret society friends?" she suggested.  
"I told them to take the day off" Lex explained, just then Mercy had an idea "Ever thought about checking the footage on the surveillance cameras?" she asked. "Now why would I want to do that?" Lex asked, "I thought I heard that Olsen kid say that time machine had been activated" Mercy explained. "What?! This I have to see" said Lex before he got up from his desk "And I guess I'll just be waiting right here" Mercy sighed. "Mercy, c'mon!" Lex called out, "And it looks like I'm going" she said to herself.

In the monitor room…

"Honestly, why did you drag me down here?" she asked, "I'm looking for the footage from earlier today and…wait! That's it!" said Lex Luthor who found what he was looking for on the tape which was this:

"Alright, first off who are you and where are we?" Lara asked.

Lex and Mercy continued watching the tape "Well this proves it…." Lex sighed "Proves what?" Mercy asked "That Daily planet reporter, Clark Kent is Superman!" Lex announced. "Uh-huh…but what about those other two people?" Mercy replied, "They're his parents….well at least now I know my time machine works" Lex answered. "So what do you plan to do now that he's got his parents back?" Mercy continued, "I have an idea…you'll find out" Lex explained. "Uh-oh I think I know where this is going" Mercy said to herself as she followed Lex out of the room. "Mercy….you're free to go" Lex announced. "But my work hours aren't over yet" Mercy replied, "Don't you like the fact I'm giving you the night off?" Lex asked, Mercy gulped nervously she could tell Lex was serious. "Never mind…you sure you don't need me?" she asked, "I'm sure besides I need to make a phone call" Lex answered. It didn't take long for Mercy to grab her jacket and leave, she sighed as she walked down the stairs "Maybe I should've picked a screen writing job in Hollywood" she muttered. Back in his office, Lex began dialing Amanda Waller's phone number. Letting out a small sigh as he looked out the window. "I hope she picks up" Lex said to himself.

Somewhere on the other side of Metropolis…

(Phone rings)

"Pause that for a moment would you?" said Amanda Waller. She was in the living room with Linda and Brenda, before the phone rang the trio was in the middle of watching TV. One thing that was nice about having Tivo was if anyone was watching anything it could easily be paused. "Hello? Lex? What are you calling me for? I thought you were giving everyone the night off I…" Amanda Waller stopped short when she heard Lex explain what happened.

(Ok Amanda's lines are in italic and Lex's are in normal. Professor Hamilton's is in bold.)

"_He what?! Uh-huh...I see"_

"So, what do you think?"

"_Hang on, that's my other line…hello…Professor, I thought you had the night off too"_

"**I do but I figured I…."**

"_Listen Lex has this new idea; I thought we'd talk it over tomorrow"_

"**What has he gotten into now?"**

"_Superman brought his parents to Metropolis"_

"**So?"**

"_His Kryptonian parents"_

Professor Hamilton was sipping some coffee but then started coughing once he heard this. "He….what?! You're kidding right? Oh you're not, um…listen Waller I'm going to have to call you back" he answered. "You're not the only one who's shocked, Professor…I nearly fell over at hearing this one" Amanda admitted with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later" she continued. "Sure thing, good by…" before Hamilton could finish his sentence Amanda hung up. "Apparently nobody says good bye anymore" Professor Hamilton said to himself. "Nope" a female voice replied, Professor Hamilton gasped and turned around "What are you doing up?" he asked. "Couldn't sleep so I came to see what you were doing" Tea explained, "You're pretty curious aren't you?" Professor Hamilton answered, Tea nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two of them but it ddin't take long for Professor Hamilton to break it. "So…you feeling better?" he continued, Tea stretched a little "Yeah" she sighed. "That's good" Professor Hamilton replied, "So, what's going on?" Galatea asked "Well, Waller just got through telling me about what Lex Luthor found out" Professor Hamilton explained. "About what?" Tea continued, "You'll find out about it tomorrow" Profesoor Hamilton told her "Aww….I hate it when you do that…." Tea answered. Professor Hamilton managed to restrain his laughter, he began gently rubbing Tea's soft and silky blond hair. "No, not the head rub…..must resist" she sputtered. she knew he did that when he tried to get her to relax so far it was working, Tea purred happily. "Sounds like someone's enjoying this" Professor Hamilton pointed out, Tea continued to purr out loud.

"You like this don't you?" Professor Hamilton asked, "Yeah…but…I don't get it, I purr whenever you do that and when I'm happy about certain things" Tea admitted. "Well….I guess it's something that Argosians do" Professor Hamilton replied "Argo…what?" Tea asked. "Superman is a Kryptonian and Supergirl is an Argosian…Argo is Krypton's sister planet" Professor Hamilton explained. "I see…so I'm…?" Tea stopped short, Porfessor Haimlton nodded in response. "Yes….I guess purring is one way Argosians and Kryptonians show they're happy or being affectionate" Profesoor Hamilton continued. "Interesting" Tea replied.

Minutes later…

Professor Hamilton was at his desk typing, Tea was sitting in a chair behind him watching, she let out a small yawn after a while. "Looks like somebody's getting tired" said Porfossor Hamilton "Puh-lease I'm not…." Tea stopped short and let out a second yawn, "Even sleepy" she concluded. "Sure you aren't" Professor Hamilton said in a rather sarcastic tone, Tea knew she couldn't hide the fact she was tired so she gave up. "I'll see you tmorrow" she sighed. "Kay" Professor Hamilton replied, Tea stopped short and walked back to him. "Forget something?" he asked Tea grinned "Yeah" she replied before giving him a hug. "I get it" Professor Hamilton sighed, "I'm such an old softy" he thought.

Meanwhile…

"Well…" Superman started to say "Something wrong, Kal-El?" Jor-El asked "I guess I still find it hard to believe that…" Superman stopped short "We're here" Lara finished for him. "Yes" Superman sighed, "I know" Lara sighed "I just hope Kara's ok" Jor-El continued. "Same here" said Lara. Supergirl was in her dorm and was stretched out on her bed, sobbing. She stopped for a minute when she heard someone knocking. "Go away" she called out, "Can I come in? it's me, Wally" said Flash. "Come in" Kara sighed. "You've been in here for almost….well several hours, what's wrong?" Flash asked. "My Aunt and Uncle from Krypton are here" Supergirl explained. "Ohhh….and?" was the reply she got back from Flash. Kara sniffled "You can guess the rest" she continued. "I get it…don't worry that, K" said Flash as he hugged Kara. "Alright, thanks Wally" she sighed. "Word of advice…get a tissue and wipe your eyes" said Flash as he handed Kara a Kleenex. She wiped the tears of her eye lashes "They hurt" said Supergirl, "Use some eye drops…" Flash told her "Hang on..." he continued before he went get some eye drops from his room.

Seconds later…

"Now just stay still" said Flash, Kara yelped in pain as the drops went into her eyes. "It burns" she exclaimed. "Well that's because you cried so much…you're eyes are red and puffy" Flash explained. He glanced at Dusty for a moment "Come to think of it, Dusty's are too….my advice, use the eye drops and a cold compress on your eyes…and Dusty's" he explained. "Thanks Flash" said Kara, "You're welcome…ohh! I guess this means you still like me, huh?" Flash replied as Kara hugged him. "Uh-huh" Kara answered, Flash gave Kara a gentle pat on the head "I'll see you later, Kara" he told her. "See you, Wally" she replied before he got up and closed the door. "Still want him for a mate?" Dusty asked, once Flash was gone. "Yes…" Kara answered. "Now we'll just have to find some good Kryptonian names for some red-headed kids" Dusty continued. "Dusty!" Kara shouted, "I'm only kidding, but if you guys ever have kids, one of 'em might have red hair…just like him" Dusty added. "That's true, one of them might also have blond hair and blue eyes….like I do" Kara pointed out. Dusty nodded in agreement, "Dusty…do you think I'd be a good Mom?" Supergirl asked. "Sure….you're nice, you like kids" Dusty replied. "Yeah but I'm still considered a kid myself, you know by the other leaguers including my cousin, yours too" Supergirl explained.

"Yeah…that's true" Dusty sighed, "I just don't know if I could handle raising them" Kara continued. "You raised me, didn't you?" said Dusty, Kara laughed "Yes, I did but your Mom did most of that job" Kara pointed out. "True" Dusty agreed, "Plus….raising kids is different than raising a dog" Supergirl added. "Good point but…." Dusty stopped short to stretch, "I guess it's just one of those things where you have to wait and see" Dusty answered. Kara nodded, "Hey guys you comin' to the REC room or what?" Static asked once he got the door open. "Why? What's going on?" Dusty continued. "Movie night" said Tyriq, "Yeah, this one's Daddy day care" Jazz added. "We'll be there" Suergirl and Dusty answered Simultanouesly. "Ok" Jazz and Gear replied at the same time before they left with Static and Tyriq.

"C'mon, Kara let's go" said Dusty "Alright, Dusty" Supergirl sighed, she could tell that Dusty was a bit eager to get going. "Where are you going?" Stargirl asked, "To the REC room" Supergirl replied. "It's movie night, ya comin'?" Dusty asked. "Eh, why not? Come'on Stephanie" said Stargirl. The two girls and their dogs were alerted by the sound of laughing. "I hear laughter" said Supergirl "So do I" Stargirl replied before opening the door. "Hey guys" she greeted the other leaguers. "So you finally decided to show your faces, huh?" said Superman. "Yeah we did…didn't we Dusty?" Supergirl answered, Dusty nodded. "Dusty?" Lara asked in surprise, "I didn't know Rusty had a daughter" Jor-El answered. "Rusty? That's Dad! How did you…?" Dusty was cut off "Rusty and Zypto are brothers, on Krypton we kept Rusty and Zypto in the same kennel" Jor-El explained. "Wow, I never knew that" said Kara, "Zypto was my Dad so…" Krypto stopped short, "You and Dusty are cousins" Lara finished for him. "Uh….we've sort of alreadly established that, Lara" said Streaky. "Streaky, be nice" said Krypto "What'd I do?" Streaky asked. "Can we get back to the movie, please?" Static asked the others. "Sorry, Static…come'on Streaky…" said Krypto, "Ooh! Turn it up here's a good part" said Gear. The others sat back down to watch the next scene which was this:

"Don't panic, don't panic" said Phil, "What do you mean don't panic? There's a big spider in here somewhere" said Charlie. Phil looked up and noticed a turancula crawling on his head! "I got a spider on my head!" Phil shouted before he ran around screaming.

(Kids laughing)

As the movie continued, the laughter of the league members and their pets echoed throughout the room. "That happened to my Brother once, one the turanculas got out in the lab and was crawling on his face, poor guy was runnin' around and screaming like a nut case" said Jor-El "Jor-El!" Lara said to him. "What? It's funny" he replied. "Uh-huh" Lara answered in a dull tone. "Gee, I wonder who acts like that?" Wonder Woman said out loud. "Don't even go there" Superman said in a firm tone. "I wasn't going to anyway" Wonder Woman replied. "Sure" said Superman as he rolled his eyes in opposite direction. "Oh! Look at this one" said Static who turned up the volume of the TV. Iti didn't tae long for everyone else to notice the next scene:

"Yeah! Final frontier!" said Marvin, "Hey man if you don't stop it with that Star-trek mess I'm gonna push you over there in that sticker bush, stop!" Charlie replied. "No, I'm saying that there's a space available called the final frontier" Marvin explained.

Static laughed "Remember that comics and movies convention that came to Dakota city?" he asked, "How could I forget?" Geaar replied. The laugther from both the leaguers and their pets continued to echo throughout the room, it was obvious they were all enjoying themselves.

The next day…

"I came to show you all something" Lex Luthor announced, "We're waiting" Ultra-humanite replied. "Superman brought his parents to Metropolis" Lex explained, "So?" Parasite said in a dull tone. "I menat his Kryptonian parents" Lex answered, at the moment everyone in the room started laughing. "I'm serious! If you don't believe me then look at the tape" said Lex as he placed a DVD into the player. At that moment everyone stopped laughing and watched the footage, "You aren't kidding so….now what?" Parasite asked. "Now that we know my time machine works I thought about bringing some Kryptonians back here" Lex explained. Parasite glanced at the other secret society members and their pets. "Can everyone cover their ears, please?" he asked, at that moment they all did as they were told. "Are you crazy?!" Roulette & Amanda shouted simultaneously.(Based on scene and quotes from the fresh prince of Bel air episode: "The Butler did it"). "Nope" Lex replied, "You do realize once exposed to sunlight they'll be like Superman, right?" Amanda continued.

"Yes" Lex sighed, "So how do you plan to get them to…?" Amanda stopped short. "I have a few extra red-sun lamps and this…" said Lex, "What's that?" Livewire asked. "A kryptonite collar….it was something I came up with shortly after Superman came to Metropolis with that Mala woman so….I had several of these made" Lex explained. The collar had a few small pieces of kryptonite in it, although it was easy to tell apart from a dog collar. "Think he's lost it by now?" Killer Frost asked. "Oh yeah" Giganta answered. "I heard that!" Lex yelled.

Back on the watchtower…

"Streaky are you sure what we just did was a good idea?" Static asked. The two had just gotten through reorganizing one of the hall closets. "Of course, what could happen?" Streaky replied. Just then, the two were alerted by a loud: "crash" "Streaky! Static!" Green Lantern called out. "Uh-oh" said Static.

MORE TO COME…

Cliffhanger!

Well that's it for 9, anyway just one thing I forgot in the last chapter, for those who don't know what a grill is: It's goes on your teeth, lots of rappers wear them, they're sometimes gold colored. Aside from that chapter 10 should be up in a week or two. Also Silverton is actually in area in Nevada in a smal town called Henderson.(Henderson's right next door to Las Vegas). Sorry for any spelling mistakes I might've missed.

The title of this chapter is actually the name of a sitcom called "Family matters"

Aside from that...

Feel free to review!


	10. Can you stop the rain?

**Well here's chapter 10. There's some new characters here as well as a few familiar ones.**

**New characters:**

**Fluff the skunk (Voiced by Raven Goodwin)**

**Royce the Wolf/Pointer mix (Voiced by: Dan Castellaneta)**

**Stella the Foxhound (Voiced by: Sheryl Lee Ralph)**

**Malvo the wolf (Voiced by: Ice Cube)**

**Otis (Voiced by: Jeff Garlin)**

**Ms. Teschmacher (Voiced by: Valerie Perrine)**

**Ursa (Voiced by: Tisha Campbell)**

**Non (Voiced by: Bill Fagerbakke)**

**Zod (Voiced by: Chazz Palminteri)**

**Dom (Voiced by: Terrance Stamp)**

**Vilea (Voiced by: Sarah Douglas)**

**Tronk (Voiced by Jack O'Halloran)**

**Nita the wolf (Voiced by: Nia Long)**

**Slash the greyhound (Voiced by: Tim Curry)**

**Donna Troy (Voiced by: Dakota Fanning)**

**Tisha the Rough coated collie (Voiced by: Tempest Bledsoe)**

**Stargo the Bearded collie/Australian shepherd mix (Voiced by: Alfre Woodard)**

**Malvo the wolf (Voiced by Ice Cube)**

**Nigeria the Collie/Coyote mix (Voiced by: Cicely Tyson)**

After the incident of with Static and Streaky reorganizing the closet, Shayera decided to take a break but was interrupted. She got up from where she was sitting in the cafeteria and started to leave.

(Bulldog puppet comes up on the table)

(Static's lines are in bold and Streaky's are italic)

"**1, 2 3 Hey Hawkgirl!"**

**(Starts beat boxing)**

"**Static and Streaky are sorry"**

**(Continues making drumming noises)**

"**Hey kitty cat, hey kitty cat hey kitty cat…h-h-help me out"**

**(Continues beat boxing)**

(Calico cat puppet comes up)

"_We care about you very much"_

"**Pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-pl-p-pl-please forgive us"**

**(Continues making drumming noises)**

"Virgil stop it" said Shayera as she took the bulldog puppet off of his hand, though he still continued beat boxing. "Virgil!" Shayera exclaimed, at the moment he stopped and stood up. "Please, now I am going to work, now…not to something I enjoy doing, no thanks you I'll have to live with this till I'm dead!" Shayera continued before she left. "I think it worked…I think she's feeling much better" said Streaky, "I think you've been suckin' a little bit too much of that catnip" Virgil replied. Streaky got up "Hey! You take that back" he answered. "Streaky, it's over" Virgil told him, "It's not over, what does he mean it's over? It can't be over" said Streaky. Just then realized he was looking at the cat puppet when he said this, he took off the puppet and left the room.

Somewhere in Metropolis…

"That asteroid's about to hit!" said GL "Not for long" Superman answered he went ahead of GL and caught it. "Got it! Whoa!" he exclaimed "I got it" said Krypto, a guy working at a newsstand was watching the whole thing. "Alright, Superdog!" he cheered. "I got it, too" said GL who also came to help out, "Great, now let's move this thing out" said Superman. The trio grunted simultaneously as they pushed the asteroid away, "Phew! Good, it's gone" Quincy sighed. "Sure is" Superman replied, "What do you think will happen to it now?" GL asked, "Well it'll probably end up somewhere else" Superman answered. "Or it'll just keep drifting" Krypto added, "Probably" Superman replied. Out in space the asteroid hit a small shuttle that was a few miles away. "What is it, Rocket?" an astronaut asked, the Saluki/wolfhound mix growled "Aw, leave 'em alone, Jib he's a dog…dogs will bark at any ol' thing" said a second astronaut. "O...Kay" Jib sighed, "Calvin doesn't know what he's talking about…there's somethin' out there….I just want to know what" Rocket said to himself. The trio was currently on the moon.

Back on Earth…

"That was awesome" said Jimmy, Sure was…so have you got anything for an encore?" Lois asked. "Very funny," said Superman "I'll see you around" Lois continued, "Same here" Superman replied before he, GL and their 2 dogs left. "Boy…if only Clark was here to see this" Jimmy sighed, "Yeah, if only he were here to….nah, that's crazy" said Lois, "What's crazy?" Jimmy asked, "Every time Superman's around Clark isn't, don't you find that odd?" Lois replied. "Now that you mention it, yeah…but come'on Lois what are the chances of Clark being Superman?" said Jimmy. "Yes, I guess you're right" Lois sighed, she paused for a brief moment. "I wonder if the Question would know anything about him" she continued. "Lois!" Jimmy exclaimed, "Hey! It was just a thought, Jimmy…sheesh!" Lois answered.

Meanwhile elsewhere…

"Alright people, listen cause I'm only going to say this twice" Lex Luthor explained. "Don't you mean once?" Toyman asked, "Well yes…uh…no, because there's several people here who are hard at hearing, if you know what I mean" Lex answered. The secret society members all got the hint, "Ok, now…any questions?" Lex continued, he noticed one of the members' hands was raised "Yes…Toyman?" he sighed "How do you plan on catching…?" "The Kryptonians? Heh, easy with this" Lex finished for him. He held a tranquilizer dart in his left hand. "Tranquilizers, they'll be asleep for hours" Lex explained. "Have you thought of anything for incase they see us?" Ultra-humanite asked. "I'm working on it" Lex answered, he noticed everyone in the room frowning. He let out a small sigh "C'mon" he told them. A few minutes later some of the secret society members were at Lex-corp. "Alright one thing before we go in..." Lex started to say, the members and their pets groaned. "Don't touch anything" Lex told them "Aww" Toyman said to himself.

Later…

"Ok, so…where's the people?" Killer Frost asked, "Shh…follow me" Lex whispered "All I can say is if Jor-El's right about this then…" Sul-Van stopped short and moaned a little "Sul-Van, are you ok?" a Kryptonian named Reno asked "I don't feel so good" Sul-Van answered before he fell forward, "Stay there, I'll go get help" said Reno just then he let out a moan, "You know…I don't feel so good either" he continued before he fell. "Well, that's two of them" said Lex who came from behind a trash can, "But they're just two old guys" Livewire pointed out. "So what?" Lex asked "Forget I said that" Livewire replied, "Let's go" said Lex, they walked a little farther and could see part of the city in distance. "Look!" Lex exclaimed "Wow" said Killer Frost, "Quite a site isn't it? Cindy? Cindy?" Lex continued. "This…this is my home! I don't believe it!" Cindy exclaimed she began to howl. Lex quickly grabbed her snout "Quiet, you're going to give us away" he told her, "Sorry" said Cindy once Lex let go of her snout. "Something wrong, Tea?" he asked, the young blond shook her head. "N-no I'm just shocked that…this is what Supergirl grew up around" she answered. "Superman was born here, this is Krypton so technically…since Supergirl is his cousin…that probably makes you…." Tea cut him off "Don't say it" she growled. "That's almost like saying you don't want to be related to h…" Lex stopped short "You think?!" Tea shouted. "S-sorry" Lex stuttered, "I lived here for most of my life" said Cindy "So have I" Pontiac said with a sigh. "It feels good to be on Krypton soil" he continued "Hey! Quit daydreaming, let's get to work" said Lex.

Minutes later…

"Ow!" a Kryptonian girl shouted "Hey!" said a Kryptonian male the two moaned before falling down. "C'mon, let's go" Lex continued, the tranquilizers worked. About an hour later Lex and the rest of the group started to leave. "Think that's enough?" Toyman asked. "I guess so" said Lex, "Alright, what now?" said Roulette, "I'll tell you on the way back, right now let's get them into the storage bin" said Lex. Once they got back Amanda Waller was waiting for them. "How'd it go?" she asked "It went well, nobody heard a thing" Lex explained. "Great, now all we need to do is get them over to the holding pens at Cadmus H.Q." Amanda replied. "So you plan to keep them there until…?" Lex started to say, "Once they wake up, we'll figure out what to do next" Amanda told him. "Good" Lex replied just then they heard some of the Kryptonians moaning. "Better get 'em over there, quick" Lex pointed out, "Will do…take them away" said Amanda, a few guys came in and took the Kryptonians and their dogs and cats out of the room. "So what have you got planned now?" Roulette asked.

Later…

"Where are we now?" Tea asked, "This is Argo, Krypton's sister planet not too far away" "How far away?" Tea asked once more, "They're almost next door" said Lex "Wow" Tea replied, "Tea, Frost you go that way… Captain Boomerang, Giganta you're coming with me" Lex explained.

"I mean really Zor-El what could go wrong?" Kala asked, "Ouch!" she yelled "What happened? Zor-El asked. "Something hit me" said Kala, Zor-El noticed Lex and the others a few feet away from him. "Hey! Who are you guys?" he asked, "Oh. You'll find out…don't move….don't even…blink" said Lex. "Yowch!" Zor-El shouted he moaned and fell over. "Uh-oh, Dad!" said Teru he started to run away but he didn't get very far. Teru yelled and fell forward "And look what we got" said Killer Frost, behind her were a few dogs, and cats that had been tranquilized. "Hmm" Lex said to himself one hour later they were done. "Well that about does it, we've pretty much cleaned the place out…let's go" said Lex.

Back at H.Q.

"Here's the last ones" Lex told Amanda, they were now at Cadmus H.Q. "At least this is over" she sighed, "They'll probably wake up at some point" she continued "The tranquilizer lasts for up 4 hours for dogs but it should wear off" said Lex. "O…Kay well, c'mon let's put them in with the others" Amanda continued. Back on the watch-tower things seemed to be going smoothly. "Well, son looks like you've done a pretty good job here" said Jor-El, "Thanks, Dad" Superman replied "I noticed that you some of the… 'Jor-El stopped short. "Some of the watch-tower technology is based on Kryptonian tech…what is it?" Superman continued.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about something" said Jor-El. "What is it?" Superman asked once more, "Well son….before I sent you into space…there was another problem we had to deal with after Jax-Ur and Mala were gone" Jor-El answered. "And that was?" Superman continued, "Their dogs Nita and Malvo we also had…" Jor-El was cut off "What?" Superman answered. "Apparently Jax-Ur and Mala had a group which included Zod, Ursa and Non" Jor-El replied. "Who are they?" Superman asked, "I think we better sit down, it's a long story" said Jor-El as the 2 continued walking down the hall way.

Meanwhile out in space the shuttle's engine had stalled. "I mean Calvin I think Rocket was onto something" said Jib, "Uh-huh, sure he was" Calvin answered as he rolled his eyes. "Look a falling star!" Jib exclaimed, "Are you sure?" Calvin asked "Sure, I'm sure" Jib replied. "That doesn't look like any falling star…course I could be wrong" Rocket said to himself. He looked at it a bit more and noticed something odd. Rocket gasped "That's no star, that's a ship!" he said to himself letting out a small sigh he looked towards earth "I hope Superdog knows what to do about something like this" he continued.

Back at the Daily planet…

"So, how's that story coming along?" Perry asked, "Oh, it's coming" Lois answered, she was sitting at her desk typing on the computer. Perry looked around the room for a second. "Where's Clark? I haven't seen him in the last…" Perry stopped short "Hey Perry" Clark greeted him, "20 minutes" Perry muttered. "So, what's the story today?" Clark asked, "Just on the killer whale migration up the coast" said Lois. "I've already got the cover shot and…" Jimmy was cut off when they heard a loud: "Boom" "Did you guys just hear a sonic boom?" he asked. (Quote from the movie: "Good boy"). "I thought that shuttle wasn't supposed to return till next week" said Lois. "You mean Wonderer?" I thought so too but…why in the world would they come back so early? what do you think Clark?" Jimmy asked, "Clark? Clark" he called. "Where'd he go now?" Perry wondered. "I think I know" Lois said to herself, she grinned a little.

Later…

"So Jimmy, Perry wanted you to get some good pictures before the migration?" Clark asked. The two were currently in Clark's car heading up the coast line. "It's just for an article, hey who knows maybe time magazine might want to use my pictures" said Jimmy. "Are we still on the same page, Jim?" Clark replied, "Ha-ha very funny… hey what's that?" Jimmy continued, he saw some smoke in the distance. "Probably just a small fire, someone might've called about it" said Clark as he turned left. Back on the watch-tower Jor-El was playing checkers "Are you going to move or what?" he asked. "I'm thinking" said Lara. She finally made her move "Gotcha! I win again" she continued, Jor-El groaned "Lara, that's 3 times in a row" Jor-El pointed out. "Uh-huh, so…what's your point?" she asked "How'd you learn to play so well?" Jor-El continued. "I had a good teacher" Lara explained before she got up from her seat. Jor-El thought about it for a second and realized who Lara was talking about. "Sul-Van! ohh" he said to himself before he shook his head "I just hope nobody laughs" he continued, just then Jor-El could hear Booster gold snickering. "Knock it off, Booster" said Jor-El "Something wrong?" Lara asked, "Can't you… play solitaire?" Jor-El answered, Lara laughed "You're funny" she replied. "Lara I mean it, Lara!" Jor-El exclaimed. "Hey Jor-El take it from me, I know" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "You're married?" Jor-El asked. S.T.R.I.P.E. nodded, "And I got a kid and 2 dogs on top of all that" S.T.R.I.P.E. added.

"Wow, how do you handle that?" Jor-El replied, "Just fine, except there was that time Courtney snuck out of the house" said S.T.R.I.P.E. "And did what?" Jor-El asked, "Went over to a friend's house" S.T.R.I.P.E. answered. Jor-El snickered "You should lock her bedroom window at night" he suggested. "Don't need to…there's a hidden motion sensor for if she walks up to it, it sets off a silent alarm, course I can tell when it's gone off by checking it a small monitor in my room" S.T.R.I.P.E. explained. "Interesting" said Jor-El, "You know something Jor-El? You're an alright guy" said Green Lantern. Jor-El smiled "Thanks" he replied, "C'mon guys, lunch is on me" GL announced "Alright!" said S.T.R.I.P.E. the trio got up and left the employee's lounge. Lara laughed "Guys" she said, "Yeah, they're something else" Vixen sighed. Shayera snickered "You want to watch 'em?" she asked "Are you serious?" Vixen replied. "Yes, c'mon" said Shayera who got up from where she was sitting "This ought to be good" Lara continued.

Back in Smallville…

"Kara" Pa Kent started to say "Yeah?" Kara answered. "When you're done with that hay, let me know" said PA "Sure thing" Kara sighed. "Oh, and be sure to feed Clair before you come in the house" Pa added. "Got it" Kara answered. "Is that all he does all day?" Dusty asked in a sarcastic tone. "Giving us work to do? Yeah" Kara sighed. She groaned a little, a short time later the two had finished "Well I'm off to my job at Seven eleven" Kara announced "See you, Kara" said Pa "Bye" Kara replied "Don't forget your jacket" Martha told her. "I won't" said Kara as she grabbed her denim jacket off the coat rack. "See ya" she said before heading out the door, Dusty was outside waiting for her. "So it's back to the o'l day job, huh?" she sighed, "Yeah" Kara answered as she got on her bike and placed on her helmet. "Well…let's go" she continued. "Alirght" Dusty replied, she started running alongside Kara's bike. After sometime the two were farther away from the farm. "This is great" said Dusty, "I know, it's great to be out like this" Kara agreed. "Hey, maybe we can go to the mall this weekend" Dusty replied. Kara stopped once they reached some train tracks. "One problem, Dusty" said Kara "What's that?" the young Kryptonian dog asked. "You're not a seeing-eye dog or any kind of service dog for that matter" Kara pointed out. "Hey! I'm a Superdog, I can do more things any old Seeing Eye dog can do in a day" said Dusty.

"You know that and I know that…all of our friends know that, but the people at the mall" Kara stopped short "Don't know that, I know" Dusty finished for her. "Maybe Atom can shrink me down to Chihuahua size" Dusty continued. "Now you and I know that you look nothing like a Chihuahua" Kara said in a firm tone.

(Kara's lines are in normal font and Dusty's are italic)

"_Dachshund?" _

"No"

"_Basset hound?"_

"Nah-uh"

"_Miniature Dalmatian?"_

"You don't have enough spots"

Dusty looked at the spots on her body for a brief moment "Right…" she answered "13 spots is all I got" she said with a sigh. After some time the two had reached Seven eleven, Dusty was watch dog and spent most over time outside the store but she was allowed to come in. "Say, maybe if you paint some more spots on me then…" Kara cut her off "Not gonna work" said Kara who came out of the back room with a box of Pepsi soda. "Right" Dusty sighed, "That bites…and I don't even know what it bites" she continued.(Based on qutoe from the fresh prince epsiode: "Something for nothing"). Kara laughed, "Would a scoop of vanilla from Sweeney's café make you feel better?" she asked. "With peanut butter chips?" Dusty replied, "Sure" said Kara, Dusty's tail began to wag. She liked peanut butter almost as much as Kara did, since she was a dog the only ice cream that didn't seem to bother Dusty were vanilla and strawberry. "Ok, let's go!" she said to Kara, "Right after we finish staking up these soda cans" Kara replied. "Ohhh…." Dusty groaned.

Meanwhile…

"How are they doing?" Amanda asked, "So far, so good they'll probably wake up in another 2 hours or more" said Professor Hamilton. "So...all of these are Kryptonians, right?" Tea asked. The trio was in a room that had holding pens, right at the moment Tea was looking at a pen that had some Kryptonians and Argosians in it along with 2 dogs. "And Argosians….Supergirl is from Krypton's sister planet called Argo so…" Amanda stopped short "I'm Argosian, too?" Tea answered, Professor Hamilton and Amanda nodded. "Wow" Tea replied, "You seem to be excited about this" Professor Hamilton pointed out. "I guess so, I mean I haven't been around my own kind except for Supergirl" said Tea. "Well, now you'll get the chance….once they wake up" Amanda told her. "Yeah…Oy, I've got so many questions" Tea admitted. "Write them down" Professor Hamilton suggested. He patted Tea on her back, she sighed, "Boy, I'm nervous" she said quietly.

The next day…

The Kryptonians and Argosians started waking up. They all moaned as they got up, "Ow, my head" said a female Argosian, "Yours too?" a male Kryptonian asked. "Sul-Van? Is that you?" the female answered. "Kala?" Sul-Van replied. "Whoo-hoo!" Kala exclaimed before giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you since the last family reunion and…ok, where exactly are we?" Kala continued. "I have no idea" said Sul-Van just then the two were alerted by a muffled noise "Huh?" they answered simultaneously. "I said quit sitting on my head" said another male Kryptonian as he pushed Kala off of him. "Sorry" Kala said to him. The Male Kryptonian was actually Zor-El, "Where are we?" he asked. "I was asking the same question" said Kala. "Well, where ever it is the room is red like Krypton's sun" Sul-Van pointed out. "But the thing is….we're not on Krypton or Argo for that matter" Kala continued. "Darn right" said Reno. "Though I'd like to know where we are" said Kala. "You're on Earth" said a voice. "Huh?" the quartet answered. "Who are you?" Kala asked. "Amanda Waller…you're all currently in a holding pen at Cadmus H.Q." she explained. "For what?" Kala answered. "You'll find out" Amanda continued, "And what do you plan to do with us?" Sul-Van asked. "I think I can answer that" said Professor Hamilton as he walked into the room.

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that" Zor-El said nervously. "Me either" Kala added, "I just want us to get out of here" said Sul-Van. "So do I, but right now let's just keep quiet" Kala whispered, "Ok" Zor-El and Sul-Van replied simultaneously.

Meanwhile in California…

The shuttle, Rocket, Jib and Calvin had seen yesterday had crash landed in an open field. The door opened, a Male Kryptonian with short black hair and a beard stuck his head outside. He snorted a little before letting out a yawn. "Huh?" he wondered, he could hear some birds singing and noticed a few flowers in front of him. "Oh….hmph" he sputtered "Wha?" he continued he could heard an insect buzzing and noticed a ladybug on a piece of grass next to him. He looked around and gasped before letting out a loud scream. The scream echoed, "Where's home? It's gone! Someone stole it" he said out loud. He heard someone else yawn. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here" said a female voice. The male Kryptonian shook his head and allowed the female next to him to step outside "Take a look Ursa, wh-what is it?" he sputtered. "Wait, don't tell me I…" the male Kryptonian cut her off "Krypton's missing!" he shouted "Aww, I was just going to say that" said Ursa. "And?" the male Kryptonian replied, "So, what's the big deal?" Ursa asked, the male Kryptonian next to her was Zod. (Based on scenes and quotes from the movie: "Open season"). "This is the big deal, this planet obviously isn't Krypton or anywhere near…" Zod was cut off "If that's the case, I'm goin' back to sleep" Ursa replied. "But Ursa…" Zod stuttered, "Don't wake me, alright?" she answered firmly.(Qupte from the movie: "Hounded"). "B-but…" Zod continued to stutter, just then he could hear his team mates snoring. He let out a sigh and sat down outside the shuttle.

Later…

"About time you two got up" he said to Ursa as she stepped out with a male Kryptonian named Non. All 3 of them were waering black outfits and boots. The female Kryptonian yawned "Ok, so now what?" she asked, the three them were alerted by the sounds of their stomachs growling. "Heh, sorry" Ursa said nervously as she grinned. "We've got to get some breakfast, I feel like I've got a hole in my stomach" said Zod. Ursa tilted her head, "Funny, you look like you got a hole in your head" she replied, at that moment she and Non started laughing. "Oh yeah? How'd you like a hole in your…?" Zod sputtered as he picked up a stick. Ursa ducked "Ha-ha-ha" Non laughed, the stick accidentally him the top of his head.

(Cuckoo clock noise)

Non grabbed the stick but Ursa stopped him from what he was about to do. She gave him a piece of paper that was on the ground, it didn't take long before she broke the stick in half. "Alright, alright save your energy…what can I tell you? I get tense when I don't eat…for a while" said Ursa. "I heard that, and they say breakfast is the most important meal of the day" Zod replied. "Well, next to lunch and dinner" Ursa continued, the two glanced at Non who ripped the paper he was holding with his teeth. Ursa shook her head and took the paper out of his mouth, Zod sighed. (Based on scenes & quotes from the Timon & Pumbaa episode: "Big top breakfast"). "So…what are we going do now?" he asked. Just then the trio noticed a young white tailed deer standing in front of them. Ursa gasped, "That answers my question" Zod muttered.

A few seconds later…

"Ok, keep still and don't move" Zod whispered, "I won't" Ursa replied. "And don't yell….wait till I say go" Zod explained, "Say what?" Ursa asked. "Go" Zod whispered, at hearing this Non started to chase after the deer "Noo!" Zod yelled. He groaned a little, "Hey stop" said Ursa she got up from the rock she was sitting on and went after Non. "Ohh, c'mon!" she sputtered. She stopped running and sighed "There it goes" she continued.(Based on scenes & quotes from the movie: "Homeward bound the incredible journey"). The buck ran into small area that had a few pine trees, a short time later the Kryptonian trio sat down on the grass. "Oy, I can't believe you lost our breakfast" said Zod "Hey, at least I haven't lost my mind" Ursa replied.

(Loud smacking noise)

"So, what are you saying?" Zod asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I am saying that we need to figure this out" Ursa answered. "Well why don't we put our heads together?" Zod suggested, the trio accidentally bumped heads once they moved closer to each other "Ow!" they all said simultaneously. It didn't take long for them to start laughing. "Wait, I got an idea…c'mon" she continued, "What is it?" Zod asked. (Once again from the Timon & Pumbaa episode: "Big top breakfast"). "Oh, something" said Ursa who noticed some animal tracks. The two were in another spot in the field, "Are you talking about eating those?" Zod answered. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Napoleon"). "Eating what?" Ursa asked, "Look!" said Zod, a few feet away from them was a group of wild rabbits. "Aww…" Ursa answered, Zod raised his right eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Ursa asked, "Never mind, wait here" Zod said to the fully grown female Kryptonian. "Wait a minute, you mean….you're gonna try to catch one?" she answered. "Yes" Zod replied, Ursa laughed "I think I'll sit down and watch this one" she told him. "Huh?" said Non "Oh, he's gonna try to catch a rabbit, watch" said Ursa. "Ok here goes…" Zod sighed, "Gotcha!" he said as he pounced on a rabbit, "Huh? Wait a second" he said to himself. He missed; the rabbits all started laughing "Oh, you think that's funny?" Zod asked. "Would you hurry up, already?" Ursa called out. "Would you like to help?" Zod answered. "Ok" Ursa sighed she was about to get up from the log she was sitting on. "On second thought, stay there" Zod continued. "Whatever you say" said Ursa, Zod let out a small grunt as he tried to catch one of the rabbits "Almost got it" he muttered.

Ursa's stomach growled, "Easy, stomach" she muttered (Daffy duck quote). About 30 minutes later the rabbits had gone into their burrows, "Well it looks like we aren't going to eat anything today" Zod concluded. "Oh, I'll find something" said Ursa, "And just how do you plan to that? You want me to see what else lives around here?" Zod asked. "No, look right over here" Ursa called out, she peeled off a piece of moss of a nearby pine tree. "That's moss" Zod pointed out, "Well, it's pretty tasty" said Ursa. "But Kryptonians don't eat moss, deer eat moss" Zod continued. "Then call me crazy, I think it's good" said Ursa, Zod scoffed "You're crazy" he muttered. (Once again from "Napoleon"). "Non, can you believe this? Non?" Zod turned around and noticed. Non chewing on a piece of moss. "Oh, not you too" Zod groaned "Honestly, it's not that bad" Ursa continued, "Uh-huh" Zod answered in a dull tone. "I guess you forgot on that on Krypton we ate grass….meat wasn't the only thing" Ursa replied, Zod rolled his eyes in the opposite direction.

Minutes later…

His stomach growled a little "I can't believe I'm doing this" he muttered, he got up from the rock he was sitting on and left. "So, where do you think we…. Zod?" Ursa sputtered, she looked around for a moment "Where'd he go?" she asked. She turned around and noticed him over by another pine tree, she snickered and walked over to him. "Whatcha doin' ?" she asked "Aah!" Zod shouted. He jumped up "Couldn't hold out, huh?" Ursa replied, Zod nodded. "I thought so, come'on" said Ursa, Zod sighed and let go of the tree branch he was holding. Ursa sniffed the air, "There's one thing I'd like to know….where are we?" she continued. "Let me check the navigation system" said Zod as he went back into the shuttle. "I have a feeling we're lost" said Ursa, "We are not lost!" Zod exclaimed, "What the…? That rat took out the system" Zod sputtered. "Who are you talking about?" Ursa asked, "Jor-El" Zod replied. "Here he goes again" Ursa said quietly "Huh?" Non asked, "Oh, you know Zod" Ursa told him, Non nodded. The two sighed, "Well…c'mon you two, we might as well look around" Zod concluded. The trio and two dogs that were with them left the shuttle and headed north.

Meanwhile…

"It's nice bein' out there today" said Static, right at the moment he and Gear were in the outskirts of Metropolis. "I'll say….hey remember that field trip we took in the 3rd grade?" Gear asked. "Oh yeah, you and I managed to hide the Garter snake from science class" Static replied. "And then he got loose" Gear added, "Yeah and then Ms. Monroe freaked out" Static continued, the two had both started laughing. The duo were currently talking aobut a class field trip they had taken when they were in the 3rd grade. "What happened after that?" Gear asked, "I think Ms. Monroe threw him out…I wonder whatever happened to him anyhow" said Static.( Based on quote from: "The Wild Thornberrys").

Back in the field…

The two had come across a small creek that was almost dried up. "What is that?" Zod asked, he noticed a snake a few inches away from them. "Got me" said Ursa who went after the snake. "Leave it alone, Ursa" Zod told her "Are you kidding me? I gotta check this out" she replied. "Wait, no…it doesn't smell right" said Zod, "What are you talking about? This is like…really interesting….hi there, you know the routine, I look at you…you look at me" said Ursa. The snake looked at her for a moment before he continued in the direction he was going. "Hey! hey where are you going? Did I say you could go? Come back here….what happened to your tongue? Did you have an accident or something?" Ursa continued. She yelped in pain "It bit me!" she yelled, "Oh, Ursa" Zod sighed. "I was just curious" the female Kryptonian said in sad tone. "Curiousity killed the cat" Royce muttered to himself. Royce was a Wolf/Pointer mix, he was Non's dog, and the other dog with him was Stella, a female fox hound.

"Let me see…oh you'll be alright" said Zod as he looked at Ursa's right hand. "But it still bit me" Ursa answered, Zod glanced at the snake.

"It's a common Garter snake, they're harmless" he explained. "Whatever you say" Ursa sighed. She looked at the snake one last time "Jerk" she said quietly. (Based on scenes and quotes from: Homeward bound the incredible journey, Superman II and the Cosby show episode: "Bring 'em back alive").

Although the bleeding had stopped her hand did hurt a little. Ursa placed her hand in the creek "Ahh" she sighed, "Well at least the bleeding stopped" said Zod. "Yeah" Ursa replied, Non whined as Ursa licked the back of her right hand. "Don't worry she's ok" Zod told him. "Yes, Non…I'm fine" said Ursa, she smiled a little. Ursa let out a small "Ooh!" as Non placed his left arm on her shoulder, she laughed nervously "Thank you" she replied. Non smiled at her before removing his hand from her shoulder, "He really cares about you" Zod pointed out.

"Yeah" Ursa replied, she blushed. (Based on quotes from the movie: "The land before time V: "The mysterious island"). Although she didn't like being around males that much, Ursa was ok with being around Zod and Non. Right in the moment she was in a good mood, after a while the trio and their dogs came across a small dirt road. "We've been walking for a while now, where do you suppose we are?" Ursa asked. "Hey! What do you think you're doin' here?" a guy said to them. "What the…? Ursa are you crazy?" Zod asked, "Watch me" she said to him as she walked up to the man. "I'll handle this….who are you?" Zod asked. "Name's Wayne" the man replied, he had a southern accent. "Is there anyone else here with you?" Zod replied. Wayne looked back at his car for a moment "Chief!" he called out, "What's all about, then?" said a blond haired man named Bertie. (Based on quote from: "The Cosby show") Ursa's fox hound, Stella sniffed the two humans.

"Stella" Ursa said to her, the Kryptonian fox hound whined. "Sit" Ursa told her, Stella did as she was told and sat down. "Good dog" Ursa continued before she rubbed Stella's head. "Well, ya'll are gonna have to get off this road" said Bertie. "Why?" Zod asked, "Well….ya see, this here is our property, so you two are gonna…what's he doin'?" Bertie continued. "I-I'm just checkin' the tires is all" Wayne stuttered, he grinned nervously. He went around the front of the car, letting out a small "Oof!" when he ran into Ursa. He looked at her and gulped. "Heh-heh, Hi" he said in sheepish tome, Ursa blinked, "Hello" she replied in a rather dull tone. "You don't get out much, do you?" Wayne continued. "So anyway…" before Zod could finish he and Bertie were alerted by a loud: "Yowch!" "You ok, Drover?" Bertie asked. "That girl did something to him" said Wayne. "Ursa, what did you do?" Zod asked, "All I did was look at him and…uh-oh" she replied as she glanced at a burnt patch of fur on Drover. Just then Wayne had an idea, "Lemme see something…" he muttered, he took a broken pipe out of the trunk of his car and showed it to Ursa. "Here, try it again" he continued, "Ok" Ursa sighed. "I meant both of you" said Wayne, Zod sighed "Alright" he answered. Within a few seconds Wayne dropped the pip, "Whoa! That's hot and…" Wayne stopped short and looked back at his car "Hey! You mind tellin' your friend to put my car down?" he asked. "Non, drop it" said Zod, Non whined a little. "Down boy" said Ursa, it didn't take long for Non to put the car down. "Wait a sec…heat vision, super-strength…" Wayne muttered, he gasped. "You're just like Superman!" he exclaimed "Who?" Zod asked.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Wayne answered. "Uh…no" said Zod, "Well I suppose we could…" Wayne was cut off "Never mind…Ursa, Non we're going" Zod continued. Since they didn;t know where they were the three of them were somewhat nervous and submmisive at the moment.

"See you" said Ursa before she went to catch up with Zod and Non. Stella ripped off a piece of Drover's collar "Hey!" the black German shepherd exclaimed. "Is it just me or did those 3 seem awfully weird?" said Bertie. "I'd say so….c'mon we gotta follow 'em before they do something else" Wayne replied. Bertie, Wayne and Drover all got in the car and drove down a small road in a wooded area. "What do you think he was talking about?" Ursa asked. "You mean Superman?" Zod answered, "Yeah" Ursa replied "I suppose we'll find out sooner or later" said Zod.

Meanwhile…

"Why'd they put me out here with you guys?" Stargirl asked, "C'mon it's not that bad" said Gear. "I don't think it is" Tyriq added, "Pfft….whatever" Stargirl replied as she rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. "Hey look!" said Gear, "Puff? What are you doin' here?" Static asked. "Static?" she answered in surprise, "Friend of yours?" Stargirl asked. "Not so much" Static replied, "Figured since Dakota city's Super-duo had relocated to Metropolis, I might as well too" said Puff. "How'd you find that out?" Static asked, "Hey, word gets around fast" said Puff. "Right, well whatever you and your crew are up to, you can forget it" Static answered. "Oh really? Carmendillo?" Puff started to say. Carmendillo cracked his knuckles, "Who are these guys?" Stargirl asked.

"Puff and her crew are some of the nutcases we deal with back home" Static explained, "Nutcases?! Ok, that stops right now" Puff exclaimed. She headed towards Static, Gear and Stargirl, "Look out!" Static and Gear shouted. "Whoa!" Stargirl yelled as she got out of the way, "Say Puff, ever heard of a thing called a shower?" Stargirl asked "Oh you shouldn't have said that" Puff replied, "C'mere you!" said Carmendillo. "Gotcha!" Stargirl replied, she was holding Carmendillo by his tail "Hey! hey! put me down" he exclaimed. "Why should...?" Gear cut Stargirl off "Stargirl, put him down" he said to her and winked. "Ohhh…ok I'll put him down" Stargirl answered, "Thank you" Carmendillo sighed, a few seconds later Stargil did 'put him down' he landed in a fountain causing a big: "splash". "What the…?" he sputtered, "You didn't say where you wanted me to put you down" Stargirl pointed out. Carmendillo growled, "Whatcha goin' do Puff? your pal looks like a wet dog…so now what?" said Static. "Oh, you'll see" Puff replied she whistled "Yo Fluff" she called. A few seconds later a Lavender colored skunk ran up to Puff. "Fluff?!" Tyriq and Jazz asked in shock "A skunk?" Stephanie said with a laugh. "Uh, Steph….Fluff ain't your average skunk" Tyriq pointed out "No, I ain't" Fluff added as she jumped up and tried to get Tyriq, Stephanie cut her in mid air. It didn't take long for Stephanie to let go after Puff released her skunk spray. The young Jack Russell terrier groaned. "Ugh! That reeks!" she continued "Told you" said Jazz.

Meanwhile…

After walking down the road the Kryptonian trio and their dogs reached a town. Aside from some chickens clucking in the back of a truck, the sound of cars on the road, etc...it was ok. "Well…this is interesting" said Ursa "I'll say" Zod replied, Non whimpered a little. "Wait out here" said Zod, Non whined, "Just watch…ok?" Ursa told him at hearing this Non stopped whining and nodded. "Come'on, Ursa" Zod continued before they walked into an old diner. A brown haired boy who was 9 glanced at Non "Huh?" he wondered. "Well, well, well…look at what we have here" said a brown haired man named Bob. He watched as Zod and Ursa walked into the diner, "Hey there" a red headed man named Todd greeted them, Ursa scoffed. She sat down for a moment "Hi" she answered in a rather dull tone, she held out her left hand, Todd laughed "Hi" he replied back and shook hands with Ursa. "Ooh! Got quite a grip there…Ow!" he continued as Ursa tightened her grip "Feelin' pretty tight" said Todd, at that moment Ursa let out of his hand. (Based on a scene and quote from : "Superman II and the fresh prince of bel air episode: "Will's misery""). "Wanna shake hands?" Bob asked he quickly held his right hand out. He quickly pulled it back once Ursa held out her left hand. "Psych!" Bob answered with a laugh, Ursa growled "Aww…you havin' a hard time?" Bob asked.

"Leave her alone" said Todd, who put his hand on Ursa's left shoulder. "Don't touch me" she continued, "C'mon Todd where's your sense of humor?" Bob asked. Todd didn't answer, he glanced at Ursa "You know somethin'? You're kinda purdy" he said to her, "Hey, back off pal" said Ursa. "Ooh! I'm scared" Todd said in a sarcastic tone, Ursa looked at him for a moment. "Dang! Girl, what's the matter with you?" Bob asked, Ursa shook her head. "Hmm" she thought, she picked Todd up by his T-shirt "Hey! Let go!" he shouted, Ursa immediately let go of him. Todd landed on the floor causing a small: "Thud" "Ow!" he exclaimed, "Something wrong, Ursa?" Zod asked, "I don't think I've ever picked up anybody like that before" she answered. "If you think that's something, try this one on for size…" said Bob. "You guys ever hear of…?" Bob stopped short; he tripped "Whoa!" Bob shouted. Ursa yelped in fear, Bob got up "I'm sorry…did I hurt' cha?" he asked, he accidentally dropped his scissors when he tripped. Ursa looked at her arm "No" she replied "Looks like something happened to your skin" Zod continued.

"Yeah, it's almost like….wait a minute, what were you getting ready to say?" Ursa replied. "Ya'll ever heard of Superman?" Bob asked, "Sort of, we're not from around here" said Ursa. "Well, c'mon out here" Bob sighed, "Hey! What are you doin'? I…" Bob stopped short when a large dog growled at him. "Royce" Ursa said in a sort of firm tone, Royce stopped and whined. He had been eating what was left of Todd's chicken sandwich.

"This your dog?" Todd asked, "Nope" Ursa replied, "Then I'll have to take the stray right now" the red head continued. (Based one line from the movie: "Beethoven's 3rd") Non growled at him "That's his" said Ursa, regarding who was Royce's owner. She pointed at Non, "That ain't no regular dog, that's a wolf!" said Bob, he looked over at Stella "That your foxhound?" he asked. Ursa nodded. "Got yourself a nice dog...fast runners, keen sense of smell" Bob continued. Ursa whistled "Stella, come" she called, the 3 year old foxhound came and sat down next to her owner's feet. "Good dog" said Ursa as she rubbed Stella behind her ears. Bob laughed "Did you dye your dog's hair or something?" he asked before he continued to laugh. "No, her fur has always been that way…I've had her ever since she was a newborn" Ursa explained. Stella had white fur with patches of emerald green fur on her back and the top of her head. Herr ears were also green, Stella eyes were a kind of metallic turqoise blue. Stella's chest, legs, paws, underbelly, snout and the tip of her tail was white. She also had a large band of white fur on her neck as well as a white cresent moon shaped spot on her left ear. She also wore a black leather collar. Royce's fur was a dark Midnight blue, his paws, chest underbelly, snout and part of his tail was chalk white, he also had orange colored eyes. Royce's nylon collar was dark green and had the number "732" on one side of it.

A few seconds later the conversation was interrupted when a black haired man named Ronno came into the diner. "Hey there" he greeted everyone before looking at Ursa. "Who's this?" he asked. "Oh, just some acquaintance, Ronno" Bob said nervously "Oy" Todd groaned as he shook his head. "Hiya doin'?" Ronno asked, "Don't touch me" Ursa said firmly before moving her hand away from Ronno's left one. He looked at Ursa once more and tried to get her up from where she was sitting. "C'mon, let's go" he said to her "What'd you say? I'm not leaving" Ursa replied. "C'mon…" Ronno continued, "I said no" Ursa said firmly, "That's it go on and get 'em…" said Bob he accidentaly pushed Ursa closer to Ronno . "Oops" Bob continued, "Hey!" Ronno exclaimed before he hit the floor, one of napkin holders hit his arm causing a small "thud". (He had hit one of the tables before that). (Based on a scene & quotes from the movie: "Bambi 2").

Once he stood up he was holding his right arm "I think my arm's broke" Ronno said quietly. Todd looked at Ursa who was somewhat nervous. "Girl or no girl, that does it…" said Todd he started walking towards Ursa, Zod quickly grabbed Todd. "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Outside…

Bertie was outside the diner talking to the 9 year old brown haired boy. "Anyway Tommy, I…" Bertie stopped short when he heard a crash, "What in the world…?" he sputtered, he noticed Todd laying on the ground moaning. "Is that you Todd?" he asked, "D-did you see?..." Ursa stuttered. "I know, that friend of yours is really strong…you ain't too bad yourself, Missy" Bob replied. "What is wrong with you?" Todd asked, "What's wrong with you?" Zod replied. "You crazy" Todd continued, Zod picked up "Crazy?! Do you want to know how many times I have heard that?" he asked. "N-no" Todd stuttered, "Zod, let him go" said Ursa, "Ursa…he" Zod sputtered, "Let him go, look at him" she continued. Todd whimpered a little before Zod dropped him "Since when have you become soft?" Zod continued to ask "Hey, I just don't want draw unwanted attention" Ursa replied. "Who are you people, anyway?" Todd asked "I…am Zod…from Krypton" the fully grown male Kryptonian answered. "Krypton? That's where Superman is from…him and his dog" said Wayne. Ursa raised her right eye brow "He has a dog?" she asked, "Ye-yeah he calls him Superdog" Wayne continued. "What does Superman look like?" Zod asked, "Tommy, where's that picture from the newspaper?" Wayne said to the boy. Tommy pulled a newspaper clipping out his pocket and handed it to Wayne. "That's him" he pointed out, Zod glanced at the photo of Superman, "Ursa, doesn't he look familiar?" he asked.

"Yeah, he does…he looks sort of like Jor-El" she answered, "Think he might be related to him?" Zod asked once more. The two of them paused for a moment, "Nah" the duo said simultaneously, "Here, you look kinda thirsty" said Bob who handed a bottle of water to Zod. "Uh…ya'll know he can fly, right?" Wayne continued regarding Superman, Zod quickly started spitting out the water he was drinking. "F-fly?" he stuttered, "Sure does" said Wayne "Whoa!" said a voice. "Royce, what did you?" Ursa asked, "N-nothing, I just jumped up" the blue & white wolf replied he was in mid air! "Uh…Bertie?" Wayne started to say "Yeah?" Bertie replied. "I think we're in trouble" Wayne continued "Yep" Bertie sighed. He noticed Zod, Ursa and Non didn't seem to be interested in something else, he had an idea. "Psst…Wayne, go in and hit speed dial 5" Bertie whispered. "Why?" Wayne asked "Just do it, I'll be there in a second" Bertie replied, Wayne did as he was told and went back inside the diner. "This is weird I…" Ursa stopped short and shook her head.

"What's the matter with you?" Bob asked, "Didn't you hear that?" Ursa replied, "Hear what?" Bob continued. "That noise" Ursa answered, "You mean…like this?" Bob replied before he blew the whistle he had around his neck. All 3 Kryptonians yelped "Stop it" Ursa called out, Bob stopped blowing, "Sounds like ya'll have super-hearing cause only dogs can here this kind of whistle" Bob explained. He noticed a news truck parking near the diner "Heh, well I'll be….look who's here" he said out loud:

"Does my hair look ok? Alright…this is Robert Brickey from action news it seems that…" he stopped short when saw Non messing with the camera "Hey! stop pokin' the camera, we're live" he continued. "So?" Zod asked "Ya'll are on TV right now, you'd be surprised at how many people are watching you" Bob explained. "Really?" Zod replied, "All over the west coast" Bob added, "Hey, why don't you go…?" Ronno asked, "You look bored" said Ursa. "I'm ok" Zod answered, he wasn't too interested in being on TV right at the moment. "Gotcha!" said Todd "Yaah!" Ursa yelled, "Why'd you scare me like that?" she asked. "How could I resist, I'm only human" Todd answered, Ursa shook her head "Oy…" she groaned.Based on simialr line from: "Rugrats"). Stella walked up to Ursa and licked her face, Ursa giggled, "Thanks Stella" she sighed as she rubbed the foxhound's floppy ears.

Back in Metropolis…

"How long can this girl keep on?" Stephanie asked, "Pretty long" said Tyriq. "Will ya'll stop runnin' for once?" Fluff asked. "How 'bout you?" said Jazz as he grabbed Fluff by her tail "Hey!" she exclaimed. "Nice work guys….and as for you, I think Rubberband-man can take of the rest" said Static. "Yeah, we'll send him to get 'cha later" Gear added. Fluff, Carmendillo and Puff were tied up and hanging on a street light. "Wha-wha-wait! Wait! You ain't gonna leave us hanging here like a piece of rotisserie gold, are you?" Puff asked (Based on quote from the Fresh prince of Bel-air episode: "Will's misery"). "Static! Gear! Don't leave us" Puff shouted, "Please stop talking" said Carmendillo "Ok" Puff sighed. (Quote from: "Kim Possible").

On the watch-tower…

"So…that's the story, huh?" said Superman, he and Jor-El were sitting in the cafeteria talking. "Yes, but don't worry about it…Zod and his buddies will probably be stuck in space for a really long time" Jor-El replied. (Based on quote from: "101 Dalmatians: the series").

Meanwhile, back in Barstow…

"This is Robert Brickey reporting live from Barstow, California…this morning Barstow was just another small town, until these 3 arrived and…."

Ursa looked up and noticed a helicopter flying above them, "Look, these humans use machines to fly" she said to Zod. "Hey, be nice girl" said Bertie. "He has a point, blow them a kiss" Zod replied, he winked at Ursa. "O…Kay" she answered, before 'blowing a kiss'. "What…oh no…" said the pilot, who noticed something was wrong with the helicopter "Jump!" he told the co-pilot next to him. The two of them jumped out and landed in some foliage, he looked up and noticed something had caught the helicopter. "Huh?" he wondered, it was a bearded collie/Australian shepherd mix. She was wearing an outfit that looked like Quincy's green collar costume; she even had on a green collar! She placed the helicopter on the ground "I better get outta here" she said to herself before she took off. "These humans are beginning to bother me" said Zod, Tommy went over to a black & white pinto pony that was tied to a fence. "C'mon Betsy, we gotta get help" he said to the horse. He quickly untied her and was about to leave when he bumped in to Ursa. "Oof!" Tommy sputtered. He looked at the female Kryptonian and gulped nervously, "Uh-oh" he said in a meek voice. "Goin' somewhere?" Ursa asked, "Listen lady, I didn't do anything, honest!" said Tommy. Ursa blinked, "Ok" she sighed and started to walk away, Tommy let a loud raspberry. "Boy!" Ursa called out she turned around and noticed he was gone. "Where'd he go?" she wondered, all that was there was the horse.

Meanwhile…

"We're probably going to need some extra help" Brainy announced. "I hear you" Krypto sighed, "Paw Pooch, are you available at all?" Brainy asked, she was calling him from one of the watch tower communication systems. "Sorry Brainy, not this time I broke my leg…maybe you can use Drooly as my replacement" said Paw Pooch. "Will do, feel better Paw pooch, Brainy out" the female Afghan replied. "So, can Paw pooch make it?" Krypto asked "He can't" Brainy sighed. "Why?" Tail Terrier asked "Broke his ankle" Brainy answered. "Again?" Krypto continued, "The other ankle…that dog was not meant to ski so until he gets better Drooly's replacing him" Brainy explained.(Based on quotes from the movie: "Hounded). "Who's Drooly?" Stargirl asked "He's a sheepdog who…" Krypto stopped to shudder, "He drools a lot" Tail Terrier finished for him. "Ew..." Stargirl continued, "I made a call too, some of my Green Lantern friends should be here soon" GL announced "Cool!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"I have a couple friends too, Stargo and Ch'p" Quincy added, "Ch'p?" Stargirl answered with a laugh. "You know, Ch'p's a green lantern too, he's a squirrel from…" Stargirl cut GL off. "Ha-ha are you kidding?" she asked. "No, we're not kidding he taught me the ropes when I first joined the green collars" Quincy explained. "Really?" Stargirl continued, "Sure did, though I helped Quincy out, Ch'p mostly showed him how to use the collar" GL added. "And who's Stargo?" Stargirl asked, "Oh…she's… just another dog I know and a member of the green collars…nothing more" Quincy sputtered.(Based on line from the frehs prince of bel air episode: "Geoferry cleans up"). "Uh-huh" Stargirl answered in a dull tone.

At Lex-corp…

"Lex, there's two people here to see you" Mercy announced, "Send 'em in" Lex replied "Hi Lex" said a female voice. He looked up from his desk to see who it was "Ms. Teschmacher…haven't seen you in a while" he continued. "You haven't seen me either" said another voice, "Oh, hello Otis" Lex said in a dull tone. "So, you heard the reports about the damage in Barsto…" Otis stopped short "Barstow? What about it?" Lex asked. "It was all over the news this morning" Ms. Teschmacher added. "Yeah, I'm surprised Superman hasn't heard he's probably flown off somewhere" said Otis.

(Otis' lines are in italic, Lex's are in normal font)

"Where?"

"_North"_

"Why?"

"_To ski?"_

"Otis…everyone has something they're good at and one thing they aren't and apparently the one thing you aren't good at is…" Lex stopped short when he noticed Ms. Teschmacher shaking her head. "Listen…my little black box is just about ready" Lex continued "Oh! That little black box on you shelf?" Otis asked. "Shh" said Lex "I mean, what's it for?" Otis whispered "That little black box is different than any other normal radar…it tracks alpha waves" said Lex, "Ohh… alpha waves" Otis sputtered. "I could've said it tracked baked ziti couldn't I?" Lex continued, "Oh, with garlic Mr. Luthor and that meat sauce" Otis sighed. "Otis" Lex answered with a sigh "C'mon" he continued.

Hours later…

"North, Ms. Teschmacher, North! North!" said Lex, "Yes, Lex…north" she sighed. "Well, what do we have here?" Lex asked "Ice, snow…your idea of a good time" said Ms. Teschmacher "No, that's his home, look!" said Lex; the trio was currently in the artic. "Oh Lex that couldn't be his home all the way up here" said Ms. Teschmacher "Listen whatever we're looking for, we'll probably find it in there, now c'mon" Lex replied it ddin't take long for Ms Teschmacher to start up the snowmobile.

Later…

"Hopefully this code number Pontiac gave us will work" said Lex as he typed the code on the computer's keyboard. "Great, it work!" he exclaimed, "Let's see… he found a list of files on the computer "What's this? Jax-Ur, Mala….Non?" he wondered before clicking on the folder icon. It didn't take long for information about Non to come up which was this:

Non…born and raised in Silverton city…friend of Jor-El and Lara

After reading the first sentence, Lex went to another folder which was:

"Ursa…born n Riverside, raised in West Brooklyn…"

"She's kinda pretty" said Otis who was looking at a photo of her. She had short jet black hair, tan colored skin and chocolate brown eyes. "It also says here that she…hey! I was reading that" said Ms. Teschmacher. "Ok, here's the next one…Zod, born and raised in Kryptonopolis…look at this, he used to race dogs for 17 years" said Lex. "Interesting" Ms. Teschmacher replied. They left and headed for Barstow, California.

"3…count them" Lex muttered, just then he noticed something, once they were a couple miles outside the town, "Wait! that explains the 3 alpha waves I've been getting on my black box….they'll need somebody to show 'em around...south Ms. Teschmacher" said Lex. "Lex…" she started to say and pointed to the left "South!" she told him before driving off. "South! Ms. Teschmacher south!" Lex continued.

Some time later…

"I can't believe it, but it's true, Kryptonian alpha waves, 3 sets of them" said Lex. "I didn't know Superman had other relatives" Ms. Teschmacher replied. "These aren't his relatives, it's those other ones…c'mon" said Lex (Scenes and quotes based on: "Superman II"). "Wait a sec….3…4…5?!" Lex wondered, "I thought you said it was 3" Otis answered. "Well apparently there are 2 more, let's go" said Lex. Non whimpered, he glanced at the clock at was on the wall in the diner so far everyone had left. Ursa sighed "Well, I guess they left" she said in a dull tone, she got up and noticed Bob in the distance "Hey, wait a minute" she called out, Bob screamed and ran off. "Heh, you try to ask 'em a simple question and they just run off" said Ursa. "Think they might be scared of you?" Zod asked "Probably" Ursa sighed, before she sat across from Zod. The two of them paused for a brief moment, Zod let out a small sigh he was looking at a photo album of California. Lex walked in and knocked on the door frame, "Hello there" he greeted them. The trio looked up to see who it was. "The name's Lex…Lex Luthor….possibly you've heard of me, huh?" he continued Ursa glanced at Zod and Non for a moment. "I told you staying here was stupid" she sighed before she and Non got up and moved closer to Lex.

"Wait, hey wait….wait till you get to know me better, will you? c'mon think about it….I can help you what do you say?" Lex stuttered He accidentally placed his hand on Ursa's. It didn't take long for her to start squeezing his thumb.

(Bones crack)

"Ouch!" Lex yelled before he moved his hand, "We're perfectly fine" said Zod. "Wait a second...look, I know something that you might want to know" Lex continued Zod perked up at hearing this. "Really?" he asked, Lex nodded "You heard of Jor-El?" he asked. "Yes, what about him?" Zod replied. "Oh…did you know he had a son?" Lex answered, "Sort of, why?" Zod asked once more "He's on this planet" Lex announced. "Jor-El's son is here?" Zod continued, "You've probably heard of his nickname…uh….Superman?" Lex stuttered. "So, that's Superman" Zod concluded, "Yep" said Otis. (Once again based on: "Superman II"). "Who is this?" Zod asked. "This is Otis" Lex explained. "Hi" Otis greeted the trio. "Hey guys, did you forget about me?" Ms. Teschmacher asked "And that's Ms. Teschmacher" Lex added, "Hi there" she continued. "How did you find us?" Zod asked "Well, my little black box here, tracks alpha waves, uh….is there anyone else with you?" Lex replied. "Just the dogs" said Ursa. "Dogs?" Lex sputtered, just then he was alerted by a loud bark "Oh, hey" he said nervously as he glanced at Royce. The Wolf/pointer mix sniffed them and yapped, his tail also started to wag. "Huh, look at Royce, he normally doesn't warm up to meeting someone new so fast" said Ursa. (Based on quote from the movie: "Dinosaur").

"He probably smells my cat" said Ms. Teschmacher, "Aw, you are so cute" she said to Royce as she rubbed his back. "Well, hello there how are y…?" Lex stopped short when Stella growled at him. "Sorry" he said nervously "Stella, take it easy" said Ursa. "So, Jor-El's son is here?" Zod asked, "Yes" Lex replied. "So, you mean Jor-El…my…neighbor?" Zod sputtered he was going to say something else but dicided not to. "No, Jor-El the baseball player" said Lex, Ursa and Non stared at him. "Of course, Jor-El you're neighbor!" Lex continued, "C'mon, we're going" Zod announced. "Wait, you're probably going to look for him and I happen to know where he is" said Lex, Zod blinked "He flies?" the male Kryptonian asked. "Yes" Lex replied, "He has the same abilities that we have?" Zod continued. "Yes but…there's 3 of you" Lex pointed out, Non growled. "Well 4 if you count him twice" Lex stuttered, he grinned nervously at Non. "Actually if you count in the 2 dogs you've got 5" said Otis. "He's right" Zod answered, Lex sighed "Ok, you ready to leave now?" he asked. "Well sure we…" Zod stopped short.

(Toilet flushes)

"Huh?" he wondered, Ms. Teschmacher came into the room, she laughed nervously. "I shouldn't have drank all that lemonade earlier…sorry" she said to everyone else. Letting out a small sigh Zod decided to leave "Come'on you 2" he said to Non and Ursa. "Wait! they're leaving?" Wayne asked, he was hiding in the janitor's closet. "Yeah" Otis replied, "Who-hoo! I better go tell everyone" said Wayne who ran off. "It's nice having another female to talk to, I mean after traveling with Lex and Otis..." Ms. Teschmacher stopped short and noticed Ursa didn't seem interested in what she was saying. "Not very friendly is she?" she continued "Just give her some time" said Zod. "Ok" Ms. Teschmacher sighed.

Later…

"No, no there's 3 of them…their crazy leader and the big truck with hair on it and a female that looks a Hollywood actress" Perry explained. "Maybe he hasn't heard about it yet, Chief…maybe..." Jimmy was cut off "Maybe he's just run out of guts…" said Perry as he glanced at his Styrofoam cup full of coffee. "No sugar, and don't call me chief" he continued. "Look if something comes up he'll be here" Lois added, "Yeah, he'll be here" Perry answered in a sarcastic tone. Just then they were alerted by a loud: "rumbling" noise. "What the…?" Perry sputtered "Sounds like an earthquake" said Jimmy. It didn't take long before they heard a loud: "crash" the sound of glass shattering could also be heard. Non headed towards Perry White's office Zod and Ursa were behind him, just a couple feet away. "Get down" said Lois she and Jimmy hid behind a book shelf. Perry let out a small: "Oof!" when Non accidentally knocked him over. Lois went over to help him up "You alright chief?" she asked. "Even though they've been house trained, when will these clowns learn to use a door knob?" Lex muttered as he looked around the room. The other Daily planet employees had ran off only a few stayed in. Lex opened the door to Perry White's office; "Hi" he greeted everyone. Letting out a nervous laugh he glanced at Lois, Perry and Jimmy. "You should see Barstow they'll be cleaning it for months" he added. "Lex Luthor" Lois replied

"What do ya know" said Jimmy. "This… is the son of Jor-El?" Zod asked, Non picked Jimmy up and was holding by his jacket. "N-no" the young red head stuttered. It didn't take long for Non to let go of him, "You said you knew where the son of Jor-El was" Zod said to Lex. "W-well wait a second…you just wait a minute, that lady there writes a lot of articles on him, they're the best of friends" Lex explained, regarding Lois. "Sounds like Superman is an interesting guy" said Ursa, "Yeah, and you're an interesting piece of work yourself, sister" Lois replied in a rather sassy tone. Ursa moved closer at hearing this "Wait! leave her alone" Zod told her, Ursa backed off of Lois, Zod winked at Non who moved closer to Lex. "Wait! hey wait, hold it…don't you remember Barstow? The old diner? We had a few laughs" Lex continued, Non growled. "You ouaght to have that fixed" Lex added.

1 hour later…

Superman was outside the window of Perry White's office, he whistled. At that moment Zod, Ursa and everyone else looked outside. "You plan on coming outside?" he asked them "Superman!" Lois exclaimed. "Superman, what a relief" Lex sighed, Zod glanced at him for a moment "I mean…there he is!" Lex continued. "Let's go" said Zod, at that moment Non and Ursa followed him out one of the open windows, though Non accidentaly hit one of the windows that was closed.

(Glass breaks)

The owner of a nearby news stand looked up "What's goin' on?" he wondered. "What took you?" Zod asked "I have a good reason for that" said Superman. "Need some help?" Krypto asked, behind him were Streaky, Dusty and Supergirl. "And who is this?" Zod continued, "I'm his cousin" Supergirl replied. "Oh really?" said Ursa. "Let me guess...this is Superdog" Zod answered. "Yes" Krypto replied, "Krypto? What are you doin' here?" Stella asked. "Krypto?" Ursa stuttered, "This is Zypto's son" said Stella. "Zypto?! That's Jor-El's dog" Zod added. "Now look, he's all grown up" Ursa teased "That is so wrong" said Streaky. (Scenes and quotes based on: "Superman II").

After a sort of cat-and-mouse chase around Metropolis; which lasted for about half an hour the group decided to Give Zod and the others…the slip. "Got anything else you want to say?" Ursa asked. "Yeah….see ya!" said Supergirl before she and everyone else darted off.(Based on line from the movie: "The little rascals").

Later that night…

"I can't believe it, we were that close and they got away" said Zod. "Calm down, I want you all to meet some friends of mine" said Lex as the opened the door. He noticed the other secret society members watching TV. Lex let out a somewhat loud: "Ahem" Captain Boomerang looked away for a moment. "Hey look, Luthor's back" he announced. "Sorry, we didn't hear you come in" said Giganta, "Yeah, we were all watching full house" Sonar added. "You watch the show?" Lex asked he raised left eye brow at hearing this. "It's not that bad…so you back from your little ski trip?" said Roulette. "Very funny, Roulette…" Lex replied in a dull tone. "You should see who we brought back with us" Ms. Teschmacher pointed out. "Oh yeah, who?" Roulette asked, "Just some guys who were…" Otis stopped short when he saw Zod, Ursa and Non standing behind him. "Uh never mind" said Otis who moved out of the way, "Who are they?" Ursa asked. "Look at the sign" said Lex, Ursa glanced at the sigh hanging on one of the walls. Ursa read what was on the sign: "Secret society and….wild dawgs" "Uh, that'd be us" said Slash. "You spelled dog wrong" Ursa pointed out, "That's the point" Bud explained. "Look, Lex Luthor I'm not really the book club type..." Zod was cut off "Would ya just hold on a minute please? C'mon stick around" said Roulette. "Tea! C'mere" she called out, at hearing this, the young blond got up from her seat and went over to Roulette and the others.

"Guys, say hello to Tea" Roulette continued, "Hi" Ursa greeted her "Nice to meet you" Tea answered in a rather dull tone. "You know Tea, I think you might get along with them?" said Lex. "Why's that?" the young blond asked "They're Kryptonians" Lex answered. "Really?" Tea replied, "Yeah" Ursa replied. She glanced at Cindy for a moment "Is that your dog?" she asked. "Yes, this is Cindy" Te answered. "Hey there" Ursa greeted the dog she tried to pet her but backed off when Cindy growled. "Cindy…be nice" Tea said to her. "Excuse me; can I talk with you alone?" Lex asked "Sure Amanda replied. She and Roulette walked a few feet away from everyone else.

"You remember when Mala and Jax-Ur were here?" Lex continued, "Sure we all do and..." Roulette stopped short when she noticed the look on Lex's face. "Oh no, you're not thinkin' of bringing them here are you?" she asked.(Based on simialr line from: "Hey Arnold"). "We're already got some of their friends, plus Tea and Cindy" Lex answered. "Sorry, you're on you own" said Amanda "Count me out" Roulette sighed "Forget it" Professor Hamilton replied, he had been on the conversation too. Lex sighed "I guess I'm alone on this one" he continued "Not exactly" said Pontiac, everyone turned around at hearing the terrier/pointer mix. Pontiac cleared his throat "The repair job went well" he announced before moving out of the way. "Did anyone miss me?" Brainiac asked, "He's baack" Giganta said in a singsong tone. "No kidding" Harley answered.

Meanwhile…

"So…you met my old pals, huh?" Jor-El asked "Sure did" Superman answered. Superman, Supergirl and Krypto had told him and everyone else about what happened in Metropolis. "Oy…this'll be a trip" said Jor-El, "I'll say" Lara sighed.

The next day…

"Alright let's go" Lex told Pontiac before starting up the time machine.

Metropolis…

(Guy whistles)

"Outta the way snails!" he shouted as he rode by on his bike. "Gotcha!" said Lex as he Pontiac grabbed Jax-Ur and Mala. "Huh?" the duo sputtered "What are you doing? Let us go!" Mala sputtered.

Later…

She moaned a little as she woke up, "What the…?" she sputtered, Mala glanced at Lex. "You…" she growled, "N-now wait a minute" Lex said nervously as Mala moved closer to him. "I don't know what you're doing but…Zod?" Mala continued "Mala?" he replied. "Ursa?" Jax-Ur asked as he glanced at her. "You all know each other?" Roulette asked, "Sure" Jax-Ur replied.

1 hour later…

"So, you all know Superman?" he asked, "Sure do" said Parasite. "Hey Lex, check out what me and Rico just found" said Captain Boomerang. "Nita!" Mala exclaimed as she hugged the grey Kryptonian wolf. "Uh…heh-heh, this is my dog, Nita" Mal answered nervously. "I see you found Malvo, too" Jax-Ur added, he looked at the other wolf that was with Nita. "Oh, by the way I have someone here you might know"Lex added. "Who's that?" Mala asked, "Well…" Lex started to say "Save the introduction for later" said Brainiac. "That's Br-br-br…" Mala stuttered "Brainiac?" Zod asked. "Pontiac! Hmm…last time I checked you helped out those mutts Zypto and Lilo and their son" said Malvo. "Those days are over" Pontiac replied, Malvo responded with a small: "Oh". "If only my dogs were here" Zod sighed, "You talkin' about Dom, Vilea and Tronk?" Malvo asked Zod nodded. Malvo's ears drooped "So, what happened to 'em?" Malvo continued. "They were placed in a rocket and sent to space" said Nita, "It was Sirius wasn't it?" Pontiac asked. "I think so" Nita replied, "It's also called the dog star" Ignatius added. "What are you doing with that?" Zod asked, he noticed Pontiac had picked up Lex Luthor's black box. "You'll find out" the Kryptonian terrier/pointer mix replied before he left. "What's gotten into him?" Abby asked, "Beats me" said Slash.

Hours later…

"I'm back and I've brought somebody with me" Pontiac announced. "Hello" a voice greeted them, "D-D-Dom! What the…? You're alive, man" Malvo exclaimed. "So am I" said a female voice, "Vilea…hmph!" said Stella, Nita growled at Vilea "Hey, knock it off" Zod told the trio, Nita and Stella stopped growled and backed off. "Ursa?" Mala started to say, "Mala, how are you doing?" Ursa replied "Fine and you?" Mala answered, "I'm ok" Ursa sighed. The two of them hadn't said anything to each other the whole time. "Not a very vocal pair are they?" said Roulette "Not really, Ursa and Mala….well…they don't really get along" Jax-Ur explained. "That's obvious" Roulette answered.

The next day…

Stargirl was whistling as she walked, it was obvious she was in good mood until she bumped into GL's friends. "Oof!" she sputtered, "How you doin'?" To-Mari asked, "G-GL" Stargirl stuttered, "Yeah?" he answered, "There's someone here to see you" Stargirl continued. "You called?" Katma Tui asked. "Yeah, I did and it looks like you gave my friend here a scare" GL answered. "I heard that!" Stargirl exclaimed.

Elsewhere…

Tisha, an 8 month old collie sat next to her owner Donna and sighed. "This so boring" the young dog said to herself. "Tisha, let's go" said Donna, Tisha yapped in response "What's the matter Tisha?" Regina asked. "There's nothing to do here" the young collie replied, "What are you talking about? There's plenty to do around here" Regina answered. "But, I want to go to the mainland, where my sister is" Tisha admitted. "T, we've been through this already... you can't go to the main la..." Regina stopped short. "Regina, leave her alone…now what's going on here?" a collie/coyote mix named Nigeria asked. "Regina said I'm not allowed to go to the mainland" Tisha explained. "Regina, did you tell Tisha that?" Nigeria asked in a firm tone, the Golden retriever/German shepherd mix gulped nervously. "Yes, Nigeria" she answered. "Now Reggie, you know I've left the island and so has Hippolya, Tasha and Wonder woman" Nigeria explained.

"But…" Nigeria cut Regina off "Regina, just go" Nigeria sighed. "Yeas ma'am" said Regina before she left. "So….you want to go the mainland, huh?" Nigeria asked. "Oh yes!" Tisha said in a rather excited tone, Nigeria laughed "C'mon Tisha" she continued. Donna sighed "It's kinda dull here, isn't Tisha?" she asked, Tisha nodded in response. "Something wrong, Donna?" Hippolya asked, "I'm just bored" Donna admitted. "Why don't you play with one of your sisters?" Hippolya suggested. "Eh I doubt anyone will want to hang out with me" Donna replied before she got up. "Hey Pam, you wanna go down to the river?" Donna asked. "Can't, sorry, D" Pam replied, "Ok…" Donna sighed, "Hey Mia want to go out to the woods?" Donna continued. "Sorry, Donna I got art class" she replied. "What are you painting today?" Donna replied, "Fruit" said Mia. Donna laughed "I always skip those fruit art classes" she admitted. (Based on similar line from the Kenan & Kel episode: "Doing things the Hemingway").

"You know Donna, it wouldn't hurt to at least try it" said Kathleen, "Uh-huh…I'll see you later" Dona said to her older sister. "I'm so bored" she muttered, "So am I" said a voice "Tessie?" Donna asked "Hi Donna" the red head greeted her. "What are you doing here?" Donna continued, "Oh, just sitting here" Tess replied the two of them were sitting near a small pond. She picked up a small rock and threw it into the pond. "And throwing rocks…..you bored too?" Donna answered. "Aye, Lassie I am" Tess admitted she had a sort of thick Irish accent. "You wanna go do something?" Donna asked. Tess smiled "Thanks for the offer but I'm a little old for what you might want to do" Tess pointed out. "It's just a walk to my favorite spot on the island" Donna explained. "Ok, I guess I could take a walk" said Tess before they got up.

A few minutes later…

"Tess, is something wrong?" Donna asked once more, "Why do you ask?" Tess replied. "You act like you're not from around here" Donna added. "Well…I'm not" Tess admitted, "You're not?! Then… where are you from?" Donna answered in shock. "I'm from Wales though my family's Irish" said Tess, "Oh….uh…where is that?" Donna said in a confused tone. "Oh, it's a good distance away from here…if I had a map I could show you" Tess explained. "So…you're not from here at all" Donna concluded, "No, I got separated from me folks during a 3 hour tour…" Tess answered.

(Gilligan's island theme song plays briefly)

"After that, I washed up here with nothing but my clothes and a life ring…you're Mum took me in and that's what happened" Tess explained. "So…you've been around men?!" Donna continued, "Yes" Tess sighed. "What's that like?" Donna asked, being young and curious she was asking Tess quite a few questions nonetheless she answered. "Oh, some are nice, there's some that are your age" said Tess. "Sheesh, I'd really like to get off this island" Donna replied. "Me too" Tess added, the two sighed as they both looked at the beach.

Meanwhile….

"Where are you going?" Flash asked, "To see my Mother and sisters" Wonder Woman answered, "And I'm going with her, my younger sister Tisha is there too" Tasha added. "See you" said Flash, "Ok, bye" Wonder Woman replied "I'll send you a postcard when you get there" said Speedy. Woman suppressed a laugh "I think it'd be better if you didn't" she told Speedy. (Based on quotes from the movie: "Homeward bound: "The incredible journey"). After Flash and Speedy left Supergirl walked up to Wonder woman, "Can I come?" she asked. "Sure" Wonder woman replied, a short time later the two of them were getting into one of the javelins. "So...how's? what the? Courtney? How'd you get in here?" Kara sputtered. "I overhead you talking so I decided to come with you" the young blond explained, she and Stephanie had hid in the back seat of the javelin.

"O…Kay" Wonder Woman answered in surprise, "So, where are we going?" Stargirl asked. "To visit my mother and sisters" Wonder woman replied, "On the island?" Stargirl answered, Wonder woman nodded. "Eh, it might not be so bad" Stargirl said to herself.

Later…

"Swell…" she muttered she was surrounded by several of Wonder woman's sisters and their dogs. "Hey! take it easy, they're with me" she called out to them. It didn't take along for the women and their dogs to back off, "Sheesh, your sisters don't fool around when it comes to guests" said Stargirl. "Sorry about that" Wonder Woman told her. "Donna, are you coming outside?" Hippolya asked, "I don't think so" she replied. "Your sister and Tasha are here" Hippolya added, "Alright! C'mon Tisha" Donna exclaimed. The young collie pup yapped happily and followed her owner outside, "Donna, is that you?" Wonder woman asked. "Uh-huh" Donna replied. "You've changed since the last time I saw you" Wonder Woman pointed out as she hugged her sister. Donna looked like a younger version of Wonder woman. She had black hair and blue eyes like her sister though she was slightly shorter than her. Donna glanced at the two blond haired girls standing behind her sister, "Who's this?" she asked. "Oh, these are my friends, Kara and Courtney" Wonder woman replied, "Hi" the two blonds answered simultaneously. "You have dogs?" Donna continued, "Yeah, this is Dusty and that's Stephanie" Supergirl replied.

"I have a dog too…" Donna added "Tisha" she called out, the young dog yapped happily as she ran to her owner. "How long are you going to be here?" Hippolya asked "I guess a couple hours, I have to get back to the mainland" Wonder woman explained. Hippolya sighed "Is something wrong, Mother?" Wonder woman asked, "It's just…it's different with you being gone, I miss you and so do your sisters" Hippolya admitted. "I miss you too" Wonder woman sighed as she hugged her mother once more. "I'm actually a little concerned about Donna and Tisha they seem to be a little…" Hippolya stopped short "Bored?" her daughter finished for her. "Well…yes" the older blond replied, "Oy…" Wonder woman groaned.

2 hours later…

"So, this is where you live?" Stargirl asked, "Yep" Donna replied. Donna, Stargirl, Supergirl and their dogs were currently looking at some of the buildings that were on the island. "Wow this place looks really old practically anci…ow!" said Stargirl, before she could finish her sentence Supergirl had elbowed her in her ribs. "Be nice, Courtney" the young adult Argosian replied. "Ok, ok…sheesh!" Stargirl sputtered, "So, you doin' ok?" Tasha asked "Yeah, but it's boring, there's nothing to do here" Tisha replied. Tasha rolled her eyes in the opposite direction. Tisha was one of the pups in their mother's last litter; Tisha was given to Donna during one of Wonder woman's visits. At the time Tisha was 3 months old "Don't get me wrong, I like Donna but…she really wants to go the mainland and so do I" Tisha continued. "I understand" Tasha sighed, "So, you're leaving soon?" Donna asked "Yes, why?" Wonder woman answered, "Well…I was gonna ask about going back with you" Donna admitted "Donna…" Hippolya started to say "Please?" Donna continued. "I think it'd be nice for her to come" Wonder woman replied,

"Can I go?" Donna asked once more. "I don't know" Hippolya sighed "C'mon" Donna groaned "It's ok with me, what about you Mother?" Wonder woman answered. Hippolya glanced at her daughters and sighed "Alright, you can go" she told Donna "Yes!" Donna exclaimed "You better get your things" Hippolya pointed out, Donna nodded. "I'll be back in a minute" she answered before running off "I'll keep an eye on her" said Wonder woman "Thank you" Hippolya replied before wiping off some sweat that was on her forehead. "Tisha guess what, we're going to the mainland, isn't that great?" Donna announced; Tisha let out a few excited yaps in response.

A few minutes later…

"Ready to go?" Hippolya asked "Yes" Donna replied, she had a small bag with some of her belongings as well as a few of Tisha's. "Be careful" said Hippolya, Donna hugged her mother "I will, bye!" she answered. "Be careful, Tisha" said Nigeria, "I will Nigeria, bye" the young collie replied before she went to catch up with her owner. "How old is Donna anyway?" Stargirl asked, "About your age" Wonder woman replied "Cool" said Stargirl "You know, she's coming back with us" Supergirl added.(Based on quotes from the Kenan & Kel episode: "Dial O for oops"). "She is?" Stargirl answered in surprise. "So is Tisha" said Dusty, "Oh joy" Stargirl said in a rather dull and sarcastic tone.

On the javelin…

"So…what's it like on the mainland?" Donna asked, "What do you mean?" Stargirl replied. "I mean like, what do you do for fun? Stuff like that" Donna continued. "Oh, well uh…"Stargirl sputtered "You want me to explain it to you?" Supergirl offered. "Well…" Donna started to say, "Don't worry it's ok" Supergirl replied, Donna grinned a little. "This is so cool, it'll be great to get back" said Tisha, "Wait, you mean you're not from the island?" Dusty asked. "No, I'm from the mainland just like you" Tisha replied. "Um, I live on the mainland but I wasn't born there" Dusty admitted. "Well then where are you from?" Tisha asked "Ever heard of a planet called Krypton?" Dusty answered. "What?" Tisha said in a shocked tone, Dusty sighed, "This is gonna be a long flight" she continued. After getting back to the mainland the group went to Wonder woman's apartment. "Listen guys, I know Donna's going to need help fitting in so, maybe you can show her the ropes" Wonder woman suggested. "No problem" Supergirl & Stargirl answered in unison. "C'mon I'll show you around" Stargirl offered, "Actually Courtney, if you don't mind I kinda wanna hang out with Kara" Donna admitted. "But she's older; don't you want to hang out with someone your age?" Stargirl replied. "Sure I do, but… this is my first time here and I kinda want to be around somebody who knows the city" Donna explained.

"I understand" Stargirl sighed "Hey, maybe we can do something later" Donna added. "Ye-yeah sure" said Stargirl. A short time later after getting into some 'normal' clothes Kara and Dusty were ready to show Tisha and Donna around Metropolis. "So, where are we going?" Donna asked, "The mall" Kara and Dusty replied simultaneously. (Based on line from: "The Proud family). A few minutes later the 4 of them had reached the mall. " Ok, you know the routine" said Kara "Yeah, Tisha and I wait out here, you go in there" Dusty replied ."Right" Kara answered before she and Donna went in. "So, what do you think?" Kara asked "Whoa" said Donna as she looked around at the different stores "C'mon" said Kara before the two went to look around.

Later…

"I'm bored" said Tisha "Me too" Dusty confessed. "Hurry up, go through the back" said a voice. Dusty raised her head up and looked at a door on the right side of the mall. "What is it?" Tisha asked, "I heard something, I'll go check it out you stay here" said Dusty. "Wait, maybe I can help" Tisha offered. "Alright, c'mon" Dusty sighed, "This is too easy and Superdog and Bat-hound aren't around" said Artie as he glanced at a nearby jewelry store. "No, but I am" said a female voice Artie gasped "Superpup! How did you...?" Artie sputtered "Oh, I heard you…now then" she continued before she ran towards the 3 birds. "Scatter!" Artie shouted before all 3 of them went in different directions. "Aw, crud" Dusty groaned, "Heh-heh, way too easy" said Griff "Stop!" Tisha shouted. "Whoa!" Griff exclaimed before he crash landed, "Goin' somewhere, bub?" Tisha asked "Uh-oh" Griff muttered as Tisha approached him. "You've got nowhere to run, Artie so just give up" said Dusty. "Oh really?" the puffin replied before he took off "Hey!" Dusty exclaimed before she went after him. "Gotcha!" she said triumphantly as she grabbed him by his tail feathers in mid air. "Put me down!" Artie yelled, Dusty 'put him down' well actually dropped him. Artie let out a small: "Ouch!" once he hit the floor, "Tisha, get over here" Dusty called, "Got' em" the young collie replied.

"Good, now…get out" Dusty said firmly before she let out a loud bark. The 3 birds screamed and ran off, "Good job, Superpup" said the jewelry store manager who had been watching the whole thing. "What happened?" Supergirl asked, she had heard the noise and had changed into her costume. "Your dog just scared off the Penguin's birds" the store manager replied. Supergirl patted Dusty on the head and smiled. "And who is this? A friend?" the manager asked. He glanced at the young tri-colored collie pup "Uh…yeah" said Supergirl she grinned nervously; Donna was watching the whole from a distance. "Well, see you" Supergirl continued before she and Dusty left.

Later that day…

"And that concludes the weather forecast for today…in other news, Superpup scared off the Penguin's trained birds with the help of a friend, take a look at the footage caught on one of the surveillance cameras."

(Shows footage)

"Now the big questions are…who is this dog? Where is she from? And what's she doing here? And now onto the Whale migration report up the cost with Snapper Carr"

Krypto turned off the TV "Just saw the report, nice job guys" he told the duo. "Thanks" Tisha and Dusty replied at the same time. They had been watching the report in the employee's lounge on the watch-tower. "Want me to show you around?" Supergirl offered, "Sure" said Donna before she got up from her seat. "Honestly I don know why I…" Donna stopped short "What is it?" Supergirl asked "I guess I'm sort of nervous" Donna admitted. "I understand, when I came to Earth I was nervous too, in fact I was afraid to talk to anyone" Supergirl confessed. "Really?" Donna asked, Supergirl nodded. "Wow" said Donna, "But I eventually got comfortable even though I…" Supergirl was cut off "Stand out like a sore thumb?" Stargirl finished for her "Ok Courtney" Supergirl said firmly. The young blond left at hearing the tone of Supergirl's voice. "Hey don't sweat it Donna, you just need to get used to it here" Supergirl explained, "Thanks" she replied. Donna let out a small: "Oof!" when she bumped into Speedy, "Whoa, look I'm sorry" he replied "Don't worry about it, I…hi" said Donna "Hi" Speedy replied as he helped Donna up. "Hey Kara, who's your friend?" Speedy asked "Oh, this is Donna" she replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Speedy" the young red head replied.

(Dog barks)

"And this is my dog, Benji" he added "Hiya doin'?" he greeted Donna and Tisha "I'm fine and…did that dog just talk?" Donna continued. "Remember that communicator I gave you?" Supergirl asked. "Oh, yeah I forgot" Donna answered sheepishly. Supergirl chuckled, "See you guys later" said Speedy. "Bye" the 2 girls replied in unison "I'll see you around Ms…" Benji stuttered "The name's Tisha" the collie finished for him. "Ok, see you Tisha" said Benji, "Yeah, see you" she replied. "He's nice…actually both of them are" said Donna, "So, you want to continue the tour or what?" Supergirl asked. "Yes" Donna answered, "C'mon then" said Supergirl.

The next day…

"Did you hear the report about Supergirl at the mall?" Perry White asked. "Yes, why?" Lois answered "Try to get an interview with her owner if you can" said Perry. "Sure thing" Lois sighed before she left Perry's office. "Well this shouldn't be too hard" Clark said to himself he was on his way to the copy room but accidentally ran into someone. "Oof!" he sputtered, "Sorry I…" he stopped short when he looked at who he bumped into. "Relax, it's me Star sapphire" the woman whispered. "How did you…?" Clark started to say "Don't ask" she replied. Without her mask Star Sapphire slightly resembled Lois, except Star had 'sapphire' blue eyes and her hair was a somewhat darker shade of black. "Hey, Clark hey Carol" Lois greeted them as she walked by. Clark glanced at Carol for a moment, "We had lunch together last week" she explained in a nervous tone. "Really? Huh…I'll see you later Carol" said Clark, "Yeah see you…" Carol replied. "Superman" she coughed before she went in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile…

"You wanted to see me?" Donna asked, she looked at her sister nervously. "Yes…Donna I have something for you and Tisha" Wonder woman announced. She handed Donna a red costume which had the Wonder woman logo on it. She also gave Donna a pair of platinum wristbands and black boots. Tasha placed a red collar with stars on it in front of Tisha as well as a smaller pair of wristbands. The collar also had a smaller version of the star shaped I.D. tag Tasha had on her collar. "Cool!" said Donna "Put on your costume and then meet me in the landing bay" said Wonder woman. A sort time later Donna and Tisha had changed into their costumes and caught up with their sisters. "So, you ever heard of an interview before?" Wonder woman asked, "A what?" Donna replied. "An interview is something you read about in magazines or when you apply for a job" Tisha explained. "O…Kay" Donna answered. "So, you're Wonder woman's younger sister?" Lois asked "Yes" said Donna. "And your dog is Wonderdog's sister?" Lois continued "Right" Donna replied. Lois was just about done with Donna and Tisha's interview.

"Well I guess that about does it, see you around Wondergirl" said Lois "Wondergirl?" Donna said in a puzzled tone "It's just a nickname" Wonder woman explained. Meanwhile, Quincy was having a somewhat hard time with to of his friends who were also his teammates. "It's nice to see you again, old friend" said Stargo, "It's nice to see you too, Star I… excuse me, is something wrong Vivian?" Quincy replied. "So Stargo's an old friend, huh? Or is she your mat…" Vivian was cut off "No! Stargo's an old friend, she was in the same class as me at G.C. head quarters" Quincy explained. "So, you're just old class mates?" Vivian answered "Yes" said Quincy. "Ok" Vivian sighed. She had only met Stargo twice both times Stargo was with her owner, Katma Tui. In short, Vivian didn't know that much about the female Australian shepherd/Bearded collie mix but decided to get to know her.

"Boy and I thought Hotdog had a hard time keeping himself together" said Butch who had been watching the scene from a distance. "Guess not" Ira added.

Meanwhile…

"You didn't have any problem finding the place?" Lex asked, "Nope" Dom replied since he and Vilea along with Tronk followed Pontiac they didn't have a hard time getting to the warehouse. "You didn't stop anywhere else on the way here?" Roulette asked regarding to where Dom, Vilea and Tronk were with Pontiac. "Well…" Dom and Vilea started to say…

(Flashback begins)

"You…" Vilea said in a dull tone, "What the….?" Rocket the Borzoi mix sputtered "What kind of animal are you?" Vilea asked. "J-just a dog" Rocket stuttered, he was shocked that another dog was on the shuttle Vilea glanced at his I.D. and rabies tags. It didn't take long for Rocket to see her attempting to grab them, "Hey!" he shouted and tried to run. Rocket was still in his astronaut suit, Vilea took off after him though Rocket tried to get away, the young Saluki mix didn't get very far. He stopped short and Vilea pulled off his tags "Uh-oh" said Rocket, Vilea used her claws to rip up the rest of his suit. Once she was done Rocket yelped in fear and ran off Vilea dropped the tags, she let out a small: "snort" and left. "Who are you? how did you…?" Calvin stuttered, "Interesting" said Dom as he looked at Calvin. "Hey!" Calvin shouted as Dom ripped up his astronaut suit. Jib had been watching the whole thing from a distance, "Houston come in, we have a problem….Houston, somebody answer!" he exclaimed Tronk ripped the wires in the communication system. "Aw no" Jib groaned, within a few seconds the communication system was shut off.

"Wonderer, come in" said one of the employees, "What happened?" another guy asked. "I dunno, we lost contact" he co-worker replied. "Really?" the other man replied as he glanced at the monitor. "Well, there's nothing left to do here so…." Dom stopped short "Hello there" said Pontiac who had been looking around the shuttle he gasped at what he saw. "What do you think you're doing?! Do you want to get us in trouble?!" he yelled, Dom answered with a puzzled: "Huh?" "Never mind, let's just go" Pontiac sighed. (Based on scenes from: "Superman II").

(Flashback ends)

"So, that's what happened" said Dom "Oy…c'mon let's go over the pl…" Lex stopped short when he heard a small: "crash" Bud and Killer Frost pushed a crate out of the way. "Uh…hi' said Shebang "What's up?" Rubberband man asked, the duo grinned nervously.

30 minutes later…

"Get back! Get back!" Shebang shouted she and Rubberband man managed to get outside and away from the secret society members as well as their pets. She stopped to pant "We gotta tell Static, c'mon" she continued. A short time later, Shebang and Rubberband man managed to find Quizno with Stargirl. Once they were back on the watch-tower the duo explained what they found out. "So that's it, huh?" Superman asked "Yep" said Shebang. "So…what are we gonna do?" Drooly asked, he had arrived about 2 hours ago. "Try not to speak" said Streaky as he rung out his cape which was covered with Drooly's saliva. (Quote from the Kenan & Kel episode: "The tainting of the screw"). "I think you all better sit down for this one" said Superman.

The next day…

"What's going on?" Lois asked she noticed the other Daily planet employees all looking out the windows. "Look!" said Perry, Lois glanced at what was outside the window she noticed the members of the secret society and the justice league along with their pets. "Oh brother" she groaned. "Let's go" said Jimmy who was about to go downstairs in an attempt to get some pictures. "Are you crazy?!" Perry asked as he grabbed Jimmy by his sweater. "Good point" Jimmy replied he knew Perry and Lois or anyone for that matter didn't want him to get hurt.

Later…

"Aah! Get away from me!" Streaky yelled, Dr. Zoom's greyhound, Slash was right behind him. "Hey it's getting dark out there" Jimmy pointed out as he looked at the sky. "Uh-oh" said Supergirl "Hiya doin'?" Tea greeted her, Supergirl laughed nervously. "Where have you been lately?" Krypto asked. "Around…" Malvo replied, the last time he saw Krypto was before he and Nita were tranquilized and shipped to a forest are in Scotland. But the duo managed to get back to America and eventually found their way to Metropolis. "You leavin'?" Royce asked, Streaky had managed to get away from Slash but now Royce was standing in front of him. "Ohh c'mon" Streaky groaned, Krypto growled at Dom and Tronk who snarled at him. "You ok?" Gear asked, "Yeah and you?" Static replied, "Aside from Bizzaro chasin' me I'm fine" Gear answered. "Look out!" Static and Stargirl shouted. "Whoa!" Gear exclaimed as he moved out of the way, Bud and Lou had just tried to pounce on him but missed. "We better go help him" Stargirl added, "Yeah, good idea" Static agreed. A few hours later things started to change. Krypto stood in the middle of the street panting, by now anyone that was watching from the sidewalk had left. "Tired?" Dom asked, "How 'bout you?" Krypto answered back.

(Thunder)

"Looks like it's gonna rain" said Lois "No kidding" said Jimmy; there were a few dark clouds in the sky. Some lightning flashed but the two groups outside didn't take that much notice of it. The thunder and light continued, after awhile the groups eventually noticed it.

(Another song!)

"Can you stop the rain?" by Grover Washington Jr. begins to play:

_Saxophone playing_

(Thunder claps in background)

_Piano plays briefly_

_Saxophone continues to play…_

(Rain begins to fall)

(Lightning flashes)

_Female chorus: "Baby, can you stop the rain?"_

_Saxophone continues_

Krypto looked up at the sky, he was getting wet. He glanced at everyone else they were also getting soaked by the rain.

_Female chorus: "Only you can stop these tears… Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh...baby can you stop...?"_

_Saxophone plays tune that sounds like the line..."the rain?"_

At that moment the two groups and their pets looked at each other before going in separate directions.

_Music continues_

Lois looked outside of the one of the windows in Perry White's office it was still raining but now the downpour had started. Lex and Ignatius who were now dry also glanced outside both of them were in Lex's office the other secret society members either went back to their homes or the warehouse. The storm continued on, back in Smallville Dusty looked outside from one of the windows in the Kents' living room; it was raining in Smallville too. Lois, Lex, Ignatius and Dusty weren't the only ones looking outside, at STAR labs Professor Hamilton and Tea were also looking out the window. The secret society members at the warehouse were also watching the storm. The rain continued to fall and so far wasn't letting up.

_Female chorus; "Baby, can you stop the rain?"_

_Saxophone continues_

_Female chorus: "Only you can stop these tears…ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…baby can you stop…?"_

_Saxophone plays tune that sounds like… "The rain?"_

The storm continued for a few hours but then the downpour stopped.

_Female chorus: "Only you can stop these tears…ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…baby can you stop…?"_

_Saxophone plays tune that sounds like "The rain?"_

_Music continues_

Everyone went outside and looked around.

_Female chorus: "Can you stop the rain?"_

The justice league and secret society along with their pets were all together again. The rain slowly came to a stop.

Members from both groups smiled at each other for a brief moment.

_Female chorus: "Can you stop the rain?"_

_Saxophone continues_

The groups looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was crescent shaped, the clouds slowly moved.

_Song fades_

So far everyone felt good about the storm stopping but the next day was…well another story.

MORE TO COME…

That's a wrap for chapter 10

Sorry about the long wait been dealing with school, some computer problems, stress and everyday life plus I've gotten sick a few times, well this is cold and flu season so far I've only got a touch of a cold but I'm gettin' better. Phew finally got this done! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story I'll probably try to shorten the others. Chapter 11 is currently being worked on and should be up in a couple weeks or longer due to school and how I might feel physically. The moment with Dusty and the Penguin's birds was sort of based off similar moments from the Krypto cartoon series. The place where Lex, Otis and Ms. Teschmacher was the Fortress of solitude. Rocket, the Saluki mix is based of a Borzoi with the same name from the Silver fang legend: Weed anime series.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes I might've mixed.

And another thing… I haven't got a review in ages! Well actually it's only been 2-3 months but I enjoy getting feedback for my work so…

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	11. One on one

**Made it to chapter 11! This chapter features more new characters:**

**Pierre the West highland white terrier (Voiced by: Brian Doyle Murray)**

**Ms. Janice the Bengal cat/Lynx mix (Voiced by: Charlayne Woodard)**

**Hampton the Wire coated fox terrier/west highland terrier mix **

**(Voiced by: Victor Brandt) **

**Lilo the mutt (Voiced by: Vanessa Williams)**

**Zypto the mutt (Voiced by: James Earl Jones)**

**Nypto the Mutt (Voiced by: Robert Guillaume)**

**Sharona the German spitz (Voiced by: Cherie Johnson)**

**Timmy the French spaniel (Voiced by: Phillip Bolden)**

**Libby the Irish setter (Voiced by: Kelly Ripa)**

The next day after the storm was pleasant, the sky was a nice shade of blue and the birds were singing. But for one person and her dog it wasn't an easy start. Ryen lifted her head up and yawned, her eyes slowly opened. She could hear her owner breathing; the Pitbull/Amercian bulldog mix glanced at Lois who moaned a little. "Ohh, it's morning already" she muttered before letting out a yawn, "That was one crazy night, huh Ryen?" Lois continued Ryen nodded in response. "Well, come 'on old girl, we aren't going to get anything done laying around here" said Lois before she got out of her bed.

Elsewhere…

Helena (aka Huntress) giggled she left something on her face "Question, stop it! That tickles" she said in her sleep. A few seconds later she opened her eyes "Oh, hello Theo…" she replied in a dull tone realizing he had been licking her face. (Based on similar scene & lines from: "Shrek 2"). She rubbed his soft and silky fur, Helena thought about the storm, she remembered when she got into her apartment with Theo, both of them were soaked that day. "Boy, that was a rough night" she said with a yawn, "I wonder what everyone else is up to" she sighed as she glanced out the window. Lois, Ryen Helena and Theo weren't the only ones who had a rough morning. "That's it, that's the last time I do that" said Stargirl "Oh c'mon Courtney it wasn't that bad" Supergirl answered. "How'd meeting the fans go?" Green Lantern asked, "Awful, that is the last time I do guest appearance for my fan club" Stargirl explained. "Oh really, what happened?" G.L. continued "Courtney cut the cheese" Supergirl answered. It wasn't long before GL and Vixen started laughing, "Thanks a lot guys" Stargirl replied before she left the employee's lounge. (Based on quotes from the sitcom: "Roseanne"). "Anyone seen Barb?" Nightwing asked, "Oh, she and Parker left with Shebang and Sharona an hour ago" Vixen explained, "Who?" Nightwing answered in a puzzled tone.

Somewhere in Metropolis…

"C'mon Parker, hurry up" said Sharona, "I'm coming!" Parker shouted. "Oy, I'm getting tired of this, sheesh!" she muttered. Parker and Sharona had been jumping from roof top to roof top on some of the brownstone apartments. "You ok, Barb?" Shebang asked, "Ye-yeah sure" Batgirl panted "Oy" she groaned. Shebang and Sharona were a bit younger than her and Parker, also Parker and Barb had fallen behind as far as staying in shape. "Hurry up, guys" said Cindy "We're coming" Mala called out Cindy and Tea were ahead of her and Nita. They were currently in the outskirts of Metropolis, "I gotta get in shape" said Mala, "I'm gettin' old" Nita replied, "So am I" Mala replied "That would explain the grey hair" said Ivy, "Cut it out" Mala answered, she knew Ivy was cracking a joke about her white hair.

In Midway city…

Vivian was stretch out on the carpet of Shayera's apartment both of them were exhausted and had slept in. Shayera yawned as she went to open her blinds. She gasped at what was right outside, "Hi" Kragger greeted, "What are you doing?" she asked. "Cleaning the windows…what the…? Is that a hawk?" Kragger continued.

(Hawk screeches)

"This could get ugly" said Shayera "Oh no, no!" Kragger shouted as a red tailed hawk flew closer to him.

(Hawk screeches)

It didn't take long for Shayera to close her blinds, "Noo!" Kragger screamed. (Based on scene & quotes from: "The suite life of Zack & Cody"). "Did you tell him about the hawk's nest on the ledge outside?" Vivian asked. Just then the duo heard a loud screech, obviously it was the hawk, "I don't think that'll be necessary" Shayera answered "Yikes" Vivian muttered. Meanwhile at STAR labs, Marley had made a new friend. Hampton, a Wire haired fox terrier/West highland white terrier mix. He groaned at what was in front of him. "Great, scraps again" he muttered, "Hey, you" said Marley, "Me?" Hampton answered, "Yeah, c'mere" Marley told him. "Here, you can have this" Marley continued "Really?" Hampton answered in surprise, "Sure….I've already got enough" said Marley. Hampton was surprised that Marley actually offered him his left over kibble.

The terrier mix had been a stray dog for about a year; he mostly looked around for scraps and places to sleep. "So...you come by here often?" Marley asked, "To eat out of the trash cans? Yes….name's Hampton" the terrier mix replied "I'm Marley" the black & tan Doberman continued.

"Weren't you one of Waller's dogs?" Hampton asked, he had heard something about Marley being one of Amanda Waller's old watch dogs. "Yes I was…till I got here" Marley explained, "I've been here since last year…I helped out Superdog with a couple cases" Hampton added. "Think you could name one?" Marley asked "Well…there is one I remember…it happened a few months ago, you see I…" Hampton stopped short "Someone's coming!" Marley explained, he ran off and hid in a bush "Don't just stand there, move it!" he continued. Hampton answered with a simple: "Uh…" his ears drooped "Well, hello" Professor Hamilton greeted the terrier mix as he patted Hampton's head. Hampton's tail began to wag ever since he came to STAR labs; Professor Hamilton was one of the few employees that were friendly towards Hampton. "I'll see you later" Hamilton continued before he headed towards his car, "You know him?" Marley asked "Sure, I come here everyday…you ok?" said Hampton. "Oh, yeah…I just need a break" Marley replied, he was somewhat shocked.

Meanwhile…

Abby moaned, " Is it morning already? Great" she mumbled, Roulette groaned neither of them felt like getting up. She felt someone tap her shoulder, "Abby I…" Roulette stopped short and gasped, "How'd you get in here?" she asked. "You left your window open" Catwoman explained, "Oh c'mon, let me sleep" Roulette pleaded. "It's 9:30am" Catwoman added, "9:30! I was supposed to meet up with Lex half an hour ago" said Roulette before she got up. Catwoman looked at Abby for a second "Furball" she said to her in a dull tone. "Cat person" Abby replied. (Quote from the movie: "Cats & Dogs").

In Smallville…

Roulette and Abby weren't the only ones that slept in; Lana had worked late last night and was worn out. Her dog Libby, an Irish setter yawned and stretched, so far it was a pleasant morning until the alarm clock went off. "Yaah!" Lana exclaimed, she was somewhat startled; she quickly turned the alarm off. "You gotta be kidding" she muttered, Lana pulled her pillow over her head. Libby managed to get to underneath and started licking her owner's face. "Libby! Aah! Stop! You red headed nut" Lana exclaimed. "Look whose talking" Libby thought. "I mean really I…" Lana glanced at her own hair "Oh, who am I kidding? Here I'm callin' you a red headed nut and I'm a read head too" she added, Libby laughed. "Stop it" said Lana.

So far not everyone was having a decent day. "There's one thing I'd like to know…how are we going to get out of here?" Kala asked "You got me" said Zor-El. "I got it" Rusty answered who started to howl. His voice echoed, "Are you crazy!" Kala exclaimed "Oh c'mon someone's bound to hear me" Rusty added, "Yes like secur…" Sul-Van was cut off "I doubt anyone can hear you outside" said Reno. "I have to try!" Rusty continued(Quote from: "Kenan & Kel"). Rusty started to howl again, outside someone did hear him! "Someday this turned out to be" Sorento muttered, just then he was alerted by the sound of a dog howling. "Sounds like somebody's in trouble" said Sorento he used his X-ray vision to look in a nearby building. "I've got to tell Krypto" he said to himself once he saw what was in the building where Rusty, Kala, Zor-EL, etc… were being kept.

The 2 year old Brittany spaniel didn't even notice JD who he ran into, causing a small: "Crash". "Watch where you're going, kid" said Sorento he gasped once he realized who it was. "Night-hound!" he exclaimed, "What is it?" JD asked as he rubbed his right cheek. "Listen, I need to tell Superdog that there are people and pets being kept in that building over there" Sorento explained. "That's Cad…nah, you're kidding right?" JD replied.

"Does Halle Berry have a perm?" Sorento asked, "So…you're serious" JD answered. (Based on a line from: "Fresh prince of Bel-air"). "Yes!" Sorento shouted "C'mon" he told JD before he showed him what he was talking about. The young springer spaniel gasped "You're right, come'on we gotta go get help" he said to Sorento and with that, the two spaniels took off running. "So that's the whole story?" Superman asked, "You got it" said JD, the two dogs managed to find Superman and Krypto. "We better go check this out" Krypto added. Meanwhile, the Downtown dogs got a visit from a particular dog with brindle spots.

"This was a great find, Boss" said Beane "Sure was" Beazel agreed as he ripped a piece of beef off the bone. The trio had found a box of old roast beef and was busy chewing it. "Hello boys" a female voice greeted them the 3 dogs gasped. "H-hi there" Beane stuttered "Look out guys, she works for Luthor and Waller's crew" Beazel pointed out. "Uh-huh…so Missy" Mutsy started to say "Cindy" she corrected him. "Cindy…what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Mutsy asked, he grinned a little. "Can you do me a favor?" Cindy replied "What is it?" Mutsy answered. "I'm looking for something…or someone" said Cindy as she showed them a photo of what she was looking for. "Say, ain't that Superdog's ki…?"Mutsy quickly covered Beane's mouth, "S-sorry we can't tell you where that is ma'am" Musty explained regarding where Krypto lived. The photo was of Kevin and Krypto sitting in the backyard. "So you wouldn't mind if I look around, would you?" Cindy asked the 3 dogs answered with a small: "Uh…"

Seconds later…

Mutsy, Beane and Beazel yelped in fear as Cindy searched the alley. She cornered the trio "Hey, take it easy this is our place" Mutsy sputtered, Cindy let out a sigh of frustration "Well this isn't gonna work" she muttered she noticed an old flyer on the ground it was a bit raggedy but Cindy could read the address on it. "Hello…1816 Cherry-field Drive…ohh this works" she continued.(Based on similar scene from: "101 Dalmatians 2 : Patch's London adventure"). The brindle spotted dog grinned, she glanced back at the downtown dogs "What now? You want to know where our bone collection is?" Mutsy asked, "No, I found what I was looking for….oh here…" said Cindy she picked up a steak she had brought with her and tossed it towards Mutsy. "And try to stay out of the garbage…ugh!" she continued before taking off. "Sheesh! What was up with her?" Mutsy asked "I dunno" Beane and Beazel replied. It didn't take long for Cindy to find Kevin's house, "I'm here" she said with a sigh. "Krypto! You're home I didn't expect you to get back this early but…" Kevin stopped short when Cindy turned around. "You're not Krypto" he pointed out, Cindy simply shook her head now that she was in Kevin's backyard and had found Krypto's dog house she went into it. "Hey, where are you going? I don't think you're allowed down there" said Kevin before he followed Cindy down to Krypto's rocket. "There it is" she sighed before grabbing a floppy disk that was on the computer's keyboard. "Hold it! I'm not letting you leave with that…who are you?" Kevin asked. Cindy put the disk down to answer "My name is Cindy" she replied, "Are you related to Krypto? What are you doing here?" Kevin continued to ask.

Although Cindy wanted to leave she decided to answer Kevin's questions. While on Krypton, Cindy had been used for search and rescue and as a therapy dog during her off days. Thankfully she was even tempered towards children and people in general and was able to tolerate Kevin. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" she replied, Kevin nodded, Cindy sighed "I am related to him I'm his older cousin" Cindy explained, regarding Krypto. "Older cousin? I didn't even know he had another relative" said Kevin, "Hey! Wait up" he called out as he followed Cindy back outside. "Where are you going?" Kevin continued, "I can't tell you" said Cindy "Why not?" Kevin asked, "That's personnel now I have to get this disk back to my owner" Cindy explained. "That's Krypto's disk you can't…" Kevin stopped short when Cindy growled at him. He gulped nervously, "Stay out of the way, human" Cindy said firmly. "Wait" Kevin shouted it wasn't long before Cindy took off with Krypto's disk. "Oh no" Kevin said to himself.

A short time later, Krypto and Streaky headed home "We're headin' home?" Streaky asked. "I want to make sure Kevin is alright" said Krypto as he landed in the backyard. "Hey Kevin, you here?" Krypto asked, "Krypto, is that you?" he replied "Course it's me..." Krypto answered "Whoa!" Streaky yelled as he crash landed "And Streaky…why do you ask? What's wrong?" Krypto continued.

"Some dog that looked like you came and took the disk out of the rocket" Kevin explained "This dog, it didn't happen to be Dusty right?" Krypto asked. Kevin had met Dusty a couple times and knew what she looked like. "No, she had white fur and brown spots…with stripes on them" Kevin answered. "Oh, that's Cindy…" Krypto pointed out, just then it dawned on him about what he just said "Cindy! Came here!….wha…how did she find this place?" Krypto asked. "I don't know…maybe Jimmy the rat had something to do with it" Kevin answered. "I doubt Jimmy would have something to do with it…sounds more like the downtown dogs would do this, I better go ask them….are you ok?" Krypto replied "Yeah, I'm fine I tried to stop her but…she growled at me" said Kevin, "At least you tried…thanks Kevin" Krypto answered. "Good bye" Kevin continued, "Bye" Krypto and Streaky said simultaneously before they left. "So where do you suppose the downtown dogs are now?" Streaky asked "Don't know..." said Krypto. It wasn't long before he and Streaky found them "Wait, there they are!" he announced, "hey guys" he greeted them. "Oh, hi Superdog" Beane replied "Where'd you get that steak?" Krypto asked "Somebody gave it to us" said Beazel. "Who?" Krypto continued, "That's none of your business" said Mutsy, "Ok then…does the name Cindy ring a bell?" Krypto said in a firm tone. "Cindy…um...you mean that dog that works for Waller's crew?" Beazel asked.

"No, Cindy the race horse…of course Cindy that works for Waller's crew! What did you tell her?" Krypto answered. "N-nothin' maybe that wanted poster had somethin' to do with it" said Mutsy, "Wanted poster?" Krypto wondered, he then saw what Mutsy was talking about and gasped "That's not a wanted poster, that's an old flyer Kevin put up when I didn't come home…it even has his address on it, that's probably how Cindy found the house and…she gave you that steak?" Krypto said in a somewhat shocked tone. "Sure did" Beazel replied "She said somethin' about us stayin' out of the garbage" Beane added. "Huh…ok, I'm going to see if I can find her but first I gotta get back to the J.L. watch-tower" said Krypto before he and Streaky took off. "How come you never brought us any steaks?" Musty asked, Krypto didn't hear him. "Uh…K-dog what's on that disk that you're so worried about?" Streaky asked. "There's some information about Krypton on it as well as a file on my family" Krypto explained. "Wow…now…uh…how can anyone read it?" Streaky replied, "It's in Kryptonian the average person couldn't read it but Luthor will probably have Pontiac or somebody translate it" Krypto added.

Meanwhile…

"You found it?" Amanda asked, "Yes…some human boy tried to stop me" Cindy explained. "That's Superdog's kid" Waddles pointed out "I know that human boy he has a friend too…ohhh if he runs into Superdog he'll probably tell him whathappened" Delilah added. "We'll worry about that later…" said Amanda she patted Cindy on the head "So, you got a job for me?" Tea asked. "You and Cindy" Amanda added "Excuse me?" the young blond replied, "Here's the address…there's a package there" said Professor Hamilton as he handed Tea a piece of paper. "Whoa, wait…time out; you want me to pick up a package? That's it?" Tea replied. "Pretty much" Amanda answered. "And to think I thought you had something that would be more interesting" Tea continued. "Hey, at least you both get to fly" Livewire pointed out "Out of state" Roulette added. "To where?" the young blond asked "Kansas" Amanda replied. At that moment Tea started laughing, "Kansas? Ha! You're kidding right?" she said once she stopped laughing.

Minutes later…

"Ok so she's not" Tea concluded, "When you get there knock 3 times" Amanda explained, "Yeah sure" Tea sighed before she and Cindy took off. "Cindy, can you believe this? We have to pick up a package in the middle of Kansas, ugh!" Tea continued, "I mean don't you think we could…" Galatea was cut off "Pigeon" said Cindy. "Pigeon? Cindy what are you talking about?" Tea asked "Pigeon, move!" Cindy called out; "Oh" Tea replied and moved out of the way she missed the pigeon that was heading in her direction. "Thanks" she answered with a sigh, the duo moved up higher now they wereat a slightly higher elevation level. The two of them enjoyed the view of Metropolis, the sky scrapers, apartment buildings and several other things. "This is gr..." before Tea could finish her sentence Cindy pointed out something else to her. "Superdog" she told her "What about him?" tea asked. "No, there goes3 superdogs" Cindy replied, Tea gasped that's Static's dog and…some other pet" she continued, the other dog that was with Tyriq, Static, Gear and Jazz was a young female Brittany spaniel. "Let's hide before they see us" Cindy told Tea, the two of them moved to a lower level. "So anyway, I tell him if you want to get a job done right you got to…did you see that?" Static asked.

"See what?" Gear answered, "Looked like a girl and some dog" Static replied. "Oh, c'mon there's nobody up here but us" said Gear, "And an airplane" Static added. "Wha?" Gear sputtered "Airplane!" Static shouted, at the moment they moved. "Maybe we should stick to the lower areas" Gear suggested, "Not a bad idea" Static agreed "Do you think they saw us?" Cindy asked, I don't know, maybe" said Tea who began to pant. "C'mon let's go" she continued. Some time later the duo reached Kansas, "This is the place?" Cindy continued. They were in a rural area, the only thing around was a dirt road a field with a few Holsteincows and a rail road a few feet away. It wasn't long before Tea looked at the paper "It's the right address" she replied, she and Cindy walked up to a small building. The door had the STAR labs logo on it. The young blond knocked 3 times, a small slot on the door opened. "Hi, I'm here about the package, Waller told me to…" Tea was cut off "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know" a male voice replied. He left for a moment, "Not too friendly is he?" said Cindy, "No" Tea replied. Another slot at the bottom of the door opened. "Thank…" the slot closed before Tea could finish her sentence "You…" she concluded. "Let's go" she told Cindy as she picked up the package. "What you do suppose is in it?" Cindy asked, "Eh, could be some computer parts" Tea answered, "And of course there's lead in here" she continued realizing she couldn't look in the package. "Oh well, guess we'll find out when we get back" said Cindy. "Probably" Tea sighed.

Cindy was curious to find out what was in it but she respected other people's privacy, something her parents had taught her at a young age. The duo took off, a few minutes later Cindy barked "What is it girl?" Tea asked she looked down "A farm? C'mon let's go check it out" said Tea. The two landed, Cindy put the package on the ground "You sure this is safe?" she asked, "Course it's safe, nobody's around" Tea added. She looked at a mailbox "The Kents, huh?" she wondered. Cindy sniffed the ground "I smell Superpup and look paw prints…hey, they're not as big as mine" Cindy pointed out. "I smell Supergirl here too" Tea admitted She noticed a window on the second floor of the Kent's house, "Let's see what's up there" she continued. She went up to the window; Tea grunted a little as she tried to get the window open. "The window's locked" she pointed out "Maybe the Kents know her or something" Cindy added.

Cindy recognized the Kent farm since she stayed with them for a few days after her escape pod crashed. Though, Tea had forgotten about Superman mentioning that Cindy stayed with the Kents and Kara. Right at moment Cindy decided to keep it under wraps and let Tea figure it out "Yeah" Tea sighed; they looked at the room from the window they did notice some pictures of Supergirl and Superpup on one wall. There was also a large dog bed in one corner of the room. "Maybe this is where She and Superpup live" Cindy added. It didn't take long for Tea to figure it out she now remembered Superman mentioning that Cindy had stayed with Kara but now she knew where, it all made sense.

"A small farm in the middle of a place like this?" Tea asked, a few seconds later she and Cindy started laughing. "Well Superpup does have a kinda farm dog look" Cindy added. "Yeah she does…" Tea sighed "Come'on, we better go" she continued just then the tow of them heard a dog bark. "Uh-oh, someone's coming…run" said Tea. "Mel! Mel what are you doin' here?" Ramon asked, the Labrador/Clumber spaniel mix growled he let out another loud bark. "Stop barking, you know Kara isn't home now let's go" said Ramon. He tugged on the dog's leash, Mel whined he knew he saw something and Ramon thought he was barking for no reason. Cindy and Tea came from behind the barn, "Phew! I think we better leave before someone else spots us" she suggested. "Good idea" said Cindy she picked up the package and they took off.

Later…

"You're back…did you?" Amanda stopped short "Got the package, no problem" Tea announced. Cindy placed in front of Amanda and sighed, she went over to her dog bowl to get some water. "Ugh! Alright who put kool-aid in my water again?" she asked, realizing her water tasted like fruit punch. Joker started laughing "Joker" Cindy muttered, she growled a little "At least that's not as bad as replacing somebody's roll of toilet paper with sand paper" said Cheetah.(Based on ajoke from: "Kenan & Kel").At that moment everyone in the room started laughing. "Oh man…whoo…I need a break" said Roulette who had been laughing pretty hard.

Meanwhile, else where…

"You know it's kinda funny, I mean a good reporter can have anything slip by them" said Lois, "That's true" Clark replied. The two of them were currently in Metropolis harbor. "Look, I'm gonna go get lunch, I'll see you later" Clark continued "What's your hurry, Superman?" Lois asked, Clark stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me?" he answered, "I gotta admit your disguise is nearly perfect but you can't fool me" Lois continued "Heh, Lois I think you're really going off the deep end here" Clark said nervously. "Listen, if I'm right…then you tell me you're Superman, but if I'm wrong you've got yourself one crazy story….adios" said Lois before she climbed over the railing and jumped into a nearby channel. "Whoa! Lois" Clark called out, "Superman! Help! Help!" Lois called out. "Oh no" said Clark as he ran after Lois, the channel was used to drain rain water and it went straight out to the ocean. Clark ran along side the channel trying to keep up, finally he got to a section where he could reach Lois. "Here, Lois, grab my arm…whoa!" Clark continued before he fell in. They were at a shallow part of the channel, "You ok?" he asked, "You're who I thought was Superman?" Lois replied. "Um…" Clark stuttered, "This is really embarrassing" said Lois as she and Clark stepped out of the water.

A short time later Lois was in her apartment drying her hair off. "Boy did I sure look like an idiot, jumping into a river waiting for Mr. You-know-who and he didn't show up" she explained. "Wow…huh, that's interesting, Lois" said Jimmy. Lois glanced at the young red head for a moment "Say Jimmy, you're Superman's pal has he…ever told you anything he does during his down time?" she asked. "I d-don't think so" Jimmy answered, he grinned nervously. "Ok, just asking" Lois replied as she continued to dry her hair. She sighed, "I'm gonna change, I'll meet you at the daily planet later, Jim" she continued. "Kay, see you" said Jimmy before he left. Just then, Ryen walked into the room "Hey Ryen…. I had an interesting day, I jumped into a river and Superman didn't show up, Clark helped me out and…" Lois stopped short and thought about it. "Wait a second" she said before getting up. "Huh?" Ryen wondered, while Ryen tried to figure out what Lois was up to she wasn't the only one having a boring time.

"_Someone left the cake out in the rain…I don't think that I can take it, cause it took so long to bake it and I'll never have that recipe again...Oh no"_ Sul-Van sang. Kala yawned "Sul-Van?" she started to say "Yes?" he replied, "Stop singing!" everyone else shouted simultaneously, "Kay" Sul-Van sighed.(Based on scene from the frehs prince of Bel-air episode: "Mistaken identity")."When are they going to let us out of here?" Zor-El asked, "I don't know" said Kala, just then the door opened. "Someone's coming keep it down" she whispered. "It's just some girl" said Teru, "Yes…she looks sort of familiar" Kala added. "Uh…hi" Tea greeted them "Hello" Kala replied she tilted her head to the left, "You're not Kara" she pointed out "Who?" Tea asked. "My daughter…she looks like you" Kala explained "But her hair is longer" Teru added. "I'm not sure if I know who you're talking about but my name's Tea" the blue eyed blond replied. "I'm Kala-In-Ze and this is my son Teru" the female Argosian replied. "Hi" said Teru "Listen…can you let us out?" Kala asked "I could but I'm not allowed to" Tea explained. "O...Kay" Kala said with a sigh. "Anyway, I have a few questions I wanted to ask you" Tea admitted. Kala perked up at hearing this, "Alright but do you mind if I ask you something?" Kala replied. "Sure, go ahead" said Tea, "Are youa human like everyone else here or…?" Kala stopped short "I'm Argosian like you" Tea finished for her.

"Really…huh?" Kala muttered, just then she had an idea. "What is it?" Zor-El asked "Just play along I have an idea" Kala whispered. "No problem" said Zor-El.

Meanwhile on the other side of town….

"There's the place" said Ignatius, "Oh that couldn't be his home, Iggy" Janice replied. Janice was a Bengal cat/Lynx mix; she had light grey fur and dark grey spots on her body. She also had a patch of white fur on her chest, underbelly, paws and the tip of her tail. There was a little on her snout and a patchin the space between her ears,she also had pastel yellow eyes and wore a pink collar. "Ms. Janice, whatever we want to know is in that doghouse, now let's go" Ignatius answered, the two of them went into the backyard and into Krypto's dog house. Once in the rocket Ignatius noticed a DVD disk and placed itin what looked like to be aplayer. The DVD started to play:

"Is this thing on?" Zypto asked, "Yes" Lilo replied. "Oh, thank you Lilo…Hello Krypto….there's something your mother and I haven't had the chance to tell you so I made this video…on Krypton things were well….you probably remember Dom, Stella and Royce from the race track and everywhere else…Royce was born with a mental disability similar to autism…he can speak but in short sentences and broken English"

Ignatius and Janice then noticed some photos of Royce on the screen, the video continued to play:

"Stella, her parents were 2 of Krypton's top show dogs, Stella however showed very little interested and it turned out she wasn't show quality" Zypto explained.

"And last is Dom…"

After watching the video for a few minutes Ignatius got bored and turned it off. "A video...pfft…cute" he muttered. "Ms. Janice….Ms. Janice!" he shouted "I found it" she called out.

(Toilet flushes)

"I think" she said nervously "She found it" Ignatius sighed. Sometime later the duo left and caught up with the other wild dawg pets. "Wait, I know where he is" Ignatius confessed "Sure you do" said Dom as he rolled his eyes in the opposite direction. "Ok I know where his friends hang out" Ignatius added. "Really?" Dom asked, he perked up at hearing this.

At the Supercat fan clubhouse…

"No, no there's 3 of them….that nutty Doberman and that big wolf with thick hair on it and a female hound that looks almost like a show dog…they can fly, they lift things, anything Superdog can do they can do…where is he anyway?" said a west highland white terrier named Pierre. "Maybe he hasn't heard about it, yet chief…maybe..." Timmy, a French spaniel was cut off "Maybe, maybe he's just run out of guts…"Pierre replied. He glanced at the snacks that Squeaky had set out for them "No milk bones, and don't call me chief" he continued "Look if anything comes up, he'll be here" said Ryen "Yeah, he'll be here" Pierre replied sarcastically. Just then the group was alerted by a loud rumbling noise "Did you hear that?" Nikki asked "Sounds like an airplane" said Timmy. A few seconds later there was a loud: "Crash" The 4 kittens quickly started to run. "Uh-oh, quick take a picture" said Ryen. Timmy managed to snap a couple pictures using the small camera Jimmy had put on his neck. Ignatius enter the clubhouse via the hole Dom and Royce had made. "Even though they've been house trained when will these nuts learn how to use a door knob?" he muttered. "Hi" he greeted everyone, Ignatius laughed sheepishly.

"You should see the Daily planet they'll be cleaning it for weeks" he added. "Ignatius" said Ryen, "What do ya know" said Timmy,"This is Superdog's pal?" Dom asked Royce picked up Timmy who held him by the scruff of his neck. "Y-yes…but you're craz…" the young spaniel was cut off "Timmy!" Ryen exclaimed. Royce put the young dog back on the floor, "You told me this is where his friends are" Dom continued Ignatius gulped nervously "Well…yes…you just hold on to that little lady and uh….he'll come around, see she hangs out with him and he tells her a few things about himself…they're the best of friends…you see" Ignatius explained. "Hmm…Superdog's in an interesting guy…" said Stella as she looked at picture of him and Supercat on the wall. "Yeah and you're a piece of work yourself, sister" Ryen added. Stella started to approach Ryen at hearing this. "Wait a second….she's ok for now…get rid of everyone else, starting with him" said Dom, Royce growled at Ignatius. "Wait! Wait! Hey wait! Don't you remember…we had a few laughs, right?" Ignatius sputtered. Royce let out a low growl "You ought to have that fixed" Ignatius continued.

A few minutes later the group was alerted by a loud howl. It was Krypto, he stood outside the clubhouse "Dom" he called out, everyone looked out the windows. "You mind stepping outside?" Krypto asked "Superdog!" Ryen shouted, "Superdog, finally" Ignatius sighed, Dom glanced at him as if he really was...well…relieved. "I mean, there he is!" said Ignatius. "That's him, Zypto's son…let's go" Dom continued before Royce and Stella followed him outside. "Son of Zypto...I was beginning to think you were a chicken" Dom admitted, "I'm not a chicken, Dom" said Krypto. Royce snorted, "Hmph, you probably couldn't find your tail with both paws" Dom added. "You think so!" Krypto exclaimed, he tried to ignore Dom's comment as best as he could.(Based on similar scene from:"The Lion King"& "101 Dalmatians: The series")."C'mon Superdog!" Ramon, the kitten called out, Dom and Royce took off. Royce growled, Krypto also took off after him, "Superdog" Stella called. Krypto looked around "Huh?" he wondered, Krypto grunted asRoyce grabbed him by his collar "Let go" he sputtered, "Hold him" said Dom, Krypto managed to get away, Dom let out a small: "Oof!" as he bumped into Royce.

"That was close" Krypto sighed, "Whoa!" he exclaimed before stopping in his tracks. "What? You looking for something?" Stella asked Krypto pushed Royce out of the way; the wolf/pointer mix hit a tree branch which snapped. "Run!" Puff, shouted, the 4 kittens started to run off, "Oh no" the mother cow called out she was tied to the tree and couldn't break the rope. Her calf hid under her, "Can someone give me a hand?" she continued the branch broke off and fell. Krypto quickly grabbed, "Thank you" said the cow. "This…Superdog is different… I've noticed something" said Dom, "Yeah?" Stella asked "He cares…he actually cares for these earth pets" Dom explained, "Like a sheep-dog" Stella added. "I suppose so…"said Dom. He walked away from Stella for a moment, "Phew, there" Krypto sighed as he put the branch on the ground. He noticed someone standing in front of him. Krypto quickly looked up and saw Dom was about to pounce on him. The two grunted and Dom struggled and Krypto tried to stop him by placing his paws on Dom's chest. He then picked up by his collar. "How about we go for a spin? What do you say?" Krypto said through his teeth. "No! no not that, I don't like this" Dom answered as Krypto spun him around. A few second later Krypto let go, Dom screamed as he was tossed several feet away. "Aah!" he yelled "I never thought this thing would go the distance" said Ignatius.

Minutes later…

"Aah!" Nikki shouted, "C'mon get off" said Squeaky, the kittens were standing on an old Chevy pick up truck. "Don't!" Krypto exclaimed, Dom pushed the truck in Krypto's direction. He tried to stop the truck, grunting in the process the front of the truck hit a tree. "Are you ok?" Nikki asked, "Can somebody give me a hand?" Ramon asked. Puff and Nikki helped him off the truck "Where's Superdog?" Squeaky asked, they all looked around but so far they didn't see Krypto!

Letting out a small groan, Krypto crawled out from underneath the truck and took off. "So…he is a chicken after all" said Dom. "Don't leave" said a female bluebird who had been watching. The canine trio took off "Here they come" said Timmy, "Get away from there" Ryen told Pierre, "Timmy" she called for him to move out of the way. The three dogs came back into the clubhouse "Well that's over…the son of Zypto has fled" Dom announced. "Superdog fled?" Timmy asked, "I don't believe you" said Pierre, "You heard him" Ignatius added. "He'll be back…as long as he's all right he's gonna try again" said Ryen. "The next time we will catch him" said Dom, Ignatius snorted "The next time?...the next time? What am I gonna do with you people, huh? I mean I helped you find dog-boy and what do I get? He got away…I've dealt with that before" he replied. "Why do you day this to me when I can just look for him?" Dom asked. "Look for him? Funny I happen to have..." Ignatius was cut off "Shut up" said Stella; Ignatius was starting to get on her nerves. "Superdog's address?" Ignatius continued, everyone in the room looked at him.

"Anything else? You act like you've got something else up your sleeve" said Dom, "Oh, well…there is one thing…" Ignatius answered sheepishly, "What is it?" Dom asked. "Supercat" Ignatius replied, Royce let out a small growl though it sounded more like he was bored. "Come'on, the 3 of us will track down Superdog!" said Dom. (Scenes and quotes based on: "Superman II"). "But… we might need some bait…hmm." Dom added as he looked at Ryen. "Me! No n-no not me, not Ryen Lane" the Pitbull/Amercian bulldog mix answered. She struggled as Royce grabbed her by her collar. (Based on quotes from: "The land before time") "Hey, let go, you big goof" Ryen muttered, she continued to struggle to get free. Just then Vilea and Tronk came into the clubhouse "Dom, we have to go" she announced "Now?" he asked. "Yes, now" Vilea replied firmly, "Hmph, I'll be back for you" Dom told Ryen. "Don't hurry!" she called out, the 5 dogs took off (Based on quotes from: "Stuart Little 2"). While Ryen and the others tried to clean up the clubhouse Krypto was in Kevin's backyard. He panted "What am I gonna do?" he asked himself Krypto went down to his dog house. "What the?" he sputtered, he sniffed around "Ignatius" he growled it didn't take him long to recognize the iguana's scent. "Huh? An old DVD?" Krypto wondered, he put it in the player and sat down to watch it:

"Is this thing on?" Zypto asked, "Yes" Lilo replied. "Oh, thank you Lilo…Hello Krypto….there's something your mother and I haven't had the chance to tell you so I made this video…on Krypton things were well….you probably remember Dom, Stella and Royce from the race track and everywhere else…Royce was born with a mental disability similar to autism…he can speak but in short sentences and broken English"

Krypto noticed some photos of Royce on the screen, the video continued to play:

"Stella, her parents were 2 of Krypton's top show dogs, Stella however showed very little interested and it turned out she wasn't show quality" Zypto explained.

"And last is Dom…we had all been friends since puppyhood" said Zypto

Krypto saw some photos of Zypto, Lilo, Dom, Stella & Royce; he continued to watch the video:

"Around the time your mother was pregnant with you and your siblings things started to change…Dom had started spending more and more time with Vilea and Tronk…by the time you and your siblings were born...I had told all my friends the news including him. Though my neighbors, friends and relatives came to visit me, your mother...heh-heh and of course to see you and your brothers and sisters…he had said he'd come but never did…I wanted for him after everyone had left, turns out he stood us up" Zypto continued.

"Huh, I don't remember Dom from then but I remember him now…come to think of it, I don't remember, Royce or Stella that much either" Krypto said to himself.

He looked at the screen and continued to watch the rest of the video:

"Though the night after Malvo and Nita were sent to Argo…I found Dom, in the building where Brainiac was kept…Pontiac was nowhere in site, course whatever he tried to do I attempted to find out and I did…when he went to chase after me I got away…hopped a few fences but I got home….over the next few weeks you and your siblings grew up into healthy pups…after the annual dog race, Dom had printed out files from Pontiac's computer…I found them and shortly after went to see Royce, Stella and him…well…things didn't work out…"Zypto added.

"Huh, well isn't that something" Krypto muttered as he watched the video:

"And anyway…Zod, Ursa & Non were placed in a shuttle and well...you can guess the rest…Stella and Royce were sent with them…Dom, Vilea and Tronk were sent to space in a rocket shortly after…" Zypto continued.

"Interesting case" said Krypto. It didn't take long for before the video had started to end:

"I don't know what would happen if the rocket and shuttle are found...on Krypton these dogs and their owners were hard to keep up with but if they ever get to earth…they might be a problem…Did someone just yell cut? Well son…I'm sorry your mother and I never told you about this…." Zypto said with a sigh, "At least I got this done" he continued "Cut" Lilo called out, "Is it off?" Zypto asked, "I don't know" Lilo replied. It was obvious she left the camera on, "Are you done? I need the camera" said Jor-El, "There it is" Lara pointed out, "That's all folks" said Nypto before the camera was shut off.(Porky pig quote)

(Static)

Krypto wiped off the tears in his eyes. "So….that's it then….oy" he sighed. (Based on scene & lines from: "Superman II").

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight, you can translate these files to English?" Lex asked "Not exactly…I can translate the content in them and save it to this lap top" Pontiac replied. He inserted the disk into the drive and started typing on the keyboard. "Download time…12 hours" he announced as he read the pop-up on the screen. "12 hours!" Lex and Zod replied simultaneously. "Hey, you can't rush these things" Pontiac answered, "He's right" Brainiac added. "So what do you propose we do for 12 hours?" Mala asked, "There's lots to do…think about it" Lex pointed out.(Based on line from: "101 Dalmatians: The series")"In that case, if you need me I'll be at the nail salon on South St." said Catwoman, everyone in the room stared at her. "Can't a girl get a pedicure?" she asked "I gotta go change" she continued before leaving the room. (Based on scene and quote from the fresh prince episode: "Community action"). "So what are you guys gonna do?" Giganta asked "Eh…I don't know" Captain Cold replied, "Thought about checkin' out a movie at the theater on 3rd St." Captain Boomerang added. "Which one?" Killer Frost asked, "It's a comedy…Cars" Captain Boomerang explained. "Oh yeah, I've wanted to see that for awhile" said Giganta, "I'm not really into comedy" Killer Frost admitted, "You aren't really into anything except ice and snow" Volcana added, Killer Frost managed to ignore the comment as best as she could. "So you 3 coming or what?" Captain Boomerang asked "I'll go" Giganta replied "Yeah, me too" Volcana sighed. "We're in!" Joker and Harley answered simultaneously. "

"How about you Toyman?" Ivy asked "I figured I'd stay here and hang out with Brainy" he replied, "Uh…Toyman…I think you better go" said Pontiac. "Oh c'mon" Toyman insisted, "Nice try but you're comin' with us" said Parasite, he and Sonar were going on the other side of town, Captain Cold was also going with them. "Ok" Toyman sighed, the 4 of them and their pets left the room. The next group to leave was Captain Boomerang's group. "If you need us we'll…" Joker was cut off "We know where to find you" said Lex, it didn't take long for Joker to leave and catch up with everyone else. "I might as well get out too…see you folks later" said Ivy, "If you need us we'll be at…" Dogwood was cut off "STAR lab's greenhouse "How did you..?" Ivy stopped short "That's easy, you both go anywhere there's plants" Lex explained. "He's got a point" Dogwood agreed, Ivy nodded, "See ya" said Dogwood before the duo left, "Slash and I will be down at the track, see you later" said Dr. Zoom before he and his greyhound ran off. "What about me? What do I do?" Tea asked "You stay with Livewire" said Professor Hamilton, "Alright you get to hang out with me, c'mon" Livewire replied, the two females and their dogs left the room.(Based on lines from the movie: "Oliver & company")."Make sure she doesn't get hurt" Professor Hamilton whispered, "No problem" said Killer Frost "Is he serious?" Cheetah asked "Yeah, I mean, the girl can take care of herself" said Mali.(based scene from: 'The Lion king 2: Simba's pride").

"Well, you know how Hamilton is with Tea he treats her as if she was his kid and she…" Killer Frost answered. "Calls him Daddy" Cheetah finished for her, the trio started laughing as they walked down the hall way. "Good point" said Nermal. "And as for you…" Lex started to say as he glanced at the other pets that hadn't left. "Oh! We'll leave…see you" said Artie before they headed out of the room. "Well, we're alone" Roulette pointed out, "Yes…it's...just us" Lex sighed; the two looked at each other and smiled. "Yoo-hoo" said a voice. It didn't take long for Lex and Roulette to snap out of their staring contest, they glanced over at Mercy. "You forgetting something?" she asked. It didn't take long for Lex to notice Otis, Ms. Teschmacher, etc…were standing behind her.(Based on scene from the fresh prince episode: "Boyz in the woodz")"Alright…you mind stepping out?" Lex asked. "We'll even be out a little longer if…" Mala was cut off "Here's $50 bucks, don't draw attention to yourselves" said Lex. "Oh, we will" said Jax-Ur, "Jax-Ur!" Lex exclaimed, "I'm just joking, sheesh!" the male Kryptonian replied before he and Mala left, Nita and Malvo were walking alongside them. (Based on scenes and lines from: "Kenan & Kel" and "The suite life of Zack & Cody") "And what about you 3?" Lex asked. "We'll be looking around the city…" said Zod, "Ok and please…" Lex stopped short, "Relax, we'll be fine…see ya" said Ursa before she and Stella went to catch up with Zod, Dom, Non and Royce. There was an awkward silence in the warehouse, "Now what?" said Roulette. "Want to go to the seafood shack?" Lex asked.

Later that night…

"Whoo! I'm worn out" said Krypto, "So am I" Superman admitted, "Hey, why don't you take the night off?" GL suggested, "Seriously?" Krypto asked "Sure we can handle things here…" Green Arrow replied, "Great…see you" said Superman, "Where do you suppose they're going?" Green Arrow asked, "Where else would they go?" GL answered. It didn't take long for Green Arrow to figure it out, he snickered a little. It was pretty obvious that Superman and Krypto were probably going to visit Lois and Ryen. Green lanternsnickered at hearing this. "Going somewhere, cousin?" Supergirl asked. "Yes, I've got the night off" Superman explained. "We both do" Krypto added. "Cool…see ya" said Kara before she left the doorway of her cousin's room. "Maybe we oughta tag along" she suggested, "Why?" Dusty asked. "Think Dusty…remember what happened the last time Superman left?" Kara continued, Dusty shuddered "Ye-yeah" she replied. "C'mon then, let's go" Supergirl insisted.

Later…

Lois and Ryen were alerted by someone knocking on the door. "Hello? Oh….hey Clark" Lois greeted him in a dull tone. "Hi" was the reply she got back from him, Krypto barked to get their attention. "I see you brought a friend" Lois pointed out, "And this" Clark continued before handing Lois a small bouquet of roses. She smiled "Thanks" she replied, Clark grinned the duo looked at each other for a moment. Lois snapped out of her staring contest with Clark "Ok Clark, what's the catch? Are you hiding something?" Lois asked. "Hiding? Me? Whatever gave you that idea?" Clark answered. "I just…have a feeling you're up to something" Lois admitted, "Look, you've probably been working hard at the Daily planet and at home" Clark continued. "Yes, I have been working hard lately" Lois sighed.

"Well…so have I" Clark confessed "And?" was the reply he got back from Lois. "I thought we could…" Clark stopped short when he heard Krypto clear his throat. "Want to take a break?" Clark asked. "Listen, Clark….I'd love to but I've got a lotta work to finish for tomorrow's paper so….I'm sorry, bye" said Lois. She started to close the door on him, but stopped. "Wait….c'mon Lois, I think you could use a break" Clark continued. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass" said Lois. With that, she closed the door, "Well….I tried" Clark sighed. He wearing a black tuxedo and Krypto was wearing a black bow-tie. "You did….but…maybe she'll come around" Krypto answered. "She might" said Clark. Lois sighed, "Got through that, huh Ryen?" said Lois. The female Pitbull/American bull dog mix yawned loudly and glanced at Lois with a cynical look on her face. "What? Oh no….I'm not doing it Ryen, forget it" Lois answered. Ryen growled, as ifto say: "Don't try to walk out of it". "Are you crazy?" Lois asked, Ryen simply barked which meant: "Nope". "Clark was right, I have been working to hard lately…I could use a break" Lois admitted (Based on line from the 101 Dalmatians: the series episode: "Mooove it on over").

Ryen smiled, "But that doesn't mean I'm going outside" Lois answered firmly, Ryen sighed in a rather sad tone. "Ryen…" Lois answered in a bit of a pathetic tone as she stroked the Pitbull mix's soft fur. "Alright" she concluded, Lois got up and went back to the article she was writing.(Based on scene from: "102 Dalmatians").She glanced at her laptop and the paper scattered on the table which were her notes. "Eh….I give up" she sighed. "Huh?" Ryen asked, "That's it, I'm taking a break" she concluded. Ryen's tail began to wag…. "I might as well go spend time with C…" Lois stopped short, "Stop smiling" she told Ryen who giggled. "Wait right here…." Lois continued, "C'mon Krypto maybe we should go home" said Clark. "Yeah" Krypto sighed; Lois opened the door and noticed Clark and Krypto getting ready to leave. "Clark I…" Lois started to say she muttered a little. "You what?" Clark asked, even though he had super-hearing he didn't know what Lois had just said to him. "I…changed my mind, I think I will take a break…look, just give me a second to change and I'll be right out" said Lois. Both Clark and Krypto smiled, before the door closed. "This is all your fault… you know that, right?" Lois asked. Ryen simply rolled her eyes.

Later…

"You ready?" Clark called, "In a minute" said Lois, "Ohh…Ryen what am I gonna do?" Lois groaned she went through her closet but didn't seem to find anything that looked appealing to wear out. Just then Ryen spotted a piece of black fabric near the back of the closet. Grabbing a hold on it she let out a muffled bark through her teeth. "What's this?" heh I haven't worn this in a long time. The fabric turned out to be part of a black dress Lois used to wear while at certain events. Some of them were restaurant openings and at one time the Metropolis championship dog show. "Now I just need a decent sweater…" Lois muttered, Ryen walked up to her holding the sleeve of a cream colored sweater in her mouth. "Great idea" said Lois. (Based on a scene from the movie: "102 Dalmatians").

Seconds later…

"Well, what do ya think?" she asked after coming out of the bathroom in her black dress and cream colored sweater. Ryen nodded in response, "Great, that's done…now we just need to find you something" Lois added. She noticed a collar on her desk in the bed room. Lois removed Ryen's plain black leather collar, and placed the other one with rhinestones on it on her neck. "Ryen went and looked at herself in the mirror "Nice…let's go" Lois continued before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. "Well, look at that" Clark once Lois and Ryen were outside.

"Well…what'd ya think?" Lois asked, "Nice…ready to go?" Clark replied "Yeah" Lois sighed as before the two of them started walking. "Did you have ant place in mind?" Lois asked once ore "What do you mean?" Clark answered. "You're up to something" Lois continued. Clark snickered, "Oh brother….you up for going to….Seafood shack?" he asked. "I don't know…remember that fish and chips episode down at the wharf a week ago?" Lois reminded him. Clark shuddered he remembered Lois had to go home since the fish made her sick. "Don' remind me of that" said Clark, "No problem…hey, did you hear about that…" before Lois could finish her sentence she and Clark heard Krypto bark. "Look at this" said Clark, "Olive St. Grill, huh?" Lois wondered the two were looking at a flyer that had been left on telephone post.

"Second place on Metropolis' top 10 best restaurant list" Clark added as he read the flyer. "Eh…I'll give it a try" Lois admitted, "Same here" Clark answered. A short time later they reached Olive St. Grill, "Looks like a nice place" said Lois. "Sure does" Clark agreed. Olive St Grill was a small café' style restaurant unlike some of the more 5 star places in Metropolis.

"Not bad" said Ryen "C'mon, Ryen" Krypto told her. Lois and Clark sat down at a nearby table on the outdoor patio, as usually Ryen sat down on the floor beside their owners. Since Olive St. grill was dog friendly they had their own 'table' which was basically a large wooden crate. "I'll be with you in a moment" said one of the waiters. "You ok?" Lois asked, "I'm fine but….I told Kara I was taking the rest of the day off….I hope she and Dusty are ok" Clark answered. "Clark, relax…I'm sure they'll be fine…you've oftenlet Kara house-sit when you've gone out of town" Lois pointed out. "You've got a point, still I wonder what she's doing right now" said Clark. "Oh, probably something…adventurous" Lois answered, she giggled. (Based on quote from: "Kenan & Kel") "Stop it" Clark replied, he was kind of embarrassed at the moment.

Meanwhile…

"Huh, looks like everything's ok…" said Supergirl who had been watching her cousin from a nearby building "Oh no" she muttered. "What is it?" Dusty asked, "Get down, they'll see us" Supergirl answered. (Based on quotes from: Spongebob Squarepants") "Hey that looks like…" Dusty paused to look at who was coming "Aah!" she started to scream but Supergirl grabbed Dusty's snout. (Based on line from: "Three's company"). "Be quiet" she whispered. "Well…looks pretty quiet" said Zod; he was on the roof on an apartment building with Ursa, Non and their dogs. "I thought you liked that way" Ursa replied. "Pfft...not here, there's nothing to do" Zod answered. "Well…. We could always" Ursa was cut off "Oh no, I'm not up for that again" Zod continued. "Up for what?" Dom asked, "A race" Ursa explained. "She was the fastest female on Krypton" Zod pointed out, "Second fastest" Ursa corrected him. "Whatever" Zod sighed "C'mon" Ursa continued "Forget it, Ursa" Zod told the female Kryptonian. "Say, isn't that Lois?" Royce asked. "Who?" Zod answered "That human Superman hangs out with" Ursa answered. "Actually he got several he hangs out with" Royce added. "Want see where they're going?" Zod asked. Ursa answered with a simple "Uh…." She then noticed Zod and the others take off "Hey wait a minute!" she called out before she and Stella went to catch up.

"Oh swell, now we got Charlie Brown, Lucy and Linus to keep an eye on" said Dusty once she and Supergirl came out of their hiding place behind a fuse box on the roof. "Yep…c'mon" Supergirl sighed.

Back at Olive St…

"So…what'd you think?" Clark asked, "I don't know about this" said Lois, Olive St. grill mostly did steak, seafood and Italian. "Might I suggest the surf & turf?" the waiter asked who overhead their conversation.

"Come again?" Lois replied as she raised her left brow. "The surf and turf is just a small variety of different entrees…steak, seafood, one platter's enough for 4" the waiter explained. "Oh, well I think we'll try that" said Clark, "Good choice" the waiter replied before picking up the menus. (Based on quotes from the Kenan & Kel episode: "Mo' sweater blues"). "He sounds funny" said Royce, "He's French" Ursa explained. "How'd you know that?" Zod asked, "Hey…you're not the only one who reads books and uses the internet" said Ursa. She showed Royce a small booklet that was rolled up in her pocket. "Learning other languages for dummies?" he said, reading the title. "Oui monsieur" Ursa replied in a French accent. "I'm….forget it, let's just go" said Zod before they left. "So…you been up to anything lately?" Lois asked. "W-well…" Clark started to say, "Ya know, I didn't see you went that nut, Zod and his stooges showed up…" Lois continued.

"Well…I was…" Clark stopped short "Busy?" Lois finished for him, "You c-could say that" said Clark as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh-huh" Lois answered in a dull tone. "Boy, looks like Clark's breaking a sweat" Ryen said quietly, "Sure is" Krypto agreed. "You ok?" Lois asked, Clark wiped some sweat off his forehead, "I'll be fine" he sighed. "O…Kay" was the reply he got back from Lois. "Oh brother" Krypto muttered, he knew Clark was nervous about Lois finding out his secret.

Dusty sniffed the air, "Ohh….that steak smells good" she said to herself. One thing about having a sharp sense of smell is it was pleasant. Although, there were times where Dusty didn't enjoy it. Her stomach growled, "Oy…" she groaned, Supergirl wiped off her mouth using one of the sleeves on her shirt. "Were you drooling?" Dusty asked, "Yeah, sorry" Supergirl answered sheepishly. (Based on scene from the online comic strip: "Faux Pas").

Back on the watch-tower…

"Hey guys, any of you seen Clark or Krypto?…Tasha and I were looking to tease them" Wonder woman said in a joking tone. "Didn't you hear? They took the night off" said Huntress who was sitting in the monitor room filing her nails. "Wait a minute, you meanClark Kent the guy we all know is Superman took the night off?" Wonder woman asked. "Yep, and he took Krypto with him" Shayera answered. "Now where'd they run off to?" Wonder woman continued, "Probably to see Lois and Ryen….oops!" said Green lantern. "Way to go, GL" Huntress told him in asomewhatserious tone."Eh, it's no big deal…besides…" Tasha started to say "We've got better things to do" Wonder woman finished for her and with that, the duo left. "I think they took that pretty well" said Huntress, "So do I" GL agreed. "C'mon guys, this is Wonder woman and Wonderdog were talking about, the only females that could be Superman and Krypto in relay race" Shayera pointed out. "If you don't count Supergirl and Dusty" Huntress added. "Speaking of which, I haven't seen them either" said Shayera. "Where did they go?" GL asked, "Hey guys…." Flash greeted them, he looked around for a moment "Did I miss something?" he asked.

Back in Metropolis…

"So, Kent you write any good stories, lately?" Lois asked. "Well, there is one" Clark answered. "Let me guess….the one about Lex Luthor finding some of that STAR labs stuff in a closet at Lex corp?" Lois continued. "You read that story?" Clark asked, "You left it on your desk" Lois explained. "That's right" Clark sighed, "You know Clark, if your head wasn't attached to your head you'd…"Lois was cut off. "Surf & turf platter?" the waiter asked, "Right here" said Clark. "Enjoy" the waiter continued before he left. Dusty sniffed the air "Aw…that salmon smells good" she muttered. "Dusty, no!" Supergirl explained, she quickly grabbed the young superdog's collar. "Aw…but I'm hungry" Dusty whined, "Race you to Uncle Kong's Chinese take out" said Supergirl, "You're on!" Dusty answered before the two of them took off. "So, how do you like the salmon?" Clark asked "It's good" Lois answered. "Better than Seafood shack?" Clark continued, "No doubt" said Lois, she coughed a little. "You?" Clark asked, "Just a fish-bone" said Lois. "So, Ryen….you had any recent run-ins with Superdog?" Krypto asked. "Yes…" she replied, "I'm looking at him right now" she whispered, the two of them laughed. "I noticed you don't eat a lot of red meat, like beef" Krypto pointed out "Thanks to Lois, I mostly eat lamb and rice kibble and rawhide strips….I get a rib bone now and then" Ryen explained.

"Me too" said Krypto before taking a bite out of some steak. "So, how's it going over here?" the waiter asked, "Great…" said Clark. "Good, I'll be back with your check" the waiter replied. "I haven't heard much about the justice league, what do you suppose they're up to?" Lois asked. "Oh, several things" said Clark. Lois had heard small stories about the league but hardly anything major with the exception of last night. While the 4 of them had continued their conversations, Question & Huntress had an interesting moment of their own. "Ok, JD and Sorento said they saw people in here" said Huntress. "You really thing so?" Question asked, "Does Whitney Houston use a hot comb?" Huntress answered.(Based on a line from "Fresh prince of Bel-air")."Never mind" Question continued, Huntress sighed. She looked through her binoculars which had an X-ray setting on them. "Whoa! JD and Sorento weren't kidding, Q take a look" she told Question before handing him the binoculars. "Luthor's probably got something to do with this" he concluded. "Yeah" Huntress agreed, "I bet a couple of his stooges know" Question was cut off "Ya think?" Huntress asked.

A few minutes later…

"I'm telling you I don't know anything about where Luthor went" said Killer Frost. "I guess she checks out" Static concluded, "Yeah" Huntress sighed. Just then she heard a noise "Cheetah! Hey! You better get back here!" Huntress exclaimed before she started to chase Cheetah down an alley. "Alright…where's Luthor?" she asked. "Ok!" Cheetah, answered, she stopped to pant "I think he, Roulette and some other top members are having dinner at the Seafood shack" Cheetah explained. "Thanks, Cheetah" said Huntress, "Can you lemme go now?" she asked. At that moment Huntress let her go "See ya" she continued. "What was that?" Cheetah wondered, "I have no idea…let's go before she decides to come back" Killer Frost replied. (Bsed on similar lines from: "Monsters Inc.")."Yeah" Cheetah agreed before the two of them left the scene.

At Seafood shack…

"So anyway, I tell him…" Lex Luthor stopped short….

(Lex Luthor's lines are in italic, the waiter's are bold, and Roulette's are normal font)

"**What'll it be?"**

"_I think, I'll have the seafood medley"_

"I'll take the shrimp and salmon…."

"Ok, and you….?" The waiter asked as he went to take Otis, Ms. Teschmacher's etc…orders. "What's wrong?" Roulette asked. "Nothing just….thought I saw something or someone" Lex was cut off "I'll be back with some clam chowder" the waiter announced before he left. "Would you please relax? I mean it's not like somebody you know might show up unexpectedly" said Roulette who noticed Lex was beginning to sweat a little.

(Door opens)

"Oh no" he groaned and tried to hide his fact behind a menu, "What the heck are you doing?" Mercy asked. "Look who's here" Lex whispered. "Lex Luthor" said Huntress, Lex sighed "Guess I can't hide my face anymore" he concluded before putting down the menu. "Look, there's something we want to ask you about it's..." Huntress was cut off "What time I want you to leave….oh that's easy…now!" was Lex's reply. "Lex, c'mon we're at the seafood shack….seriously the least you could do is help 'em out" Ms. Teschmacher insisted. Lex raised his right eyebrow, Ms. Teschmacher grinned nervously "You say something Otis?" she asked before she moved a few inches away from Lex and Roulette.(Based on quotes from fresh prince and the Kenan & Kel episode: "Get theKel outta here")."Ok….what do you want?" Lex sighed; Huntress blinked "Well you see it's…" before she could finish her sentence the group was alerted by the sound oftires screeching. "Hey! Whoever owns this car better move it" a driver shouted. "Great…" Huntress groaned she knew the car the guy ran into was Questions since he part RIGHT outside. She glanced back at Lex and the others. "I'll be back later" she said in a firm tone. "Q, let's go" she told Question, "What is that?" she continued "Clam chowder and cocktail shrimp" Question answered. Huntress snickered, figuring Question probably got the stuff to-go, "You're funny ya know that? And your car is double parked" she replied. "Oh…swell" Question groaned as they headed outside. "That was strange" said Amanda Waller, "Waller, that was Huntress and Question… strange is one way of describing them" Mercy pointed out.

"Still…how'd they know we were here?" Roulette wondered. "Ya got me" said Otis, "Unless somebody let the cat out of the back" Lex added. "Clam chowder" said the waiter who started setting down the bowls. "What were you saying?" Roulette asked. "Never mind" Lex answered. (Scene & lines based on theKenan & Kel episode & tv movie: Get the Kel outta here & Two heads are better than none").

Back at Olive St. grill…

"Look, Clark, you didn't have to cover both us when the check came" said Lois. "It's no big deal, I don't mind" he told her. "Ok" Lois replied, Supergirl watched as the duo and the dogs left the restaurant. Letting out a small sigh she started to feel more relaxed. "So far so good…" she told Dusty, "Yeah but what are gonna do about George and Wheezy?" she asked, regarding Zod and Ursa. "You forgot about Non" Supergirl pointed out "Right…but still what are we going to do about 'em?" Dusty continued, Supergirl laughed, we'll figure something out" she answered.

(Here comes another song!)

"The most beautiful girl" (instrumental) by Brian Gallagherplays in background.

Lois and Clark walked through a nearby park, on the path Clark picked up a daisy and gave to Lois. Krypto also picked one up and tucked between Ryen's collar the two dogs trotted past their owners chasing some fireflies. They eventually stopped and watched some fireworks that were going off near Metropolis harbor. After some time they continued on their walk,

Sometime later…

(Song ends)

"Nice evening isn't it?" Clark asked, "I'll say" Lois agreed, "That guy is Kal-El!" Zod exclaimed. "What'd you say?" Ursa asked. "That guy…with Lois, he's Superman" Zod explained. "Yeah right, and I'm really Halle Berry" Ursa replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'm serious Ursa, c'mon let's get 'em" said Zod. "Oh no, ya don't!" Supergirl said to him. "What the…?" Zod sputtered, "Leave my cousin alone" the young blond replied, "Mine too" Dusty added, "Ursa, you handle this" Zod continued "Why? Just because she's a girl?" the female Kryptonian asked. "My mother told never to hit a lady" Zod announced, "Really?" Supergirl asked Zod nodded.(Based on lines from the fresh princeepisode: "Boxing Helena")."Wow, sounds like you cared about your Mom" Supergirl continued. "Don't rub it in…my Father usually worked overtime at his night job so during the day he was asleep or I hardly saw him cause I was at school" Zod explained.(Based on storyline from: "Everybody hates Chris")."Or he was out working on another job" he continued. "What about you?" Supergirl asked "Yeah, my Dad worked too but I got to see him a majority of the week, and my Mom…well… she picked up odd jobs but mostly worked at home cause of me" Ursa replied. "Oh" Dusty sighed, "And Non?" Supergirl asked. The male Kryptonian looked up at hearing his name then he went back to looking at the street lights. "The quiet type no doubt" said Dusty. "Hey! Stop chatting and get them!" said Zod, "Uh-oh" Dusty and Supergirl said simultaneously. Non growled a little…The Kryptonian trio grunted a little as they tried to get to Lois and Clark. Supergirl and Superpup attempt to block them "You hear something?" Clark asked, "Eh…probably just a dog something" said Lois… "No offense" Lois continued, Krypto and Ryen both smiled.

Meanwhile…

Supergirl grunted, "Let me go, Ursa" she said to the female Kryptonian. Supergirl struggled to get freebut couldn't since Ursa had pretty decent grip. "Well…this'll be fun…" said Zod who grinned a little "So…you're Jor-El's daughter?" Zod asked, "Z, she was Kal-El's cousin…"Ursa pointed out. "Zor-El is my Dad's name…he and Jor-El are brothers" Supergirl explained. "Yeah, and my Rusty's my Dad's name, he's Zypto's brother" said Dusty. "Oh really?" Dom asked, "Yes...now ya mind telling; your friend to let me go?" Dusty answered. Royce was holding her by her collar, "Make yourselves comfortable, cause you'll be hanging around here a while" said Zod, "Sticking around" Ursa corrected him. "Right…let me guess, your Mother's name is Kala" Zod continued, "How did you know?" Supergirl asked. "I knew your Mother, you can't fool me with those blue eyes and silky blond hair" Zod answered before he stroked Supergirl's hair. It didn't take long for her to bite Zod's right hand "Hey!" he exclaimed, "Don't touch me" Supergirl said in firm tone. "You're certainly Kala's daughter…she got 'touchy' around me when I said I wanted her for a mate" Zod continued.

"Say…what!" Supergirl exclaimed. "Come again?" Ursa asked, she immediately dropped Supergirl. "When breeding season started I told Kala I wanted her…" Zod was cut off "As a mate? Ugh!" said Supergirl, "She turned me down, though" Zod sighed, "I can see why" Supergirl whispered, "Me too" Dusty replied. "Your Mother turned me down too" Dom announced "What!" Dusty shouted in surprise, "She sure did, too bad though….you would have been mixed with pedigree Doberman instead of being a mutt like…where'd they go?" said Dom. "Oh, that's them flying away" said Stella, "Oh" was the reply she got back from Dom. "Flying away!" the two dogs exclaimed, "Come back here" Ursa called out, "Let's move" said Supergirl, it didn't take long for she and Dusty picked up the pace.

"Where'd they get to?" Zod asked, "Ya got me" said Ursa…The Kryptonian trio continued in the direction they were heading with Dom, Stella and Royce a few inches behind them. "That was a close" said Supergirl, "Yeah" Dusty agreed. The two of them were between two brownstone apartment buildings and hid behind a clothes line. "We'd better go undercover" Supergirl replied, "Good idea…wait, what if they see us?" Dusty asked. "We'll figure it out, c'mon" said Supergirl before the two of them came out of their hiding place.

Meanwhile on the other side of town…

"So, ya like it here?" Livewire asked, "Sure….yeah…uh, Livewire?" Tea started to say, "Shh…stop calling me that we're in public and my name is Leslie" Livewire replied. She and Tea were currently walking down a sidewalk; both of them had changed out of their costumes and were wearing 'regular' clothes. "Sorry, look…Leslie I…I've been having a hard time lately" said Tea. "Ok, you may want to talk to Harley Quinn about this, since she used to be a shrink, not me" Livewire continued. "Would ya just listen for a minute, please? I'm under a lot of pressure" Tea answered. Leslie sighed, "Alright, step into my office" she replied. "Not much of an office" said Tea who stepped into a nearby alley. "I meant, figuratively" said Leslie, "Oh" was the reply she got back from Galatea; she took a deep breath and exhaled out loud. "So…what's on your mind?" Leslie asked, "Well…I just feel like I stick out like a sore thumb" Tea admitted. "And you don't think I feel that way?" Leslie replied in a more serious tone. "N-no, course not but…." Tea stopped short. "Listen G, all the other secret society members might feel the same way so you're probably no different than everyone else….I'm not the league's biggest fans but…don't 'cha think some of themfeel that way?" Leslie asked.

"I don't know, maybe" said Tea, it wasn't long before she noticed the serious look on Leslie's face. "Ok…ok…yes but…" she sputtered "But what?" Leslie continued. "Well you and some of the other society members are used to standing out and you've got…well…when you're not on the job you're kinda…well…normal" Tea answered. "So, let me get this straight, you've lived in a lab your whole life?" Leslie asked, "Sort of, the only time Waller let me outside was for different reasons…I never got a day off where I could leave STAR labs and go out on my own" the young blond explained. "That's rough, G…but hey you got a break today didn't ya?" Leslie answered, "Yeah, I guess you're right"Galatea sighed. "C'mon we better use our time while we got it" Leslie continued. "Good point" Tea agreed, she got up from the crate she was sitting on and the duo continued walking. "Still, I don't know if I…oof!" Tea sputtered.

"Watch it!" said the person she bumped into. "Sorry…" Tea replied, she looked up to see who it was "Hi" she greeted him. "Hiya doin'?" Ramon answered, "Ok…look, I'm sorry….I really need to watch where I'm going" Tea continued. "It's no big deal….name's Ramon" was the reply she got back. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Tea" the blond replied. "Never really heard of that name….so you new around here?" Ramon asked. "Not really though I…." Tea stopped short when she heard Cindy and Mel growling at each other. "Down" Tea and Ramon said simultaneously. The two dogs whimpered and backed up "That's you dog?" Ramon asked. "Yeah" Tea sighed, "Nice…" Ramon replied, "Thanks, yours is cute"Galatea continued, "Ya think so?" Ramon answered, Tea nodded, "So you live here?" she asked. "Nah, I'm just visiting from Smallville….what about you?" Ramon explained. "Oh….I live here" Tea replied.

"Cool" said Ramon; he stared at Tea for a moment. "What's the matter?" she asked, Ramon snapped out of it. "Nothin' you just remind me of somebody I know" he answered. "Oh" Tea said in a dull tone. "Well….I'll see you" said Ramon. "Yeah" Tea continued, "Uh….I'm in town for the next few days…maybe we'll see each other again" Ramon replied. "Maybe" said Tea. "Well….bye" Ramon continued "Bye" Tea answered. And with that Ramon and Mel started to leave. "Well, what am I? Chopped liver?" Leslie asked.

"Sorry Leslie" said Tea, "Wait a sec….you wouldn't happen to be Leslie Willis, radio talk show hostess for Metropolis?" Ramon continued. "Yeah, that's me...they took the show off the air" she explained. "Too bad…cause I really liked the segment you did on restoring the bridge on 59th St." Ramon admitted. "I don't know what you're up to but I….did you say you liked it?" Leslie asked. "Yeah," said Ramon, "Well, I happen to have a copy of that broadcast….I can put it on CD for you…here's my address" said Leslie. "Thanks, I'm staying at my Aunt's house on 54th St…I guess I'll see you guys later, huh?" Ramon answered. "Yes" Leslie &Galatea replied in unison. "Bye' said Ramon "Bye" Tea called out. "He's a nice guy" Leslie continued, "Sure is" Tea replied. "C'mon, I'll show you my favorite spot in the city" Leslie offered. "Kay" Tea replied.

Meanwhile, back on the watch-tower…

"Well, here we are" Lara sighed, _"Alone again...naturally"_ Jor-El said in a sing-song tone. "I'll say" said Kizzy, "Hey guys" Vixen, greeted the trio. "Vixen, do you have anything you need help with?" Jor-El asked. "Not at the moment, wow you must really be…" she was cut off "Bored! Yes! Yes, I'm bored" said Jor-El. (Based on quotes from the fresh prince of Bel-air episode "Burning down the house"). "Well, I don't have anything to do, but maybe J'onn does" Vixen continued, "I'll ask him" Jor-El replied. "Is he always like this?" Vixen asked. "Sometimes…back home he always had a job and Kal-El to keep him busy…..now that he doesn't have a job and Kal's grown up and on his own, Jor-El will…." Lara stopped short "Most likely try to find something to do" Vixen finished for her. "Exactly" said Lara, "Wanna go watch him?" Vixen answered. "Sure thing" said Lara, before the two of them left the employee's lounge with Kizzy alongside them.

Back in Metropolis…

"This was a pleasant night but…what's the occasion?" Lois asked. "Nothing, just wanted to spend some time with you" said Clark, "Oh" Lois replied in a surprised tone. "And it looks like Krypto wanted to spend some time with Ryen" Clark continued. "I've really missed you" the female Pitbull mix admitted, "Do you…think about me?" Krypto asked. "All the time…and you?" Ryen answered, "Yeah, I think about you" Krypto sighed. "But….you wouldn't believe the stress I go through knowing I can't tell anyone I know who you are" said Ryen. (Based on similar lines from: "Superman II") "I understand, believe me it's hard" Krypto replied, "But….why'd you tell me? You could've kept it a secret" Ryen continued. "I know but….I knew you'd probably figure it out eventually so….I thought I'd go ahead and confess" Krypto explained. "That's awfully nice of you" said Ryen, Krypto smiled sheepishly "Hey I'm just being honest" he told her, Krypto glanced at the sky it was pretty clear nice he could also see a few stars and the moon. "Home sick, Krypto?" Ryen asked "Huh?" he sputtered as he snapped out of his thought.

"Do you think about Krypton?" Ryen asked once more, "Yes, I do…I think about my family too…Dusty and Cindy are the only members of my family I've got left" Krypto explained. "That's sad" said Ryen, "It sure is….so, you have any family?" Krypto asked, Ryen nodded. "I have a sister who lives in New Jersey and my mother and father are in Harlem" Ryen answered. "No brothers?" Krypto continued. "Just one, he lives with my sister" Ryen replied. "Really?" Krypto answered, "I'm the only one who moved to Metropolis" Ryen added. "Wow…well Ryen, I…." Krypto stopped short, he could hear some crickets chirping, there was also a light breeze blowing. The two dogs looked up at the sky. Although they were still in the city they were in a somewhat dark area of the park where they could see a few stars. Krypto sniffed the left side of Ryen's neck, "You smell terrific" he said to her.(Based on quote from frehs prince episode: "Will steps out").Ryen tried to hide that she was blushing and smiled. "Thank you" she told Krypto. "It's getting cold…c'mon guys" said Clark, "Ryen, come'on let's go" said Krypto and with that the two dogs got up and left.

Later that night…

"I had a good time, how about you?" Lois asked. "Yes, I really enjoyed myself...so I'll see you tomorrow?" Clark replied, "At work? Oh yeah" Lois answered with a giggle "Bye Krypto" said Ryen, "Bye Ryen" he said to her, she licked his right cheek. "So…you plan on writing an article about this?" Clark asked in joking tone. Lois laughed, "Very funny, but no…good night, Clark" she answered. "Good night, Lois" said Clark; "See you tomorrow" Lois sighed before closing her front door. "Well that was smooth…" Clark started to say "As silk" Krypto finished for him. "Phew! "Good, that's done" said Kara. "Kara? Dusty? What are you doing here?" Clark asked. "Well… you see…alright, I'll cut to the chase, Zod and his buddies tried to mess with you and Krypto" Kara explained. "But we stopped them…." Dusty added, "Then they came after us…." Kara continued. "Yeah, so we decided to hide" said Dusty, "And that's the story" Kara sighed.

The duo had a habit of finishing each others sentences. "Hmm….well, you managed to kill 5 minutes" said Clark who had been keeping track with his watch. "Guys…." Clark started to say, Kara and Dusty whimpered. "Thanks" Clark told them, the duo managed to crack asmile, "No problem" Kara and Dusty said in unison. "Ohh….I need a hot shower" Dusty groaned. "Me too" said Kara.

Sometime later…

"So…how'd it go?" GL asked, "How'd what go?" Clark answered, "Your day off" said GL "Yeah, we're dyin' to know" Ice admitted, "How did you know I was taking the night off?" Clark replied, "Word gets around fast, if you work here" said Shayera. "You went to see Lois didn't you?" Green Arrow asked, "Guys, c'mon this is Superman we're talking about, the guy could outrun every person in the L.A. marathon…right, Superman? Superman? Now where'd he go?" said Dr. Light. "I'm tellin' you….the dude can move like the wind" Steel replied. "And I suppose that blur me and J'onn just saw was him" said Flash, everyone else nodded. Flash snickered, "Oh boy" he said to himself before leaving the monitor room. He stopped at the employee's lounge and saw Kara and Dusty. "Hey Kara, how's it going?" Flash asked, "I'm worn out, Flash…Dusty is too" she answered. "Heard you ran into your Uncle's old buddies" Flash continued, "Sure did, gave us a work out" Kara replied. "Wow…" said Flash he gently patted Kara's back, "Glad you were able to help Clark and Krypto out" he told her. "Thanks" Kara said with a yawn. "See you tomorrow" said Flash he caressed Kara's soft and silky blond hair, "Bye" she answered before Flash left the room. Kara let out a small sigh, "So…you ran into Zod and his crew" said Static as he sat down with Kara. "You can say that again" the female Argosian answered. "Oy… I could use a snack" said Dusty.

"Me too" Static replied, There was an awkward silence but it only lasted a few seconds. After a while, Static broke the silence, letting out a loud sigh he stood up. "Last one to the vending machines ain't eatin'" he said to Kara. He and Tyriq ran off, Kara and Dusty weren't too far behind them. (Based on quotes from: "Fresh prince of Bel-air").

The sound of their laughter echoed in the hallway…

MORE TO COME…

Sorry for the long delay, my computer had a few problems but now everything's up and running again. Chapter 12 will be a bit shorter and possibly up in a week or two. Also in the last chapter West Brooklyn (on Krypton) is actually based on Compton, California and Riverside is kind of like Los Angeles. Sorry for any spelling errors I might've missed. Also the conversation between Supergirl, Dusty, etc…earlier in the chapter is part of the storyline for my other upcoming fan fic called: "Half & half". In this chapter I decided to add a little a couple one-on-one moments with Clark, Lois, Krypto, Ryen, etc… Also the line: _"Alone again…naturally_" is part of a song, I think it was done by the Beatles or the Beach boys. The song featured in the chapter titled: "The most beautiful girl in the world" was done by Prince, the version featured here is an instrumental done by Brian Gallagher.Also I released I speeled Teru's name wrong in the last few chapters.

This chapter is named after a sitcom series titled: "One on one"

For those who want to know more about Libby the Irish setter, please check out my other story: "A weekend at the farm"

Aside from that…

Please read & review!


	12. Let's get started

**Chapter 12 (sigh) this one's a little shorter but it features more new characters and surprises….so, here it goes… :**

**Donna the mutt (Voiced by: Jill Marie Jones)**

**Rusty the mutt (Voiced by: Ken Foree)**

**Teal the Finnish Lapphund/Smooth collie mix (Voiced by: Jada Pinkett Smith)**

**Shaq the Border collie/Beagle mix (Voiced by: Chris Tucker)**

So far things had gone smoothly; Kara and Dusty were worn out from last night's ordeal and had slept in. Kara slowly woke up, raising her head up she let out a somewhat loud yawn. "Oy, I was tired…how about you Dusty? Dusty?" she stopped short and noticed the young Superdog snoring. She was still asleep! "Oh…ok" Kara muttered, she let out a loud sigh before she went back to sleep. Meanwhile a certain Cowboy, detective and their friends were looking for a needle in a haystack so to speak in Metropolis. "What are you doing? Vigilante asked, "Digging" said Quizno. "We can see that" Cowboy pointed out "Look, there's gotta be a way in….somebody besides Waller and her group might know" said Huntress. "Like who?" Question replied…

Sometime later…

"So…you haven't found out how to get in?" Superman asked, "Not yet, but there has to be somebody who knows" Huntress answered. "Yeah, I mean….there's probably a staff entrance or something" said Plastique. She had been on the watch-tower the last few months recovering from her injuries. So far she was fine aside from a mark left by some stitches that were in her right cheek. "What do you know, Plastique?" Huntress asked, "N-nothing, I was just guessing" the red head stuttered. "Look me in the eye, Plastique" Huntress continued. "I don't want to" Plastique said in a nervous tone. "Look!" Huntress exclaimed. "Looking" Plastique continued, she felt nervous looking at Huntress. Plastique whined, "I don't know" she admitted.(Based on quotes from the Parkers episode: "Till death do us part—and make it soon") "Ohh…this is getting us nowhere" Huntress groaned. "I have an idea" said Quizno… a short time later they were back in Metropolis.

"Yo, cats!" she called out; a dark red colored tabby looked up. "Aah! A dog!" he shouted, "Run for your life!" said a yellow colored Persian mix. The cats in the alley started to run off "Hold it there, cat I want to talk to you…you seen a dog go by here?" Quizno asked. She managed to catch a male silver tabby that looked to be about 3 years old. "Dog? What dog? Say…why do you keep your hat down?" the cat asked, he carefully lifted up the brim of Quizno's hat which covered her eyes. "Aah!" he screamed at seeing that one of her eyes was blue and the other was a sort of copper brown. In short, her eyes were bi-colored.

Seconds later…

"Alright, I've hardly heard of that place…this dog that comes by here she blabbed something out" the cat stuttered "The dog…what does she look like?" Quizno asked, "She's just a dog…brown & white fur, hazel eyes…a real farmer's pet type" the cat replied. "And strong as an ox?" Quizno continued, "Ye-yeah really strong how'd you k…?" the cat was cut off "Does she have anything unusual on her collar?" Quizno replied, "Just a little white bottle cap thing" the cat answered. "Intergalactic communicator" Quizno muttered. (Based on scene from: "Justice League unlimited") "Wait! That's it? You're just gonna leave me here?" the tabby asked. "Take this" said Quizno, she picked up a fish and tossed towards the cat. "And another thing…DON'T ever touch my hat again!" Quizno explained. "That's your dog alright" said Huntress. "I think we've got something, c'mon" Question replied.

Later…

"Look" said Question he noticed a German shepherd place his paw on some sort of scanner. The light on the scanner turned green and the door opened, the dog quickly stepped inside. "The door is probably the type that recognizes staff members finger and paw prints" Question concluded. "Now the question is who can get us in?" said Superman. Marley whistled to him "Of course! Marley and Buddy are watch dogs here…let's go" Superman continued. "Wait, I can help" said Supergirl, "Ok, just keep quiet" Superman told her.

Inside…

"Alright, you'll be let out today" Lex announced, "Finally" Kala sighed. "Of course you'll all be working with us" Amanda Waller added. "And don't even try to get out of it, cause if you do this'll go on your neck" Lex continued. A few feet away Cindy and Tea were watching "A shock collar! That's…that's inhumane" she exclaimed.(Quote from the movie: "Garfield"). Just then the duo heard a male Kryptonian scream. "Stop!" Cindy shouted at the top of her lungs, she quickly jumped on Lex, causing him to fall. "What do you think you're doing?!" she asked.(Based on quote from the anime film: "Jungle emperor Leo"). "Take it off" the female Kryptonian dog continued. "Why?" Lex answered, "Don't you know shock collars are inhumane?" Tea replied. "You're point being?" said Lex. "Take it off" Galatea continued. "I think you're forgetting something" Lex replied. "Oh no, I'm not…listen Luthor, I'm not stupid, I know the difference between humane and inhumane, besides didn't you want me to learn more about my heritage?" Tea answered. "She does have a point" Amanda added. "Alright, but I'm only going easy on you this one time" said Lex before he removed the collar from the male Kryptonian's neck. "Thanks" Tea replied, after some time Lex, Amanda and Professor Hamilton left the room. "Phew! Are you ok?" Tea asked, "I'm fine, but why'd you do that?" Kala asked.

"I didn't want to see you with that thing around your neck" Tea admitted, Kala smiled. "Yo, Tea…thanks" said Teru, the young blond smiled "No problem" she told Teru. "So…you're getting a little soft, huh?" said Kala. "What?" Tea sputtered "Well you know what you just did was…" Kala stopped short, "You don't have to worry, it's fine…thanks" Tea answered, she continued to smile after that, she left. "Wha…what was that?" Supergirl sputtered she was watching Tea from a grate that was outside the holding pens. "What do you know…she does have a good side" said Superman "I don't know" Supergirl replied. "C'mon" Superman continued, Kala was alerted by the sound of the door opening. "What now?" she muttered. The fully grown Argosian gasped once she saw Static and the others enter the room. "Who are you?" she asked, "Don't worry; we're gettin' you out" said Static, "Really?" Teru replied. "Yeah, just be quiet" Gear whispered before he started to pick the lock on the pen. "Uh…Richie?" Mr. Terrific started to say before pushing a button on the wall. "Is that a cage release button?" Gear asked. "Duh!" Static & Mr. Terrific said simultaneously. "C'mon let's go…" said Static as he and the others led the Kryptonians & Argosians out of the room.

Later…

"What in the world?" Amanda Waller sputtered, "They got away!" Lex exclaimed. The duo noticed all the pens in the room were empty! Lex quickly pulled a switch that was on the left hand side of the door. Shortly after, an alarm started to go off. "Oh no" said Static who heard the alarm, "Oh now, we're in trouble" Gear pointed out. The young heroes noticed 8 German shepherds and 7 Dobermans standing in front of them. All 15 dogs were growling, their teeth were also exposed. Just then, a female Kryptonian dog named Donna got in front of Static & Gear and growled at the group of dogs. Another dog named Rusty stood beside her and snarled. The 15 dogs started running towards them. "Static? Gear?" Supergirl called out. She was quickly alerted by the sound of dogs yelping. She quickly followed the sound and found them. The German shepherds and Dobermans started to run off. Supergirl gasped at what she saw. "Mom?" she stuttered, "Kara? Is that you?" Kala replied. "Guys, can you save this for later?" Static asked. "Sorry, c'mon" said Supergirl. "Who are they?" Kala continued. "My friends, I'll explain later…" said Supergirl. "You're leaving?" Lex asked "Hey Lex Luthor…..don't you have some golf game at the country club or something?" Static answered. He laughed nervously, "Run!" Static shouted. (Based on quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Not I barbeque"). The group quickly changed direction; all of them began to pant from running. "Ok so now what do we do?" Static continued, "Superman is waiting for us up front" Mr. Terrific explained. "Who is that?" Kala asked once more, "You'll find out soon" said Supergirl as they continued to run down the hallway.

"C'mon, let's go" said GL, "Who's this?" Zor-El asked in a puzzled tone. "We'll talk later, let's just go" GL replied. "Oh, you won't be going anywhere" said Lex; standing next to him was a small group of German shepherds, Rottweilers and Dobermans. All 18 dogs snarled, "Now, w-wait a minute Luthor, wait a minute! Um…what is that?" Static asked as he pointed to the ceiling. Luthor and the dogs looked up within a few seconds a large object knocked them all down. (Based on scene & lines once again from the Parkers episode: "Till death do us part--and make it soon").

It turned out to be Mammoth mutt, "Let's go!" she shouted as she shrank down to normal size. As the group continued to run Kala trailed behind "Gotcha!" said Parasite as he grabbed her. "Let me go" Kala said to him, she growled a little. Supergirl stopped and went back when she heard Parasite scream, "Mom?" she asked, Kala was panting. "Ouch! She bit me" Parasite continued as he looked at the back of his left hand. "Come'on" Supergirl sighed as she and Kala went to catch up with everyone else. The duo quickly stopped short, "Uh-oh" said Kara, "Sorry, but the buck stops here….I can't let you go" said Galatea, "Tea please" Supergirl continued. "Look, we don't have time for this….let's go, Mom" said Supergirl replied as they ran pass Tea. "Mom?" Tea wondered, "Tea, where were you? Did you get them?" Amanda asked. "Uh…well…you see..." the young blond sputtered, "You let them get away didn't you?" Amanda continued. "Uh-huh" Tea said in a meek voice, "We'll discuss this later, right now we have to try and catch up" said Amanda.

Outside…

"Hurry, here they come" Kala exclaimed, "Well, since we've got out of this place…" Mammoth mutt started to say, she heard the sound of a car door slam, "We're defiantly going back now!" she continued before she got up and ran towards the fence. "This always happening to me….how come this never happens to Lassie?" Supergirl asked as she tried to help a few Kryptonians go under the wire fence. "Hurry, hurry here they come" said Kala. Once Supergirl got the last Kryptonian under the fence she tried to get out by herself which wasn't so easy. "Help me, somebody help me" she sputtered, due to being exposed to the red lights in the hallways she couldn't use her strength or heat vision to cut out a hole in the fence. "After all those years of climbing up trees…" Kala muttered. "I am so stuck" said Supergirl, "It finally pays off" Kala continued as she jumped off the fence. "Keep going, Kara" Kala encouraged her, "You can do it," said GL. "Kara!" Mammoth mutt exclaimed once she got out from under the fence right before the dogs and staff members could grab her legs and cape. "Whoo-hoo! We're not going to the bad place, suckers" She shouted to the dogs and staff members on the other side of the fence. It wasn't long before Supergirl and the rest of the group ran off. (Based on scenes & quotes from: "Homeward bound 2: Lost in San Francisco").

Some time later…

"Yes! We're free!" Sul-Van exclaimed, "Uh…not quite, they'll be looking for us….so let's work on getting outta here first" said GL. It wasn't long before the group headed to the outskirts of Metropolis. Kala stopped to pant, "Think we're safe?" she asked. "For right now, yes" GL answered. "Good" Kala sighed, "Mom?" Supergirl asked once more, "Kara? Kara you're ok!" said Kala she quickly hugged her. "I missed you so much" Kara continued. "You're so big….and so thin…have you been skipping a few meals?" Kala asked, Kara laughed in response. (Based on from the movie: "The trumpet of the swan"). "Kara…you're…" Zor-El started to say, "I'm ok, Dad' said Kara. "Sis!" Teru called out, "Man, you've grown" said Teru as he hugged Kara. "21 going on 22" Kara explained. "Great, so…these people are…your friends?" Kala asked. "Yeah…they are" Kara sighed, "I'm still shocked about…" Kala started to say, "What's just happened? I understand, this place can really give you a work out…" said Kara. "Really" Kala answered in surprised tone "Took some time for her to get used to things around here, but it turned out ok" Superman explained. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do" Kala pointed out, Kara whined. "But we'll worry about that later" Kala continued as she went to hug Kara who was now teary-eyed. (Based on line from: "Lady & the tramp 2: Scamp's adventure"). "Kala!" Dusty exclaimed before she barked at her "One minute" the female Argosian whispered, Kara was still hugging her. "Dusty?" Donna asked, "Mom? Mom! It's you!" said the young Superdog, she ran to her mother and started sobbing. "I missed you" Dusty continued, "You've grown, alright….what have you been up to?" Donna asked. "Can it wait?" Dusty replied "Ok" Donna sighed as she licked Dusty's face. "Dusty!" Rusty exclaimed, "Dad!" Dusty shouted, the two dogs rubbed noses, "Look at you, all grown up" said Rusty. Dusty sighed, "Yeah…Mom, Dad these are my friends" Dusty explained. "SO you've all been looking after our daughter" said Rusty.

The group of superpets smiled, "Yes….wait, you're Dusty's parents?" Krypto asked, Donna & Rusty both nodded. "Then you must be…" Krypto was cut off "Son!" a familiar voice shouted, "It can't be" Krypto said to himself, he turned around to see who it was. "Dad?" he asked, the dog standing in front of him was Zypto he also smiled. "It's you!" Krypto shouted "Krypto?" Lilo asked "Mom?" Krypto sputtered. He noticed a female dog with a solid white coat like his. Their tails began to wag; Krypto lifted his head up and howled happily. It wasn't long before his parents, Dusty, their siblings & other relatives all joined in. "Ok, enough guys…we've got to get back to the watch tower" said Superman. "The what?" Sul-Van asked.

Later…

"Looks like somebody's back" said Lara, "I'll go check it out…so how'd it g…?" before J'onn could finish his sentence, Superman cut in "It went well" he announced "So….what happened?" Lara asked, "I'd like to know, too" Jor-El added. "What happened? They helped out" said Kala. "Kala?" Lara asked "Lara?" the female Argosian replied. "Whoa!" Lara shouted, "Whoo-hoo!" Kala exclaimed as they hugged.(Based on scene from: "The lion king"). "Anyone forget me?" Sul-Van asked, "Sul-Van!" Jor-El & Lara said simultaneously "Ooh! Careful, I break easily" the older Kryptonian replied as his daughter and son-in-law hugged him. Supergirl laughed "I doubt that, once you guys get outside" she replied regarding what happened with Kryptonians & Argosians that were exposed to earth's sunlight. "Come again?" Kala asked, "Listen, how about we sit down? and Lara and I will explain the whole thing" Jor-El offered. "Maybe it'd be a good idea if Kara and I tagged along" Superman added. "Yes" Jor-El agreed, "I'll be back with latte's and some biscotties" said Flash. "Hold it…you all mind sitting down a moment?" Reno asked. "Sure" Mr. Terrific replied, "Uh…no humans allowed" said Reno. "Hmph…now how do ya like that?" Mr. Terrific continued. (Based on from: "The Cosby show"). "Eh, it's probably not that big of a deal" Green Arrow pointed out. "Come'on" said Superman as he led the others into one of the conference rooms. "Now, about those humans" Reno started to say as they sat down. "Do we seriously…" Reno was cut off "Now hold on a minute. I was raised by humans…" Superman explained, "And I've been around them too, not as along as Clark has but I've learned to deal with it" Supergirl added. "And?" Reno asked, "The ones here are my friends" Supergirl answered. "Friends?" Reno said in a puzzled tone, "Mine too…course since you've spent time with Waller and her group you're probably used to being around humans who are…" before Superman could finish his sentence Kala stepped in. "Mind if I say something?" she asked. "Go ahead" said Superman. "There was…someone who was nice towards us" Kala admitted. "You mean that blond girl…uh…Tea?" Zor-El asked, right at the moment Supergirl was shocked.

(Record skids)

"Tea? She was nice to you?" the female Argosian asked, "Yes…wait, you know her, Kara?" Kala answered, "Oh yeah, sure we go way back like…2 years" Supergirl answered in a rather joking tone. "You've known her for 2 years?" Kala asked, Kara nodded. "She said she's an Argosian too…" Kala added, "Kizzy, is she a friend of yours?" Lara asked.

(Kizzy's lines are normal font, Lara's are italic, Kala's are underlined & Superman's are bold)

"No"

"_Neighbor?"_

"**Nope"**

"Cousin?"

"Cousin? No, no"

"Then…who is she?" Kala continued to ask, "My sister" said Kara. (Based on lines from: the Cosby show episode: "Warning: a double lit candle can cause a meltdown"). "Did you say, sister?" Kala answered, "Uh-huh" said Kara. "But Kara, you and Teru are the only kids your Father and I had…I mean….how do you…?"Kala stopped shorted. "You got time to listen for a while?" Superman asked, "Sure" said Kala, "We're not going anywhere" Zor-El added. "Well, ok…here it goes…" Kara sighed.

1 hour later…

"And that's the whole story" Supergirl concluded, she and Superman had spent the last hour telling everyone in the room about Lex Luthor, his group and their pets. "So, that's it…but…I'd like to know about that Supergirl job" said Kala. "My job?" Kara asked shock, "Yours too" Donna added, "Great" Dusty groaned. She and Kara weren't looking foreword to explaining their 'jobs'. "Ok, look before I explain there's something I should tell you" Kara added, she heard Jor-El clear his throat. "We should tell you" she said sheepishly.

30 minutes later…

"Zod? Here? But how?" Sul-Van sputtered, "We don't know unless…" Jor-El stopped short, "The shuttle must've crashed somewhere on earth…" Superman finished for him. "I think you're right, look at this" said Krypto who brought over a newspaper clipping. Superman read the headlines which were;

"Strange shuttle found in field outside Barstow, CA…"

"That's it that's the shuttle" Jor-El exclaimed as he glanced at the photo. "Wait a minute….after GL & Quincy helped us move that meteor it must've…" Superman was cut off, "Collided with the shuttle's flight path" said Jor-El. "So the engines probably malfunctioned!" Sul-Van answered, "And that sonic boom Jimmy heard was probably the shuttle" Superman added. "So…what do we do now?" Rusty asked. "Easy, we find them" Superman replied, regarding Zod, Ursa & Non. "Hold it! Haven't you forgotten about our current scenario? Some of us are still outside that city" said Reno. GL and some of the other leaguers had stayed behind outside of Metropolis to watch out for aynone that might've come after them. "He's right but…Supergirl stopped short, "We'll deal with that later…come'on let's go" said Jor-El. "J'onn have GL bring the rest of the group here for the time being" said Superman. "I'll get right on it" J'onn replied. The small group was currently heading for the landing bay, "So…you ready to see your old friends?" Superman asked in a joking tone. "Well…" Jor-El started to say; "I didn't think so" Superman answered. "You think they'll remember us?" Lara asked, "Probably" said Krypto.

Meanwhile, in Metropolis…

Lois whistled as she walked down the sidewalk towards the Daily planet. Right now she was in a pretty good mood until she ran into an old 'friend'. "Oof!" she sputtered, Lois gulped nervously when she saw who it was. "Oh hello, can I help you with something?" she asked. "You can start by running if you want to" said Mala. "Great…I think I know where this is going" Lois muttered. "But first I need to make a call" she continued. "Go ahead" Mala replied, "Thanks" Lois answered, she took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs: "Superman! Help!" Mala quickly grabbed her. "Hey!" Lois exclaimed, she struggled a little, "Let me go, Mala" said Lois, Ryen growled and began to bark. She quickly grabbed Mala's leg, "Hey! Cut it out, let go you crazy mutt" she said to Ryen before shaking her off. The Pitbull/American Bulldog mix yelped as she was knocked off, Mala growled at her. "Run, Ryen run!" said Lois, the duo quickly took off and made a quick turn down an alley. "Where'd she go?" Mala wondered, "I think it was this way" said Nita before she and Mala took off. "Phew! That was close" Lois sighed, she picked up her cell-phone and started dialing Perry's number.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" he asked, "Hey Perry, listen can you have Jimmy meet me outside? I'm just a block away from the planet…" Lois explained. She quickly replied to Perry's response: "Of course I'm alright, look I'll tell you when I get there, bye" she said to him before hanging up the phone. "Oy! Glad that's over" said Lois, "Me too" Ryen agreed.

Meanwhile…

"What?! You let them get away?!" Zod exclaimed, "Now hold on a minute, I didn't know she had a dog with her" said Mala, who had just finished telling Zod what happened. "Still you let her get away…if Ursa had been with you it might've been different…" Zod replied. "Zod…calm down" said Jax-Ur "I am calm! It's Mala's fault that Lois Lane person got away…what is wrong with you, huh?" Zod continued. (Based on quotes form the Timon & Pumbaa episode: "Saskatchewan catch"). "Hey, don't talk to my mate like that" Jax-Ur said in a firm tone, he was now standing next to Mala. "Mate? You didn't tell me Mala was your mate" Zod answered, "Oh, well…uh…that's because I…" Jax-Ur was cut off. "Enough, you don't have to explain, I'm sorry" said Zod before he left the room. "Jax-Ur…you…did you say what I think I heard?" Mala asked, Jax-Ur sighed, "Yes, Mala" the male Kryptonian replied. "Jax-Ur…" Mala started to say as she approached him, he whimpered a little but stopped once she hugged him. "Thanks" she said quietly, at that moment, Mala started to purr. Letting out a sheepish laugh Jax-Ur glanced over at his team-mates. "Ok, everybody out" he told them. (Based on scene from the fresh prince episode: "The butler did it"). Ursa & Malvo let out a small: "Aww" Bizzaro and Non snickered at the scene. "You ok?" Vilea asked, "I'm kind of restless…you saw how Zod was a few minutes ago" said Dom. "Yes, but he shouldn't have spoken to Mala that way" Vilea pointed out, "True" Dom agreed. The full grown Kryptonian Doberman let out al loud sigh. "I need some air" he told Vilea as he walked away.

Later…

"You guys ok?" Jimmy asked, "We're fine Jimmy, thanks" said Lois. She and Ryen were at the Daily planet outside of Perry White's office. "Phew! Glad that's over" Jimmy replied. Just then, they were alerted by the sound of glass breaking. "You just had to open your mouth didn't you, Olsen?" Perry asked, "Oh no" said Jimmy. Standing a few feet away from them was Dom, Vilea and Tronk all 3 dogs were growling. "And to think we just had the wall and the door fixed…oy" Perry continued regarding when Zod, Ursa & Non came in. "Where's Superdog?!" Dom asked, Jimmy gulped as Dom approached him, Lois, Perry and their dogs. "He's not here" Jimmy answered, "Then where is he?" Dom continued, "I-I don't know right now" Jimmy stuttered. Letting out a growl of frustration Dom looked at Timmy, "What about you?" he asked. "Haven't got a clue" the French spaniel pup replied. "Now listen I..." Perry stopped short "Don't…touch the collar" Dom said firmly, "Sorry" Perry replied in a nervous tone. (Based one lines from: "Rugrats"). Lifting his head up, Dom sniffed the air. "Well, it looks like Superdog's not around…come'on the 3 of us will look for him" he announced. "Of course it might not be easy" Vilea pointed out. "True…we'll need some bait" said Dom who glanced at Ryen. "No!" she said to him, "No? look, Ms…" He started to say, "Ryen" the Pitbull mix continued. "Well, listen Ryen can I ask you a question?" Dom replied, "Go ahead" Ryen sighed. "Why does Superdog like you so much?" Dom asked.

"I can't tell you tha…we are related cause we aren't" she answered. "Then what are you?" Dom continued to ask, "Just friends" said Ryen, "From what Dom told us sounds like you were more than just friends last night" Vilea told her. "You we're watching me?!" Ryen said in a shocked tone. "Yes, but then that Supergirl and her dog stopped me and my crew" Dom explained. "That's a relief" Ryen sighed. Just then she heard Dom growling and let out a surprised: "Oop!" "Let's go….we will track down Superdog!" said Dom. "But this time…" he continued, "What?" Ryen asked as Vilea glanced at her. "This time…we've got bait" she added as she grabbed Ryen by her collar. The Pitbull/American bulldog mix struggled to get free. "Ow! No! somebody help" she yelled, "Hey, let her go!" said Timmy, "You can't do that" Pierre exclaimed. The two dogs started running towards Dom; Tronk growled and knocked Timmy out of the way with his left paw. The young French spaniel was thrown back towards Pierre both of them let out a loud: "Oof!" the two dogs laid on the floor groaning in pain.

(Based on scenes & quotes from Superman II and the Superman animated series episode: "Blasts from the past part 2").

Sometime later…

"I hope you're not wasting time, Ignatius" Dom said to him. "Course not" was the iguana's reply. Ignatius had been picked up sometime after Dom and the others left the Daily planet. Currently, he was riding on Vilea's back, Ryen hung onto to Dom, she was on his back. About 30 minutes later they came to a stop at a cabin in the mountain area. "Son of Zypto…where are you?" Dom called, he and Tronk landed on the ground which was covered in snow. "Get off" said Vilea who shook Ignatius off her back "Hey! Ever hear of a run way?" he asked. Vilea skidded to a stop while landing on some ice. Dom walked around, looking for Krypto. "Where are you, chicken?" he asked. "Son of a chicken!" he shouted, his voice echoed. Just then Krypto stepped out from behind a wall of ice, "I'm here, Dom let Ms. Lane go and step inside we can talk" said Krypto. "No, don't Superdog; please don't listen to him…" before Ryen could finish her sentence Vilea once again grabbed her by the collar causing Ryen to gag. "Stop" she said in a meek voice, "You have another weakness…your friends" Dom pointed out, "Yes" Krypto replied. "Your father banned us and we ended our friendship…now, we can go ahead and get this over with but if you refuse…" Dom was cut off. "I'm not giving up, Dom" said Krypto. He was quickly alerted by Ryen who yelped "Stop, Superdog" she said to him, "Alright Dom, you win" Krypto sighed. Just then Ignatius came onto the porch. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late" he explained. "We will leave this place and then get rid of him…" Dom announced, Ignatius pointed to Krypto. "Him" Dom continued, Tronk pointed to Ignatius who was stunned. "Him? Me?! Dom, please I helped you through the tough times, I filled you in on everything…you came here with nothing, I helped you find Superdog" Ignatius pointed out. "Silence!" Dom shouted. "Well look…" Ignatius stopped short when Tronk shoved him. "Watch it, don't touch me" he told him.

"The guy's a numb-nut…now that's what I like about you, a guy always knew where he stood with you" Ignatius said quietly. "I'm trying to get them all to go through that dog door, there's a piece of kryptonite in that cabin…now if you could…" Krypto whispered he quickly stopped when he saw Dom approaching. "Shh, shh" he told Ignatius. "Don't go in there it's a trap" said Ignatius, "Ignatius, you dirty rat!" Krypto exclaimed. "There's kryptonite in there, it makes folks like you sick" Ignatius explained. "You're alright, Ignatius" said Dom. "Grab him" he told Tronk who grabbed Krypto by his cape. "Take her outside" Dom continued "No, Superdog no!" Ryen shouted. "Alright, alright leave her alone, Dom…you win" said Krypto. "Finally" the Kryptonian Doberman sighed; Ryen whined she couldn't believe Krypto was giving up. "Now, let's get this over with" Dom continued, Krypto approached him and looked at him straight in the eye. Suddenly he bit Dom's right front leg "Hey!" was the Kryptonian Doberman's reply. (Based on scenes & lines once again from: "Superman II"). "Ryen, go!" Krypto shouted, Ryen struggled but managed to shake Vilea off of her and ran off. After getting up Dom began to growl, "Let's move" he told Vilea & Tronk. The 3 dogs ran down the slope barking, "What do we do now?" Ignatius asked "Get on!" Krypto answered, just as Ignatius and Ryen were about to leap onto Krypto's back they heard Dom yell: "Stop!" The trio quickly stopped in their tracks. The 3 Kryptonian dogs slowly approached them, growling. "That's enough!" a familiar voice shouted. "Huh?" everyone said simultaneously. "Zypto?" Dom asked, "It's me, Dom" the Kryptonian dog replied. "B-but" Vilea sputtered, "Save it…leave my son alone" said Zypto. At hearing this, Dom snarled, "Yoo-hoo" said Teal, "Hiya doin'?" Shaq greeted him. "Hmph! Come'on Ignatius…I'll be back for you, just you wait" Dom told Krypto and Ryen.

"Yeah sure, I heard you the first time…just go on" said Ryen and with that the 3 dogs and Ignatius left. "Son, are you alright?" Zypto asked, "I'm fine Dad, thanks but…how'd you find us?" Krypto answered, "Streaky heard Jimmy's signal watch and they told us where Dom went so…" Zypto explained. "I get it" Krypto sighed; he figured Streaky had called for back up and Zypto probably tagged along for the ride. "At least you're ok" Zypto told Krypto, he glanced at Ryen for a moment. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked, "Oh! This is my friend…Ryen" Krypto explained, "Hi, nice to meet you" said Ryen, "Ryen, this is my father…Zypto" Krypton continued. "So son, are there any plans I should know about?" Zypto replied, Krypto laughed, "What? You mean me and Ry…oh no, we're just friends…nothing more" was Krypto's response. "Uh K, you're sweating" said Shaq, Zypto chuckled. (Based on similar scene & quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Geoffrey cleans up"). "Well son, it looks like you've really been through a lot" he added. "Yeah, I have Dad…I really have" Krypto sighed.

Later…

"So you have any problems?" Lois asked, "Nope" Superman replied. "I'm just glad Ryen is ok" Lois continued, "Same here" said Superman. Krypto had stopped at Lois' apartment to drop off Ryen "I wanted to thank you again for saving me" Ryen told Krypto. "You're welcome…funny thing, next to Kevin, you're the only other person I spend the most time saving" Krypto explained. "Wow…" said Ryen she paused for a brief moment. "So…it must be hard being a superdog, huh?" she continued. "Well, yes and no but I…enjoy it sometimes" said Krypto, Ryen chuckled. "If my rocket hadn't crash landed here…I never would've met you" Krypto added. "Well…I guess I better get going" he sighed, "Krypto…I think" Ryen sputtered, "What is it, Ryen? If you want to talk go ahead" said Krypto. Ryen finally thought about telling him how she felt, "Ok, I agree we should talk" she answered. "Great" Krypto replied, Ryen decided to spill the beans…"I love you" she confessed. Krypto's eyes bucked "Whoa, well we really better talk" he answered with a chuckle. (Once again based on scene & lines from: "Superman II"). "Actually Ryen, I have a confession to make too…I love" Krypto stuttered, "Love what?" The Pitbull mix asked, "I love you, too" Krypto admitted. "You mean that?" Ryen answered, Krypto nodded "Phew! Glad I finally got that off my chest" Ryen sighed. "Same here, but this whole time you…?" Krypto stopped short "Well, when Timmy told me about you I actually didn't believe him at first, until…you….caught me when I fell off a bridge" Ryen explained.

"I remember that day and when I told you my secret" said Krypto. "I remember that day too" Ryen answered with a sigh, she moved closer to Krypto and the two began rubbing noses. They both remembered the first time they had met. Now that Krypto knew how Ryen felt about him he also asked about he and Ryen being mates, it didn't take her long to answer either.

Sometime later that night…

Superman whistled for Krypto to come, "Superdog, where are you? Let's go!" he called. "Can't you stay a little longer?" Ryen asked, "Nah, I have to get back to work" said Krypto. (Based on similar quotes from the movie: "Cats & Dogs"). "Superdog!" Superman yelled, "I have to go, bye Ryen" Krypto continued. "Good bye, Krypto" she replied "I'll see you later, Lois" said Superman, "See you later…Clark" Lois said to him, "Excuse me?" Superman asked. Lois shook her head, "Oh, sorry you just remind me of someone I know" she answered. "O…K, bye Lois" Superman continued. "Bye" said Lois before Superman & Superdog took off. "There's gotta be something he does on his down time, I just don't know what" Lois said to herself. "So, what now?" Ursa asked. "We just wait until they're inside" said Zod. He, Ursa and Non were sitting a tree across the street.

(Silence)

"How long is this going to take?!" Zod yelled, the trio quickly pulled up the branches they were leaning on in order to hide. Lois and Ryen looked across the street for a moment and then went back to looking at the sky.

(Based on scene and quotes from the movie: "Madagascar").

MORE TO COME…

Finally got it done, phew! Been having a hard time lately but anyway there's 2 chapters left in the story!

Currently working on chapter 13, this will probably up sometime next month. Also if anyone reviews this chapter please DON'T post any sick or weird commits about the confession scene with Krypto and Ryen. If anyone does so the reviews will be reported and I'll block the user who posted it. Though if anybody asks if Ryen is pregnant that's ok but I probably won't answer that since I don't want to give away what goes on in the final chapters.

Chapter title is based on track called: "Let's get started" by Brian Culbertson.

Spoiler warning: Krypto and the others face another problem outside of Metropolis.

Aside from that it'll probably be a while before chapter 13 is up, been having to deal with other things and it's been kind of stressful, DON'T ask.

If anyone has questions on the story feel free to send me a message.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes I might've missed,

Please read & review!


	13. We don't need another hero part 1

**Whoo, made it to chapter 13, it gets kind of long here since this one of the last 3 chapters of the story. Anyway here's one of the last new characters in the story:**

**Gus Gorman (Voiced by: Sinbad)**

It was a typical day at the Daily planet; several of the employees were at their desks or had gone to get coffee. But out of all the reporters that had clocked in for work there was one who hadn't showed up that morning. "Has anyone seen Lois? It's not like her to be late" said Perry "I haven't seen her, how about you Gus?" Jimmy asked. "Nope, haven't seen her" was his reply, Gus Gorman was somewhat new he had taken computer classes and had been hired to help design the Daily planet's website. Just then, Clark came into the room "Kent! There you are, have you seen Lois?" Perry asked. "Not today, why?" Clark replied. "She's not here…it's not like her to miss work without calling in first" said Perry, "That is weird" Clark agreed, "Look, Clark just go by her place to see if she's ok, take Olsen with you" Perry continued. "No problem" Clark answered.

Later…

"Lois" Clark called as he knocked on the door, "That's funny" he muttered and rang the doorbell but still no reply. "Maybe she's sick or…oof!" Jimmy sputtered as the door opened he fell over in the process. "Why is the door unlocked?" he asked, "Lois? Are you here?" Clark continued to call, "Whoa! Somebody really trashed the place" said Jimmy. The two of them were currently in the living room the couch cushions, magazines, etc... were scattered on the floor, the coffee table and a lamp had also been knocked over. Jimmy went around the room snapping pictures, "This is strange it's like she suddenly left" he said to Clark. Clark gasped at what he saw, "I think you're right, look at this" he told Jimmy. There was a note on a side table that was next to the couch; Clark read the note which was this:

"If you're looking for your friends come to the pier at 11:30am. We'll be waiting at dock 49.

Signed, wouldn't you like to know"

"This is Non's hand writing…" said Clark, "How do you know?" Jimmy asked, "The letters are all cut out of magazines" Clark explained. (Based on quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Where there's a Will there's a way part 1"). Jimmy laughed, "Jimmy!" Clark exclaimed, "Sorry" the young red head answered in a nervous tone. "C'mon Jimmy, we're going to the pier, but first I need to make a phone call" said Clark "Take your time, I'll be here" Jimmy replied as he sat down on the couch. Clark stepped outside for a moment; he pressed the comm.-link in his right ear "J'onn, (static) J'onn are you there?" Clark continued, all he heard was static. Letting out a sigh he picked up his cell-phone and dialed Kara's cell-phone number. "Hi Clark" was what he heard on the other line "Kara, meet me at the pier, I'll explain later, bring Dusty and Krypto with you" said Clark, "You got it" Kara replied. "Oh, one more thing try to round up a couple of the other leaguers if you can" Clark added, "Got it, bye" was Kara's response before she hung up. Clark went back into Lois' apartment to get Jimmy, "Let's go Jimmy" he told him. "Ok" the young photographer sighed before getting up to follow Clark.

Sometime later…

"I don't get it, what makes you think Lois would be here, Clark? Clark? How where did go?" Jimmy wondered. "Let me go!" a voice shouted, "Huh?" Jimmy sputtered, he watched from a safe distance behind a large wooden crate. "For the last time, I said let me go" Lois insisted, "Relax, would you?" Zod replied, "How can I relax when your friend here has me in a lock?" Lois asked as she struggled to get free from Mala's grip. (Based on line from the Rugrats episode: "Monster in the mattress"). "Oh no, not them again" said Jimmy, he felt someone's hand touch his left shoulder and gasped. "Shh, it's ok Jimmy…it's me, Supergirl" said a familiar female voice. "Supergirl? But…how did you know…?"Jimmy stopped short, "Your buddy Clark called me" the young blond explained. "He did, huh but where is he?" Jimmy asked, "We'll find out later right now we gotta work on getting Lois and Ryen out of here" Supergirl continued. "But how do you plan to do that by yourself?" Jimmy replied, "Oh, I'm not alone" Supergirl announced, "Right behind you" said Wonder woman, "Stay here, if we need your help….I'll call you" Supergirl continued. (Based on quote from the movie: "Bambi"). "O…Kay" said Jimmy who continued to watch from behind the crate, Jimmy's dog, Timmy whimpered as he watched. "Quiet Timmy" Jimmy whispered.

"Let her go, Zod" said Superman, "Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, from Dom" Zod replied regarding Dom's encounter with Krypto in the mountains. "I'm serious…I found your note, so now I'm here" Superman explained. "Well then….you and Superdog,  
can give up now or…" Zod was cut off "Don't do it Superman," Lois shouted she struggled a little. "Let go" she sputtered, Lois gagged as Mala squeezed her, "That hurts" she said in a hoarse tone. (Yet another Superman II reference). "Well…what'll it be?" Zod asked, "I don't know, I have to talk with my friends" Superman answered, "What's up?" Flash greeted the group of Kryptonians. "Oh great" Zod groaned, standing behind Superman was the 6 other J.L. founding members as well as Supergirl and the founding members of the Superpets group.

Later…

"C'mon let's go" said Jimmy, "Jimmy? How did you...?" Lois was cut off. "Later, we have to go!" he told Lois before the two ran off with Timmy and Ryen beside them. "Superpup, how are you making out?" Krypto asked as he tried to hold off Dom. Letting out a grunt, Dusty managed to reply as she held off Vilea, "Fine…just peachy" was her response, Dusty yelped in pain as Vilea knocked her off of her back. "Superpup!" Krypto exclaimed, Swifty ran over yelling "Back off and stop it" in Spanish. "Oh no you don't, stay away from her" said the Greyhound/whippet mix, he growled angrily at Vilea and Tronk who backed off. "Are you ok?" Swifty asked, Dusty replied with a simple: "Uh-huh" she had hit the wooden boards of the dock pretty hard and was laying on her left side. "Gotcha!" said Wonder Woman as she grabbed Ursa, "Hey! Let go" was the female Kryptonian's reply, Ursa struggled to get free but was in a rather tight lock. "You've got a good grip" she pointed out and let out a few grunts in her attempt to get free, Shayera yelled in fear as Non chased after her. "GL, he's yours!" she called out before turning away, "I got him…" was GL's reply he let out a small: "Oof!" as Non ran into him. "Ha! You can't touch this, whoa! Ooh" Flash sputtered, he groaned after Mala made him trip. "I just did" she replied in a sassy tone. "J'onn, are you holding up ok?" Superman asked, "I'm… (groans) doing the best I can…aah!" said J'onn as Jax-Ur knocked him out of the way "J'onn!" Superman yelled, "Looks like your friends aren't doing so well" Dom pointed out. "If I know my friends…they won't give up" said Krypto, Dom growled angrily and bit Krypto by the scruff of his neck causing the Superdog to yelp in pain. "Krypto! Aah!" Superman exclaimed as Zod knocked him down to the dock, "Superman! Aah! hey let go" said Woman as Mala grabbed her, "Hey! Hey! Cut it out" Flash shouted as Jax-Ur picked him up. "Got 'em?" Zod asked as the two Kryptonians and their dogs brought over the defeated leaguers and superpets. "Oh, yeah" was Jax-Ur's reply. "Where's Ursa?" Zod continued, just then the group was alerted by a loud hawk screech.

All of them looked up and noticed what was happening, "Now what?" Shayera asked, "We split up" said J'onn, "Nice" Shayera answered in a sarcastic tone. "No, you left; we go right" GL explained, "Got it!" Shayera continued. (Based on lines from the Foster's home for imaginary friends episode: "The pilot"). Within a few seconds the trio split up, "Huh? What?" Ursa sputtered, it didn't take her long to figure out what GL, J'onn and Shayera had done. "Oh….I get it…" Ursa muttered, she quickly spotted J'onn and went after him, "Ha! Got ya!" she said triumphantly as she grabbed him but lost her grip a few seconds later, "Whoa!" she exclaimed and skidded to a stop before hitting some wooden crates that had been stacked up. "Phew!" Ursa sighed as she wiped some sweat off of her forehead; she quickly turned to Green Lantern who went by her. "There he goes!" she muttered and took off after him. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed as she got a hold of him, "Hey, get off we're gonna crash" said GL. "Come again?" Ursa asked, she looked up and saw what he meant. "Uh-oh" she continued. "Sweet…Georgia…brown" GL replied before they crashed into some crates. (Quote from the 101 Dalmatians the series episode: "Invasion of the doggy snatchers"). "Oh brother", Supergirl sighed, "Didn't see that coming…" said Shayera, she shouted in surprise as Jax-Ur grabbed her "You didn't that coming either" he pointed out. Just then, he was alerted by Tasha, Ace, Braxton, Vivian and Quincy, all 5 dogs were growling. "Or that" Wonder woman added, "Dom" Zod called, the Kryptonian Doberman barked, with in a few seconds Vilea, Tronk, Nita, Malvo, Stella and Royce jumped down from some crates and surrounded the 5 remaining superpets. The 5 dogs all yelped in surprise and began to whimper in fear. "Now, as for you…" Lex started to say, "Lex Luthor!" Lois exclaimed.

"Are you insane?" Jimmy asked as he grabbed Lois by her left arm. "We can't just sit here" she pointed out, "Then what do you propose we do?" Jimmy continued. "Now what we do?" Bizzaro asked, "Just wait" Lex replied. "So, do we…?" before Zod could finish his sentence Lex cut him off "Excuse me" he said to him as he walked by. Superman raised his head up "Lex" he said in a hoarse tone, before groaning in pain. "Let me guess, you and your friends helped the Kryptonians and the others escape?" Lex asked, Superman simply nodded, Krypto whined. Just then, Tea stood in front of Superman as well as Supergirl and Dusty. Everyone watching let out a loud: "Huh?" "Tea, get out of the way…" said Lex, the young blond simply stared at him Cindy was also beside her and did the same. "Cindy…get out of the way" Lex continued in a firm tone, Tea and Cindy whimpered and continued to stare at Lex and everyone else with a sad look on their faces. It didn't take long for Lex to put down the tranquilizers he planned to use; he looked at Amanda Waller for a moment and sighed. "C'mon you two" he said to Cindy and Tea before walking away, Supergirl smiled at Tea, she and Cindy did the same. After a few seconds Superman, Krypto, Supergirl and Dusty stood up; all 4 of them were soaked from laying down on the path where the tide came in. They stared at Cindy and Tea for a moment until both groups went their separate ways… (Based on scene & lines from the movie: "The fox & the hound").

Later…

"Oh man, I'm sore all over" said GL, "Same here" Supergirl admitted. "Count me but….I don't get it, why did that girl stand in front you guys?" Flash asked, "Don't know but she….smiled at me" Supergirl answered. The group was somewhat puzzled that Tea and Cindy actually helped out and the fact they didn't seem angry towards Kara and Dusty at all. "Smiled at you? Why?" Stargirl asked, "I don't know" Supergirl sighed. "Why don't you go ask her?" Shebang suggested, "Nice idea, Shebang but…" Supergirl was cut off. "But what? She was kinda nice" said Shebang. "Seriously, what do you want me to do? waltz right up to STAR labs?" Supergirl asked. (Based one lines from: "Monster's Inc.).

At STAR labs…

"Tea, what are we going to do with you?" Amanda Waller asked, "Well, what do you mean?" the young blond asked, "First you let the Kryptonians and Argosians escape and now you help out Supergirl" Professor Hamilton explained. "It's almost like you've changed or something" Amanda added. "Actually, I…." before Tea could finish her sentence Amanda cut her off. "Why did you let them go?" she asked. "Luthor was gonna hurt them with those shock collars" Tea answered. "And?" was Waller's reply, "W-well that blond female, Kala…Supergirl, she…she called her Mom" Tea continued. "So, that's it then…you let Kala and the others go just because she treated you like you were her daughter" Amanda concluded. "Well she's the closest thing to a motherly figure that I've had since I've been here" Tea admitted. Although she and Mattie were close she was more like a friend than a Mother and Tea had quickly learned Amanda Waller was basically her Boss and didn't seem to show Motherly affection towards her. Professor Hamilton was the only one in the group who treated Tea like she was his daughter, he was also the first person she saw when she opened her eyes for the very first time. Weather he knew it or not, Tea also had imprinted his voice and scent. "Tea, look just because you and Supergirl are….'sisters' doesn't mean…" Tea cut Waller off, "Don't say it" she replied.

"Excuse me for talking, Tea you and Supergirl grew up in different places incase you forgot" Amanda reminded her. "I didn't forget, I remember all the stuff I went through here including opening my eyes" Tea answered. "Really? Well…that's interesting but seriously, need I remind you that all 3 of us have watched you develop from an embryo to how you look now" Amanda continued. "You know that and I know that, but does Supergirl know that?" Tea asked…

(Silence)

"I didn't think so…look I can't escape being in her shadow but…the least I could do is…" Tea was cut off, "Are you crazy?" Amanda asked, "Hey, the league's not as bad as you think….I've read the files you have on them" Tea answered. "And?" was Waller's response, "I…well, seeing what Supergirl did….she seemed to really care about her Mom, I care about her. She was really nice….well, to me at least" Tea explained. "Tea, look we could talk about this all night, but right now let's drop it" said Professor Hamilton, Tea was shocked for a moment. "Are you serious? Look, you guys….ever since I've met Kala I found out a lot about my heritage" Galatea admitted. "That's nice, but Tea you still live here and…" Waller was cut off, "All my life you've treated me like a lab experiment" she added. "You are a lab experiment" Amanda Waller exclaimed. (Quotes from the Pinky & the Brain episode: "Brinky"). At hearing this, Tea's eyes bucked "Well, if that's it, then maybe I'll just leave" she replied. "Leave? If somebody finds you…" Waller stopped short, "So what? The league already knows about me plus I….I feel like I stick out, ya know" Galatea answered. "I get the point, but still" once again Waller was cut off "You guys have kept me cooped up, don't you ever think I want to get out?" Tea asked. "Sure…at least I do but Tea, if someone were to find out about you…you could get hurt" Hamilton pointed out. "I know, still I…" Tea stopped short, Waller had enough she had been trying hard to keep her cool but now she was ready to drop the conversation.

"You know, Galatea you…"she was cut off once again, "Grr….I've had enough of this, I hate you!" said Tea before she and Cindy took off, "Galatea, wait…." Professor Hamilton called out, "Come back here" Amanda shouted. "Tea…come back" Hamilton called once more as she got farther away. The young blond was now over a small woodland area; she stopped after a few minutes and sighed. She thought about what Supergirl had said to her when she was on the watch-tower…

(Flashback)

"Deep down you know the truth" said Supergirl

(Flashback ends)

(Flashback clip from th JLU episode: "Panic in the sky")

Letting out a small groan Tea was now sitting on a soft patch of moss. "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself, it wasn't long before she started sobbing. (Based on scene & lines from the movie: Balto 2: Wolf quest"). Cindy was standing beside her but decided not to say anything. Supergirl and Dusty were both in the area and heard Tea's cries, "Huh? Tea, is that you?" Supergirl asked. "Go away" was the blond's reply, "What's wrong?" Supergirl continued, "Just leave me alone" Tea said in a muffled voice, her face was pressed against a large moss covered rock. "Is something wrong?" Supergirl asked once more, "Listen, would you just go?" Tea asked who was now looking at Supergirl. "What the…? Are you….are you crying?" Supergirl answered, she could see Tea's eyes were somewhat pink, tears were on her cheeks and the sleeves of her shirt had wet spots on them. Tea sniffled "Yes, oh what's the use? I might as well go ahead and tell you anyway" she confessed. "Tell me what?" Supergirl asked, "I told Waller that she and everyone else treats me like a lab experiment" Tea explained. "Well, actually you are a…" Supergirl stopped short "That's what Waller said, so I left" Tea replied, "But why'd you help me and my cousin?" Supergirl asked. "I…I didn't want to see you get hurt" Tea admitted, Supergirl raised her left eyebrow at hearing this.(Line from once again: "The fox & the hound") "Excuse me?" she asked, "The blond woman you helped...Kala…you…you called her Mom" Tea answered, "Ohh…and you don't have a…"Supergirl stopped short when she heard Tea sniffling, "Oh man, I'm really sorry, I had no idea you felt that way" said Supergirl. (Once again from the Foster's pilot episode). "Well getting back to what I did, I….thought about your Mom…and what the other leaguers might've said to her if I hadn't stepped in" Tea explained. "Good point, if me and Superman got hurt she probably wouldn't take it so well" Supergirl added. Just then she had an idea, "You know what?" she asked, "No, what?" Tea answered, "Maybe we could start over, ya know clean slate…what do ya say?" Supergirl continued, there was an awkward silence between them.

"I thought so…uh….well I guess I'll be going….you um….heading back inside?" Supergirl sputtered, Tea looked back and saw STAR labs in the distance. "There? Pfft….no, I burned that bridge" she admitted. "You could come with me and Dusty if you wanted to" Supergirl offered. "I dunno" was Tea's reply "I guess that's a no" Dusty concluded, "There has to be somebody you can stay with" Supergirl continued.

Minutes later…

Supergirl knocked on the door of Roulette's apartment; it didn't take long for her to answer. "Oh, hi, G…what are you doing here?" she asked. "She needs a place to stay…Cindy does too" Supergirl answered, "You brought Supergirl and Superpup with you?!" Roulette exclaimed. "Look, Roulette I'm having a hard time right now, so please…" Tea stopped short "I'm afraid all I've got to offer you is the couch, sorry" Roulette explained. "Thanks, but I'll pass" said Tea "You sure?" Roulette asked, "Yeah" Tea sighed. "Alright…" Roulette answered with a yawn "Good night" she continued before closing her door. "So, where do we go now?" Tea asked, "Ya got me" Supergirl replied. Just then she thought of something and snapped her fingers. "Hold it! I got an idea" she announced…

(Rings door bell)

"I hope she's in" Supergirl sighed, "Who'd you say this is?" Tea asked, "Just a friend of mine and…Clark's" Supergirl explained, Just then the door opened, "Supergirl how's it go…aah! You brought her with you?" Lois sputtered, she had heard of Tea from talking to Supergirl. "Yes, Lois this is Tea….Tea, Lois" Supergirl answered. "Nice to meet you" said Lois, "Hi" was Tea's reply as they shook hands. "Look, Supergirl, I don't know why you stopped here but…" Lois was cut off "Tea needs a place to stay for the night so…can she stay with you?" Supergirl asked. "Excuse me?" Lois answered in a surprised tone.

(Lois lines are normal font, Tea's are italic)

"_Please?"_

"No"

"_Please?"_

"No"

"_Please?!"_

"Alright, say what happened to you staying with Waller's group?" Lois asked, "I burned that bridge…it's a long story" the young blond explained. (Based on lines from: "Spongebob") Lois was standing in the doorway with her robe on. Letting out a loud yawn Lois stepped aside "Ok, come'on" she sighed before walking back into her apartment. "Thanks, Lois" said Supergirl, "I just hope she's out of here by breakfast" Lois admitted Supergirl laughed. "She might" the blond heroine continued, "Ok, this is the guestroom, my sister stays here whenever she's in town but….since she's not it's yours….if you need me for anything I'm next door" Lois explained, "Thanks" said Galatea. Supergirl stepped into the room for a moment, "Well, looks like my work here is done…see ya, have fun with Lois" Supergirl said with a laugh. "Oh, she has a dog too" Dusty added, "A dog?!" Tea and Cindy answered in unison. "Relax, Ryen wouldn't hurt a flea" said Dusty, Ryen was sitting in the hallway scratching her left ear. She then nipped a spot on her rump "Oh that flea was killing" she muttered. (Based one lines from: "Stuart Little 2"). Letting out a sigh she stood up and walked down the hall, she let out a surprised yelp when she saw Cindy and Tea. "Now what is this?" she wondered. Lois glanced at Ryen even though she didn't understand what the Pitbull mix just said. Without a communicator it all sounded like a bunch of barks to Lois. "Oh…this is my dog, Ryen" she explained, "Hi, girl" she greeted the Pitbull mix and rubbed her head. Ryen sniffed Cindy; the Kryptonian dog looked a bit shorter and younger than she was. What surprised Ryen was that she and Cindy seemed to have similar markings. "Listen, I gotta be at work by 8:30 am, you ok with getting up early?" Lois asked. "Me? No problem" Tea answered. "Great…good night" said Lois, "Night" Tea replied before Lois closed the door.

Minutes later…

After changing into some pajamas Supergirl loaned her Tea let out a small yawn. "I'm worn out" she admitted, "You think Waller's gonna be upset that we left?" Cindy asked. "Well…" Tea started to say, she hadn't really thought about how Waller would react to her and Cindy leaving…

Back STAR labs…

"Where is she?!" Amanda Waller yelled, "We haven't found her yet" Professor Hamilton replied. "She couldn't have gone far, right?" Roulette asked, "You don't know, Tea" Amanda continued, "Yeah, I've seen her move, girl can get some pretty far distances" Livewire added. "Well, while you look for her I'm heading back to my apartment" said Roulette "Me too" Livewire replied, before they left.

Back at Lois's apartment…

"It might not be a big deal" Tea continued. "Are you kidding?! She's probably gonna say: where were you? You could've been hurt!" Cindy pointed out, Tea giggled at hearing Cindy's impression of Amanda Waller. "Yeah, C" she sighed as she stretched. "Good night" she replied, "See you tomorrow" said Cindy, within a few minutes the two of them were asleep. The next day wasn't so easy, "Wake up, Tea...come'on" said Lois, "I don't want to" the young blond muttered, Wake up" Lois insisted, "Leave me alone" Galatea continued. "G, c'mon get up" Lois answered, "Go away" Tea sputtered. Letting out a sigh of frustration, she left the room. "Breakfast" Lois called out before throwing a rolled up newspaper, Tea groaned when the paper landed on her legs. "Got it" she sighed. (Based on lines from the movie; Surf's up).

Sometime later after getting dressed she and Cindy went down stairs. "So, what made you decide to leave Waller?" Lois asked before taking a sip of her coffee. "My feelings were…" Tea stopped short "Hurt?" Lois finished for her "Yeah" Tea sighed, "'bout what?" Lois continued, "I told Waller that the folks at STAR labs treat me like a lab experiment" Tea explained. "And?" was Lois' reply, Tea sniffled. The two of them were currently in the kitchen. "She said I was a lab experiment" Tea answered in a meek voice, "Oh…" Lois replied in a dull tone, Tea continued to sniffle, "Look G, I'm sorry your feelings got hurt but…" Lois stopped short and placed her hand on Tea's right shoulder "Try to look on the bright side, Kay?" Lois continued, Tea whined a little "I'll try" she said to Lois. Lois gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "That's a girl" she added, Tea smiled.

Later…

"So can you make it home ok from here?" Lois asked, "Yeah, I'll be fine thanks for letting me stay" Tea replied. "You're welcome and…hey! You ever want to talk to me here's my number" said Lois as she handed Tea a small strip of paper. "Thanks Ms. Lane, uh….you won't write anything about this in the paper will you?" Tea asked. Lois chuckled, "No, I've never really wrote anything on my personnel life, except for a certain biography column Perry insisted on doing" Lois explained. "When was that?" Tea answered, "Last week…well, I gotta go, see you G" said Lois, "See ya" Tea replied before she and Cindy took off. "Oy…as many times as I've ran into Superman's relatives it's funny that I haven't…. oh never mind" Lois said to herself, she got in her car and headed towards the Daily planet. Back at STAR labs, Tea and Cindy weren't out of the woods just yet. "Good…it looks like nobody's around, let's go" she told Cindy. The duo went in through the staff entrance in the back. While opening the door its hinges squeaked in the process, "Tea, is that you?" Amanda Waller asked, "Oh no" the young blond groaned, "Where were you?" Amanda continued, "I stayed overnight with a friend" was Tea's reply. "Which friend was that? We had some of the secret society members looking for you last night" Waller explained. "I…I spent the night with Lois Lane" Galatea confessed, "The Daily planet reporter?!" Amanda exclaimed. "She said she wasn't going to write an article on me staying with her last night" Tea explained. Letting out a sigh, Amanda decided to drop the subject "Tea…you could've been hurt running off the way you and Cindy did" she pointed out. "I'm sorry, I just…" Tea stopped short and let out a growl of frustration. "I need some air" she continued before she and Cindy left the room. Professor Hamilton watched them leave and sighed "We shouldn't have been so hard on them" he muttered before he and Amanda stepped out into the hallway. (Based on quote from: "Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's adventure"). While the group sorted things out, there was yet another problem that the league and everyone else would find out about later that day…

MORE TO COME...

Sorry for the wait last month I went to visit my Grandma(on my Mom's side) who has breast cancer which is so bad that kemo therapy isn't really working anymore, I'm also getting over a cold I caught last week. Due to having to sleep with my fans running and windows open cause of the heat I got a sore throat and eventually the symptoms of a cold and sure enough I got it! Now I'm almost over it hopefully I'll be over it by the weekend. Also, Gus Gorman is a character from the movie: "Superman III" in the film he's played by Richard Pryor who was popular for doing stand-up comedy in the 1980s.

Spoiler warning: The big problem is revealed in part 2 as well as a few more surprises!

In other news my sister now caught it I'm also working on some last. This chapter was so long so I had to divide it up into 2 parts. Other than that Part 2 should be up at some point possibly with 2 weeks or longer…hopefully I'll be over my cold by that time.

Until then…

Please read & review!

Ciao y'all!


	14. We don't need another hero part 2

**Well here's 2 out of three of the last chapters.**

**Faora Hu-Ui (Voiced by: Jennifer Lewis)**

**Verne (Voiced by: Felton Perry)**

For most of the superpets and their owners being on the job was somewhat boring at times but this particular day got to be interesting. "I don't think we should do this" said Paran, "C'mon it'll be fun" Kragger replied, he snickered a little. "1…2…3…" he counted. At that moment he and Paran as well as Hro all let out a loud hawk-like screech. "Yaah!" Shayera screamed and jumped up, Kragger started to laugh, "Still got it" said Hro. "You guys" Shayera answered who was currently hanging onto the ceiling fan, "Oldest trick in the book" Tyson replied, "What are you doing?" Shayera asked, she noticed the quartet came in through an open window. "There's a problem" Hro announced, "Say what?" Shayera answered in surprise…Meanwhile in Bludhaven Nightwing and Speedy were putting on a show so to speak.

"Ha! Can't touch this" said Nightwing as he dodged Speedy who tried to grab him, "You think so?" he asked. "JD, why can't you stay still?" Benji asked, "Would a fish stay still long enough for you to catch it?" the young spaniel asked. "Probably not" Benji answered. "Well, that's it then" JD sighed, he jumped up and did a front flip managing to land on all 4 feet. "Whoa…we're you in the circus?" Benji continued, "Nah, Ace taught me a tricks….once Dick and I moved out he showed me a few more moves" JD explained. "Cool, think you teach me?" Benji asked, "Sure" said JD. Back when Dick Grayson was Robin, he found JD as a 2 month old puppy in a cardboard box. His owners had dumped him along with his brothers and sisters who were eventually picked up by other people. Like Batman, Ace adopted JD and taught him various moves in agility and tracking once Dick moved to Bludhaven he taught JD a few more tricks. JD eventually changed his hero nickname from Robin-hound to Night-hound once he got older. Darter watched the two dogs from a distance "Huh…whenever I try to teach Benji something I always end up going up with a band-aid or cast on" Darter admitted. "Let's hope JD doesn't end up with the same results" said Green Arrow…

"You got that first aid kit in your car?" he asked, "Right here" said Black canary; the two were alerted by the boys grunting "Ow!" JD yelled. "Oh boy" Monday sighed and groaned at the site. "When will they learn?" Tisha groaned, "I don't get it" said Wondergirl, "They're just horsing around, you know, playing…you do that with your sisters don't you?" Canary asked. "Yeah, sometimes" Wondergirl answered. Just then they heard the quartet of young heroes yell. "Not again…I hope you boys have insurance" Canary called out, "Why?" Wondergirl aksed. "Trust me, they're gonna need it, Ollie….clean up on aisle 3" said Black canary. "I got it" Green Arrow replied as he picked up the first aid kit and went over to JD, Benji and their owners. "Guys, we have a problem" said Shayera, "What's up guys?" Speedy asked who now had some bandage tape on his right arm "Whoa! Who's your friends?" he continued as he glanced at Hro, Kragger and Paran. Shayera explained what the problem was which took over 20 minutes since Green Arrow and the rest of his group had several questions about it. "It's that bad, huh?" he asked "You got it" Hro replied. "Excuse me…I have to make a call" Arrow continued, he walked away for a moment and started dialing on his cell phone…

(Phone rings)

"Hello? Are you serious, Ollie? Ok, I'll be right there, Carol we've got to go" said Clark. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked, "Just come'on, I'll tell you on the way" Clark replied, Carol put the papers she was holding on her desk and immediately followed Clark who was heading towards Perry White's office. "So….I suppose you'll be writing an article on this…" before Perry could finish his sentence the door opened. "Kent, Ferris….didn't expect to see you in here right now" he said to the duo. "Sorry Perry, but I actually wanted to request a leave" Clark answered. "A leave? For what?" Perry asked, "Some friends of mine came into town recently and there's an emergency, Carol knows them… don't you?" Clark explained. "Oh ye-yeah, sure" she stuttered and grinned nervously.

Perry sighed, it didn't take him long to answer Clark. "Alright, Kent you and Ferris can go, but if you see something worth putting in a column, let me know" he told Clark. "Will do" Clark replied before he and Carol left the room. "I wonder if I should tag along" said Lois, "Lois!" Perry exclaimed. "Sorry, sheesh! Some people can't take a joke" she replied before leaving Perry's office.

Later that day…

"So, the plan is we leave tomorrow?" Batman asked, "First thing in the morning" Superman answered, "Anyone else know yet?" Batman continued, "I've informed some of the other leaguers" Superman explained. "That's good" Batman replied, "We better keep quiet about this until we can announce it to the public" Superman pointed out. "On the 6 or 11:00 news?" Batman asked, "Ha-ha, very funny, Bruce" said Superman "Ooh, this is good but not enough" Twinkie muttered, he had been listening to the whole thing behind a trash can. "Hiya Twinkie" Bizzaro greeted him "Aah!" the Rat terrier yelped as he jumped up. (Based on similar scenario from: "Rugrats"). "Bizzaro, do you know you could've given me a heart attack doing that?!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, Luthor send me to see if you find out something" Bizarro explained. "Well, you can tell him I just did and right now I'm going to dig up some more dirt" Twinkie replied, "Dig dirt? Ok" said Bizzaro before he took off. Twinkie chuckled, "Cute and cuddly may be my description at the pet store but outside I'm hard as stone" he said to himself

(Truck honks horn)

"Yaah! Ok m-maybe not" Twinkie stuttered.

At STAR labs…

"This is so unfair" said Tea, "Huh?" Twinkie sputtered he went up to the window sill to listen. "Just because I go out one night you're keeping me cooped up here?" the young blond asked. "That's right" Amanda Waller answered, Tea let out a frustrated growl "Don't you think she's been through enough?" Professor Hamilton asked, Amanda sighed "Alright, but I'm not leaving her alone" she replied. "Then who are you going to leave her with?" Hamilton continued.

Seconds later…

"You gotta be kidding" Tea continued "Nope, you're staying here, if you're needed we'll call you" Amanda explained. "Ohh…ok" Galatea sighed, before Waller and Hamilton left. "So, I guess I'm…stuck with you today, huh?" she concluded. "Hey, I'm not so bad" said Ursa, "I suppose not, for an adult I mean" Tea replied. Ursa didn't reply she sat up and held the railing on the fire escape where she and Tea currently were. After getting a firm grip she shook herself which looked almost similar to the way dogs shook. Though instead of shaking her whole body, the only parts of her that shook was her head and shoulders. Once she was done, Ursa yawned "I didn't sleep so well last night, how about you?" she asked. "Oh…I was ok" said Tea, "That's good" Ursa sighed.

(Camera shutter clicks)

The duo was alerted by the sound as well as a flash. "Excuse me" said Ursa who stepped down from the fire escape; "Got it" Jimmy said triumphantly "Did you just snap a picture of me?" Ursa asked, "Ye-yeah, why?" Jimmy stuttered. "C'mere" she growled, "Aaah!" Jimmy yelled before he started running, letting out a growl of frustration, Ursa went after him "Got you!" she exclaimed she and Jimmy both fell down, hitting the sidewalk in the process. "You just don't know when you give up do you?" she continued. The two of them continued to struggle "Ow! Let go, that's mine, please Ms….I've got to meet up with Lois in half an hour" Jimmy explained, "Lois?" Ursa answered in a puzzled tone, she quickly got off of Jimmy, "I didn't know you were waiting on somebody I just thought you were here to snap a picture and run" Ursa admitted, "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have used the flash" said Jimmy. "Just be careful using that thing, you scared me" Ursa replied, "I did?" Jimmy asked, "Well, you startled me" Ursa said in a sheepish tone, trying to hide that she was a little embarrassed. "Sorry…" was Jimmy's response "Listen, just go" Ursa sighed, "You sure?" Jimmy asked, "Yes, now go on before I change my mind" Ursa warned. "Gee, thanks Ms…what's you're name?" Jimmy continued, "Ursa" the female Kryptonian replied. "Well, thanks Ursa…see ya" said Jimmy before he left with Timmy trotting beside him. "That kid…he was nice to me…I wonder where he gets it from" Ursa wondered. "Gosh, she's pretty, wonder where she gets that from" Jimmy asked himself as he glanced back at Ursa. (Based on similar scene from the anime: "Silver fang legend: Weed").

While Jimmy went to wait for Lois, members of the secret society were working on their next move. So far nobody had a decent idea though a certain someone seemed to notice something different. "Has anyone noticed the justice league is up to something?" Lex Luthor asked, "What do ya mean?" Giganta replied. "It's 3:00pm in the afternoon and usually around that time Superman or Supergirl files by my office window but neither one of them showed up" Lex explained. "So? They probably had better things to do" said Livewire. "Funny you should mention that Ms. Radio talk show" Harley pointed out. "Hey! I thought we agreed to leave that part of my résumé alone" Livewire answered. "Ok, ok sheesh! I'm sorry" Harley sputtered. At that moment Lex looked around the room "Are we missing somebody?" he aksed, "Last time I checked we're missing one 'superman'" Captain cold teased, Captain Boomerang laughed at hearing this "I think you mean Bizarro" he corrected him. Just then the door opened. "Guys!" Twinkie shouted "Twinkie? What are you doing back here? "Boy, you won't believe what I just heard" the Rat terrier replied. "Ok, Wink, what'd you hear?" Giganta continued, "The justice league is going on a trip away from earth!" Twinkie exclaimed, "What?!" everyone in the room shouted, "All of them?" Metallo asked, "N-no just a few, Superman's going" Twinkie explained. "Superman? Hmm…looks like this plan will go smoothly" said Lex, "Good because the download is complete" said Brainiac, "Yes!" Lex & Zod said simultaneously. The duo noticed everyone else staring at them as if they were crazy "Heh-heh, I guess we got a little carried away" Lex added with a nervous grin. "So the information on this disk is…" Lex started to say, "Information on Krypton as well as Kal-El's family tree" Brainiac explained. "Kal-El?" Lex answered in a puzzled tone "Superman" Zod & Jax-Ur replied. "You Kryptonians sure have some weird names" said Lex, "Well they aren't that weird, you go to one of those foreign countries in Europe, they've got different names too" Roulette pointed out. "Good point" Lex agreed.

Meanwhile…

"What's up Twinkie?" Dusty asked, "Aah! Superpup, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" the Toy rat terrier answered. "Just came to see my favorite terrier" Dusty replied, "Really?" Twinkie continued, "Yeah…" said Dusty before she quickly pressed Twinkie against a brick wall, "Ok rat dog, spill it, you're up to something" she said firmly. "I…I...I overheard Superman say something about leaving!" Twinkie exclaimed. "What?!" Dusty shouted, "Now that ya know, I'll be going, bye now" said Twinkie. Dusty snarled and pounced on Twinkie "Ow!" the rat terrier yelped, "You little weasel" Dusty said angrily. She continued to growl at the toy rat terrier who whimpered in fear, Dusty stopped and sighed and gave Twinkie a small lick across his forehead. "I'm sorry" she continued her ears picked up a noise not to far away. "What is that?" she wondered, forgetting about Twinkie who left the scene, Dusty went to investigate. She gasped at what she saw Supergirl let out a small grunt as she got off the pavement "That all ya got?" she asked. "Haven't seen you in a while" said Brainiac, "Nether have I" said Metallo. He had stayed out of the encounter with the league during a thunder storm to avoid rusting. "You ok?" Stargirl asked, Supergirl coughed before answering "Yeah" she replied, Metallo growled in frustration, the two blond heroines yelled in fear. "Back off" Stargirl growled, Metallo grabbed one in of her staff and picked her up. "Hey! Let go" said Stargirl, Metallo didn't say anything and simply threw Stargirl's staff over his shoulder, the young blond let out a loud: "Whoa!" as she was thrown to the other side of the street. A small: "thud" was heard as well as groan from Stargirl, "Now then…Parasite!" Metallo called, "Ready" was his reply, "She's all yours" Metallo announced as he moved out of the way. "Stop! You guys leave her alone" Dusty exclaimed as she came at them at full speed. Just then the young Superdog was hit by a blast of Kryptonite and yelped in pain. Dusty's flight was short as she fell to the ground. Metallo went over to the young dog and held her up by her cape. "Heh, foolish puppy" he said to her. (Quote from the movie: "Cats & Dogs"). "You're worse than your cousin" Parasite added. Dusty growled "Let me go" she said firmly. "No problem" said Metallo as he tossed her aside like an old towel.

Supergirl glanced at her K-9 companion "You came?" she asked. "Uh-huh" was all Dusty could manage to say. The two of them moaned, unable to get up. "Knock it off, guys" said a voice; the trio looked back and simply laughed. It was Irma, Kizzy's daughter, "I wouldn't get too close considering your mother's Kryptonian this kryptonite will effect you, like these 2" Metallo explained. "Uh-huh, just watch your back, Tin-can" said Irma as she ran off. "Tin-can?! Why you little…" Metallo sputtered, "Need a lift?" Wind-dragon asked. Brainiac, Parasite and Metallo all yelled in surprise as Wind-dragon picked them, via a tornado that was blowing. "Downpour, now!" he shouted, Downpour then threw a blast of water in the trio's direction. "Shifter!" Wind-dragon called, "Bye boys" she said to the trio as she ran up to them (as a big horned sheep) the impact threw the trio 20 feet across the street. The screams of Brainiac, Parasite and Metallo could be heard for a few seconds until they stopped abruptly. The next sound heard was a loud: "crash". "Nice going, guys…uh-oh" said Wind-dragon he went over to check Supergirl whose eyes were now closed, "J'onn, c'mere…is she ok?" he asked, J'onn checked Supergirl's pulse and then looked back at Wind-dragon. "She'll be fine, but they both need some medical help" J'onn explained. "Ok, c'mon guys" Wind-dragon continued, "Stargirl, can you move?" J'onn asked. "Barely…ouch!" was the blond's reply. "No wonder, you're hurt' said J'onn as he helped her up.

Later…

"How is she?" Clark aksed, "She just needs some rest" J'onn explained. "Hey Kara" Huntress greeted her "Hi" was Kara's reply. "Want a lift?" Huntress offered as she held out her hand. "Sure" said Kara as she grabbed Huntress' hand and stepped off the stretcher. "Oy, I've had a rough day" Kara sighed. "Let me guess, ran into some old friends" Huntress answered. "Yeah" said Supergirl. "Need anything?" Huntress asked once she got Kara back to her dorm. "Thanks, but I think I'll take a nap" Supergirl admitted. "Kay, see ya later" said Huntress. As she left the room Superman walked in, he noticed Kara had a band-aid on her right wrist and a couple small cuts on her face and legs. "What happened, Kara?" Superman asked. "Brainiac and Parasite came around a corner and caught me and Stargirl off guard, "Stephanie went to get help but Courtney couldn't hold 'em for long, Then Dusty came….but Metallo knocked her out...Wind-dragon showed up and he brought Downpour and Shifter with him, J'onn then helped me up and we came back here" Supergirl explained. "Ok…excuse me" Superman replied, before he walked out of the room "Clark, where are you going? Clark!" Kara called. She let out a small sigh, "You feeling ok?" Stargirl asked "Yeah and you?" the blond Argosian answered. Stargirl sat down in a chair next to Kara's computer desk, "I got a bad cut, it hurts a little too and…." Stargirl stopped short, "What are you doing?" Dusty asked as they both looked at Kara. Supergirl looked up; feeling a bit startled "Oh! Nothing just…checking myself" she said nervously. Using her X-ray vision she checked herself for internal injuries. "Phew! Everything's ok" she sighed. "Good…wait a second; were you looking at your reproductive org…?" Supergirl quickly covered Courtney's mouth. "Shh…and incase you're wondering, yes I was" Supergirl replied.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking" Stargirl replied, "Well it's because I…" Supergirl sputtered. At that moment, Stargirl snapped her fingers "Hold the phone…you mean…you wanna be a mom?" she aksed. Kara nodded; she was quickly alerted by Courtney laughing. "It's not funny Courtney, I'm serious" she growled. "Ok, sheesh but seriously, you want to…?" Stargirl was cut off, "Unlike you, I want to have kids, my Mom always wondered about if I found a mate and had a family" Supergirl explained. "So…if you wanted a mate who would ya pick?" Stargirl asked before placing a handful of raisins in her mouth. "Wally West" Supergirl announced, Courtney coughed a little "The Flash? You'd want him to be your mate?" she asked in a shocked tone. "Well yeah, he's nice, good looking and he's…" Supergirl was cut off "So not your type" Stargirl finished for her. "Why? Just because Wally's a human and I'm not?" Kara asked. "Well…yeah" said Stargirl, "Oh c'mon Courtney" Supergirl groaned. "I'm just saying, plus can you even…what's the word I'm looking for, crossbreed?" she asked. "Actually, yes my kind can crossbreed" said Supergirl.

"Really? I didn't think so" Stargirl admitted, "It's ok, but, anyway Kryptonians can cross breed with humans, like dogs can crossbreed with wolves" Supergirl explained. "Wow, but…why would you want Wally to be your mate? Wouldn't you like someone of your own kind?" Stargirl continued. "Well, yeah but on Argo, I couldn't really start looking for a mate for another 4 years" Supergirl added. "You mean couldn't have a mate until you were 20?" Stargirl answered, "Yeah, but that didn't mean I wasn't capable of breeding, I was just physically too young to do so" said Kara. "Hmm…that's interesting, so…you wanna be a mom, huh?" Stargirl replied, Kara nodded. "But…having kids would effect your job" Stargirl added. "I know, but I guess I could take a leave or work part time…the first few weeks is probably the hardest" said Supergirl. "Why's that? Ohh, you mean you'd have to…" Stargirl stopped short and shuddered at the thought of all the things associated with motherhood. "Does Wally know?" she asked, "No, but I think he's aware of me knowing about him liking me" said Kara. "And he knows you like him" Stargirl concluded.

"Maybe" Supergirl replied as she stretched out, "Well…I better get some rest" she sighed, "Where'd Superman get to?" Stargirl asked. "Beats me, I just hope he doesn't make a huge deal out of whatever he's doing" said Supergirl.

At the warehouse…

"Ouch! I already told you, I had nothing to do with what you're talking about" said Lex Luthor after Superman slammed him against a wall. "Then how'd you know about the plan to leave earth?" Superman asked, firmly. Lex coughed "Twinkie told us" he confessed. "Twinkie?!" Superman answered in shock, the toy rat terrier whined nervously and tried to run away. "Oh no" Krypto growled before he mauled Twinkie, "How'd you know?" he asked, "I eavesdropped. There I said it, now let me go" said Twinkie. Krypto snarled and stepped off of Twinkie. "We're leaving first thing in the morning and while we're gone, I hope you don't try to pull a stunt" said Superman. "And one more thing…" Krypto added, he quickly grabbed the floppy disk that Cindy took "I'm taking my disk back!" he exclaimed before he and Superman took off through an open window. "Well thanks a lot, Twinkie" Lex said in a sarcastic tone, "Hey, you told me to go out and get some air" the rat terrier pointed out "Only because you're an annoying little…" Lex was cut off "Watch it, Lex" Giganta warned "That's right, don't use that word in this warehouse" Amanda added. "Rat dog!" Lex exclaimed "He said it" Twinkie announced. (Based on quotes from the Jeffersons episode: "George meets Whittendale").

Giganta sighed and got up from her seat. "Where are you going?" Lex asked "Look, if this problem is as bad as Superman says it is I…we might as well toss our two cents in" said Volcana. "Excuse me?" Lex answered in surprise, "Hey we've helped the league before" Giganta pointed out. "So what? You plan on joining them like Tskuri and Star sapphire did?" Lex asked, "Not exactly" said Killer Frost. "Look on the bright side, at least you and Superman can work something out" Joker added, he chuckled he then stopped when he saw the serious look on Lex's face "Maybe not" he replied.(Based on similar scenario from "Fresh prince of Bel-air"). "I might as well offer some help too" Ultra-humanite admitted, "Have you all flipped your lids?!" Lex shouted, he groaned in frustration. "Alright, all those in favor of helping the Superman and the justice league, raise your hand" said Lex. The following society members who raised their left hands were:

Giganta

Volcana

Joker

Harley Quinn

Killer Frost

Ultra-humanite

Cheetah

Toyman

Bizarro

Captain Boomerang

Sonar

Roulette

"All who oppose…" Lex continued, the other who members raised their right hands were:

Lex

Dr. Zoom

Amanda Waller

Professor Hamilton

Galatea

Ivy

Copperhead

Parasite

Livewire

Metallo

Brainiac

Captain Cold

"Huh…a tie, ok let's flip for it" Lex suggested, "No! We're staying out of it and that's that" Amanda Waller announced. (Based on similar scene from the movie: "Beethoven's 3rd"). "But, Waller" Tea started to say, "Sit down" she said firmly. "Yes ma'am" Tea said nervously and sat down, "Listen, I'm not gonna sit around here and take this, excuse me folks" said Roulette. "Where are you going?" Lex asked "Out" was Roulette's reply before slamming the door behind her. "Hmph! Out" Lex muttered, "Want me to follow her?" Copperhead offered, "No" Lex replied, "Hmph, Lex is something else, I mean c'mon…" Roulette said to herself she then noticed a familiar figure walk by "Hey! You're Clark Kent aren't you?" she said as she caught up with him. "Yes" was his reply "Good…look Superman, about what happened back there, I'm sorry but me and some of the other society members have decided to help" Roulette explained. "Excuse me" said Clark, Roulette let out a surprised: "Whoa!" as Clark pulled her aside. "How'd you know I'm Superman?" Clark asked, "Lex, always had been trying to figure it out and Kent, if you're gonna where a disguise lose the glasses" said Roulette. Clark smiled, Roulette reminded him of Lois in a way, "Thanks for the tip, look if you decide to come then that's great but if not, that's ok" he replied. "Alright" Roulette sighed, "We'll be leaving tomorrow morning" Clark explained.

Roulette smiled at him "Kay, I'll see you" she replied before the two went off in separate directions.

That night…

"So, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow" Superman announced "Superman, how long will you be gone?" Snapper Carr asked "We're not sure yet, but it'll probably be a few days give or take 2 weeks" he replied. "And there you have it folks, we will continue covering this story at 5:00am tomorrow, this is Snapper Car of action news"

Roulette shut off her TV now that the league had announced what they planned to do; she no longer had the stress of keeping it under wraps. Just then the phone rang "Hello? Oh hey, Tess…yeah I just saw the report…you're going? Ok, I'll talk to you later, I gotta get packing too, good night" and with that she hung up the phone, apparently Ms. Teschmacher decided to go along for the ride as well. Letting out a sigh of relief, Roulette was about to start packing but it was cut short when certain a Kryptonian dropped in for a visit. "So…did you call everyone?" a voice aksed, Roulette nearly jumped out of her skin "You know, I do have a front door, with a doorbell" she told Mala. "Oh, I know, I've lived in an apartment like this" Mala answered as she came in. "So you basically find landing on my fire escape and entering my apartment to be more fun?" Roulette asked "Pretty much" Mala replied. "Uh-huh" Roulette said in a dull tone. "So…you're leaving?" Mala asked "Tomorrow morning, I guess" Roulette answered, (Once again from: "Beethoven's 3rd). "What about you? Mala? Mala" she continued…

(Flash back begins)

"I only want to help people" Mala told Lois.

(Flash back ends)

Mala shook her head for a moment "Ohh…why'd I have to say that?" she asked herself "Say what?" Roulette replied, "Oh, it's no big deal, just something I said a long time ago" Mala explained. "O…Kay, well see you tomorrow" said Roulette before she left to pack some of her belongings for the trip. "Let me guess, Superman said something to you about…" Ursa stopped short "Well…" Mala started to say…

(Flash back starts)

"You can't ever use your powers to hurt people" said Superman.

(Flash back ends)

(Flashback scenes from the Superman animated series episode: "Blasts from the past part 1").

"Yes…and you?" Mala finally answered, "I ran into that Jimmy Olsen kid, he's…kind of nice" said Ursa. "Nice?" Mala replied in a puzzled tone, "Yeah, I wonder where he gets it from" Ursa continued, "You know, I've wondered where you get your looks from" Mala admitted. "Oh that's easy….everybody I knew said I look like my Mom" Ursa explained. "Faora?" Mala asked, Ursa nodded "I remember her, she was a nice looking female" said Mala, "Nice?! She was an intelligent woman with a great bod…" Jax-Ur was cut off "Personality, Jax-Ur" Ursa finished for him. "Sorry" he said nervously as he backed away from Ursa.

Letting out a small sigh Ursa glanced up at the sky "You miss her?" Mala asked, "Yeah, sure I miss her…heh, she was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes" Ursa explained. "The day you were born?" Mala continued, Ursa nodded and wiped a tear off her right eye. "I still remember that" she announced.

(Flash back starts)

(Warning: high cuteness level)

"She's opening her eyes…look" said Faora; it wasn't long before Ursa's eyes were completely open. "Hi there" Faora greeted her, Ursa squeaked in response. Faora chuckled a little "I'm your mother" she explained. Ursa continued replying with small high pitched squeaks, "You're pretty vocal aren't' you?" Faora asked, Ursa let out a couple hiccups. Faora laughed, "She's got the hiccups" she told her mate, Vern "I'll take her, now" said the nurse. Ursa whimpered, after what she had been through the last 15 minutes, (i.e. being born) she didn't like the idea of being taken from her mother. "Ursa, it's ok…I'm not going anywhere" said Faora. The newborn female continued to whimper before letting out a full fledged cry "Nurse, I don't think she wants to leave" Faora concluded. "I think you're right" the older Kryptonian replied before handing Ursa back to her mother. The newborn whined a little "Shh…it's ok, you're with me now" Faora whispered, Ursa went from a whine to a squeak. "Relax" Faora insisted, "She really loves you" the nurse pointed out. "Yeah, she does" Faora agreed. Faora had tan colored skin, long jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Ursa had black hair and brown eyes like her mother and a slight tan hue like Faora's. The red headed Kryptonian nurse finally decided to leave the duo alone "Well, I'll leave you alone now" she sighed before leaving the room. Faora sighed, she was tired from giving birth but at the same time excited to see and hold her daughter.

Faora leaned forward and gently licked Ursa's forehead, Ursa attempted to lick back but could only reach her mother's left cheek. "At least you've calmed down" Faora added…

Wrong!

1 hour later…

Ursa started whimpering again, she was now an hour old. "Would you hold still?" Faora asked "Problem?" Vern replied, Faora let out a sigh frustration "Yes, I'm trying to feed her and she won't keep still…come'on Ursa I know you're hungry" said Faora "Is that normal?" Vern asked "Well, the doctor said I'd probably have a hard time, so did my mother" Faora explained. (Based on similar scene from the sitcom: "Girlfriends"). Just then she gasped at what she saw "Look….she's doing it" said Faora. She glanced at Ursa who was busy suckling on her mother's left breast. Faora laughed a little "Go on" she encouraged as she caressed Ursa's soft hair with her right hand. (Based scene from the sitcom: "Yes, Dear"). Both Faora and Vern smiled as they looked at their newborn daughter.

(Flash back ends)

(Scenes from upcoming fan fiction mini series: "A look back").

"I can't believe you still remember that" Mala admitted "I had a strong bond with my mother" Ursa answered with a sigh "I really miss her" she continued. "What do you miss the most?" Mala aksed "Oh, several things…her scent, her voice…her heartbeat" Ursa answered. "Really?" Mala replied in a puzzled tone "Yeah, it always calmed me down" Ursa explained. From the time she was developing the womb, Ursa enjoyed her mother's heartbeat, though it had been a long time since she heard it. The female Kryptonian quickly shook her head "Oh, who am I kidding? Let's go" she sighed. "Are you sure?" Mala asked "Hey, I like walking down memory lane as much as the next person but I need some rest" said Ursa. Mala yawned before answering "Same here," she agreed, "Come'on" Jax-Ur sighed before the trio got up and left the fire escapes.

That night Clark laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling, Krypto was curled up at the foot of the bed. Both of them were wide awake and had a lot on their minds. "What am I gonna tell Lois?" Clark asked himself.

The next day…

Jimmy and everyone else in Metropolis woke up bright and early for the press meeting in Centennial Park. Though the young photographer wasn't too keen on the idea of getting up early he hardly skipped a good photo opportunity. Jimmy stopped on the corner and yawned "C'mon, Timmy we don't wanna miss the big press meeting" he told his k-9 companion. Though as they walked across to the next block Jimmy was about to get a major wake up call.

Jimmy let out a small: "Oof!" and glanced up at who he bumped into. "Going somewhere, boy?" Ursa asked, "Oh…hi Ursa" Jimmy greeted her. "This boy knows your name?" Zod asked, "Yes" Ursa replied. "Well then, you know my name too, don't you?" Zod continued. "Sure, you're that nut Superman's been after….you're Zod" said Jimmy, Zod gritted his teeth. "Yes…and this guy here is Non" he explained, the taller Kryptonian simply looked up and blinked. "Heh, he's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier" said Zod, "Obviously" Jimmy said in a dull tone. "So, where are you heading?" Ursa asked "A press conference in the park…a lotta people are gonna be there" Jimmy explained. "Oh really?" Ursa continued, Zod smiled at her and Non, he then winked at the two of them. "You mind showing us the way?" Zod asked Jimmy glanced at his watch then back at the Kryptonian trio "Wow, would you look at the time, I really gotta get going, bye!" he said to them before he tried to run. Ursa darted out in front him "Hold it, kid you're not going anywhere" she said to him. "Hey! I thought we had settled this the other day" Jimmy replied. "Settled what?" Ursa continued, "The camera thing, I thought we were…" Jimmy was cut off "Friends?" Ursa finished for him. "Well, we could be" Jimmy pointed, he grinned nervously at the female Kryptonian. "Huh, what kind of Kryptonian has a human for a friend?" Zod asked "Superman" Jimmy answered. "Ok that's it, c'mere" Zod growled, "Aah!" Jimmy yelled before he bolted down the block.

"Run for it, Timmy!" he called he started to pant but kept going, Zod and his teammates weren't too far behind. Jimmy tripped and fell, he groaned a little from hitting the pavement. "Now I gotcha" said Ursa. "Ursa!" an older female voice shouted, "Huh?" the female Kryptonian wondered. She turned around to see who it was "Ursa" the voice continued in a firm tone, Ursa whined she recognized the tone and shrugged her shoulders. "Come here" the voice continued, Ursa whimpered and stepped foreword, standing in from of her was another female Kryptonian who looked like she was in her 40s. (Based on similar scene from "White fang" by Jack London). "What are you doing?" the female asked. "Well you see Mom…" Ursa stopped short when she realized what she said, "Mom?! Is that you?" she continued. The other Kryptonian smiled "It's you!" Ursa exclaimed before she went to hug her mother. Zod, Jimmy, Non and Timmy all let out a puzzled: "Huh?" "I missed you" said Ursa. It was Faora alright; Ursa recognized not only her face and voice but also her scent. Faora sighed, and wiped the tears off her eye lashes. "Look at you" she sighed, Faora stepped back a little to get a good look at her daughter. Ursa definitely looked like her, tan colored skin, chocolate brown eyes and a slim build. Although they both had jet black hair, Ursa's was shorter since she had cut it while living on Krypton. "You look a little thin" Faora pointed out, Ursa laughed nervously. "I haven't been getting that much to e…" she was cut off "That explains it" Faora answered. "That's…your Mom?" Jimmy aksed, "As crazy as it may sound, yes" said Ursa, "Wow" Jimmy said in a surprised tone and smiled. "What is it?" Ursa continued to ask "Oh, no big deal" Jimmy said to her before continuing on his way to the park.

Sometime later…

"Are we all set?" Superman asked, "Just about" said Batman "Wait!" Roulette called out, she stopped to pant "Ok…we're here" she announced, "They're coming with us?!" Wonder Woman exclaimed "Yes" Superman sighed, "Actually, I didn't want to, but Ms. You-know-who, talked me into it" said Lex. "Swell" Flash groaned, J'onn glanced over at Lex for a moment "We'll all be watching you" he said to him, "Yes" Batman added. "Try anything funny and you'll…" GL was cut off "You'll what?" Amanda Waller asked. "Hey! Let's leave this alone for a while, huh?" said Shayera who got between the 4 of them. "Ok" they all agreed. "Phew!" the female Thanagarian sighed, "Nice, you managed to kill that in 5 seconds" said Aquaman. "Sure did" Tskuri replied "I'm just trying to get through this in one piece" Shayera explained, "So are we" Star sapphire admitted.

While the trio had managed to get through that little crisis, Static's was just getting started. He noticed Tea's hair looked somewhat matted, obviously she hadn't brushed or combed it this morning. "Dang!" said Static, Tea looked at him angrily "And I mean that in the nicest, possibly way" he added. The young blond growled and tried to jump on him but Livewire managed to hold her back. "What happened to her?" Static asked, "Just having a bad day" Livewire answered. "Thanks to you guys, I got dragged into this is" said Galatea. "Don't worry, we can work it out" Static offered, "Sleep with one eye open" Tea told him as she and Livewire walked by.(Based on quotes from: "Fresh prince of Bel-air"). "You'd better stay away from her, Static" Gear warned. "Yeah Richie, she's…" Static stopped short and shuddered, "She might break your neck" said Batgirl. Though Static had decided to make an effort to dodge Tea as much as he could, she wasn't the only one his other teammates tried to stay away from. As he and Zod went by Dom glanced at the other J.L. members and growled. "Maybe he wants a bone" said Vixen "Yeah, one of ours" Shebang replied before moving further away. (Quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Now I know why the caged bird screams").

"Superman, over here" Snapper Carr called, "Flash, what's your opinion on this trip?" Linda Park asked, "Eh…its' been a while since we've done something this big but…I love road trips" said Flash. "Cut, I'm taking a break" said one of the cameramen "I'll miss you" said Linda. "Oh, don't worry he'll be fine" Supergirl explained "Say what?" Linda asked, "Look Linda…" Flash was cut off "Since when did she…?" Linda sputtered, "Wait, back the truck up…you know her?" Supergirl asked. "Sure, she's a reporter back in Central city" Flash explained "Well, that explains it" Supergirl concluded before walking away. "Excuse me" Flash told Linda, "Kara, wait" he called "What is it?" she asked angrily. "Look, K...Linda's just a reporter…that's all, believe me, you'd be surprised at how many fans try to follow me home" Flash told her. Supergirl laughed, "Some try to do the same with me. I thought you and Linda were…" she stopped short, "Oh no! she's just another fan, who happens to have a record for asking where I live as well as trying to follow me home" Flash replied. Kara giggled she slowly began to relax after Flash explained the whole thing. "That's funny" she continued, "Look, Kara I…" Flash started to say, "What?" she asked, "Do you know where we can be alone?" Flash asked. He had something he wanted to tell her but didn't want to say it right there, too many people around to overhear the conversation or eavesdrop.

Supergirl smiled and led Flash to another area of the park; Superman noticed the duo making their exit. "Hey wait a minute!" he exclaimed, Vixen quickly grabbed him by his cape. "Clark, let 'em go" said Vixen, It wasn't long before Flash and Supergirl found a secluded place in the middle of the park. "Ok, now what'd you wanna tell me?" Supergirl asked "Kara, I…" Flash mumbled "You hate me?" Supergirl answered. "No, I like you!" Flash exclaimed. (Based on similar quotes from the fresh prince episode: "Mama's baby, Carlton maybe"). "You…like me?" Supergirl answered in surprise "Yes" Flash sighed. "In that case I…" Supergirl stopped short and managed to crack a smile "The thing is, I…I like you too" Kara confessed. "You do?" Flash asked, Supergirl nodded. "If we were on Argo, I'd want you to be my mate" she explained. "Well, I know we aren't on Argo, but you still want me for a mate?" Flash continued, "Yes, no doubt it, I do, Wally…I really mean that" said Supergirl. "Wow" was all Flash could say, he smiled and leaned forward to kiss Kara. "Whoa! Cool off, Casanova, not yet" she replied as she pushed him back. Wally simply laughed, "I understand" Flash answered, "C'mon let's go" he told Kara and with that the two headed back to their group. "What's taking them so long?" Superman asked, he didn't like the idea of Flash and Kara being alone. "Here they are" Vixen announced, she chuckled at the site of the young leaguers. "Somebody's smiling" she pointed out. Flash looked at her sheepishly, "Yeah, well…I finally got that thing off my chest" Flash announced. "What thing?" Stargirl asked, "C'mon, I'll tell you" Supergirl offered, "Kay" Stargirl sighed.

Later…

"So…that's it, we'll be leaving together" Superman announced it wasn't long before he could hear the crowd of leaguers and fans cheering. Cheerful barks of the superdogs and dogs of Metropolis could also be heard. "Lois, you're coming too?" Superman asked, "Yeah, Perry wanted me and Jimmy to go…something this major would look good on the front page, at least that's what he said" she explained. Superman chuckled "Really?" he continued, "Yeah, it's too bad my co-worker Clark Kent isn't here cause he…Superman?" Lois sputtered; she quickly noticed the man of steel had left the scene. "Hi Lois" Clark greeted her "Clark, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Didn't want to miss the press meeting" Clark explained. "Uh-huh" Lois said in a dull tone "Well, I guess I'll go see who's here" he sighed. Clark continued on his way but tripped over a tree root and landed on Hotdog who yelped in surprise causing his body to briefly ignite. "Clark! Are you ok?" Lois continued, "Oh, Lois, it's no big deal" Clark sputtered as he covered his right hand. "Clark, c'mere let me see your hand, come'on let me look at it" she insisted. Lois' eyes bucked when she saw Clark's hand wasn't burnt "You are Superman, I knew it!" she said triumphantly. "Oh c'mon Lois I…" Clark stopped short and removed his glasses for a brief moment; thankfully no one else was around to see.

"So, I was right all along, all those times I thought it was crazy but it's not" Lois continued.(Based on similar scene from: "Superman II"). She glanced at Ryen for a moment "And you knew this whole time?" she asked. Ryen simply whined in response, "Also, Superdog has a confession too" Clark answered. Krypto removed his I.D. tag and cape "Kent, isn't that your dog Krypto?" Lois asked. "Yes" was Clark's reply, "Ok I can't breath" Lois said before she gasped "Take it easy Lois" said Clark who tried to calm her down. (Based on scene from the fresh prince episode: "A funny thing happened on the way to the forum"). "So…when did he decide to let the cat out of the bag?" Ryen asked. Krypto yawned before answering "Last night" he replied, (Based on lines from: "Dr. Dolittle 2"). Ryen giggled at the thought. "So…" Melanie started to say "I did it, I finally told him" Ryen said to the Labrador/Setter mix "What?!" Brisbane exclaimed. "You're kidding" he continued. "Nope, I'm not…see you later" the Pitbull mix replied. Melanie picked up the pace and trotted after Ryen "So…when's the wedding?" she aksed, "Knock it off, Melanie he already asked me the question" Ryen explained. "Oh no, he didn't" Melanie continued, "Yes he did, see ya around, Mel" said Ryen. "Well, he finally got to her" the Labrador mix sighed. "Oh boy" Brisbane groaned as he shook his head. "Well, I hope you 2 have fun….enjoy the ride while it lasts" said Lilo; she had heard about Krypto announcing he wanted Ryen to be his mate. "What do you mean?" Ryen asked, Lilo and Donna simply walked past her laughing. "What's the matter with them?" she wondered, "Beats me" said Krypto, "Wait a second I wonder if they meant….nah, that's crazy" Ryen said to herself. She wondered if Lilo and Donna were talking about if she and Krypto decided to have puppies, right at the moment that was a subject the duo hardly discussed.

Minutes later…

"Well this is great, just you, me and…" Gear stopped short "Crazy Mama" Static finished for him. He glanced at Tea who sat in their row "Ohh, snap" Gear groaned, "Anyone wanna trade seats?" Static asked, nobody answered or made eye contact for that matter. Meanwhile outside the engines of the javelins began to start up, fans and citizens of Metropolis cheered as the javelins began taking off. "And there you have it folks, Superman and other members of the justice league have just left and hare heading off to Thanagar….here's Angus Anderson with the weather" said Celina. Pa Kent flipped the TV off after the report. "Just saw the report," he announced "And…?" Martha asked, "They left" Jonathan answered. "Wow…so, he's really gone" Lana concluded, Jonathan sighed "Yes, he is" he replied regarding Superman. "I hope he's ok" said Lana "Oh, don't worry about it, Lana" Martha told her "Martha's right, Clark can take care of himself" Jonathan added. "I just hope he comes home in one piece" Lana admitted "So do we" Martha replied.

In space…

"G…you ok? You haven't said a word since we took off" said Static, Tea looked at him and sighed; she continued looking out the window and didn't say one thing. "Sure is quiet, ain't she?" the young hero continued. "Oh, I'm sure she'll have something to talk about later" Shebang told him, "Maybe" Static replied. A few hours later the group was further out, now in the Andromeda galaxy. "If you some of you look outside, you may see some familiar sites" J'onn explained. "There's my home planet!" Hotdog explained Gear and everyone else looked out the window and saw a fairly large red planet with black streaks on it. "Whoa, what's the average temperature?" Gear asked, "In the summer it gets as high as 120° degrees" Hotdog explained "Ouch…" was Gear's reply. Meanwhile the young leaguers group wasn't the only ones who decided to stop and see the sites. "I wonder, what Krypton looks like, I mean it's probably…" Jor-El stopped short, "You want to see it?" Superman asked, Jor-El simply nodded. "Hang on a minute" said Superman who pressed a button on the control panel "J'onn, we're going to take a little detour, be sure to alert everyone" Superman explained "Will do, J'onn out" was the reply on the other end of the speaker. Some time later Superman had reached the spot he was looking for "You ready for this?" he aksed, everyone else in the javelin nodded. "Take a long" he sighed; they all looked out the window and gasped at the site. "It's…it's gone… Krypton's gone!" Sul-Van exclaimed. "If any of you remember Argo, well you may not recognize it" Superman explained. "Why is that?" Sul-Van asked. "It's all frozen" Kala explained, Sul-Van's eyes bucked at hearing this. "Sul-Van are you alright?" Kala asked "I need a moment" the older Kryptonian replied, "We're adults, we can handle this" said Ursa she looked out the window once more, the only remains of Krypton that could be seen were remnants of rocks. "Ohh, no" Ursa groaned she looked away from the window and wiped the tears from her eyes. (Based on similar quotes from: "Fresh prince of Bel-air"). "Is she always this dramatic?" Superman asked "No, not really" Zod answered. "You should've seen here when she got her SAT score back" said Lara, regarding their high school days. "I heard that!" Ursa shouted "Wow, nothing gets past you, does it?" GL said in a sarcastic tone. (Based on line from the Jeffersons episode: "Black out").

After catching up with everyone else the group finally arrived to Thanagar. "So, this is Superman?" a Thanagarian named Stone asked. "Yes" was Hro's reply "We came to help" Superman explained, "Would you like a shrimp?" Stone asked, Superman glanced at the shrimp cocktails that were set up on a nearby table. "Oh, uh… no thank you" he replied. "Hey, when Stone offers you a shrimp you take the shrimp" said a large maned wolf. "Kel, stop it" Stone said to him "Sorry, boss" Kel answered sheepishly. "Look, I'm very flattered that you've all heard about me but this job might…" Superman was cut off "Superman, before you say anything I want to show you what we're talking about" Stone explained. He took him up to a ridge overlooking Thanagar's forest, Superman got out of the shuttle and went over to the tip of the ridge. His jaw dropped at the site….

_(Dramatic music playing in background)_

Most of the trees in the forest were gone, in the distance was one of Thanagar's major cities, it happened to be the one where Shayera grew up! "It's gone…everything…gone" said a young female weasel. She jumped off the tree stomp she was sitting on and scurried away. Krypto wiped a tear from his left eye, the site was pretty shocking.

_(Music fades)_

"How do you save a planet, anyway?" he asked "You know that's not gonna be easy, Krypto. I assume the Gordanians have taken a lot out…but if there's any endangered species living here, there defiantly have to be ways to protect it" Wonder Woman explained and with that she hung up her comm.-link.(Scenes, quotes & music based on similar scenario in the movie: "Dr. Dolittle 2"). "There has to be something we can do…we can't give up" said Krypto "I know" Tyson agreed "We'll deal with that later, right now let's focus on cleaning up" Superman replied. Later that day the superpets, leaguers and secret society members had been divided up into teams and given certain jobs:

Static, Livewire, Juice, and their dogs Tyriq, Shaq and Rea-worked on electricity and so far got most of the city's power working again.

Team leaders: Static & Livewire

--

Booster gold, Skeet, Red tornado, Elastic-man, Stretch-O-mutt, Slash and Dr. Zoom- search team #1

Team leaders: Elastic man & Booster-gold

--

Steel, Atom, Rubber band man, Vixen, Giganta, Huntress & their pets Butch, Rio, Maxine, Tiny & Theo-repair job team #1

Team leaders: Steel & Vixen

Green Lantern, Dr. Light, Long shadow, Shebang and their pets Quincy, Akeelah, Axel & Sharona- search & rescue team #2

Team leaders: Green Lantern & Dr. Light

Batman, Sonar, Black canary, Green Arrow & Star sapphire and their pets: Ace, Monday, Darter & Diamond-repair job team #2

Team leaders: Batman & Black Canary

--

Aquaman, Question, Fire, Ice, Vigilante & their pets- Mervis, Quizno, Freda, Ira & Cowboy-rescue team #3

Team leaders: Aquaman & Fire

Wonder woman, Volcana, Nightwing, Kyle Rainer & their dogs: Tasha, Alma and JD- repair job team # 3

Team leaders: Wonder woman & Kyle Rainer

Flash, Supergirl, Wondergirl, Captain Boomerang & their pets: Swifty, Dusty, Tisha, Mercedes & Rico repair job team # 4

Katma Tui, Shayera, Stargirl, S.T.RI.P.E., Toyman To-Mari and their dogs: Stargo, Vivian, Stephanie, Al & Twinkie- repair job team # 5

Mr. Terrific, Ursa, Killer Frost, Galatea, Captain Cold, Speedy, Downpour and their dogs: Gator, Stella, Mali, Cindy, Benji & Paulo- back up team # 1

Members in charge of job assignments: Superman, Lex Luthor, J'onn, Zod, Amanda Waller, Mala, Jax-Ur & Roulette & their pets: Krypto, Ignatius, Braxton, Dom, Brenda, Linda, Nita, Malvo & Abby.

Everyone else from the league, secret society along with their pets was put on the back teams.

"Watch it" someone called out, "How's it coming along?" Supergirl asked "Oh pretty good, we're almost done, hey! Hey! Watch the glass" said Flash.

(Crash)

"I'll be right back" he sighed, "What happened?" Wondergirl asked, "Somebody dropped a piece of glass" Kara explained, "Oy…" Wondergirl groaned, "Kara, Donna can one of you get a broom, dust pan….ow! And some band-aids?" Flash asked. "Ok" the two heroines replied in unison. "Hey, where's Courtney? I thought she'd be with you" said Supergirl, "She was, but she went with Arrow and a few others to get some wood" Wondergirl explained. "So, they're at the lumberyard" Supergirl concluded, "Yeah" was Wondergirl's reply, "Well…this be interesting" said Kara, "I'll say" Donna agreed.

At the yard…

"We're gonna need several support beams, I'll be over here" said Green Arrow. "What about me?" Stargirl asked, "There's more wood down that way…let us know if you find anything" said Mr. Terrific. "Got it" Stargirl replied, she went on her way with Stephanie at her side. "Phew…looks like we got our work cut out for us" she muttered, Stephanie nodded in agreement. Just then the two of them heard a faint whimpering noise, "What's that?" Stargirl wondered, she followed the direction of the sound and stopped at a pile of long wooden boards. She looked down and noticed something under a few of them. "Huh?" she sputtered and touched the object which moved! "What the…?" She started to say it wasn't long before she picked up what looked like a sac. "There's plenty of Oakwood down by the…" Green Arrow stopped short "Guys!" Stargirl called out, she stopped to pant when she caught up with them. "I'm glad I found you" Stargirl panted, "Where's the wood?" Arrow asked, "Forget the wood…I found this" Stargirl explained she showed the group the sac she was holding. It didn't take long for Shayera to recognize what it was "Guys….let's call off the search for a while" she suggested. Stargirl noticed Green Arrow and Mr. Terrific staring at her "You said to call if I found anything" she continued and threw in a nervous grin.

Sometime later they stopped at a nearby clinic where the sac was carefully opened "How does it look?" Shayera asked, "He's cold and pretty dehydrated" said Paran. It turned out Stargirl had found a birthing sac which contained a live 3 day old thanagarian. "He?" Stargirl answered in a puzzled tone at hearing Paran give out the newborn's gender. "Where did you find him?" the older female asked, "At the lumberyard" Stargirl explained. "Well, he definitely needs someone to look after him" Dr. Light pointed out, "Who's going to do that?" Wonder woman asked, "Yeah, we've all got our hands full" Vixen added. "I'll do it" Stargirl offered, "You?!" Shayera, Paran and Vixen replied simultaneously, it wasn't long before the group of women started laughing.

"Hey! All it takes it watchin' and I've had plenty of experience at that" said Stargirl "Courtney, you're to babysitting is what Tiger Woods is to mini golf" Huntress replied, "Oh yeah? Well what's that's supposed to mean?" Stargirl asked "She means you're not the motherly type" Wonder Woman explained. "On the other hand, she does take good care of Stephanie and this little guy could use some help" Shayera continued "No problem" said Stargirl. "But there's more to it than just watching" Wonder Woman added. "Yeah for one thing, some wild dogs have been sniffing around, you'd have to protect that kid" said Huntress. "I guess I could handle some o'l dogs if they want to mess with me, I don't mind takin' the heat" Stargirl answered. Shayera smiled and shook her hand.

3 hours later…

After some time in intensive care the newborn thanagarian was left with Stargirl who was staying in one of the javelins. "Whoa! This guy is little" she said to Shayera when the newborn was given to her. "This is great…" Shayera continued, "Do us proud" Wonder woman told Courtney. "C'mon, let's go" Dr. Light called out; they had just received a call from Superman regarding another job. "See you" said Vixen before she closed the door behind her. (Based on scenes & quotes from the 101 Dalmatians the series episode: "Rolly's eggcellent adventure"). Stargirl glanced at the young thanagarian in her arms "How ya doin'?" she asked, the infant looked at her and squeaked. "At least you're alert" the young heroine sighed. The newborn let out a couple hiccups which caused Courtney to giggle "You're kinda cute" she told him "Who's kinda cute?" Wondergirl asked as she came onboard. "This l'il guy" Stargirl answered as she showed Wondergirl the infant in her arms. "What are you doing with that kid?" the other heroine continued to ask. "Watching him" said Stargirl "And his Mom's ok with that?" Volcana asked "We haven't found her yet" Stargirl explained. "So…you offered to watch him?" Volcana replied, "Yes" Stargirl sighed, at that moment Wondergirl and Volcana started laughing. "Why is everyone laughing?!" Stargirl exclaimed.

"Stargirl, you're still a kid yourself, I think you should let someone older handle this" Volcana answered. "Oh c'mon, I take good care of my dog, Stephanie and look how she turned out" said Stargirl. "Uh-huh…well, you have fun with that" Wondergirl said to her, just then the newborn thanagarian started whimpering again. "What's wrong now?" Courtney asked "I think he wants you to feed him" Volcana replied, "What makes you say that?" Stargirl continued, "Look down" Volcana answered, Stargirl did as she was told and looked down. She could see the infant trying to nurse and wasn't having any success burrowing his mouth into her shirt. "You gotta be kidding me" Stargirl groaned, Volcana laughed "Have fun" she called out before leaving with Wondergirl.

"Sorry, but…I'm not lactating right now, L'il guy" Stargirl said in an apologetic tone. Just then she thought of something, "Oh snap! I can't keep calling you that…you need a name" she told him. Stargirl thought it over and it wasn't long before she came up with a name. "I know I'll call you, Tibbar….or Tibbs for short" said Courtney, she gulped nervously. "I guess you're hungry, huh?" she continued, Tibbar simply squeaked in response. (Based on similar scene in: "The Land before time II: The great valley adventure"). Stargirl sighed, "Well I'll check to see what Shayera left for you" she said to him and went over to the supplies she had been given.

Later…

"How's it going?" Wonder woman asked, she managed to take a break from one of the repair jobs to drop in on Courtney. "Ok" was Stargirl's reply, she snickered at Wonder woman who was staring "Don't worry, I used milk replacement powder" she explained regarding to what she was feeding Tibbs. Wonder woman grinned "You know, if you let him suckle on you long enough, you'll start to lac…" Stargirl cut her off "Don't even try it" Stargirl said firmly.

That night…

Stargirl was sitting with a notebook in her left hand. Right at the moment, she was writing a report for the work she had done that day. She glanced over at Tibbar who was asleep, his limbs twitched and he squeaked occasionally, obviously he was dreaming. "Focus Courtney, if you keep looking at him then you won't get this work done" the young heroine muttered. Courtney let out a small yawn, she was getting tired it even though it was only 8:30pm. "That does it, I'm taking a break" Courtney sighed she put down her notebook and pencil and walked over to Tibbs. She gently rubbed his short and silky black hair. "Golly, you are cute" she thought, she pulled him close to her and noticed Tibbs placing his head on her chest. "You like this don't you?" she asked, at that moment Tibbar opened his eyes "Oh! I'm sorry" said Courtney, Tibbs simply yawned "That's it, relax" Courtney whispered as she rubbed his back. "How's it goin'?" Wondergirl asked who was standing in the doorway of the javelin. "Fine" Courtney replied with a yawn, "Just tired" she continued. "At least he's quiet" Wondergirl pointed out, Stargirl nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow" said Wondergirl before making her exit with Tisha at her side. As soon as she was gone Tibbs whimpered. Hey l'il guy" Courtney greeted him; once again he tried to nurse but failed. "Well, nobody's around I guess I could…" Stargirl stopped short she lifted up part of her shirt. After getting herself together she allowed Tibbar to suckle on her breast "Ok this is weird" Courtney thought, she giggled at the feeling. Tibbs looked at her for a moment, no matter how much he suckled there wasn't any milk coming out. "Sorry Tibbs" said Stargirl, "Skinny l'il thing isn't he?" Stephanie said to her. "Yeah and he just keeps suckling, but there's no milk coming out" Stargirl replied. "Sorry but…I don't have any ether" Stephanie confessed. "I know, Steph…nether do I" Courtney sighed.

A few days later…

"How are you doing today?" Stargirl asked, Tibbar whined a little "Ok…hold it" Courtney replied. "Well, this is weird" she thought. Courtney giggled "Sorry Tibbs" she said to him, for the last few days Courtney had been allowing Tibbs to suckle on her breasts and sure enough she had started to lactate! "Courtney, I came to check on you to see if…" Wonder woman stopped short she couldn't believe what she saw thankfully Courtney had her chest covered with a towel so there wasn't really anything major to see. "Courtney are you…?" she started to say "Yes…I'm feeding him" the young blond said sheepishly, she glanced at Tibbar for a second, "That's it" she whispered seeing that he was content about getting fed. "Wow, heh…I can't believe you're nursing" Wonder woman replied, the whole scene made her flinch. "It wasn't easy at first but…" Stargirl stopped short when she heard Tibbs suckling "I think he likes it better than that powered stuff I used to give him" she continued. "He probably does" Wonder woman answered with a laugh. "Looks like it didn't take him long to start imprinting" she added.

"What do you mean?" Stargirl asked. "Imprinting means that he's learning to recognize your scent, voice...you get the point…in short, he thinks you're his Mother" Wonder woman explained. "Me?" Stargirl continued, Wonder woman simply nodded. "I think it also has to do with the fact you're the first thing he saw and bonded with" she pointed out. "Yeah, he's cute though, isn't he?" Stargirl replied "Very…but Courtney, you're gonna have to give him up once we find his Mother" Wonder woman continued. "And if we don't, I'll still take care of him" Stargirl offered. "That's very nice of you but I doubt your Mom would allow it, Volcana's right you're still a kid and…" Wonder woman was cut off. "Hey, I've worked hard these last few days…I think I can handle it" Stargirl replied. "But Courtney…" Wonder woman started to say "Wonder woman, please….I got this, he's fine" Stargirl said firmly. The black haired heroine knew arguing wouldn't help "Suit yourself" she sighed and went back outside.

"So, how'd it go?" S.T.R.I.P.E. asked "Not too well, she doesn't seem willing to give him up if she has to" Wonder woman explained. "But if we find his Mom she's gonna have to give up that kid sooner or later" Vixen pointed out. "Vix's right, she can't hang onto him forever" S.T.R.I.P.E. added. "Well, it looks that way, she's feeding him" Wonder woman replied. "She is?" Vixen asked "This I gotta see!" said Shayera who took off with Vixen on her back. The duo looked in from one of the javelin windows and managed to restrain their laughter at the site they saw. "You didn't tell us she was…?" Shayera stopped short when she and Vixen got back down. "Don't ask…I didn't think she would take it seriously" Wonder woman answered. "Well, this'll be one for the album" said Vixen. "I'll say" Shayera agreed.

2 days later…

It was a quiet night for the most part, Shayera was outside stacking wood. "Phew! This is rough work" she sighed, the female Thanagarian glanced up at the moon which was full. "At least it's a nice night" she said to herself, after stacking the last pile of lumber Shayera moaned and collapsed, all of a sudden she felt sick. Supergirl gasped at what she saw and rushed over "Shayera!" she exclaimed. A few minutes later Shayera was taken to a medical center in the middle of the city. She laid on her back panting heavily. "No! Not again, this is Star-pox" said Sul-van who noticed Shayera's stomach was covered in purple grape colored spots. "Star-pox?" Superman asked, "Yes, 50 years ago on Krypton there was a terrible outbreak and we lost half the population" Sul-Van explained.(Based on similar scenes & quotes from the movie: "Jungle emperor: Leo"). Superman looked at Shayera and sighed "C'mon" he continued before everyone else stepped outside. "How fast does this thing spread?" Superman replied, "Almost like wildlife, it's the type of thing where if a person who has it sneezes or touches you…you get it" Sul-Van answered. "Was there a vaccine for this?" Batman asked. "No, at least not until 20 years after the outbreak" Sul-Van replied. "We'll have to figure this out, it's only a matter of time before somebody else catches it" Batman pointed out. Sure enough he was right! The next day the leaguers & secret society members were all out and about... As always they were finishing up the projects they started 2 weeks ago. "Hey Virgil, check out these flowers…nice huh?" said Supergirl, she and Virgil along with Superman were out in a field of wild flowers. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us" Superman muttered. Just then he heard a loud: "thud" "Kara?" he asked but didn't get a response. He walked over to her and found her laying on the grass with a bouquet of wild flowers she had picked. Superman flipped her over and gasped at the site "Kara" he said sadly, her stomach was covered in purple spots!

Later…

Supergirl was now in a bed next to Shayera, both were panting apparently they were having difficult time breathing. "This is insane…we've got to do something" Superman said out loud. (Once again from: Jungle emperor: Leo). "Sul-Van, were there any notes left on the vaccine for Star-pox?" Jor-El asked. "Yes but the only one who has copies of the originals is Brainiac" the older Kryptonian explained. "Excuse me" Superman told the two of them before leaving the room. "Somebody better follow him so he doesn't go overboard" Lois pointed out. "We'll go, c'mon Zor-El" said Green lantern. "You think I'd help a lot like you? You must be crazy" Brainiac replied. "Brainiac, we need those notes it's the only thing we got" Superman answered. "Well it looks like you're all stuck because I'm not talking" Brainiac continued. "Oh yes you are, when we came on this trip we all agreed to lend a hand, sure I'm not in favor of doing so but if this pox continues to spread…" Lex stopped short. "Alright, already! I'll have the information for you in the morning" Brainiac explained. "Thank you" said Superman before he and the others walked off. "Well, Luthor you definitely were serious" said GL. "Hey, we need the information" Lex answered, he tried not blush at the fact GL had just complemented him.

"But we need help with working on the vaccine" Superman added, "Well, we better find someone soon, this thing will more than likely start spreading" Zor-El continued. A few days later Star-pox began to spread from one person to another. It wasn't long before it started to spread among the animals. Dom who was carrying some tree branches on his back suddenly collapsed. The Kryptonian dog moaned, Zod turned around and saw Dom on the ground and sure enough his stomach was covered in purple spots. "Man, it's like everybody's ran off" said Flash. "I'll say" Mr. Terrific agreed, he then noticed a wolf laying at his feet, "What's the matter with him?" he aksed "I found her in the woods…infected with a virus" Professor Hamilton replied. "Virus?" Mr. Terrific continued, "With all the water sitting here and a few other things disease can come up easily" Hamilton continued. "What are you doing?" Flash asked "You stay here and keep an eye on her, I'm going out for a while" Hamilton answered. "So how's it going?" Flash continued, the wolf simply whined in response. "Sorry" Flash said in a sympathetic tone, he gently patted the wolf's head. Her tail slowly wagged as Flash stroked her soft fur.

The next day…

"Well… (sighs) let's hope this works" Professor Hamilton said quietly. He and Superman as well as Lex Luthor, Batman, J'onn and a few Kryptonians had been working for several hours that day with the vaccine notes Brainiac had given them. Professor Hamilton stepped outside a group of Foxhunds saw him and ran off. "Wait! If you can hear this, listen…I know about the problem you've been having…we've found a cure!" Professor Hamilton explained. Some of the dogs tilted their heads "Yes, medication to help anyone who's sick…just work with me, please?" he continued, Tyson stepped forward and looked at him. "Should we do it?" Hro asked, "Well, these humans might be able to help us, but we refuse it because we all try not to get involved with them" said Sul-Van he glanced at Kara who was still in bed. "I'm afraid if we don't accept this person's help we will all perish" Sul-Van continued, Hro nodded in agreement. Moka sighed "Alright, let's do it" Moka told them "I agree" said Reno. Later that day Professor Hamilton was called in to give Kara and Shayera vaccines. "All we can do is hope this works" he sighed, Hamilton then injected the two of them. The two heroines yelped from the pain, shortly after Professor Hamilton and everyone else left the room. The next day things changed, Kara woke up and yawned "Oh man" she groaned "I'll say, I feel like I was hit by a truck" Shayera said with a yawn, Supergirl got up and found Professor Hamilton, Superman and everyone else in an employee's lounge.

"Hi guys" she greeted them, everyone in the room, pets included were silent. "You ok?" Kara asked "She's even better than I expected!" Hamilton exclaimed he quickly hugged Kara who was a little surprised. "Alright!" he said triumphantly, he looked at Superman and Hro. "Now we'll save them all" he continued. "Guys! Start spreading the news the outbreak is over! They got medicine" Perro shouted he went up a stray cat whose kitten had star-pox. "What are ya deaf? There's a human here to give us medicine, whatever that is" said Perro; he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the chandelier. "Come 'on, Dom use your strength" said Zod. "Can't" was all the Kryptonian dog could say he had tried to stand up but collapsed and groaned a little. "Oh dear, he's very ill I'll do everything I can to save him, I hope I'm not too late" said Professor Hamilton, he quickly injected Dom with the vaccine. "Think it'll work?" Zod asked "Let's hope so" said Superman. For the next few hours Hamilton and a few others from the league were giving out shots to pets and people who had Star-pox. "Keep still" Hamilton said to one dog who yelped when the needle went in, "Alright, you're next" he said to a cat behind him. "I haven't seen a line this long since they gave out flu shots at the Metropolis free clinic" said Wonder woman.

"We better get in line too" Batman added, although he and Wonder woman as well as a few other people and animals didn't catch Star-pox they all agreed to get shots anyway to prevent them from catching it. The yelping of a stray mixed breed dog cold be heard as he and is mate were both given shots. (Another Jungle emperor reference)

Later…

"Well, I think we're done" Hamilton concluded, the med center was empty and the sun had started to set. "Good…so everyone's been vaccinated?" Superman asked, "Yes" Hamilton sighed "Who was the last one?" Batman asked, "Jimmy Olsen" Professor Hamilton replied. "Oh brother" Superman & Lois said simultaneously "Never again" Jimmy muttered as he rubbed his right arm. He passed by the quartet, feeling a little sore from his episode (and not just on his arm ether). So far Supergirl and Shayera weren't the only ones who made a recovery. "Dom! You look great, where have you been? Workin' out?" Static asked, "Aww…" the Kryptonian replied sheepishly and chuckled. "I know it's hard Kara but…try to patch things up with 'em…he saved your life and everyone else's" said Zor-El. "I know, Dad…thanks" said Supergirl. (Jungle emperor reference).

The next day, Kara decided to patch things up with two people who had been a living nightmare to her. "Tea…" she called, "What do you want?" the young blond asked angrily. She was currently stacking several 2 x 4 planks. "I was thinking, instead cat-fighting all the time maybe we could be more…like sisters" Kara explained. (Based on similar quotes from them movie: "The land before time V: "The great long neck migration"). There was an awkward silence between the duo, Tea paused and thought it over, she had enough of being at Cadmus H.Q. and STAR labs as well as Amanda Waller always on her case. The young blond smiled "I'd like that" she replied, Kara smiled back "Great" she sighed, after working things out with Tea, Supergirl went to the next person on her list, Professor Hamilton. After talking for about 20 minutes it wasn't long before Hamilton decided to put the whole thing aside. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Supergirl…I hope you can forgive me" he said to her. The female Argosian was shocked but nonetheless she accepted his apology and hugged him. "Tea and I have agreed to be more like sisters instead of hating each other" she announced. "That's good" said Hamilton, "Great now I'm stuck with both of you" Teru muttered, "Dog pile!" Tea & Kara shouted at the same time. "AAH! Dad, help!" Teru yelled, "Looks like those 2 are really gonna kick his butt" Steel pointed out. "Yeah" Zor-El agreed, "Want to go watch?" Jor-El asked "We better, they might need a referee" Steel said in a joking tone, all 4 men began to laugh. "Say, has anyone checked in on Courtney?" Steel asked "No, why?" was S.T.R.I.P.E.'s reply.

Meanwhile…

Stargirl was currently playing with Tibbar, she giggled as they played "That tickles" she told him. "Hey Stargirl, uh…someone's here to see you" said Jimmy, "Courtney, we found Tibbar's mother" Wonder woman announced, "You...did?" Courtney asked, Dr. Light nodded. "She'll be here tomorrow" the older heroine explained, Stargirl sighed "Ok…" she said in a dull tone.

Once the group left Courtney was once again, alone with Tibbs. The now 3 week old Thanagarian squeaked at his foster mother. "Well, you heard 'em, your Mom's coming to get you tomorrow" said Stargirl, Tibbar didn't really understand. He thought Courtney was his mother so didn't matter if Courtney told him she wasn't his real Mom. Tibbs moved closer to her wanting to play, "Tibbs, cut it out, I'm not you real Mom, you'll see her tomorrow and…I won't be able to keep you anymore" Stargirl explained. She sniffled at the thought; these last 3 weeks had been tiring but enjoyable at the same time. Courtney hugged Tibbar for a moment; she glanced at him and noticed he was trying to nurse. After she got herself together she watched as he began to suckle, "I'm gonna miss you, Tibbs" she said sadly. Stargirl stroked his soft black hair, "What am I gonna do?" she asked herself.

The next day was something Stargirl wasn't looking forward to. "Hey guys" Booster gold greeted Stargirl and Tibbs. "Hi Courtney, hey Tibbar" said Static as he stroked the young Thanagarian's hair. "How's it goin'?" Static asked "He's sad because he's leaving" Stargirl explained. "He is?" Static answered in a puzzled tone, "Ok, I'm sad about him leaving" Courtney confessed. (Based on similar scene from the Cosby show episode: "A girl and her dog"). "Sorry I asked…Courtney, you knew you couldn't keep him" Static continued. "I wish I could" the young blond sighed, "Huh….well, here comes Dr. Light and Wonder woman. See ya" said Static as he got up and left with Booster gold. "So, you ready?" Wonder woman asked, "What do you think?" Courtney replied.

"I'll talk to her" Dr. Light offered, Wonder woman managed to crack a smile and left the two alone. "You don't want to give him up do you?" Dr. Light asked "No, I mean…look at him, he likes me" said Stargirl. "Well, you've bonded with him and he thinks you're his mother" Dr. Light pointed out. "It's just hard…who knows when or if I'll see him again" Stargirl continued. "I understand I've got 2 kids at home" Dr. Light confessed, "You do?" Courtney asked in a puzzled tone, Dr. Light nodded. Just then the two heard: "She's right over here" it was Shayera. "Courtney, this is Cree" Shayera explained "Hi" Courtney greeted her. "Hi, so…you're the one who's been taking care of my son?" Cree asked "Uh-huh, (sighs) here he is" Courtney replied, "Hi l'il guy" Cree greeted Tibbs, though she was glad to see him Tibbs let out a puzzled squeak he didn't know how to react.

"Uh…Cree…how'd he wind up in at the lumberyard?" Vixen asked, "Shayera told me about when you found him, it was 3 days after I left…"

(Flashback)

"I was on my way to the hospital and took a short cut through the yard. When I realized I couldn't hold on much longer I stopped… after I gave birth, before I could even open the sac, 2 Gordanians came and chased me so I hid the sac but never had the chance to come back and get it" Cree explained. "Good thing I found him" Courtney pointed out. "Yeah, he was really dehydrated" said Static who stepped in. "Thanks for taking care of him" Cree replied. "I've been calling him Tibbar by the way, but if you…" Stargirl was cut off by Streaky laughing. "You know, that's rabbit spelled backwards" he pointed out, "So?" Stargirl asked angrily, at that moment Streaky got quiet. "I didn't name him so…I guess that's what I'll keep calling him" Cree announced. "Look, Cree I…" Stargirl stopped short "Don't say it, it's fine" said Cree. "It is?" Stargirl asked in surprise, "You want to spend some time alone with him, I understand….take your time I'm in no rush" Cree continued, she handed Tibbs back to Courtney and walked away for a moment. Stargirl was disappointed; she really thought Cree would say she could keep Tibbar. "Should I make a break for it?" Stargirl asked "Courtney" Wonder woman said firmly "I know" he young blond groaned, she pulled Tibbs close to her and looked him in the eye. "Look, you know I care about you right?" she continued, Tibbs squeaked, "So…you be good and stay here ok?" Stargirl said to him, she hugged him and then went up to Cree and handed Tibbs over. (Based on similar quotes from the movie: "The retrievers"). Feeling sorry for her, Cree had an idea "Listen Star, if you promise not to steal him…I'll let you stay in touch" she explained. "You will?!" Stargirl exclaimed, Cree nodded. It was easy to see she was Tibbar's mom, he had black hair and blue eyes like hers. "Bye" said Cree before she left, "Good bye Tibbar" Stargirl said quietly, the young thanagarian looked over him mother's shoulder and squeaked sadly. (Based on similar scene from the hey Arnold episode: "Harold's kitten"). The duo didn't want to part ways but at the same time Stargirl knew they had to.

She sniffled once Tibbs and Cree were no longer in site. "I know it stings, but you did the right thing" said Dr. Light. "Yeah, ye-yeah I…I need a moment" Stargirl stuttered, her voice was starting to break. (Based on quotes from: "As told by Ginger"). She left the scene and sat down on a park bench Stephanie hopped on and sat with her. Stargirl picked her up and hugged the young terrier; it wasn't long before she started sobbing.

Later…

"So, I guess we're done here" Superman concluded, most of the buildings had been repaired and all the search and rescue teams had confirmed that there weren't any people left on the missing persons list. "Not quite, there is one more thing" Hro replied. About an hour later the founding members had decided to talk over what needed to done before they made the final trip home. GL suggested they speak with someone who could help tie up the loose ends with suggestions, namely…Lois Lane. "Look Lois, we're kind of having a mental block here…you got any ideas?" GL asked. "Help us out" said Flash, Lois opened up a can of Dr. Pepper© before answering. "Alright, let's say this was a business and these were your customers, how would you find out what they want?" she replied. "Well, I'd put together a focus group" said Superman, "Alright, let's do it" Lois told him. A short time later Superman and the other leaguers managed to round up both the other groups for a meeting.

"Ok, what we want to find out is what else we may need to go over" Superman announced "Help us, to help you" said GL. "Anyone?" Superman asked, he noticed Tonto had raised his paw "Ok, how about you?" he continued, "We're running low on supplies" Tonto explained. "Alright, Flash you got that?" Superman replied, "More supplies, kay… what next?" the red headed hero asked. He took note of the whole thing on a clipboard. "Maybe we could…" Dusty stopped short "Go ahead, Superpup" Superman, Dusty shook her head. "C'mon it's ok, you have a say so in this" Superman told her. "Maybe we could start a…breeding program" she suggested. "Breeding program?" Superman asked "Yeah, to help build the population back up, it could take a while" the young Superdog added. "Ok, that could work" said Superman, as the meeting continued various members of the groups had a chance to talk about their suggestions and point out certain things that still needed to be done.(Based on scenes & quotes from: "Daddy daycare").

Later that day…

"Nice suggestion, sister" said Cindy, "Thanks…hey! You finally called me sister" Dusty pointed out. Cindy smiled "Well, we are related" she added. "Yeah" Dusty agreed. The next day marked the end of a long 3 week job. Everyone had helped out though there were still some minor repairs and other work to be done the major job was finished. Superman turned to the groups who had all gathered to leave. "Everyone ready to go?" he aksed. At that moment all 4 groups, the leaguers, secret society, wild dawgs and superpets all cheered. The man of steel chuckled "Ok, settle down" he told them "Thanks again for helping" said Stone, "You're welcome, for some of us…it's just another day on the job" Superman replied as he shook hands with Stone. As the 4 groups all prepared to leave various shouts of: "Bye" and "See ya" could be heard. It wasn't long before the javelins took off. Krypto sat in the front seat next to Superman. "So what's on the list for today?" he asked. "Going home" Superman answered. (Based on similar quotes from: "Stuart Little 2"). The two of them smiled, now they focused on the next thing that was on the to-do list…the final trek home…

MORE TO COME…

Phew! Got that done, this was a long chapter to write but at least it's over. The final chapter should be up in a week or two, sorry for the long wait.

Tibbar is also the name of a hare character in the Red wall series: "Martin the Warrior, a tale of Red wall" the series is based on a book series written by Brain Jacques, the cartoon series ran for 3 seasons on PBS, it's final season aired in 2005.

The chapter is based on a song titled: "We don't need another hero" sung by Tina Turner.

Nypto is Krypto's Grandpa, he's mentioned in Superboy comic issue # 126 titled: "Krypto's family tree" others mentioned are, Zypto, Krypto's Dad and Vypto, Krypto's great grandfather.

Faora Hu-UI is a female Kryptonian who made a few appearances in the Superman comics. Before Ursa was introdued Faora worked along side Zod, says Ursa's probably based off her, one reason why in this chapter she's introduced as Ursa's Mom. There's a running gag throughout the "A look back" mini series that folks easily recognize Ursa as Faora's daughter cause she looks like her.

The "Back the truck up" line is from a 90s sitcom called "Home improvement" starring comedian and actor, Tim Allen who did the voice of Buzz Light-year in the Toy story movies.

There's even a special guest star in the last chapter! Look below:

Guest star:

**Lionel Richie as Himself**

**Additional character(s): **

**JB the mutt (Voiced by: John Witherspoon)**

**Savannah the mut (Voiced by: Betty White)**

Until then please read and review!

Ciao y'all!


	15. All nite long

The last chapter of We're back

**The last chapter of We're back! It's been enjoyable writing this sequel for the past year, but here's the end of the story, enjoy! At the end of the chapter stay tuned for additional info!**

After a long day of traveling, Krypto and the league had returned home by nightfall, greeted by a large group of overjoyed citizens and fans. Once the interviews were overwith Krypto and Streaky had gone home and were given an exciting welcome back courtesy of Kevin, Andrea and Rosie. The next day was a turning point for a certain pair of blue eyed blonds. "Krypto, Krypto wake up" said Kevin, the dog of steel yawned before answering "I'm up, what is it Kevin?" Krypto asked in a drowsy tone. "There's someone here to see you" he explained. "What's up?" Krypto continued, though he was tired seeing Superman had placed him on instant alert. "Just checking on you…Kara and Tea are pretty close now" Superman explained. "Great, but….I think it's time somebody else knows about her" Krypto replied. Superman smiled, "You're right" he agreed.

In Smallville…

"You're back! We just saw the news" said Jonathan, "You did?" Kara asked. "Oh, we missed you" said Martha as she gave Clark a hug. "I missed you too" Clark replied, just then Jonathan Kent looked over Clark's shoulder. He noticed a figure standing behind an oak tree "C'mere, it's ok" he called, Tea stepped out of her hiding place and walked up to the porch, dressed in civilian clothing. "That's it…are you the one who's been giving Kara a hard time?" Pa Kent asked. Tea whimpered for a moment before answering "Yes" she said in a meek voice. (Based on similar scene from the movie: "Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's adventure"). "Aww…you're not as bad as Kara sad you were" Martha admitted, Tea giggled, she was also blushing a little. "Mom, Dad these are the Kents" Kara explained, Jor-El was the first to make a move. "I don't know how to thank you for helping my family" he told Jonathan as they shook hands. "Oh, no need to thank us, you've got some pretty amazing kids" the old farmer replied as he glanced at Clark and Kara. (Based on quotes from: "101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London adventure"). "Thanks" said Zor-El. "So…you two got any plans?" Nypto asked.

"Not right now, there's so much going on" said Ryen, "We understand, though it'd be nice to see some great grandchildren" said Savannah. She and Nypto started laughing; Nypto and Savannah were actually Krypto's grandparents. Savannah's fur was solid white like Krypto and Nypto was white with yellow spots, also called 'lemon' spots. "What is up with everyone talking about us having kids?" Ryen asked. "You got me" said Krypto. "But you know what? I think you'd make a great Dad" Ryen continued, she leaned over and licked Krypto's face.

(Camera shutter click)

"Got it!" said a voice "Jimmy!" the two dogs shouted. Jimmy had taken a picture of the duo's little 'moment' "You know…I was thinking, we could use an extra member in the league" said Clark. "You could?" Galatea asked, "Sure how about we put you on the young leaguers list?" Clark continued. "Seriously?!" Tea exclaimed. Clark nodded "Alright!" the young blond said happily.(Based on similar scene from the movie: "Oliver & company"). "Supergirl's already working on putting a team together" Clark explained. "Great" Tea groaned, "Though I'm not the only one, other members on the project team are Batgirl, Static, and Wondergirl and…" Kara stopped short "My cousin, Bart is on the team too" Flash announced. "How come you aren't?" Galatea asked "Well, I'm already on the founding members list but I'll drop in to help out and so will everyone else" Flash explained. "Oh…nice" Tea muttered, "Tea, someone wants to speak with you" said Kala. "This is Lara…" Kala continued "Hello" Lara greeted her "Hi" Tea replied. "Well, I'll leave you alone" Kala answered and with that, she left. "I've heard a lot about you, Tea" Lara admitted. "Really?" the young blond said in a puzzled tone. "Yes…you know since you and Kara are sisters, I thought about something" Lara continued. "What?" Galatea asked, "You don't really have a last name…in Kryptonian your name would be…Tea Zor-El" Lara answered. "But here, your last name's Kent" Martha added. "You mean that?!" Tea exclaimed, Lara and Martha nodded, now it all made sense Superman had made arrangements to have Tea and Cindy released from Cadmus and moved to Smallville.

"Looks like if you're stayin' here you're probably gonna be bored" said Ramon, Tea smiled at him. "Not exactly" she pointed out "Oh boy" Mel groaned. "Yeah I know, but hey… we can be friends too, ya know" said Cindy. Mel chuckled, "I'd like that" the Labrador/Clumber spaniel mix replied.

Later…

"You won't believe who I got for entertainment tonight" said Amanda Waller, "Who?" Lois asked. "Lionel Richie" was Amanda's reply. "Never heard of him" said Tea, "That's because Lionel Richie is an old school singer" Lois answered. "So? The Rolling stones are practically 100 and I've heard of them" said Tea who looked up from the TV guide she was reading.(Based on quotes from the 1990s sitcom: "Full house"). They were currently at the Daily planet; Static started laughing at Tea's comment but quickly stopped and coughed when he noticed the angry stares from Lois and everyone else. That night, a welcome back event was held at Centennial Park. The leaguers and secret society members along with their pets were all up and about. All 4 groups knew that by next week their routines would resume but for now they had put their differences aside. "I've haven't seen Supergirl smile like that in a long time" said Superman "She does look pretty happy" Roulette added. Superman laughed, he was watching Kara and Dusty who were busy talking with friends and relatives. "Superpup looks content too" Superman continued. "Yes…" Lex sighed; he looked at Superman for a moment. "Now I'm stuck with all of you" he continued, regarding that Superman, Supergirl, etc… were no longer the only Kryptonians he had to deal with.(Based on similar scene from the sitcom: "Mr. Ed"). Superman and Roulette simply laughed.

Meanwhile Lex wasn't the only one who was having a moment...

"So, Jax-Ur….did you mean what you said about me being your mate?" Mala asked. Jax-Ur grinned nervously "Yes…c'mere you!" he replied, "Aah! No!" Mala exclaimed she tried to get away from Jax-Ur but failed. He pulled Mala closer to him and within a few seconds the two of them kissed! "Mm…" the duo moaned, though it didn't last long. The two Kryptonians were alerted by sound of laughter coming from friends, teammates and a few other onlookers. Mala blushed "You old softy" she continued, at that moment she and Jax-Ur both let out cat-like purrs. "You know Ursa if you…" Zod was cut off "I'll think about it" she replied. Although the two of them were friends, Zod and Ursa had hardly said anything to each other about being mates but at the same time it was gradually becoming obvious that they liked each other. Ursa moved a bit closer to Zod and smiled. Just then Lex walked over to Brainiac and Dom. "I hate to interrupt this moment but since you 2 are here, Superman thought it'd be a good idea for you to join in the clean up" Lex announced. Brainiac's jaw dropped as he looked around the park, there were several tables, chairs, etc… set up He'd probably be there for a few hours. "Have fun" said Zod, "And Zod will help you since he was in on this too" Roulette added.(Based on similar scene from: "The wild Thornberrys"). At that moment, Zod let out an angry growl, "See you" said Nypto. At that moment Dom looked over at Nypto and leaguers along with their pets "You little…you're a pathetic, lot!" Dom shouted. Just then Dusty's grandfather, JB pounced on him. "Shut up!" said JB "Shut up!" everyone else yelled at the same time, apparently JB wasn't the only who had enough of Dom's mouth.(Quotes from the movie: "The brave little toaster").

"This guy's a nut" said Charlene; "Tell me about it" Black canary sighed. "Hey Flash" Supergirl greeted him. "Hi Kara" he replied, "Now about you two…" Zor-El started to say, "Yes" said Rusty, "Zor-El, leave them alone" Kala told him, "Dad it's ok" Kara replied, "Zor-El, your daughter and I have been friends for a long time" Flash explained. "Ok" the adult Kryptonian sighed, "And you?" Rusty asked "Same story" Swifty answered. "Hey Wally, anytime you wanna hang out with my sister…it's ok by me" said Teru. "Thanks, Teru but…I'm kinda worried about your Dad" Flash admitted. "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted me to spy on you guys" Teru replied. "Probably…Clark, Uncle Jor-El and Sul-Van will most likely jump in too" Supergirl pointed out. "Oh yeah" Dusty agreed, at that moment they all started laughing.

Later…

"I know it's getting late but we've got one more thing planned for all you" Superman announced. "Y'all remember Lionel Richie?" Sharon asked.

(Crowd cheering)

"Ok, here he is" said Sharon before she and Superman stepped off the stage.

"Thank you, Sharon…wow, this is quite a crowd…you know…this is my first time performing in Metropolis, but it won't be my last….now this song is one of my great hits and a request from a certain man in blue and his Super-K9 friend" Lionel explained.

At that moment everyone glanced over at Superman and Krypto who simply smiled.

"Alright, now let's really get this party started…hit it!" said Lionel.

Right on que, the band started to play…

("All night long" (short version) by Lionel Richie starts playing)

_(Ethereal "scream.")_

Male singer: "Da-dai… Wo-oh-oh-woh. Well, my friends the time has come, Raise the roof and have some fun. Throw a-way de work to be done, Let the music play on. Play on, play on, play on... Everybody sing, everybody dance. Lose yourself in wild romance.

_We're go'ng to… party, Liming, fiesta, forever.  
Come on and sing along, we're go'ng to… party, Liming, fiesta, forever.  
Come on and sing a-long. All night long"_

_Female singers:_ "_All night"_

_Male singer: "All night"_

_Female singers: "All night".  
_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_  
Male singer: "All night"_

_Female singers: "All night."_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"  
_

_Male singer: "All night"_

_Female singers: "All night."_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singer: "All night",  
_

_Male singer: "Ohh, yeah" _

_Female singers: "All night."_

_Male singer: "People dancing all in the street. See the rhythm all in their feet. Life is good, wild and sweet, Let the music play on. Play on, play on, play on, play on..._

_Feel it in your heart, And feel it in your soul. Let the music take control. We're go'ng to… party, Liming, fiesta, forever. Come on and sing my song, All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_Male singer: "Ohh"_

_Female singers: "All night"  
_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singer: "All night"_

_Male singer: "Yeaz, all night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_Male singer: "Yeah…"_

_Female singers: "All night."_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_Male singer: "Ah" _

_Female singers: "All night."_

Male singer: "Yeah! Once you get started you can't sit down…Come join the fun, it's a merry-go-round…Everyone's dancing their troubles away…

_Come join our party, see how we play!"_

_(Crowd cheering)_

_Chorus:" Tom bo li de say de moi ya. Yeah, jambo, jumbo. Way to party o' we go'n', _

_Oh, jambalai. Tom bo li de say de moi ya. Yeah! jumbo, jumbo!"_

_Male singer: "Oh-oh-oh-oh, yes. We're gonna have a party, yeah, ugh! All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_  
Male singer: "All night"_

_Female singers: "All night."_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singer: "All night"_

_  
Male singer: "All night"_

_Female singers: "All night."  
_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"  
_

_Male singer: "All night"_

_Female singers: "All night."_

_  
Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_Male singer: "Ugh."_

_Female singers: "All night"_

Male singer: "Everyone you meet…"

_Female singers: "All night"_

_  
Male singer: "They're jamming in the street…"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_Male singer: "All night long"_

_Female singer: "All night."_

_  
Male singer: "Yeah!" _

_Female singers: "All night."_

_  
Male singers: "I said, everyone you meet…"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_  
Male singer: "They're jamming in the street…"_

_Female singers: "All night"_

_Male singer: "All night long."_

_Female singer: "All night."_

_Male singer: Stop…Be good, feel good!_

_(Music continues)_

_Female singers "All night, all night. All night, all night.  
_

_(Music continues to play)_

_(Singers continue with: "All night")_

_(Crowd cheering)_

(The night ended with several fireworks going off…)

_Female singers: "All night, all night. All night, all night. All night, all night. All night, all night…"_

_(Song ends)_

**THE END…**

**Well that's a wrap for "We're back!"**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't worry this ISN'T the last of my Krypto fan fiction series. There's a few more stories I plan to do including a Krypto/JLU mini series featuring short stories these 'episodes' will be posted at some point. Other stories that will be up are:**

**One-on-one- 3****rd**** installment**

**A day in the lives of Us-Prequel**

**Second time around-4****th**** installment**

**Same game, next season-Spin off**

**The dogs of Krypton-Prequel**

**Though I'll be taking a break from doing Krypto/JLU crossovers. Feel free to check out my Superman fan fiction "Half & half" which features, Krypto, Streaky and other characters from the Krypto series cast. Also, Krypto and other characters from the series will be featured in some of upcoming short stories for Smallville and Superman.**

**Until then…as always**

**Please read & review!**

**Ciao, y'all!**


End file.
